Scarlet Lilies
by Roxius
Summary: A series of drabbles involving Erza and the majority of the female cast of Fairy Tail. Now also features a variety of other FT yuri pairings, some as sequels and prequels to Erza stories. Yuri, shoujo ai, girl-on-girl pairings of all kinds, and varying degrees of romance and genres. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Final chapter: Erza X Fairy Tail Girls.
1. Erza X Lucy Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: I was just kind of bored and I haven't written anything for Fairy Tail in a while, and the only fics I have made for it were kind of half-assed, so I wanted to try and do better.

Part 1 of 2 for the first 'chapter' of a series of yuri-based drabbles staring Erza and most of the female cast.

* * *

_Erza X Lucy Part 1  
_

Lucy Heartfilia let out a heavy sigh as she gradually climbed the stairs up to her apartment room. After completing several missions from the Fairy Tail guild, she had gathered just enough money to pay that month's rent, but it had left her totally broke in the process. The blonde woman wanted nothing more to ease her stress than a nice, long bath and then go to bed early since there was nothing left to be done. However, as it turned out, the remainder of her day would play out in a much different kind of way than she had expected. An interesting kind of way, to be exact.

'Huh?'

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks just as she had wrapped her fingers around the door knob after inserting the key. She could hear a female voice coming from within her apartment. It sounded very familiar all the same. She didn't hear any other voices, but she had a good feeling that there was more than one person in there...and she knew exactly who they were, too. They happened to be her closest friends from Fairy Tail. Those four had a tendency to hang around in her apartment while she wasn't around. Not even the security system she had set up or the many locks on her door seemed to derail their intent of illegally entering.

'Ugh...don't tell me those guys snuck into my room without me knowing AGAIN! I was able to put up with it before, but I deserve some time to myself once in a while!'

Opening the door all the way, Lucy stepped inside, fully prepared to tell off Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza for constantly invading her privacy like this without her permission. If she had to, she was even willing to use her Celestial magic on their intruding asses. However, standing there in the middle of the living room was only Erza, wearing a skimpy Playboy Bunny outfit from one of Lucy's old part-time jobs. She had her back turned to Lucy at the moment while muttering to herself how constricting the black corset was around her large breasts. She didn't seem to have noticed that the owner of the outfit had returned.

"E...E...Erza? What...what are you doing?" Lucy's mouth hung agape. There was something both adorably disturbing and disturbingly adorable about a strong woman of Erza's stature wearing clothes that practically oozed with fervent sexuality.

Erza spun around upon hearing her name, her face instantly turning the same color as her hair. "Oh..." That was all she could bring herself to say. One of the bunny ears atop her head gave way and flopped down in front of her face. A heavy, awkward silence filled the empty space between the two young women.

* * *

"I'm...I'm very sorry about this...I didn't think you would come back so soon..."

Erza stared guiltily at the floor as she bowed her head in front of Lucy, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. Despite her apologies, Erza had yet to change out of the playboy bunny outfit. In fact, Lucy didn't want her to. It was just too arousing. She had never felt this way before as she stared at Erza currently, and it was very exciting. She thought Erza looked even better in the costume than she did. Of course, the blonde tried her best to keep her innermost thoughts from being shown in plain sight on the expression of her face.

"It's fine, it's fine," Lucy made a waving motion with her hand, "Just, tell me...why are you wearing that outfit out of all my clothes available, anyway?"

"Well, I did already try on most of your other outfits anyway."

"You did what?"

"Oops..." Erza covered her hand with her mouth; she had said too much.

"Have you even worn my...my underwear?" Lucy blushed despite herself as she asked this.

Erza gasped. "What? No! Of course not!"

"That's good..." A sigh of relief escaped Lucy's lips. "That would have just made things even more awkward,"

"You're telling me."

The two women stared at one another for a good thirty seconds. The only sound to be heard was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall.

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza asked.

"Umm, I was going to take a bath..." Lucy replied, absently twirling one of her long strands of hair around her finger. Erza flashed a tiny, contemplating smile back at her which only further increased the awkwardness.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't usually take baths with other girls,"

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO TRY NEW THINGS SOMETIMES!"

"Okay, fine! You can...can join me..."

With little other choice, the blonde led her friend over to the bathroom. Although Lucy felt nervous about all of this, Erza was even more disturbed; there was no way she could tell Lucy that she actually had worn her underwear before, because she thought it was so cute. She wanted nothing more than to hold Lucy's soft, curvy body in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, or something of that nature, but she had to keep up her personality as a stern and serious young woman.

'I just hope I don't mess things up too much...' Erza thought.


	2. Erza X Lucy Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: I know this might not seem like it was handled too well, but I'll try better with later chapters.

* * *

Lucy let out a happy sigh of relief as she let herself sink into the steaming-hot water that filled her bathtub. Erza was already sitting on the opposite end of the tub, her legs drawn to her chest. Her unblinking eyes were practically glued to Lucy. It made the blonde feel more than a little nervous. She wanted to try and say something, to act like she wasn't bothered by what happened earlier, but seeing a friend wearing her clothes and then bathing with said friend was way too awkward for Lucy to handle. It didn't help that she still felt so flustered when she imagined how sexy Erza looked in that playboy bunny costume either. Although the thick white steam somewhat obscured her vision, she could still see the outline of Erza's cleavage.

"Umm..." Lucy's brow furrowed; she usually felt so comfortable around her friends.

Erza finally blinked. "What?"

"You keep staring at me...and...you know..."

"You're doing the same thing."

"Ah...you're right...!" Lucy sank deeper into the water to hide the embarrassment on her face. She didn't expect that kind of comeback.

Erza chuckled under her breath. "Oh, my..."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. It was suffocating them both. Erza was already set on her 'forbidden' attractions towards Lucy, but Lucy herself was not so sure just yet.

Two forces were currently waging a bloody war in the depths of Lucy's mind. One side wanted her to keep her hands and her thoughts to herself and not say a word that could give away the truth. The other force wanted nothing more than to get closer to Erza, and make her dress up again. It seemed impossible to make a proper choice. Where these conflicting emotions had come from, Lucy couldn't say.

It had been so long since she ever had any sort of intimate connection with anyone before. Sure, she trusted Natsu, Gray and the other members of Fairy Tail with her life and treated them like best friends, although that didn't change the fact that she wasn't interested in them sexually. Things were a bit different for her and Erza, maybe because they were both women, but she felt closest to her.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "Erza? Can I ask you something?" she spoke in such a soft tone it was barely audible.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...really like to wear my dresses?"

Erza blushed despite herself. She didn't like admitting aloud that her obsession for cosplay actually went beyond her magical armor. "Well...about that...I suppose I like the look and feel of them-"

"Then...then can you wear another one of my old outfits? For me? P-Please? You look so much better in them than I do!" The words came out of Lucy's mouth without much thought, but the only way she could get them out was by not worrying of the possible consequences.

At first, Erza was a little taken aback by Lucy's surprising request. She had originally expected she would have to be the one to initiate things, but it seemed that Lucy was much more assertive than she gave her credit for. Her lips curling into a wry smile, the red-headed mage steadily waded through the luke-warm bath water towards Lucy. Lucy pushed herself up into a more comfortable seated position in the tub. She momentarily closed her eyes as Erza wrapped her strong, yet lean arms around her.

"What do you want me to wear...Lucy?" Erza purred lustfully into the blonde's ear.

"Anything," replied Lucy, breathlessly, "Anything at all...as long as it's cute, of course,"

"I'm sure you can pick out something...you know alot about cute things..."

"Heh heh, yeah!"

"Tell me something: do you feel UNCOMFORTABLE right now, Lucy?"

"You know, I thought I would, but...but I don't...not at all..."

"Good."

Erza leaned in, and Lucy felt their lips connect in a gentle embrace. Lucy placed one hand upon Erza's breasts and the other on the small of Erza's back. When they broke apart, they stared long and deep into one another's eyes. They prepared to kiss again, when Erza decided to say something.

"You know, Lucy, I really did wear your underwear...many times..."

That was more than enough of a trigger to prompt Lucy into pouncing upon the redhead and making out with her passionately. Water splashed all over the tiled floor of the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh, you look so adorable in that maid outfit, Erza!"

"Heh...I-I guess I do, don't I...?"

"Do a little twirl!"

"Like...this?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh that's great!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, now take that one off! It's time to try the sailor suit!"

"Alright, alright..."

Suddenly, the front door of Lucy's apartment swung open to allow Natsu, Gray and Happy to roll in. As usual, they came in at the worst possible time.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu shouted boisterously at the top of his lungs, "Do you want to go on a-"

The pink-haired teen lost the train of his thought when he realized that Lucy was busy in the middle of undressing Erza. Slowly, he turned around and stepped out into the hallway with his equally shocked friends following close behind. He then shut the door. Lucy and Erza exchanged nervous glances.

Not even a minute later, Natsu burst into the room once more. "Hey, Lucy, do you want to go on a mission? Wait a minute, why are you two still standing there like that?"

"Will you just leave already, Natsu?"

"Never!"

"Leave, I said!"

"...Okay..."


	3. Erza X Levi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_In the bar of the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Levi McGarden let out a deep yawn as Lucy sat down on the stool directly beside her. All around them there were other friendly mages chatting and laughing so loudly that it practically made the walls shake. Noticing the black circles evident underneath her friend's eyes, the blonde smiled sheepishly to herself. Although she was usually working behind the counter, Mirajane was nowhere in sight. The sound of a loud crash from afar hinted that she was possibly breaking up a brawl.

"Been up all night reading again, huh, Levi?" Lucy asked jokingly. Levi made a half-assed waving motion with her hand; she was really out of it.

"N-No..." Levi fought back the urge to yawn again, "I...I just was busy with...some things, is all..." The blue-haired woman laid her head onto the counter top, sighing.

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing...nothing interesting...been practicing with my Solid Script magic..."

"Really? That's all? You're already so good at it, though. I've seen you write entire paragraphs in the middle of the air! If anything, I should probably be the one practicing...oh wait, I just insulted myself."

"Yeah, well...you can never be TOO good...yup..."

"I've heard rumors that you tend to make alot of noise at night, too. I wonder what THAT is all about?"

Levi gulped. "Those...those are just rumors, you know? They can't be taken seriously...! I've done nothing inappropriate of the sort!"

"...I never said you did..."

"Oh."

For some reason, Levi seemed a tad nervous. Suddenly, something small and red on the nape of Levi's neck caught Lucy's attention. Levi yawned yet a third time and mumbled something under her breath. Slowly, Lucy leaned in, squinting her eyes for a better view. As soon as she recognized just what it was she was looking at, all of the color drained from her face. She had heard of these kind of things before but never got one herself or seen it up close.

"Huh? Levi...is that...is that a hickey on your neck?"

Lucy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Excuse me?"

"That's a hickey, isn't it?"

Levi shot straight up in her seat, and clapped her hand over the minuscule hickey on her neck. "N-N-No," she stammered, "It's not that at all!" Her pale cheeks were overcome with a faint shade of crimson. She had really thought she covered up any evidence of her deepest secret. The poor girl was so much at a loss that she couldn't even think of anything sensible to say in response.

"So that's why you're so tired all the time!" Lucy beamed, "You have a boyfriend, don't you? A boyfriend who likes to bite, it looks like...heh heh!"

"Well...umm..."

"Is it Jet? Or Droy?"

"What? No, of course not! Those two are my best friends! I couldn't even...even imagine dating either of them!"

"C'mon, Levi, I'm dying to know! Who is it? Is he handsome? Is he nice? Is he good in bed? You shouldn't be ashamed about it or anything! You can tell me; we're friends too, aren't we?"

"I...I..."

"Huh?"

"I...I...I got to go!" Jumping to her feet, her hand still covering her hickey, Levi turned and ran away from Lucy and into the busy crowd. Lucy herself was left utterly flabbergast; she couldn't imagine any reason why Levi had freaked out like that over a simple question. After all, it was a good thing when a friend finally found someone they loved. It also worried her that Levi was acting so awkward about it, too. Determined to learn the truth, Lucy followed after her.

* * *

Levi darted out of the bar through the door at the other end, bringing her into a long, empty hallway, barely illuminated by the streaks of sunlight peering through the windows. She looked over her shoulder, almost expecting to see Lucy standing behind her, but the blonde was still making her way through the massive crowd in the previous room. Levi felt terrible for just bolting like that, but the fact that Lucy, one of her best friends in Fairy Tail, almost found out her deepest secret scared her. She pressed her back up against the wall and gradually slide down, drawing her knees into her chest.

'I don't know why I'm so afraid...' she thought solemnly, 'I mean, I trust these people with my life; I'm sure they wouldn't judge me harshly if I told them the truth, but...but why can't I do it, then? Why can't I just come out and say I'm in love with-'

"Levi? Is that you?"

Levi looked upwards, and through the tears swelling in her eyes, she saw the intimidating, yet ravishing form of Erza Scarlet standing over her. Judging from her slightly disheveled appearance, Erza must have just come back from a rather tough mission. The red-haired beauty knelt down beside Levi, and gently cupped the girl's chin in her hand. Their faces were so close now that Levi could practically smell Erza's sweat. For some reason, it excited her just a little.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked in a soft tone of voice. It was the same voice she used when they were in bed together.

"It...it was Lucy...she saw a hickey on the back of my neck...a hickey that YOU didn't tell me about after last night!"

Erza grimaced. "Oh...oh dear. I guess I didn't notice it. This is all my fault, huh?"

"Yes, it is...but I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for something like this. We were just caught up in the moment, is all..."

"Why don't you just tell her that Jet or Droy did it?"

"Are you crazy? It's hard enough having to keep lying to everyone about my relationship with you as it is. Besides, that would just make things more complicated, as well."

"Hmm, you're right," Erza pursed her lips as she thought long and hard for a brief moment, "I guess you can just tell her the truth, that you and I are together?"

"W-What? Are you serious? What if she goes around telling people about it?"

Erza chuckled, and started to lean in. "Don't worry, Lucy is a trustworthy girl, and a good friend...I learned alot about her from the missions we've been on with Natsu and Gray. She's a really nice person, if not a little dim-witted sometimes."

"The way you talk about her, it's as if you have a crush on her or something!" Levi joked with a weak smile. She closed her eyes to prepare for the kiss.

"Oh, please, you know I love you best...Levi."

At that same time, Lucy was standing in the entrance of the hallway, watching the spectacle before her unfold with a shocked expression on her face. Then, without a word, she turned and walked away, closing the doors behind her to make sure the two women had their privacy for a little while longer. However, she would be left feeling incredibly awkward for the rest of the day. She had no intentions of telling anyone else about it, at least not until Levi was ready to come out...


	4. Erza X Mirajane

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Yeah, sorry this one ended up being a bit like the Levi one, but I'll try to get something different to happen for the next chapter. This idea was provided through suggestion when I had trouble thinking up of a good, but short plot for these two.

* * *

"Alright! It's great to be back!"

Lisanna took in a deep breath, allowing the musky but familiar smell of the guild to fill her lungs. She then realized that was a mistake and knelt over, coughing profusely almost to the point of vomiting. All the while, her older sister Mirajane continued to smile pleasantly. Although she looked the same as ever, Mirajane was actually overwhelmingly ecstatic to see that her younger sister had been alive all along, and was finally back with her and Elfman. However, she had already run out of joyous tears. Elfman was still bawling in the other room while simultaneously proclaiming they were 'manly tears'.

"I can't express in words just how...how happy I am..." Mirajane beamed.

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded, "Anyway, just how much has changed around the guild since I've been gone?"

"Hmm...well, alot of things have changed, I suppose. It's been several years since you were gone!"

"I guess that's to be expected, but there's something I'm dying to know, just between the two of us," suddenly, Lisanna's lips curled into a smirk, "Did you ever find a boyfriend while I was gone, sis? I remember how you sometimes complained to me about not being able to get any of the guys to like you because of your outgoing attitude...but things are different now, aren't they?"

Upon being questioned of whether she had a boyfriend or not, Mirajane's seemingly-permanent smile fell, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Lisanna's smirk widened at the sight of this.

"I'm right, aren't I? You DID finally get a boyfriend! I'm happy for you!" cheered Lisanna.

Much to her surprise, Mirajane shook her head. "N-Not exactly..."

"Huh?"

"Actually, the truth is that...I'm dating another woman at the moment,"

"Oh." Lisanna's face was expressionless for just a brief moment as the information she just received slowly processed itself.

"I can understand that this would come as a big shock...your big sister being interested in women..."

Lisanna quickly waved this off, grinning from ear to ear once more. "Don't get the wrong idea! I was just surprised! Your Edolas-self was actually a lesbian too, to tell you the truth! Usually the Edolas versions of people were opposite in personality compared to the originals, but I guess sexuality isn't something that gets changed..."

"Oh! I...I see..."

Mirajane glanced downwards at the floor; she was still having a bit trouble getting used to the word 'lesbian' when it came to describing her sexual orientation. However, she was also shocked that the Mirajane of Edolas had been gay as well. At least it kept things from being uncomfortable between the two sisters. A short silence gradually passed before either said another word.

"Although the difference between here and Edolas is that the Mirajane there had a rather obsessive crush on that Erza Nightwalker girl who kept trying to kill them...she might have been a masochist..."

Mirajane blanched; things weren't so different in Edolas after all.

"Wait a minute..." Lisanna brought her hand to her mouth as a revelation dawned upon her, "If the Edolas you was a lesbian, just like you are...and she loved Erza despite their differences, then doesn't that mean-?"

"Yes. I'm with Erza."

"I knew it! I was right! Score one for Lisanna!"

Before Lisanna could say anything in response, none other than Erza Scarlet herself burst into the room. The clamor of her magical armor echoed loudly through the empty room. The red-haired young woman had a stern expression on her beautiful face as she approached Mirajane. Without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman and embraced her. Begrudgingly, with some hesitance since her little sister was present, Mirajane returned the hug.

"What are you doing, Erza? You're supposed to be going out on a mission..." pointed out Mirajane.

"I wanted to get my good-bye hug first!" replied Erza, her voice slightly muffled with her head buried into Mirajane's shoulder.

Mirajane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my, you can be such a child sometimes."

"I can't be serious all the time. Especially not with you. Now it's time for the good-bye kiss too!"

"In a moment, okay? But by the way, Erza...can you please learn to take notice that other people are in the room before you start trying to do naughty things to me?"

Erza was puzzled by what Mirajane was saying until she noticed that Lisanna was staring intensely at the two of them. Elfman could no longer be heard sobbing somewhere in the distance. Blushing, Erza immediately pulled herself away from her girlfriend and muttered a small apology under her breath. Mirajane sighed again much deeper this time. Lisanna, contrary to expectations, was practically jumping for joy. If one looked closely enough, they would see the girl's eyes were sparkling.

"Things really HAVE changed around here! You and Erza are a couple!" she happily squealed, "I remember when we were all kids, and you two always fought...I never imagined you two would end up together though! That's so adorable! You went from childhood rivals to intimate lovers! The strong and glorious knight had fixed the broken heart of the tragic maiden who masks her real feelings behind a smile! What a wonderful romance story! I'm really happy for you two!"

"Umm...I wouldn't really say it's like that, exactly..." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, it wasn't like that at all; Mirajane is the one who grabbed my boob first! Then she practically tore off all my clothes, threw me on her bed, and-"

"Please stop talking."

"I JUST WANNA TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS!" Lisanna cried, darting out of the room at a speed unobtainable for most humans.

"Everyone already knows!" Erza called after her.

What really worried Mirajane, though, was the fact that her sister was so totally and over-the-top ecstatic about the relationship. It was almost as if she was...a fangirl. A yuri fangirl.

That very thought would haunt Mirajane's dreams for a very long time.


	5. Erza X Evergreen

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: The next one will probably be Juvia. I want to save Wendy as one of the chapters near the end. I know these kind of chapters are a bit of a failure, but I'm trying my best with what time I have.

* * *

**Erza X Evergreen**

_As the fight for the title of S-Rank rages on for Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island..._

"Ugh...I can't believe I actually had to do that!"

Elfman glanced over at his partner, Evergreen, and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What?"

"We had to actually lie to your sister that we were going to get married...ugh! Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine!"

Elfman gawked. "W-What? Am I really THAT unattractive to you? My manly pride is too great to be wounded by your words, but...but is that really what you think of me?"

"No. It has nothing to do with your physical appearance." Evergreen shook her head.

"Huh? Then...why are you-"

"I'm not attracted to men at all." Evergreen removed her glasses briefly and wiped them down with a handkerchief. Elfman stopped in his tracks.

Elfman's eyes bulged wide as the meaning behind this information slowly dawned upon him. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he gasped.

"Now you're catching on."

"So that means you're attracted to women?"

"Yes."

"That means you're a l-lesbian...?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"Stop wasting your breath saying such obvious things, please!"

"Why would you tell me something so personal?"

"I figured that we should be able to fully trust one another if we're going to win the promotion to S-rank..."

"Hmm. You have a point! I like the way you think, lesbo-lady! Your astounding intellect just nearly exceeds my overall manliness!"

"Don't call me a lesbo-lady; I don't want to be identified solely by my sexual orientation."

"I...I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine."

The two mages walked side by side through the jungle in silence for a few good minutes. An inhuman screech was briefly heard far off in the distance. The blazing sun shined down on their heads, prompting Elfman to wipe the sweat from his brow. He wanted to ask Evergreen something else, but he was afraid she'd get mad at him since it concerned her recently-revealed homosexuality. However, since Evergreen seemed so open with him now, he decided to take a chance and ask her anyway.

"I can ask you a question about your...your interests, right?"

"As long as it's not too personal. Otherwise, I'll have to tear off your balls."

"What? But they're the back-up source to my manliness!"

"Only the back-up source, eh?"

"My manliness comes from a brave heart of steel!"

"You're completely insane."

"Anyway, as I was about to say, what kind of woman is your type if you're so attracted to them?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"...WHAT?"

"We're already dating."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hmm...I do hope Mirajane doesn't do anything foolish and tell Erza about our lie, thinking it was the truth..."

Elfman gasped; he may have been able to give himself skin of steel, but it wasn't strong enough to withstand Erza's mighty blows, for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the campsite where the other S-rank mages have gathered...

Standing over a boiling pot filled with stew, Erza stared at Mirajane in absolute shock over the news that was just relayed to her. She had abandoned her usual magical armor for the time being to wear more suitable outfit for cooking. For some unnecessary reason, the apron she had on showed off a good amount of her cleavage.

"W...What?" The redhead could barely get her words out.

Mirajane smiled uneasily. "Like I said, I was very surprised to hear about it as well. I had no idea that Evergreen and my brother were going to get married; I didn't even think they interacted with each other before now! Ha ha ha...ah...oh dear..."

Erza, however, was desperately trying to keep her cool at that very moment. Evergreen and her had been a couple almost ever since the Laxus fiasco, although they hid it from the other members of the guild. So far they hadn't had any trouble in doing so, and their nightly visits went unhampered. They both enjoyed each other's company to the fullest.

However, as far as Erza knew, Evergreen was not bisexual, or had any desire of marrying a man. Plus, she would have been informed earlier on. Although Erza had a hopeful feeling that Evergreen had lied to get Mirajane to give up, she was still worried. She wondered if Elfman had forced Evergreen to say that. If he did, or if he put her in harm's way, she definitely wouldn't be able to forgive him. At least not for a long time.

"Huh? Erza, you look a little pale...are you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, I'm fine! I'm fine! I just...uh...I was just imagining Elfman and Evergreen together...think of what their child would look like if they have one..."

Erza immediately regretted saying that, as an image of what could possibly be the result of Elfman and Evergreen mating formed in her mind, and it made her physically ill. Poor Mirajane suffered from the same side-effects as well.

'Oh god, I hope that doesn't ever happen...please return to me soon, my dear Evergreen...'


	6. Erza X Juvia

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: I had Juvia sort of switch between addressing herself in first-person and third-person on purpose, since I figured she didn't do it all the time, or whatever. I haven't seen her talk much at all in any of the recent chapters.

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew just how possessive Juvia was when it came to her so-called 'boyfriend' Gray, but no one was aware of the actual truth behind it all. In fact, it was all nothing but a very elaborate ploy she had set up to hide the fact that she was actually bisexual. She was a bit afraid of admitting her relationship with another woman to the world at the moment, so the two women worked together to keep it a secret until the time was right. However, when she was feeling needy of some intimacy, she tended to make a big scene.

"Hey! I saw that, you sneaky bitch! Cut that out!"

"Huh? What?" Erza Scarlet bounded back at Juvia's sudden shout. Several other guild members glanced over at the commotion. Gray was hiding his head in total embarrassment. For some reason, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You were gazing lustfully at my darling Gray's well-toned chest, weren't you, pervert? Admit it!"

"I was not!"

"Don't lie to Juvia!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You want to lather his abs with baby-oil and suckle on his nipples, don't you? You'd do anything to have the chance to make him your sex-slave!"

"That's YOUR fantasy, not mine!"

"Ah! Liar! G-Gray, don't listen to a word she says! Juvia would never do something so dirty to you...unless...unless you want me to, of course..."

"Hey, hey, you guys," Lucy suddenly interjected, although she was really quite scared of both of the women, "You two don't usually argue like this; we're all friends here...right? Right? Besides, if you got violent and started fighting, this whole guild will come crumbling down on our heads!" She looked back and forth, but saw that neither Erza nor Juvia were paying her any mind. Lucy sighed, hanging her head.

"Is it me, or does this happen alot these days? I mean, I thought Juvia and Erza were on good terms..." Levi said to Mirajane over the counter. Frowning, Mirajane nodded her head. She didn't understand why these two fellow mages were suddenly at each other's throats all the time.

"You may act all kind, soft-spoken and refined, but you're nothing but a sleazy pervert who wanted to suck the dick of the man that tried to kill her and everyone she cared about!" Luvia shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucy and Gray remembered Gerard quite well even after all this time.

Unfazed by Juvia's many insults, Erza scoffed. "You should stop spouting your lies so loudly! Also, I don't appreciate being called a pervert by a pervert!"

Juvia let out the loudest gasp of shock she could muster. It sounded more like a scream than anything else. Her face was positively glowing in a bright shade of red. Releasing her tight grip on Gray's arm (much to the ice mage's relief), Juvia rushed up to Erza with her long arms stretched out in front of her. For some reason, Erza didn't even bother reacting, and let Juvia grab her by the shoulders and literally push her out into the hallway. The doors quickly slammed shut behind them. An awkward silence befell the bar and everyone who occupied it.

"Should we go after them?"

"Nah. Knowing those two, it won't last very long."

"...Hmm..."

* * *

"Oh...!" Now out of the view of the public, Juvia slammed Erza up against the wall and began to nibble at the red-head's neck. She placed her left hand upon Erza's soft breast, and the other gracefully ran up and down the woman's backside. She went down a little further and gave Erza's buttocks a firm squeeze. Erza chuckled under her breath, and kissed Juvia's forehead. It took a large amount of her willpower from tearing of her clothes right then and there. In the blink of the eye, the sexual tension between them was almost at its limit.

Closing her eyes, Juvia moaned at the euphoric sensation of being held in the older woman's strong but loving embrace. She buried her face into the curve of Erza's shoulder, letting the scent of her secret lover fill her lungs. Erza began casually playing with one of the curls of Juvia's dark-blue hair, and twirled it around her finger. The fact that no one had bothered to come out and check up on them was very fortunate.

"You know," Erza whispered, "Maybe we should try to figure out some other way to get alone time instead of pretending to get angry at each other..."

"It's the only thing Juvia knows how to do well, and no one seems to be the wiser that we actually like each other this much!"

"Maybe we should just try and talk over a better plan?"

"Probably, but...not right now...oh, Juvia has missed getting to rub these massive tits of yours so much...and to kiss your tender skin...ooh, so warm and comfortable..."

"Heh, you really ARE a big pervert, but I don't mind at all...! Of course, I dunno how I feel about you acting all perverted over Gray...it almost makes me think that you don't love me as much as you say you do." Erza put on the best 'cutesy but sad' face she could muster, but it was rather difficult for someone who was naturally a serious type of person.

"Juvia may be bisexual, and she thinks that Gray is devilishly handsome, she still likes you best of all, Erza!" Rising herself up onto the tips of her toes, Juvia pressed her pursed lips against Erza's. This was only the third time since they began dating that Juvia became daring enough (or at least, horny enough) to initiate the kissing herself.

"Just so you know, Juvia," Erza said when they separated for a quick breath, with a trail of saliva dangling between their mouths, "No matter how much you try to coax me into it, I'm not going to have a threesome with you and Gray."

"Aww!"

* * *

Gray, who was in the middle of putting back on his shirt, suddenly felt a strange sense of disappointment come over him.

"For some reason...I feel like I've just been denied getting to partake in something awesome! But what could it be?"

"You're probably just imagining things," Lucy rolled her eyes. The other mages had returned to their own conversations, and a few of them could be heard laughing jovially over the din of the bar.

Gray sighed. "I suppose you're right..."


	7. Erza X Wendy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: For some reason I just can't think of anything involving Cana right now that would work well...

* * *

**Erza X Wendy**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Erza?"

"..."

"Uh, Erza? Hello? You in there?"

"What? What? What is it, Lucy?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"You just were staring off into the distance a moment ago...you had a weird look on your face, like you were deep in thought,"

"Well, I WAS deep in thought, you know."

"O-Oh! You were...?"

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what it was that you were thinking so deeply about?"

"Do you want to know?"

"YES."

"...I was just thinking about Wendy over there."

"Oh, yeah, she's just recently joined our guild, right? She looks like she's already warmed up to Natsu and the others over there; I was worried that she would be really nervous at first, but I'm glad everything is okay. I never imagined that Fairy Tail would end up with THREE powerful Dragon Slayers though...don't you think that makes us a bit overpowered?"

"I'm glad Wendy is doing fine, too, but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking about."

"Eh? It's not?"

"I was just wondering...what kind of outfit she'd look most adorable in..."

"W-W-What did you just say...?"

"She may seem like a very open-minded and polite young girl, but if you push the right buttons, she can lose her composure, get all flustered and teary-eyed, and then she turns into the ultimate personification of moe; it's truly breath-taking if you could see it for yourself."

"Moe? How do you know about all of this stuff, Erza? And more importantly...WHY?"

"At first, I had thought the maid outfit would fit her tiny figure better, and it did, but the cuteness of it only lasted for a short while for me. I know some people go absolutely gaga over maids for some reason, but I guess I'm just not one of those people. I purchased a few more dresses for her to try on today, including Office Lady and Bunny Girl outfits, but I won't get a chance to find out which one of them suits her best until tonight."

"Oh my god...I...I think that's a bit too much information, Erza..."

"For someone so young, she sure has a dirty little mind. I like it that way, though. She makes me dress up for her at the same time; it's something we both tend to enjoy. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but she really knows how to take total control of me, especially with her kisses. Although, I might have said a bit too much by now..."

"C-Can you please just stop?"

"I'm sorry."

"I dunno what to say. I never knew you had that sort of interest! I'm not sure if I should be worried about this or not."

"Look, I'll make it up to you, okay? How about this: do you want to join us tonight? There's always room for one more cosplayer, and from what I've seen, you cosplay alot."

"THANKS BUT NO THANKS!"

"Damn...you would have looked real good in a tutu, I think..."


	8. Erza X Lisanna

A/N: I know it's not much for a return chapter after so long, but since this story still seems to get faves and reviews and stuff, I think I will try to continue it with more chapters, but they'll be of varying lengths for what it's worth. I hope you like it!

* * *

Erza X Lisanna:

Lisanna sat awake in her bed, the darkness of night enveloping her. Her mind was running rampant with so many thoughts at once. It had only been a short time she had returned home from Edolas, back to her family and friends in the Fairy Tail guild. She was so happy, so relieved, to be with them again. She had grown accustomed to her life in Edolas over the years, but it was nothing compared to the loving warmth of the people she knew best. Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Gray...so many of them were ecstatic to have her back. She was so happy that she broke down crying more than once. But now, all alone, her thoughts shifted away from them for a time. A certain woman of the guild became most prominent in her mind on this hot, humid night.

'Erza...' she bit her lip.

Lisanna could feel the heat rise in her cheeks; she had known the Edolas version of Erza first, a tyrannical and violent woman determined to hunt down and capture anyone who dared to use magic or form guilds against the king's will. But that wasn't all she was; there was another side of her that she kept hidden from her comrades, only showing to her female prisoners. She had a perverted side. Lisanna had once been captured by the Edolas Erza, but it was a brief sentence. During that time, the white-haired girl had become her captor's plaything; she had experienced such immense pleasures that it nearly broke her mind. Just about everything in the book was thrown at her, and a few new things Edolas Erza had made up just for the occasion too. Every day, every hour...Lisanna was taken for all she was worth.

When she was finally freed, despite knowing that Edolas Erza was the enemy, Lisanna still found herself smitten with the older woman. It was an attraction based more on physical desires than ones of the heart. Of course, she eventually had grown past it all, particularly during that final war against the corrupt royalty that ruled them. Lisanna had been overjoyed to see the King's warriors defeated, and she took that chance to return home.

However, now that she had finally met the real Erza in person, those old feelings were re-emerging. Feelings of love and lust and everything in between. The scarlet-haired mage was incredibly beautiful, and the long hair fit her well in comparison to the shorter-haired Edolas version. Despite a few cosmetic differences, the two of them looked exactly alike. It was amazing how these alternate realities operated.

Lisanna swallowed for a gulp of air, becoming far more flustered than she intended. Her skin was tingling, and there was a familiar wetness down below. She needed some sort of release, and soon, before she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly jumped from her bed, threw on her clothes, and ran out the door. She was careful not to make too much noise as she trekked through the hallway, passing Lucy's, Cana's and Levi's apartment rooms. Her heart was pumping so loud in her chest, she could barely hear anything else. She didn't know what was filling her with such strong desire all of the sudden; the only times this ever occurred before was while she was in Edolas Erza's care.

Eventually, she arrived at Erza's door. Lisanna gently rapped her knuckle against the door, and waited. It did not take long before she saw it crack open, and she immediately pounced the instant she caught sight of those fiery-red locks.

"Erza...I need you..."

"Lisanna, what's going on? What is it? Is there trouble?" Erza asked rapidly; she didn't appear like she had just been asleep seconds ago. However, Lisanna simply buried her face deeper into Erza's chest, and wrapped her slender arms around the older woman's waist.

"I just need you." she whispered.

"What?"

Lisanna raised her head. She and Erza stared deeply into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. And then Erza finally understood, and she smiled. She gently ran her fingers along Lisanna's forehead, through her silky hair and down the nape of her neck. Lisanna shivered as she felt Erza's hand run in circles along her back.

"Sure...you can come in."

"Thank you."

Erza ushered the girl inside, slowly closing the door behind her. Lisanna wasn't the first girl to come running to her in the middle of the night like this, after all. She just had to make sure that Mirajane didn't find out about it...or else she'd get really jealous.


	9. Erza X Evergreen 2

Erza X Evergreen 2 (since I wrote this before realizing there was already a chapter of these two up, but I don't want to just throw it out)

* * *

Evergreen quietly hummed to herself, running her brush through the locks of her light-brown hair. She was going to go on a date with Elfman tonight; she had been looking forward to it all week. The two of them had become open about their feelings for each other recently, and so, despite Elfman's fumbling inexperience, they decided to get together and see how things went from there. Although Evergreen tried not to show it outright on her face, she was deeply excited about all of this. It had been a long time since she went on a date.

"Hey, what're you getting all dressed up for? When do you ever go out anywhere?"

Evergreen turned around to see her fellow guild members Freed and Bickslow. It was the latter of the two who had made the rude remark. Freed remained his usual quiet self.

"I'm going on a date with Elfman," Evergreen snapped back, and then she added, "At least I was able to get someone to go out with me..."

Bickslow ignored her little comeback, instead focusing on the whole 'date with Elfman' issue. "What? That big dumb lunk? Really? And I thought I was just joking around when I said that you had a crush on him back then!"

"Why do you have to be so annoying about it, Bickslow? Maybe I should tell him that you think he's a 'big dumb lunk'..."

"N-No, just forget I even said that," Bickslow knew when he should avoid overstepping the line, "You can date whoever you damn well want; it doesn't matter to me. But tell me something...how good is he in the sack?" he smirked to himself. He could definitely use this kind of information for some good, nasty jokes later.

Evergreen's cheeks flushed bright red. "What? The sack?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I...err, well, we haven't even kissed yet..."

Freed suddenly spoke up, looking stunned. "You two haven't even kissed? Really?"

"No, we haven't..." Evergreen shifted in her seat, feeling nervous. She had been planning on trying to sneak a kiss or something from Elfman tonight.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A few weeks, I think,"

"...Do you even know how to kiss someone at all?" Freed asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? It's not rocket science!" Evergreen snapped, blushing even harder than before.

"You never seemed like the kind of person who would know much about romance..."

"I do know about romance! I've kissed someone before! I have!"

"Really? Who was it?" Bisclow asked.

Evergreen gulped; she just realized she had caught herself in a trap. There was no way she could tell them who it was she had once kissed a long time back. They would never let her live it down. Even though it happened two years ago, whenever she thought about it, Evergreen just wanted to bury her head into a pillow.

It had been Erza, another woman, one of the most predominant members of Fairy Tail.

However, it had all been a silly, drunken mistake. Or rather, Erza was the one drunk, while she had taken advantage of a poor Evergreen who just wanted to get her book back. Evergreen had been sloppily kissed at least several times on the lips by the redhead before she finally broke free. But what concerned Evergreen the most about the whole incident was how much she...liked it. Erza's lips had been so soft and sweet, like marshmallows. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. To this day Evergreen could remember the way they felt. She wondered if Elfman's lips would feel the same, but considering who he was, she highly doubted it. She wasn't gay, she told herself. She wasn't bisexual either. She liked guys and that was final; it had all just been an accident. Erza didn't even seem to recall anything about it either, considering she never brought it up with her. Evergreen really wished she hadn't had these old feelings come back again just before her date; now she would be stuck thinking about it all night. Evergreen scowled at her two guild-mates.

"...I'm leaving." she said.

"Hey, hold on! You didn't answer our question!" Bisclow exclaimed.

"Screw you."

Evergreen snatched up her make-up tools, stuffed them into her bag, and stormed out the door. Bisclow and Freed looked to each other, but they didn't know what to make of what just happened.


	10. Erza X Cana

Erza X Cana

* * *

"You know, Cana, you're alot harder to get my hands on than I thought it would be," Erza chuckled softly to herself.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would attract your affections, Miss Erza Scarlet." Cana smirked back at her. "I'm not like the other girls; I won't become putty in her hands just because of your good lucks and cute smile."

The two girls stared each other down, both of them holding kegs filled with alcohol. It was a challenge, set by Cana to be taken on by Erza. For a long time now Erza had been interested in taking Cana as her lover, but the other girl had no idea of such a thing until only recently, when Erza finally found the courage (and the time) to come right out and admit her feelings for her. Cana, however, did not simply accept them. She wanted Erza to prove her love for her. Erza was surprised by this at first; she usually never had any trouble winning girls over. Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy...she had an entire fan-club of female admirers. But Cana was different. She had no intention of being a quick midnight romp or some giddy, brainless fangirl. She was going to make Erza HER bitch, instead of the other way around it usually was.

To test Erza's limits, Cana was going to see which one of them could finish drinking the entire keg first.

"Do you really want to do this? You may be strong with magic, but I don't think you can hold your alcohol very well, Erza!"

"I'll do whatever it takes..." Erza shrugged.

Cana smiled; she always liked that tough attitude of the redhead's. It was a turn-on, but that wasn't enough. "Alright then. Let's start!" she exclaimed.

The girls started to drink. Erza winced as she felt the cold brew rush down her throat; she was never that fond of the taste of alcohol. Sure, she had a few sips in the past, and she liked using it to loosen some of her dates' inhibitions a little, but she never could drink this much. Still, she pressed on, refusing to yield. Cana showed no difficulty in drinking; she had been doing stuff like this since a young age. The minutes passed as they continued to drink. Erza quickly lowered the keg, took a deep breath, and resumed drinking. Cana had yet to stop even once so far. She was much further along. Erza couldn't hope to catch up no matter how hard she tried.

In the end, as expected, Cana finished the keg first. Poor Erza was left feeling bloated and more than a little drunk.

"Oh...oh...I lost..." Erza buried her face into her hands, and Cana walked over to sit next to her, putting her arm over the other girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, you did."

"So does that mean...not even one little date?" Erza sounded like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Well, you did put up a good show. Even if you didn't win...I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to give you one little chance?"

"Really?" Erza was perky again all of the sudden.

"Sure. Why not? I can't deny that you're attractive. Besides, what's the chance that we'll end up as something more? Pretty low, if you ask me. At least we can have some fun around town, right?"

Erza smiled. That was more than what she could have asked for.

* * *

Sometime later, Gildartz received a letter via magical transferal. He was currently somewhere along the base of a gigantic mountain in the south-eastern continent. He instantly recognized the handwriting on the front as his daughter Cana's.

"W-What the-? How did she get my address?" Gildartz mumbled. He opened the letter, and a photograph fell out. As Gildartz bent down to pick it up, he was stunned by what he saw. It was Erza Scarlet and his daughter, the former in a tuxedo and the latter in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle. In the background, he could see Lucy, Mirajane and some other girls glaring daggers at his daughter. Inside the letter, she had only written 'WISH YOU WERE HERE' with a little smiley face winking and sticking its tongue out in a playful manner. Gildartz couldn't help but chuckle at this.

He was going to need to have a long talk with his daughter's wife when he got back. He was feeling all fatherly and over-protective all of the sudden.


	11. Erza X Aquarius sorta

Erza X Aquarius (sorta)

* * *

Aquarius was depressed. Thoroughly and absolutely depressed. She lost at the monthly lotto again, she had gained some weight recently, and worst of all, her boyfriend had dumped her for some slag with goat legs. Goat legs! It just made the break-up all the painful knowing that. So, to nurture her shattered heart, she took to resigning in the human world for lengthy periods of time, drinking at every bar she could find in the immediate area. Being in the human world for too long was a dangerous prospect for Celestial Spirits like herself, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her if Scorpio wasn't around. Sure, it might mean she couldn't pick on Lucy whenever she wanted, although that was a price she was willing to pay.

Aquarius was currently drinking nearly her own body-weight in cheap liquor at a small little place not too far from the Fairy Tail guild. There was barely anyone around at the time. Suddenly, a woman took the stool beside her. Aquarius didn't look up at her, but she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. And the voice that followed, ordering a quick drink, was also very familiar. Aquarius looked over at her, and saw Erza Scarlet smiling back.

"Hey there."

Aquarius groaned, and lowered her head.

"Let me guess...that dumb blondie asked you to find me, right? Since she couldn't summon me from the Celestial Spirit world?"

"If you're talking about Lucy, then yes. She did."

"Ugh..."

"Did something bad happen? Is that why you're here?"

"My boyfriend...my darling Scorpio...he left me..."

"Ouch."

"He told me he would love me forever. He said we would get married one day. But...but he left me! For a big-nosed slut with goat legs! That selfish, lying son of a bitch!" Aquarius slammed her fist down onto the wooden counter, leaving a deep imprint. Erza realized that she was going to have to be a little careful with how she dealt with this. Celestial Spirits were physically stronger than normal humans, after all.

"Look, I'm sure it isn't all that bad. Maybe he wasn't the right one for you."

"Of course he was the right one! I just know it!"

"Sometimes...love hurts, and we can learn that people we thought were our soul-mates...turn out not to be...it happens, you know?"

Aquarius was trying hard not to start sobbing. "I...I don't care...I just want to feel his arms around me...oh god, I feel so lonely..."

"Aquarius, look, maybe we should just go back to my place and we can keep talking? We don't want to cause a commotion or anything, right? Look, I know we may not really be friends, we hardly ever talked with each other even, but...I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I'd like to help you, if I can."

Because she was in such an emotionally-weak state, the normally bossy, stuck-up and arrogant Aquarius was easily convinced by Erza's sympathetic words. She was desperate to receive comfort, even if it was from some woman she hardly knew. "Yes...alright..."

Erza smiled at her. She helped the otherworldly being along, out the bar doors and all the way back to the apartments where she stayed. She locked the door behind her as she brought Aquarius inside. She didn't need anybody interrupting.

* * *

"Lucy, I found Aquarius! I think she'll be alright."

Lucy ran over to the front door from where she had Erza's voice. She was so relieved to hear that the Water Spirit hadn't gone awol. Despite all of their difficulties together, Lucy really did think of Aquarius as a valuable member of her team of Celestial Spirits, probably one of the strongest ones she had to offer. However, all of her joy was replaced with rage when she saw Erza standing there with a sheepish grin, Aquarius clinging tightly to her arm as if for dear life.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"W-What?" Erza had never seen Lucy so upset before. Or at least not upset at her.

"I asked you to look around for my Celestial Spirit. Not to make her another one of your little 'girlfriends'!"

"What? She's not...I...I didn't have sex with her! Really! We just talked! Does her holding my arm like this automatically make it seem like I slept with her?"

"Yes! You look like a couple! And you're always doing this! Remember Virgo? And Aries? And the time you had Gemini turn into me for a little 'fun'! They told me everything you did with them!"

"Lucy-"

"Erza, I'm disappointed in you! I'm sorry, but I really am!"

Erza face-palmed. Things were already getting way too out of hand. Those other three times may have happened for real, but she definitely hadn't messed around with Aquarius; she may have been an opportunistic lover, but she wasn't about to take advantage of someone as upset as she had been. The redhead started to say something, but Aquarius suddenly cut her off. She had an evil little smirk on her lips.

"Oh, yes, blondie, we did it a lot...on the bed, and on the couch...it was so wonderful! I don't think I'll ever go back to boys; Erza showed me just what it means to be in the arms of a strong, mature woman like herself. And I left her a present: she's wearing my panties right now, actually!"

"Hey! What're you saying!" Erza cried. Aquarius was giggling; she loved nothing more than getting under Lucy's skin, after all. Even if it meant involving other people. It just showed that she was back to her normal self.

Lucy looked like she was about to run over and slap the redhead, but instead she grunted loudly, a low growl, and stormed off. Even Laxus had no choice but to step out of her way.

Erza sighed, and buried her face in her hands. And she had hoped to ask Lucy out to dinner tonight too.


	12. Erza X Bisca

Erza X Bisca

A/N: This certainly won't end well.

* * *

Alzack and his young daughter Asuka were laughing happily as they stepped into their humble little home, both of them carrying little bowls of ice cream for themselves. Alzack had bought two; he had picked one up for his wife Bisca, who had been busy with work at the time when he went to pick up their child from school. Instead of coming right back, the doting father decided to take the girl around town for a little while. At the time, the bright-eyed child was excitedly telling her father about all of the things she had learned in school that day. She had downed the rest of her melted cone in a matter of seconds.

"Today, the teacher brought in her pet cobra! It was so cool! I got to pet him! His name is Albus! My teacher said-"

Alzack looked around the living room, seeing no sign of his wife present. Maybe she was upstairs.

"Asuka."

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Can you go and see if your mother is in her room upstairs? Let her know that we're back."

"Sure thing!"

Asuka ran up the staircase with an impeccable speed, heading directly to the bedroom of her parents. As she approached the door, however, she heard a voice. It was her mother. But then another voice responded back to her. Asuka slowed her pace as she drew closer. She recognized the other voice too. She hadn't heard it very often, but it was one of the other women from the Fairy Tail guild, one of those who had suddenly reappeared after disappearing seven years ago. Not that Asuka understood much of what it all meant; it was just what she had heard the adults talking about one day. Unfortunately, she didn't remember the name of the other voice very well. The bedroom door was left open a crack. Asuka cautiously peeked inside.

She saw her mother lying on the bed, and another woman leaning over her. They were both naked, and there was a strange, musty smell in the air. For some reason, her mother was crying silently. The other girl, with beautiful scarlet hair, went in closer and gently kissed her on the neck. Her mother Bisca moaned, but her tears still came flowing out. Asuka didn't know what to do, but she kept watching.

'Erza...please...I...oh god..."

"Shh...Bisca, how I've missed you...all those years, you've grown into a beautiful woman...hard to believe that you're the older one in our relationship now..."

"I shouldn't...be doing this...I have a husband...I have a family!"

"Yes, but...you didn't push me away like you should have when I came here for you...right?"

"Oh...oh..."

Bisca sobbed again. Asuka watched her mother take the redhead into an embrace, and they continued to struggle with each other. It almost looked like wrestling. Asuka, still unsure of what she had just seen, backed away from the door and returned downstairs to her father.

"Did you get your mother?" Alzack asked.

"Mommy is busy right now." Asuka replied.

"Busy, huh?" Alzack stood up from his seat, handed Asuka the two bowls, and said, "I'll go and see what's going on, okay, love?"

"Alright, daddy."

Asuka watched him go up the stairs. She decided to help herself to her mother's ice cream bowl anyway.


	13. Erza X Porlyusica

Erza X Porlyusica

* * *

Erza stared at her arm, and raised it up and down several times, flexing and stretching for good measure. She smiled; it was working perfectly again. As usual, Porlyusica's healing magic had made the broken bones good as new. The various little bruises and cuts that littered the rest of her body were covered up, as well. Erza moved her gaze to Porlyusica, the much older woman having her back turned to her as she was washing a dirty cloth in the sink. An assortment of medical items sat beside her, many of them used on the redhead earlier. Erza smiled at her.

"Thank you for fixing me up again, ma'am."

"Hmph. You should just be thankful that you got only some scrapes and a few fractures after that stunt you pulled. Taking on an entire guild by yourself...that's the kind of foolishness that will bring you an early death!" Porlyusica sternly replied. Erza, however, was not bothered in the slightest by this. She shook her head.

"They were just a bunch of thugs, looking for valuables to steal and women to play around with. They had it coming; you don't just form a guild for selfish reasons like that!"

"I won't question your reasons...just your decision to do what you did was a risk to your health."

Erza sighed. She checked over her arm again. It didn't seem like she had to stay here any longer. "So, then...I suppose I should head back to Fairy Tail, right?"

"You still have to pay me, you know. I was willing to perform the first few operations for free, but I can't keep wasting valuable supplies without any currency to buy more. I may make most of my medicine through ingredients I collect in the forest, but things like bandages and tape still have to be bought from stores."

"Oh..." Erza lowered her head, "But...I don't have any money. I have to pay my rent for this month soon."

Porlyusica placed the cloth in a small bag, and turned to the warrior mage. "Then...what do you suggest to do? Are you going to have Makarov pay for you again?"

"Hmm...oh, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Erza smirked, crossed her legs to show off a little thigh, and gave the elder mage a seductive wink. "As my payment, I can take you out on the best date of your life."

"No." Porlyusica was not amused.

"A kiss on the cheek, maybe?" Erza suggested. She wasn't ready to give up just yet. This usually worked rather well on other girls, so she felt it was worth a shot, even if Porlyusica was far different from the usual women she hit on. Unfortunately, Porlyusica seemed impervious to her overwhelming charm.

"You can't buy anything with kisses, you silly fool."

Sighing, Erza started to unbutton her shirt. "Alright...I think I know what you really want..."

Erza was immediately smacked over the head with a wooden cane. "You're going way too far with this joke of yours." Porlyusica reprimanded her, glaring sternly at the redhead for a few seconds before returning to the sink to throw out whatever was left over.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright."

"But I still don't have enough money to pay you right now. I'm really sorry."

"Then go on some missions, collect your payment, and return here with it as soon as you can."

Erza jumped to her feet. "That's right! I'll go on some S-rank missions; it shouldn't be too difficult to get enough money to pay you back!"

"Yes, but don't take on anything you think might be too dangerous. I'd rather not have to increase your debt even more while you're trying to make up for what you already owe."

"I understand."

Erza gathered her things, her magic armor and sword, and started to head for the door. However, just as she was about to grab the door handle, she suddenly had an idea. She walked up to Porlyusica again, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Porlyusica was actually quite thrown off by this sudden move on Erza's part. When Erza pulled her head away, she had a sheepish grin on her lips.

"I'll give you the kiss on the cheek anyway." she said. And with that, she departed.

Porlyusica shook her head, chuckling to herself. That girl...she really was a handful. Still, Porlyusica couldn't help but feel content to see that that the poor slave girl with the one eye had grown up so happily with Fairy Tail. Of course, that didn't mean she could just go around kissing people like that. She was going to have to give her a piece of her mind when she returned with the money.


	14. Erza X Millianna

Erza X Millianna

* * *

Erza glanced at the address scribbled down on the card in her hand. She was getting closer now. This was a part of town she rarely visited; it was mostly condos and cheap apartment complexes, located nearly on the other side of the city, far away from the Fairy Tail guild. This was the place that Millianna wanted to meet her. Apparently, she was living here now, at least for a time. Erza felt her heart skip a beat. It had been so long since she had seen her. Every time she thought about her, it brought back both happy memories and sad memories. Their horrible childhood as slaves working in mines, their separation, their battle in the Tower of Heaven, and then once again not being able to see each other after seven long years. Erza was thinking about Millianna a lot lately; this was something different compared to the numerous flings and one-night stands she had gone through. It wasn't something she could easily describe, no matter how hard she tried.

"Ah. Here it is."

Erza headed into the building. It wasn't the most welcoming-looking place, and it was rather plain, but the apartment complex seemed suited enough for someone who didn't want too much glamor and glitz when it came to their living conditions. Erza followed the rest of the directions on the note until she arrived at Millianna's apartment room. The redhead knocked on the door, and a few moments later, she found herself staring at that familiar cat-like face of her longtime friend.

"Erza! You really came!" Millianna practically assaulted the other woman when she embraced her, burying her face into the woman's bust, jumping up and down. She started sobbing pretty soon after doing this, acting strangely bipolar for some reason. Erza gently ran her hand through Millianna's hair, brushing the tips of the girl's hair that had been made to look like cat ears. For some reason, there was something so cute about how Millianna cried.

"Can I come in? We probably shouldn't be doing this out in the middle of the hallway."

"Of...of course!" Millianna sniffled, quickly wiping the stray tears from her eyes, "Sorry about that! Please, come in! I'll get you something to drink for while we...talk..."

"Okay."

It only took a handful of minutes for the two girls to be sitting on an old couch together, drinks in hand. Erza sniffed it; it kind of smelled like catnip. She placed it on the lamp stand beside her.

"Erza...I'm so happy you came. I'm sorry for asking you to do this, out of the blue."

"It's fine, Millianna, you know I"m always happy to see you," Erza smiled, and the pseudo-cat girl's cheeks flushed red, "But why did you want to meet at your place? You're just as welcome at Fairy Tail too; the guys would let you come visit if they knew you were my friend. Sure, Natsu might sniff you a little to see if you're a bad person, but you don't have to be afraid of them."

Millianna froze, and she shook her head back and forth, causing her hair to flap against her face. "I was their enemy once, Erza. I...I put all of them in danger. There's no way I could bring myself to face them again. And anyway...there is a reason I asked you to come to me instead of the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

Erza lowered her eyes; Millianna just couldn't forgive herself for what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. She really wished the girl could be able to get over it, to move on and be happy. She deserved it most of all. Erza placed a hand on Millianna's shoulder, who shivered from her touch. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, just staring, becoming more and more lost in the beautiful irises. Millianna finally decided to start explaining herself.

"I need to tell you something that I wouldn't be able to say...in front of those people..."

"What?"

"Erza...I can't keep nitpicking at this. I need to tell you straight up." Millianna grabbed hold of the sword-wielding mage, pulling her so close that their faces were practically touching. "I need you, Erza. I need you in my life. I think...I might be in love with you...no, I am in love with you." she whispered the last part so quietly that even in such proximity Erza had barely picked it up. She had heard these words from many girls, and reluctantly rejected them al, but hearing Millianna say those magic words suddenly made her heart beat faster.

"Millianna-"

Millianna was struggling not to start crying again. "Erza, I only feel truly happy when I'm with you. When I start think about everything that's happened...building that damn tower, fighting you and your friends, Jellal's betrayal, Simon's death...I can barely stand it. It's almost too much to bear. But thinking about you, and being with you, it makes me feel happy. And," Millianna's heavy breath was blowing on Erza's lips, "I keep wanting to touch you...Erza...please...just show me real love, at least once? I'm sorry for coming onto you like this, especially since we've been friends for so long, but-"

Erza placed her index fingers over the girl's lips, silencing her. "I...I wouldn't mind showing you the love that you want as much as you desire. I love you too, Millianna."

"Erza!"

They began kissing passionately, and things only continued to escalate in intensity from there. They did not even bother to remove all of their clothes that first time. Millianna was so happy to be in the arms of the woman she truly loved, the one person who stayed there for her.

A few days later...

Erza returned to the tiny apartment room carrying a number of large bags. Millianna was lying on the couch, reading a magazine on cats. Erza smiled at her. The redhead had been planning a little experiment on her new girlfriend to try, but without the one involved having any clue about it. Reaching into the bag, Erza pulled out a ball of string she had purchased at a dollar store. Millianna's 'ears' suddenly perked up the moment she spotted the round object. Her cat senses were tingling.

"Here you go." Erza rolled the ball of string across the floor, allowing some of it to come unraveled. Millianna immediately pounced onto it, acting exactly like a household feline would. She nipped and tugged at the loose string like it was some sort of animal, treating it with both cautious actions and a curious mindset. She hit the ball, and seeing that it was rolling away, she scampered after it. Millianna jumped onto the string while letting out a meow of glee, followed by a deep, rumbling purr from the bottom of her throat. Erza continued to observe her lover's every move. Seeing Millianna meowing and being happy was very cute, but there was something missing to it. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Erza darted behind the wall nearby, and performed her best imitation of a dog's bark. Apparently it was convincing enough, as Millianna nearly jumped six feet high when she heard it, and started running around in search of the other woman. Big round tears were gushing from her eyes. She really hated dogs; just hearing their barks would send her into a frenzy.

A trail of saliva trickled down Erza's chin as she watched the display before her. 'Oh, yes, I was right! Crying Millianna is cutest Millianna!'


	15. Erza X Edolas Erza

Erza X Edolas Erza

* * *

"Stop right there, you shameless cretin!"

Erza Scarlet had simply decided to go on a late night walk around town, considering she could more than easily take care of any muggers or rapists, but now she was being confronted by a person she never would have expected.

Herself.

"It took me ages, and crossing the space-time barrier, just to find you, but I finally did it!" the Erza look-alike shouted. She withdrew her blade, which also looked exactly like Erza's, and moved into an offensive stance. Erza, however, simply continued to stand and stare with an open mouth. Was she really seeing this?

"Uh...who the heck are you?" she decided to ask, first things first.

"Can't you tell? I'm you! Well...you from another dimension. My name is Erza Knightwalker."

"Another dimension?" Erza would have brushed this of as some crazy person talking, or maybe it was all a dream, but she knew she was awake right now. This was all real, and it was mind-blowing. Still, Erza was curious to find out more. She had no interest in fighting herself. The chance of things not going in her favor was high if she was going to fight someone as strong as she was, obviously.

"Yes. I am from Edolas. It's difficult to explain, but...oh, why should I even bother explaining it? You are my opponent, and I'm going to defeat you in a single strike!"

"W-Wait a minute! Won't beating me disrupt the whole timeline or something?"

"It's a dimension, not a timeline. Beating you up won't affect anything."

"Oh."

"But I'm going to fight you for another reason; you bring shame to the Erzas of the other dimensions with your sheer sleaziness and your affiliations toward your own gender! I had discovered on this inter-dimensional training journey that there was more than two dimensions; I had fought another Erza once ,and she defeated me, which is why I'm doing all of this in the first place. I found there were many different Erzas. One was incredibly weak, another incredibly fat, one was a man, one was a pimp with over a hundred boyfriends, but you...you're probably the only lesbian!"

"Hey, are you being homophobic now? And how am I worse than pimp Erza? I just try to bring joy to my lovely little lilies."

"I have seen what you do, and it's absolutely disgusting that you would play with the emotions of so many young women who love and respect you, just so you could get your 'lay', as it were. You need to be taught a lesson, Sapholas Erza! And I shall be the teacher!"

"...Hey."

"What?"

Erza stepped closer to the Edolas Erza, and in the darkness of the night, her eyes had adjusted well enough to get a good look at her other self. "You know...I never realized how hot I could look with short hair."

"E-Eh?" Edolas Erza started to blush, despite herself.

"You sure you want to fight? I mean, a cutie like yourself shouldn't be getting all covered in dirt, right? " Erza winked.

"I...I..." For some reason, Edolas Erza was starting to feel a little strange, almost turned-on by the way this Erza was flirting with her. It was clearly something about the atmospheric properties of this dimension; it seemed to affect one's emotional state and their...desires. She licked her dry lips, and she couldn't stop trembling. Sapholas Erza leaned in closer, showing her teeth, almost like she was about to take a bite out of her victim as a vampire would. Edolas Erza was powerless against her. She could barely keep hold of her mind. This wasn't anything like the other dimensions she visited; something deep inside of her actually WANTED to sleep with this Erza. And Edolas Erza had only had sex once before, and she hadn't liked it very much. Coming this dimension had been a serious mistake. And now she was trapped in this perverted monster's clutches.

"If you're me, you should know that almost no woman can resist me. Let's make love, and not war. Does that sound good?"

"I...I..."

"C'mon, take my hand. I'll make your visit to this dimension a worthwhile one."

"Oh!"

And the next morning, Erza had officially fucked herself.


	16. Erza X Aries

Erza X Aries

* * *

Aries had been suffering from PTSD for a while now, but she never let any of the others on it. Especially not Loki; she knew how much he wanted to keep protecting her, but she knew that telling him of these problems would only add onto his many worries. He didn't deserve that. After all, she couldn't depend on him forever. But...at the same time, she didn't know if she could deal with this on her own.

The reason for Aries' PTSD was because of her former owner, Karen. The deceased mage had Aries under her thumb for several years, and hardly a day went by in her care without the lamb girl suffering in some way, whether it be physically or verbally. Aside from the usual whippings and beatings, Karen had also dominated Aries sexually. She only did this when there wasn't a man available to sleep with. It wasn't any surprise that Karen was a woman who enjoyed using violence for sexual gratification. But only when she was performing said violence on someone else. She nearly died a few times because of it.

It was undeniably rape that she went through, but in a bizarre way she couldn't really understand, Aries found herself thinking back to those painful days whenever she was feeling 'aroused'. It made no sense to her, and it frightened her. She hated the idea of being dominated again. Aries acted meek and kind on the outside, but the idea of someone trying to force her to bend over and take it like before...it made her angry like nothing else ever did. It was the dark side of herself, and she wanted to keep it hidden forever.

However, Erza did not know about any of this, and her constant advances were making Aries uneasy.

"Aries, are you doing anything tonight? If you'd like, you can come over to my place. Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Erza smiled cutely at her, winking.

"N-No thank you...!" Aries squeaked, giving the redhead a quick wave before dashing around the corner.

Erza frowned. She wondered why Aries was acting so uneasy. She decided to go and ask her, despite some better judgement telling her to simply leave the girl alone. She hurried after her and it didn't take long until she had caught up.

"Aries!"

"What do you want? Please...I don't want to go out with you..."

"Aries, I'm just a little worried about you. You seem on edge for some reason." 'And you're the first girl in months to turn me down.' Erza added that last part in her head, not daring to say it aloud.

"I...I just am not in the mood...for that..."

Erza took a step forward; she wasn't ready to take 'no' for an answer just yet. "Aries...I've always thought you were really adorable...it's the horns, honestly,"

"What?"

"I just wanted to hang out together tonight, that's all. We don't have to do any of that fun bed stuff if you don't want to. You can trust me."

Aries didn't believe Erza. She had heard how this worked from Levy and Cana; the girls who didn't show much interest at first were lured into Erza's room by promises of 'just hanging out', but by the end of the night they were wrestling in bed without any clothes on. It converted both said girls into becoming apart of her fan-club overnight. Part of Aries actually kind of wanted to do that with the redhead, due to these sexual feelings held inside, but she was just so afraid of how domineering Erza tended to be. Memories of Karen were starting to surface.

"Erza...please, just let me go..."

"Aries, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

"No...!"

"Aries...come here. You poor thing."

Erza reached out, and her fingers gently grazed against Aries' chin. The Celestial Spirit froze; it reminded her of the way Karen would cup her chin so forcefully. Erza started touching her on the shoulder, and it looked like she was about to give her a hug or something. Aries didn't know what to do. Her eyes grew wide, and her face went pale white. She couldn't stop thinking about Karen, all of those long nights, those rope burns and the bite marks on her neck. Aries' mind was torn between fear and lust, excitement and resentment, terror and desire. Erza was touching her, their bodies were pressing together. Aries just wanted to make love to her and push her away at the same time. But she had no experience with this, she didn't know how to handle this amount of stress that was overtaxing her mind. Erza's hand brushed along her naval; that had been one of Karen's favorite places.

Suddenly, Aries snapped. She jumped Erza in a flash, tearing off the girl's magical armor with one hand alone. She was going to be the dominating one this time, not Erza. Not Karen.

* * *

"Oh my god...oh my god...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

Erza poked Aries in the forehead. "You don't have to keep saying that."

The two women were lying on the floor together, naked and out of breath. While Aries, having returned to a more sane state of mind, was reeling with guilt, Erza was simply just reeling. She couldn't believe that she had just been sexually assaulted by this sweet girl; although, since it was what Erza had wanted in the first place, it had worked out in the best way possible. Erza, who tended to be the one that steered the relationship, had discovered a hidden enjoyment in being the submissive lover. She wanted to try it again sometime; Mirajane would certainly wish to partake in the idea.

"Still, I'm so sorry...I just...I got so afraid and confused, and I...I did this to you..."

"Like I said, it's okay." Erza smiled at her, "Aries, you must have had a tough life, right? Lucy's told me about you and Loki, and the woman you used to work for." She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "If you ever want to talk about it, you can come to me. I won't try to come onto you every time."

"...Thank you."

Suddenly, Aries and Erza heard a noise; the sound of approaching footsteps. They quickly scrambled to their feet.  
And then they heard a voice calling out Aries' name. It was Lucy.

"Oh no...what should we do?" Aries asked the redhead.

Erza didn't waste any time in trying to think of a plan. "Just tell her whatever you can think up of. It's pretty much all we can do. She's looking for you, so you should probably stay here. I'll have to leave."

"Erza..."

"Do you think I can see you again tonight?"

Aries shook her head, looking down at the floor. Erza sighed.

"Alright, but remember, if you need to talk, you can come to me."

Erza quickly dashed away, and when Lucy finally found her Celestial Spirit, she was told the first thing that came to Aries' head; that Erza had seduced her. She hadn't meant to pin the blame on the other girl, but she was nervous and a little light-headed from earlier, and it came blurting out without warning. Lucy's eyes briefly flashed red before she stomped away in search of her lover/friend.

Lucy only grew more upset with Erza when she found her walking hand in hand with Aquarius a few weeks later.


	17. Erza X Female Jellal

A/N: I apologize for some mistakes I made; I got a little mixed up a bit since I didn't have a feminine name for Jellal.

* * *

Erza X Female Jellal

* * *

Erza and Jellal stood together on the beach's rocky shore, neither saying anything. For Erza, it had been only a few months since she had last seen the woman who played such a large role in her life, someone who helped shape her into the person she was today. For Jellal, it had been nearly seven years since she last saw Erza's face; she had once given up the younger girl for dead, but seeing her alive right now relieved her to no end. But she couldn't bring herself to say such a thing to her face. It was clear Erza had things she wanted to get off her chest too. However, there was more important matters to discuss right now.

"So, you remember everything now, right, Jellal?"

"Yes." Jellal nodded her head, brushing a strand of dark-blue hair out of her face.

"Which means," Erza momentarily looked away, "You know about what happened to Simona..."

Simona. Another former slave that Erza and Jellal had met during their days building the Tower of Heaven. She had been a strong and kind-hearted woman, someone who never gave hope even when it seemed all was lost. And yet, tragically, she had died protecting Erza from Jellal herself. Jellal still suffered from nightmares about that day. She could never, ever forgive herself for it.

"Yes. I killed her."

"What about Nirvana?"

Jellal nodded again, replying, "I remember that as well. It feels...so strange, to remember things I did when I had been suffering amnesia."

Erza stared at the older woman with a hard expression. "Can I still treat you the same as before?" she asked.

"If you could, I would be glad. But about Simona...I could also understand you wanting nothing to do with me anymore." Jellal quietly replied. All of the sudden, Erza could see just how tired and worn she really looked. Jellal must have worked to exhaustion for so long, trying to redeem herself of her sins.

The two of them stood again in the uncomfortable silence. In the distance, over the ocean, the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a lovely shade of orange. Jellal sighed.

"I'm prepared to die, if you want to seek revenge for Simona."

"You think Simona would want something like that?" Erza snapped back at her. "Setting up a guild that's meant to stop the practices of dark guilds is something you're doing to redeem your sins. You'll see through with it, won't you?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure."

"What did you say?"

Jellal continued to keep her head down, so as to avoid looking Erza directly in the eye. However, this, and her despondent attitude, was beginning to grow on the Fairy Tail mage's nerves. Erza couldn't keep still and listen any further to Jellal berating herself like this.

"I had wanted to redeem myself with my new guild," Jellal explained, "But I know that I can never really make up for the things I did, to make up for the people I hurt...the people I killed. So what am I doing all of this for? Honestly, I am really better off dead."

The sound of Erza's hand connecting with Jellal's cheek rang through the air. It was loud enough to send a group of birds scattering for cover. Despite the now-burning pain on the left side of her face, Jellal remained emotionally unaffected. She knew she deserved this. She deserved much more than this.

"Don't be a damn fool, saying things like that!" Erza shouted.

"Erza...I'm not as strong as you, no matter how much you may think otherwise..."

"That doesn't mean you should just give up living! You've worked so hard, and you've suffered so much, just to get where you are today! Why would you make it all go to waste? Even Simona, who died for us, wouldn't want you throwing away your life so carelessly! She would want you to keep living, just like I want you to keep living! Being alive is a sign of strength all on its own! Don't you understand that?"

"...Maybe you're right."

"Gah!" Erza grabbed hold of Jellal's coat, attempting to literally shake the depression out of her, "You idiot!"

Suddenly, Erza tripped, her sandals slipping on the rough sand underneath. It all happened before she even had the chance to regain her footing. Jellal collapsed backward, and Erza went with her. They rolled together down a slight incline, unable to stop themselves, hitting a few small stones along the way. Eventually, in the midst of a field of strangely-faced plants, they finally came to a stop. However, it now left the two women in an awkward position.

"Ah."

Jellal was directly on top of Erza, their faces barely inches apart. A few seconds were spent staring into each other's eyes. Jellal could hardly remember Erza ever having such beautiful, clear eyes before. Erza felt her heart skip a beat. Jellal's long hair was brushing against the sides of her face; it was so soft, like velvet.

"You're always right."

"No...it's nothing like that. I just had to stay alive, that's all."

"Erza..."

They continued to stare at each other, with no desire to break away from each other. Jellal could see that tears were starting to pour from Erza's eyes, staining her cheeks wet.

No, Erza, don't cry. It's heartbreaking to see you cry like this.

"I don't think it would be good for us...if we saw each other again." she sobbed.

"Oh, Erza..."

Jellal started to lean in, hot breath mixing with hot breath and breasts pressing against breasts. She couldn't stop herself anymore even if she wanted to. She had tried to deny it for a long time, for the sake of avoiding the pain it would likely bring both Erza and herself, but now, with this woman so close to her, there was no way she could pretend she felt anything different. Jellal wanted her. She loved Erza. She may have loved Erza from the day they first met. Jellal owed everything to this girl who, despite her horrible deeds of the past, never gave up on her. Erza's eyes widened.

"Jellal..."

As Jellal drew ever closer, a flood of memories filled Erza's mind. Memories of their childhood, memories of their battle in the Tower of Heaven, and memories of their unexpected reunion during the attack of the Oracion Seis. They were memories that were usually accustomed with pain and sadness. Yet, in the midst of those memories, she could find little, tiny pieces of happiness inside of them. Relief and joy and sadness and pain all mixed together in these memories of Jellal; it was a part of her she never wanted to lose. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Jellal's slender waist. She loved Jellal so much, she knew that now. She wanted to be with this woman forever.

Their lips embraced. It was so different from any of the other girls Erza may have kissed in the past. This pure, raw emotion between them was all inside this kiss they shared. She knew it was a bit of a cliche, but for Erza, it felt like time itself had momentarily stopped. But then, after both an instant and a life-time had passed, time was unfortunately plotted onto its course once again.

Suddenly, Jellal broke away from her. Erza stared at the other woman, bewildered. Jellal herself looked ashamed, and once again was avoiding eye-contact with the redhead. A beat.

"I'm sorry...I have a fiance." she stated.

Erza gasped, eyes nearly bulging out of her skull. "What? Ah, no, then what I did...I had no idea you liked...I thought you were into...err, well, what I'm trying to say-" she really didn't know how to properly reply to something like that, especially considering what was going on moments prior.

"It's...it's my fault...I'm sorry..."

"I guess...I should have expected! I mean, after seven years and all...but...uh, congrats anyway!"

Erza suddenly noticed just how much Jellal was blushing about the whole thing, and she instantly put two and two together; it was so obvious. She started smiling. Her heart still felt heavy, but it was also much lighter than it had been a few hours prior. Erza was so thankful she had gotten this chance to speak with Jellal in private.

"So...he must be really special to you, huh?"

"Ah, um, that's right."

"Maybe he...can be your reason for living."

"Yeah..."

* * *

After bidding farewell to Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail, Jellal and her two fellow guild members Ultear and Meredy had set up camp in the forest for the night. Earlier that day, Ultear had used a special brand of magic to help the Fairy Tail members awaken their hidden powers, but it left all of them (except Erza) paralyzed for the remainder of the day. They had to be carried back to their guild in a carriage.

"Hopefully they'll be alright."

"I'm sure they'll be fine; they're a tough bunch. I have high expectations of them."

Meredy, however, decided to get right down to it with her interrogation. "So, Jellal...why did you tell Erza that you have a fiance? You're not even into men, right?"

"Y-You heard that?" Jellal blushed despite herself. She had really thought no one was listening in on them.

"Don't you think you should have just been honest?" Ultear chuckled, "Or would you rather just keep punishing yourself?"

Jellal smiled sadly. "'Punishment' is the rule for us, isn't it? I can't fall in love with someone who walks a 'path of light' like her. I-" Jellal raised a hand, and her arm suddenly brushed across her right breast. She froze. She didn't remember her breasts ever bouncing so freely like this. Jellal gave her breast a squeeze, and she knew something was out of place. She pulled her collar back and peeked into her shirt. All of the color drained from her face. It...it couldn't have been possible, could it? Meredy and Ultear were looking at the other woman strangely.

"Uh, Jellal, are you okay?"

"I'll...I'll be right back!" And with that, Jellal jumped to her feet, and started running through the overgrowth.

* * *

Erza stood alone in the middle of the forest, thinking back to her chat with Jellal. She scoffed at the idea that the woman could believe she could fool her with as poor of a lie as a 'fiance'. It was clear as day where Jellal's affiliations were when it came to her sexual orientation, and that kiss they shared had not been based solely on the passion of the moment. It had been real love.

'Fiance...you're such a clumsy liar, just like before. But I guess, this isn't too bad either.'

She reached into her pocket, and took out a laced pink bra. Jellal's bra, to be exact. She had taken it in the middle of the confusion while they were rolling through the dirt. For her, it was a valuable memento to be cherished.

'And with this, I will truly never forget you, Jellal.'

She turned around to return to the carriage. Suddenly, she found herself confronted by Happy, who was staring at her with a very disapproving look.

"You just ruined a very touching moment...you pervert."

Erza sent the smart-mouthed cat flying into the night sky a moment later.


	18. Erza X Virgo

Erza X Virgo

* * *

Most of the members of Fairy Tail had gone off to do whatever they wanted now that breakfast was over and done with. Virgo was busy sweeping and dusting around the emptied cafeteria, since she had nothing better to do, and Erza was busy watching her. It was a good day to be staring at some maids who tended to wear too-short skirts. Erza took a sip of her drink, and smirked to herself when Virgo bent down to pick up one of Gajeel's half-eaten root beer cans. There was very little that could have hid them from view. Today was damn good, indeed.

Sure, she was just being a lech, but at this point Erza had accepted that about herself.

"Miss Scarlet."

Erza froze; Virgo was staring at her all of the sudden. "Y-Yes?"

"You just had a full look of my undergarments, didn't you?"

"Err..."

"Are you planning on doing anything else to further your perverted intentions? Are you really satisfied with simply staring at my panties? Wouldn't you want even more? I will not deny that I find you rather attractive for a woman. I would feel no guilt in letting you have your way with me." Virgo tended to be very blunt in whatever she talked about. She didn't like to mess around.

"What?" Erza started to blush; she hadn't expected this. Or rather, she hadn't expected it to happen so early on.

Virgo nodded to herself, trying to clean off the burn marks Natsu left on the table. "You can...beat me if you think I'm not doing a good job."

"B-Beat you?"

"My Princess never hits me, even when I ask her to. She owns a whip, but she never uses it on me. It makes me feel as if she doesn't like me."

"Oh...I'm sorry...?" Erza really didn't know what to say; she had never dealt with a woman with masochistic tendencies of this caliber. She had heard from Lucy that Virgo may have had such a fetish, but really, the redhead hadn't been sure whether to believe it or not until now. After having thrown away a few more bundles of trash, Virgo sauntered over to the mage, and immediately jumped into her lap. Erza nearly spit out her drink.

"Take me. I need to be punished for taking so long with the clean-up."

"Err...don't you think...you're moving a bit fast?" Erza tried to remove the Celestial Spirit from clutching onto her, but to no avail.

"This is what you had wanted, isn't it?"

"Well, that is true..."

"Do you still have your sword with you? You can lightly cut at my skin with it if you would like."

"It's in the shop for a cleaning, and I'm not going to cut you!"

"I see. Unfortunate. Punches and kicks will be just as effective on me, though. Especially with those metallic boots and gloves of yours."

"Look, maybe before we do anything, I should probably ask Lucy about it. She is your employer and all, and I know how pissed she got when she heard about what happened between me and Aries. I would rather avoid dealing with that again."

"I believe I saw my Princess go into that closet over there, with someone."

Erza looked to where Virgo was pointing; it was a supply closet. She smiled wryly. "A supply closet with someone else? Doesn't that girl know it's the most cliche place you could go...and be easily walked in on, too!"

"I suppose we can go and ask her."

"Alright."

The two of them made their way over to the tiny closet, and without even bothering to knock, Erza opened the door.

Lucy was standing there, holding a sobbing Flare Corona in her arms. The other woman had her face buried in Lucy's bosom. The blonde looked up and stared at Erza and Virgo for a moment. Flare remained exactly where she was.

"It just...the abuse hurts so much sometimes...I don't know what to do..."

"It's okay. Because I'll always love you."

"Oh god, blondie...how can you possibly forgive me for what I did...how can you? You're just too kind to me! I don't deserve it!"

As Flare wailed even harder, Lucy was giving the two other woman a 'get-the-hell-out-I'm-busy' look, which Erza responded to by promptly shutting the door on the couple. Erza and Virgo stared at each other for a moment.

"I guess we shall take that as a 'yes'?" Virgo suggested.

Erza nodded. "Right."

And they walked away without another word on what was transpiring inside of the closet.


	19. Erza X Carla

Erza X Carla

A/N: As far as I'm sure, this is probably the only chapter dealing with Erza and a non-human woman, so do not fret.

* * *

Wendy and her feline companion Carla were sitting together at the Fairy Tail guild, happily observing their new friends engage in both conversation and fights with each other. It had been a long time since the two of them had been in such a lively place, maybe too lively. Still, Carla was glad to see that the young girl was fitting in so well. She was usually rather shy, but Natsu and the others had helped her open up and talk more. It seemed that it had been a good choice to join this guild, after all. These people would never hurt Wendy, she knew that from the bottom of her heart.

Suddenly, Wendy started to get up from her seat.

"I'm going to go and get a drink! Do you want anything?" she asked.

Carla shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright! I'll be right back!"

Wendy dashed through the crowd to the counter where Mirajane worked, and Carla watched her for a few seconds. When Wendy finally reached the older woman, she was approached by Natsu, who started excitedly talking to her about something. It would probably be a while before she got back. Carla heard someone sit down on the bench behind her, and a familiar voice addressed her.

"So...are you and Wendy getting used to everything here at the guild?" It was Erza Scarlet, an S-rank Fairy Tail mage.

"Oh, yes, we've really liked our time here so far-"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Suddenly, Carla felt a kind of tension around her tail. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Erza lazily wrapping the female cat's tail around her finger.

"You know, you're kind of cute." Erza remarked.

"What?"

"...For a cat." Erza quickly added.

"Err, thank you." Carla blushed a little, and Erza started smiling at her, "But...can you please not do that with my tail? The bone in there is only so bendable. It's not very comfortable."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Erza released her grip on the cat's fluffy appendage, allowing it to flop back onto the table. Carla continued to stare at the red-haired young woman. Erza stared back.

"Do you need something?" Carla asked, growing more uncomfortable by the second. She had never really talked with Erza before, but from looks alone, she had assumed that the woman was a intelligent and mature adult. She was incredibly strong and had put her life on the line for her dear friends. Still, this was not a side of her she could have ever had the foresight of seeing.

"So you're the same kind of cat species that Happy is, right?"

Carla couldn't help but scoff at being compared to that silly little kitten. "Yes, I suppose that we are."

"I think I kind of like you better than him."

"You do?"

Erza nodded, and she gave a light tug on Carla's sleeve of her little dress. "I mean, unlike Happy, you actually wear clothes! And such nice clothes at that! My magic is based around the outfits that I wear, so I'm pretty knowledgeable on clothing. I guess it's a bit of a passion of mine, not that many people know about it."

"I see..." Carla found this mildly interesting, but she didn't know why Erza was telling her all of this if 'not many people knew about it'.

"I might be able to try some outfits on you, if you'd like," Erza winked at the cat.

"Would you really have anything my size?"

"I can whip something up; I have a sword, you know. It'll just take a few precise cuts."

Carla rolled her eyes. "I see. Well, I...appreciate...your offer, Miss Scarlet, but I would make rather stay here right now with Wendy, and keep an eye on her. You people all seem very nice, but I do not feel entirely comfortable leaving her side just yet. Maybe some other time."

Erza wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. She scooped the cat up into her arm and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from crying for help. "I would rather see you in some of the outfits I have."

"Mmph!" Carla tried to struggle herself free, but it was no use. Erza had a strong grip. She desperately looked around for Wendy, but she seemed to have vanished for a moment. No one else was looking at her either; she had no one to step in and save her.

In reality, most of the outfits Erza had in store were originally meant for Wendy to try on. She had thought about asking the cute little girl over to her apartment for a while now, but then she realized it would probably make her look like a creep, considering her actions with other women in the past. After all, Wendy was barely in her teens. However, no one would ever suspect anything foul about inviting Carla over. Carla was almost as cute as Wendy; Erza really loved cute things, probably more than either Lucy or Levy did. She may have wanted Wendy, but...a cat was fine too.

Erza was already out of the door by the time Wendy returned to the table. She looked all over, but she couldn't find her friend anywhere. It was like she had up and vanished. Concluding that Carla probably left for the bathroom, Wendy sat down and waited for her.


	20. Erza X Laki

Erza X Laki

* * *

Laki Olietta was beginning to have second thoughts. She shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't the right thing to do. It would never work between them. Mirajane, Lucy and the other girls would get mad at her. She had no chance in hell with her. She kept filling her mind with these negative thoughts as she watched Erza Scarlet from across the room. Laki was just so amazing; she was strong, smart, caring and (according to the other female guild-mates) a wonderful lover. Laki had always admired Erza from afar, and that admiration had gradually turned into an affection that could only be explained as a pure and simple 'love' for her. But, there was a number of issues that came along with that.

Laki doubted she could really ask Erza out to dinner, regardless of how she usually accepted any date request from a girl. Laki wasn't exactly a very noteworthy member of the guild, rarely getting as much publicity as her more famous teammates Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza herself, among a few others. She had body issues and beauty issues that just combined together into giving her serious confidence issues. Sure, she was the one who had to use her wood-creating magic to repair most of the property damage caused by her friends, but nobody really thanked her for it. It was just what she was expected to do. She was a woman with very little presence.

Laki looked down at the envelope she held in her hands. It was essentially a hastily written love letter, crafted very early in the morning that same day. Laki blushed harder. She had intended for this to be another way of getting Erza's attention; if she lost the nerve to ask her outright, she would slip it to the girl discreetly, and then hope for the best in hiding. But now Laki was having second thoughts. It seemed so stupid, a childish way of asking someone out, and it probably would turn the person away.

And now, Laki was beginning to get angry. Really angry. Her despair and self-deprecation from earlier was replaced with extreme annoyance. It wasn't fair. She wasn't too bad-looking, her breasts were pretty big (it seemed all the girls had big tits these days), and just because she was a bit player in Fairy Tail...why did she have to feel like she was worthless? Things couldn't really be that unequal, could they? Hell, she had gone this far to write a stupid note and sit around stalking her. She might as well go up there and ask her out, to see what happens. At least then she can go back to moping in her room and no longer have to worry about being anything better in her life. Might as well confirm her mediocrity right in Erza's face.

Laki stood up, and began swerving her way through the crowd, toward the lovely young redhead sitting alone on the bench.

"Erza."

Erza looked up from her book, and stared at Laki with her mouth agape. "Oh...uh, hello there."

"I need to ask you something important. I hope you don't think I'm coming on with the strength of a thousand men or anything." Laki had a weird way of explaining things sometimes; it was one of her 'quirky' traits.

"It's alright."

"Could we...umm, could we..." Laki suddenly found herself losing the words as soon as she meant for them to come out. She felt like crying. She really was a loser with no presence, after all. She thought she could handle it, considering the reasons she made up in her fit of emotional rage, but now she was regretting it. However, Erza simply smiled back at her.

"Are you asking if you'd like to get together sometime?"

"Ah! Y-Yes! I am! Please, I would be very happy if you could, umm, let us chug away the time together!"

"I'd be delighted to have you around. You're pretty cute, and I don't think I could turn away a cute girl like you."

"Oh...ah..."

Laki was so thankful that she really couldn't bring herself to say anything else; Erza had really accepted her request, and she had called her 'cute' too. She could die on the spot...no, wait, that would be bad, because she would be dead without getting to go on the date first! All of those terrible misconceptions she had placed on herself were stripped away; she felt like a real, noteworthy person for the first time in years. Laki could barely keep herself steady as she walked away after bidding a quick good-bye. Erza chuckled to herself as she watched the girl leave.

'That girl...is she a member of our guild? I do sort of recognize her, but I can't remember her name for the life of me. Ah, well, I'm sure I'll find it out soon enough.'


	21. Erza X Cana 2

Erza X Cana 2

* * *

_In one of many possible timelines of Fairy Tail's future, Erza and Cana had gotten married..._

Gildarts felt a little uneasy as he approached the Fairy Tail guild-house for the first time in two and a half years. He wasn't sure what was waiting for him inside. Honestly, he usually never came back this early; he tended to take years and years with the missions he went on. But this time, he had a good reason to come back. About a year ago, he had received a letter from his daughter Cana, about her marriage to another woman; fellow S-rank mage Erza Scarlet no less. For the first time in quite a while, his new-found fatherly instincts had influenced him to come back home and check up on how well things had turned out for the happy couple. He wanted to make sure that Erza was making his darling Cana happy. She had been practically radiating in the wedding photo; was she still the same even now with her arm slung around Erza's after this long?

'In any other situation, I would have no problem trusting Erza to watch over Cana, but still...' Gildarts clenched his fist, 'I have to see it for myself...'

He opened the front door, and stepped inside...only to be hit in the face by an empty beer barrel.

"Please...come on...just one drink!"

"Cana, we've told you a thousand times already! You can't drink while you're pregnant!"

"One drink won't hurt 'em! I'm sure of it!"

"You need to get a hold of your senses!"

Gildarts stared at the scene before him, not entirely sure what to make of it all. Cana, with a stomach much larger than ever before, was attempting to snatch a wine bottle from Makarov while Erza and Natsu held her back. Cana had cut her hair short and was wearing much more modest clothing. Erza wore a simple outfit as well, he rhair tied back into a pigtail, and she seemed slightly more muscular. Suddenly, Cana broke down crying, collapsing into Erza's arms like a limp rag. She was trembling all over. She seemed a totally different person from how she was mere seconds ago.

"Oh geez, you're right! I'm so sorry! What's wrong with me? I try so hard, but I keep wanting to go back to alcohol like this! I don't want to hurt the baby, I really don't!"

"There, there..." Erza rubbed the small of her back, kissing her on the forehead, "It'll be alright. You're just tired, that's all. It's okay."

Makarov hurriedly put the wine away in the cabinet, and Natsu fainted in both relief and exhaustion. Gildarts decided to announce his presence finally.

"Uh...hey there."

Cana shot her head up, saw her father standing in the doorway, and she began running at him as quickly as she was allowed, considering her baggage. "Dad! You're back!"

"I came back to see you!" Gildarts gave his daughter the most loving embrace he could muster. Erza watched on, smiling at the sight of her wife and father hugging. And then she saw Gildarts looking directly at her. It was hard to tell whether he looked happy or angry with her. In any case, he was still as intimidating as ever.

"Hey, do you mind if we talk for a bit?" he said.

"Wait, dad, before you think about doing anything stupid," Cana interjected, "Just remember that Erza isn't just my wife, but she's the mother of my child too!" As she said this, she placed a hand on her prominent stomach and gave it a gentle rub. The color instantly drained from Gildarts' face.

"Wait, so then what you were all talking about...you're...you're pregnant, Cana?"

"That's right!" Erza exclaimed, approaching her wife's side.

"But how? I mean...is that...even possible?" Gildarts asked as the gears in his mind slowly creaked to a halt.

"There was a mage who uses a special magic meant to help same-sex couples and couples who can't have children on their own, and he says he does it for free, because he just wants to help people. It's thanks to him that I'm now carrying this child. She...or he...will be exactly how it would be if Erza's and my genes had been able to mix."

"I...I see..."

Gildarts was starting to look a little woozy. "Are you okay, sir?" Erza asked. Gildarts sat on the floor, and cupped his head in his hands.

"I'm going to be a grandfather...god, I'm so old..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Cana snapped at him.

In the end, Cana's father was more than satisfied with how Erza and his daughter were getting along.


	22. Erza X Mirajane 2

Erza X Mirajane 2

* * *

_In yet another timeline of Fairy Tail's future, Erza and Mirajane had gotten married..._

The first thing Erza saw when she woke up was the face of the woman she loved. The woman she devoted both heart and soul to. The woman she had sworn to be with for all eternity over twelve years ago. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Mirajane lightly on the nose. The silver-haired woman slowly opened her eyes. She too started to smile at the sight of her lover.

"Good morning." Erza whispered.

"Heh...good morning to you too." Mirajane replied. She wrapped her slender arms around the redhead and drew her in even closer.

Erza chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, I think so...what about you?"

"You bet I did, especially after last night." Erza began kissing Mirajane on the mouth, which the other woman gladly accepted. Their passion began to heighten, but in the midst of their make-out, a tiny voice called out from underneath the covers. Erza and Mirajane froze. The head of a little girl with light-red hair revealed itself, prompting the two women to quickly separate with their faces beet-red. The child giggled at them, and she threw the blankets off to the side rather easily. She had the strength of her mothers, after all.

"Good morning!"

Mirajane laughed happily as she embraced the girl. "Oh, good morning, Lisanna! Such a surprise seeing you in here so early! Did you use your magic to unlock the door again?"

"I was just too excited to stay asleep! Today's my birthday, you know!" Lisanna beamed.

"Of course we know, sweetie! You're going to have a big party and everything! All your friends from school are coming!"

"Alright! There'll be a lot of cake too, right?"

"You know it!"

"Yay!"

After a few more minutes of talking, Lisanna gave both of her moms a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the door, leaving the older women to get prepared for the busy day. Mirajane and Erza looked at each other, and they broke out into sunny grins. Their daughter tended to have that kind of effect on them; they still loved her every bit as much as they had the day she was born.

"She's so sweet, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she really is. And ten years old now; I can hardly believe it. I never thought I would end up this old." Mirajane joked.

"You're still just as beautiful as ever, though, my dear!" Erza winked at her.

"And you're still as much of a suck-up as ever!"

"What? A suck-up?"

"Ha ha ha..." Mirajane kissed her, "You know I'm just joking around with you."

"I know."

Mirajane kissed Erza again, and started to get out of bed. "I should take a shower and get ready; I need to start cooking everything. You don't need to use the bathroom, do you?"

"I'll be alright."

As Mirajane closed the bathroom door behind her, Erza's mind began to wander. Today, ten years ago, with the help of conception magic, their beloved daughter had been born. Erza had never felt so happy finally being able to have a family with the woman she loved so much. The past ten years were nothing she could ever regret. But the road to that point of their relationship had not been an easy one, especially for Mirajane. Lisanna had been the name of Mirajane's little sister, who had tragically died on a mission. Elfman and Mirajane had lost Lisanna once before; she had disappeared into Edolas, and they had believed she had died then. But after having lost her a second time, and permanently, the two of them had been emotionally crushed in their despair. Evergreen and many of the guild members were there for Elfman. Erza had been there especially for Mirajane every step of the way, and in consolation they came to the discovery of their love for each other. While Erza would have rather had Lisanna alive and happy, she couldn't deny that her passing was what had brought her and Mirajane to this point.

Even though she was long past her depression, Mirajane still reflected some sadness in her eyes, and Erza had never failed to notice it. She wouldn't let Mirajane have to cry again; she would always be by her side to comfort her.

'Well,' Erza thought, standing up, 'I should probably get ready too!'


	23. Erza X Wendy 2

Erza X Wendy 2

A.K.A. Wendy versus Edolas Wendy

* * *

Wendy was jealous. Really jealous. More jealous than she ever thought she could be. She was glaring at the two of them out of the corner of her eye. Erza Scarlet was busily chatting away with Wendy's Edolas self, a version of her that looked about ten years older. They started laughing about something, and Wendy's heart faltered even more. She didn't know how she could ever compete against someone like that.

The busty and tall Wendy from an alternate universe had accidentally returned to Earthland with the rest of the guild after saving Edolas from their corrupt king. There wasn't any other way for them to open up a portal back, so she was stuck with them. Although Edolas Wendy had initially been overwhelmed at the thought of living in a world with so much magic, she eventually settled in quite nicely. Everyone in the guild, including the original Wendy, welcomed the young woman with open arms and a friendly smile.

However, things changed when Edolas Wendy started showing interest in Erza. Or rather, things changed only for the little Wendy herself. She had had a crush on the beautiful scarlet-haired mage for nearly a year now. Erza was truly an idol of a woman; she was strong, intelligent, brave and willing to risk life and limb for her friends. Wendy aspired to be like her one day, but those feelings of admiration gradually became feelings of love. Some people, like Lucy and Levy, told her that she was too young to understand, that she was just confusing the two. Wendy knew better, though. She wanted to be with Erza for the rest of her life. However, there were issues. Wendy had great doubt that she could win over the redhead, considering she was just a child, with no curves or mature features to speak of. Edolas Wendy, on the other hand, was a 'bombshell', as Droy had described her. A 'bombshell' that would surely win Erza over.

But Wendy knew she couldn't let thing go that way. She wasn't some kind of push-over; she was a member of Fairy Tail, for crying out loud! She was practically obligated to fight on to the very end!

Wendy rushed over to confront the Edolas Wendy and the lovely redhead.

"Hey, Erza!"

The two of them instantly turned around to see the little girl running toward them. "I need to talk to you!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Erza asked. She was always so willing to help others.

"I need to talk to you...in private."

"Umm, excuse me," Edolas Wendy spoke up, interrupting the two, "But we were talking just now! Way to be rude, Wendy! You can just talk with her later!"

Erza gave Edolas Wendy a rather stern look, annoyed before returning her attention to the smaller Wendy. "Wendy, I'm sorry, but I am a little busy right now-"

"Erza, we can hang out in my room if you want to! Really!" Wendy was desperate to get the older woman away from Edolas Wendy as soon as possible. Erza, however, was just perplexed further and further by the girl's bizarre actions. She started to ask Wendy about what she meant, but then Edolas Wendy chimed in again.

"Erza, you said you would go on a date with me tonight, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't say that exactly-" Erza began, but Wendy cut her off, determined not to be outdone.

"Erza, I just remembered, you said you'd help me with my schoolwork, didn't you?"

"What? I never said that! And you don't even go to school!"

Edolas Wendy latched onto Erza's arm, and she intentionally rubbed her breasts against the limb. "Erza...I was really looking forward to getting to know you 'personally'...please don't turn me down so soon...give me a chance..."

"Uh...what're you doing?" Erza blushed bright pink.

Wendy grabbed hold of Erza's other arm. Unfortunately, due to being flat-chested, she couldn't follow up with Edolas Wendy's suggestive display. "Erza, I've been waiting so long for us do this together...you said you would show me your personal collection of My Little Pony dolls!"

"I...I told you that was a secret!"

Edolas Wendy shook her arm a little. "Erza! Come on! We need to go!"

"No, I need to talk with her first!" exclaimed Wendy.

"You already had your chance! Quit being so greedy, shrimp!" Edolas Wendy tended to get rather feisty when she was mad, and boy, was she mad.

"Stop ordering me around!" Wendy snapped.

As the two girls continued to bicker, Erza tried to think of some way to ease the conflict. While she didn't understand what was making Wendy and Edolas Wendy so possessive of her, but in all honesty...the redhead kind of liked it. They were both really cute, and they had their own unique qualities between them. Hell, just imagine the possibilities a tryst like this could bring! Of course, she had to keep in mind that the real Wendy was just a kid and all.

Suddenly, Wendy started to stutter, her eyes wet with tears. "I...I..." her determination was faltering; she just couldn't win against her Edolas self. Everything she said was easily countered, easily thrown back against her, and Edolas Wendy had the added advantages of both age and bust. Wendy started to feel like an utter fool for attempting to keep her and Erza apart. With a quick apology muttered under her breath, the young girl ran away into the crowd. Erza, snapping out of her daydreams, saw what had happened and pursued her without a second thought.

"Wendy! Hold on!"

"Erza! Wait! Where are you going?" Edolas Wendy called, but Erza was already gone. She crossed her arms and huffed indignantly.

Erza eventually found Wendy hiding behind the corner, sitting on the floor with her legs drawn to her chest. Erza sat down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy, are you okay?"

"Erza, I just..." Wendy took a deep breath; she had been afraid before, but it was now or never, "I like you, I really like you. I've liked you for a long time, because you're so cool and strong and kind. But I'm sorry for trying to stop you from going out with the other me..that was wrong of me. I'm really sorry." she started sobbing again, "I just don't want to lose you like that...and seeing you be with someone who looks so much like me, but isn't me, it hurts. Just forget about me, though, I'm being selfish...stupid and selfish!"

Erza hugged her, an act so simple and yet it was enough to put Wendy into a momentary state of shock. She kissed the younger girl on the forehead. Wendy shivered at the touch of Erza's lips pressing against her skin. It was such a strange sensation, so warm, and so tender.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings for so long, Wendy. I should have been more considerate."

"Erza...please, you didn't do anything wrong...I'm the one at fault here..."

"If you want, we can hang out tonight. I didn't really have anything else planned."

Wendy decided to hug her back, and pressed her face into the older woman's chest, still trying hard not to cry. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem at all."


	24. Erza X Levy 2

Erza X Levy 2

* * *

The Eclipse Plan had not gone as intended. It ravaged everything. Craters marked the Earth like pimples, forests were decimated and the soil charred, thousands upon thousands of people were dead before their time. Sure, there had been many survivors, but the life they would now all have to lead was a difficult one. The amount of unfiltered magic that filled the air was several times that of normal, and it was incredibly deadly to humans. They had to wear a special protective gear just to step outside the front door. The magic also had other effects on the world. Plants grew bigger and faster, animals were evolving in the span of weeks, and it even affected the dead, fueling their bodies with power. They were coming back to life.

Levy stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. Her face was marred with so many scars although she still retained some of her natural beauty. She gently touched the dry cut on her right cheek. It felt so strange; she had actually grown used to looking like this. But then she started thinking about all of the blood, all of the dead bodies surrounding her, that horrible stench, and those empty, lifeless eyes...she took a deep, shuddering breath. Her mental health had been rapidly failing ever since the Eclipse Plan, but Levy tried her hardest to remain useful to the others. She had one job at least; she was supposed to help care for the injured, mostly by bringing their food for them.

One of those injured was Levy's lover, Erza Scarlet. She had been hurt badly in the initial war, and now she was confined to a bed. She had lost the use of her arms, and without the medicine, the wounds started to fester and sap her life away. But everyone did whatever they could to keep her alive. It was a tragic way for such a powerful and bold warrior to end up, especially after losing so many dear friends, but she remained strong for the sake of the others; she only cried when no one was around. Erza was one of the few things that kept Levy's psyche together. Her light touches, her soft kisses, it all gave Levy a reason to keep living. Checking the time, the blue-haired mage quickly hurried out of her room. It was time for Erza's lunch.

Levy put everything together on a tray, a simple sandwich and some orange juice, and carefully walked down the staircase to the infirmary. As she took each step with caution, Levy's mind started to wander again. She thought about how she had finally taken that chance and asked Erza on a date. The redhead had gracefully accepted the offer, and from that point on, their relationship grew beyond mere friendship. Levy thought about their first kiss, gentle and tender, but just as passionate as anything. Recalling the first time they made love sent shivers down her spine. She truly hoped that Erza would get better soon, so they could be together forever.

Levy reached the infirmary door, and knocked. "Mirajane? Are you in there?"

There was no answer. Levy knocked again. Still no answer. She decided to step inside on her own, since the door was unlocked. She froze.

Erza was standing over the body of Mirajane, who was missing half of her face. Her mouth was contorted in a permanent scream. Erza turned her head in response to Levy's arrival, and Levy could see blood dripping from her lover's mouth. Levy's eyes grew wide as Erza started hobbling toward her, snarling, growling, like a beast once human. Levy stepped back, but Erza stepped forward. She dropped the tray onto the floor, and Erza simply stepped over the meal without a second glance, her glazed eyes drawn solely on Levy. Levy wanted to scream, but she didn't know if she could summon the strength, she was just so terrified. Erza...her Erza...why was she doing this?

Suddenly, with a burst of new speed, Erza had caught her, and she immediately sank her teeth into Levy's shoulder. The pain. That horrible, familiar pain. The battle, the bodies, her friends dying before her very eyes, their screams, their lifeless eyes. Erza. Erza. Erza. Erza was killing her, she was dead, she was a monster now. Levy snapped in an instant.

"Oh...Erza...please..." Levy gasped out as Erza continued to devour her, "We shouldn't be doing this...not until you're better...oh...it feels so good, though..." A splash of blood hit her face.

Erza knocked her onto the floor and climbed on top of her, glaring at her. Levy blushed, her face and hair drenched in her own blood, and Erza started to nip at the younger girl's stomach. "Oh, Erza...but I...I've wanted to do this for so long...please, love me...love me like you used to...make me feel happy again, take this pain away..." Levy wrapped her arms around the redhead, holding her close, just like they had done in bed so many ages ago. Levy started sobbing to herself; her mind was collapsing in on itself. All she wanted was to be free of pain. All she wanted...was to be with Erza.

Erza's head bobbed, as if she were saying she understood, and she proceeded to separate Levy from her pain forever.


	25. Erza X Lucy 2

Erza X Lucy 2

* * *

When they first met, Lucy had thought Erza was sort of frightening, not exactly someone she could get along with. The S-rank mage tended to spend most of her time berating Natsu and Gray, keeping to herself, and defeating opponents in a single blow that would have probably killed Lucy several times over. Lucy had a much easier time getting along with some of the other girls, Like Levy and Laki, than she did with Erza. That was how things went at first; Lucy and Erza only spoke briefly in times of passing, if only to prove that they acknowledged each other, but little else beyond that.

And then the two of them started going on missions together. Most of the time Natsu, Gray and Happy also accompanied them. Lucy liked that better. It was safer to have a group of mages rather than one or two, and their missions ended quickly with the extra help. However, there were several occasions when it was just the two women alone. Lucy had been initially reluctant to be stuck with Erza, for some harder missions lasted several days. Erza didn't say too much, and she seemed as determined as Lucy was to accomplish the mission's goal. Of course, as time went on, Lucy grew bored, and she finally struck up conversation with the other woman.

Erza, as it turned out, was much nicer than she appeared. She had actually been a little shy around Lucy at first, hence why she didn't talk with her very often. Why Erza was so shy, she didn't say. She seemed to intentionally avoid the question, and Lucy gave up questioning her on it. The two of them hit it off rather nicely regardless. Lucy and Erza became fast friends.

For a long while, their relationship remained at the level of friendship. The Fairy Tail guild went through many adventures together, particularly Natsu and his crew, which included both Lucy and Erza. Challenging the dark guild Phantom Lord, fighting Jellal in the Tower of Heaven, participating in the Fighting Festival, and taking on the Oracion Seis. All of those events and more had solidified the group's unbreakable bonds of friendship with each other. Lucy spent more and more time by Erza's side. The two girls became near-inseparable. Levy was deeply envious of the redhead, but she never acted up-front with these feelings. She was, however, the first one to start the rumor that Lucy and Erza might be going out. Pretty soon, everyone in the guild was patiently waiting for the two mages to come out of the closet already. Not that they said it to their faces; Erza would have beaten them up.

In truth, Lucy had started to feel differently about Erza for a long time. Ever since everyone thought she had died after the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, that was when it began. Lucy had been so horrified at the prospect of losing her, it was more than just losing a good friend, it was like losing an essential part of her life. And when she saw Erza alive in Natsu's arms, the blonde had felt such relief and joy that it was practically euphoric. She knew, from that point on, that she didn't want to ever lose Erza. But, she had been initially afraid of these feelings. Lucy hadn't been attracted to another woman at this point. Lucy wanted Erza like she should have wanted a man. She didn't know how to handle it. She needed to tell Erza, and soon. She tried to hint at it during the following days, but she knew, she knew, that the only real way to get the other girl to understand was to show her.

Erza had always been attracted to women. Especially Lucy, almost from the very moment they met. That was why she had been so nervous talking to her. She automatically assumed that Lucy was most likely straight, so she kept her desires on the down-low, and she started to make herself see Lucy as just a great friend and not a potential love interest. Lucy was always caring, always cheerful, and strong when she needed to be. Those factors just made Erza pine for her more and more. Still, she tried to keep that unknown element out of their friendship.

However, everything changed when Lucy proceeded to kiss her best friend full on the lips one night in her apartment room. Lucy couldn't hold back anymore; she had to do it. It had come so out of the blue, smacking Erza right in the face like a thousand magic spells, not something she could have ever expected in a thousand years. But still, despite her shock, she let herself slowly ease into the kiss. She was so happy that things turned out this way.

When they separated for a quick breath of air, Lucy admitted her love for Erza. Erza responded in kind. They became a couple after that night.

The two of them got along as well as they had expected. For the most part, they acted exactly like they had done as friends, except with more kissing, more hand-holding, more intimacy, and the added bonus of sex. The guys gushed over the lesbian hotness, while the girls were jealous of Lucy from snagging THEIR Erza away from them. Mirajane and Wendy were especially angry with this development. Lucy and Erza reveled in the bliss of their love for each other, unafraid to let the whole world know. They tried to spend every waking second together, but at times, even that got a little tiresome. Lucy talked with the girls and Erza talked with the boys. It was at night when the lovers spent the most time in embrace.

Things were not perfect; Lucy had a strange growth issue regarding her armpit hair, whereas Erza tended to think a training session made a good date. But still, they knew that it was something to be expected; when all was said and done, they were entirely different people after all. They barely shared many of the same interests. It was like night and day, the sun and the moon. Yet their love withstood that test like a wall. It never budged an inch. Lucy wanted to stay with Erza forever, and Erza wanted to stay with Lucy forever.

Those feelings of devotion grew even stronger on the day of their wedding.


	26. Erza X All FT Girls

Erza X All FT Girls

* * *

Erza was in deep trouble right now, and she didn't know if there was any way out of it. She was surrounded from all sides, no way out, no way to reach a compromise with words alone. Her sword had been taken from her, and her armor had been ripped off of her body, leaving her in just undergarments. Dozens of greedy, lustful eyes were constantly scanning her body up and down, hungrily, taking in every inch of bare skin that they could find. Erza covered her arms with her breasts but to no avail. She was like an open book to these perverse creatures, a plaything. She felt a hand goose her on the ass, prompting her to shriek. The redhead had never felt so degraded; she was strong enough to take on hundreds of monsters at once, and some of the greatest S-rank mages in the world could yield to her might, but...she had no chance in defending herself against the other women of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Isn't she just so sexy?" Lucy gushed, licking her lips.

"She's not just sexy," Evergreen noted; she was breathing so heavily that her glasses were fogging up, "But she can be cute when she wants to be, too!"

"My, my, you don't all think you can have fun with MY Erza, do you?" Even though she was smiling, the malice radiating from Mirajane's very body was enough to scare off the weak-hearted.

"I want to pinch her butt again!" Levy exclaimed. She started to reach over, but Juvia slapped her hand away.

"You've had your turn! It's Juvia's turn now!"

"I thought I was next in line," Cana took a swig of alcohol and belched.

Laki took a step forward out of the crowd. "No! It was me! Me, dammit!"

"I'll shoot anyone who gets in my way of giving her wedgie!" Bisca fired a shot into the air.

"I...I want to fondle...her breasts..." Aries mumbled so quietly that only those standing closest could hear her.

"C'mon, Erza! Make out with someone already!" Lisanna called.

"I say," Aquarius smiled devilishly, "We should throw her down and rape her already!"

"Maybe she should rape me instead." Virgo offered.

"If anybody's going to take advantage of Erza, it's me!" Wendy wasn't convincing anyone.

Porlyusica coughed into her fist, trying to avoid looking at Erza. "I'm just here to make sure you all don't get too rowdy."

"Why am I even here?" Carla murmured.

Erza didn't know what to do or say. She was helpless before this crowd of psychotic, perverted women. Suddenly, Lucy strode up to the front, turned her back to Erza, and thrust her arms out wide as if to act as a shield for her. For a moment, Erza was touched; at least one person here finally realized how ridiculous they were being. But then Lucy started speaking.

"I think you should all go home! I've known Erza for a long time, and we've been through more together than any of you have with her! Obviously, I'm the one most deserving of her! So leave us alone!"

"What?" the other women screamed in unison.

"You heard what I said!"

"You little sniveling bitch! You think you're entitled to everything just because you come from a rich family!" Evergreen shouted.

"But I abandoned my rich family!"

"Who cares? You don't get Erza just because you're her friend! We deserve as much of a chance as you!"

Erza groaned, burying her face in her hands; if only someone could come and save her from this mess. 'Please...somebody...anybody...get me out of here!'

Suddenly, before a fight could break out amongst the love-struck ladies, there was an explosion and a flash of light from above. Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to this bizarre phenomenon. It was like some sort of hole, maybe a pipe, had opened up in mid-air. The light faded away and only waves of mist flowed from the gap. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, much to the shock and joy of the girls, Edolas Erza and a dozen or so Erzas came tumbling out. It was literally raining Erza. Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Mirajane were squealing in delight, while some of the other girls simply stared before helping themselves. The real Erza hadn't exactly expected to receive this sort of help. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

Edolas Erza landed gracefully before her Earthland counterpart. "Hello there, Erza. I was able to sense your distress through the distinct mental and spiritual bond that we share as being Erza. Thus, I crossed through many universes and gathered a number of different Erzas to help sate your friends and their carnal desires."

"Uh...thank you?"

"It's no problem."

Erza looked around. Many of the Erzas looked the same, but some were quite differently. Mirajane was happily cuddling the chubby Erza, Aquarius was taking advantage of the weakling Erza, and Cana was sharing a drink with hippie Erza. The only ones missing were Porlyusica and Carla. All of the girls had their own Erza to enjoy themselves with, and they didn't have to worry about sharing anymore, either. It was the most bizarre but also the most perfect ending to this deadly situation. Suddenly, before Erza could ask how Edolas Erza had gathered such a large group so quickly, she realized that Edolas Erza was groping one of her breasts.

"And now," Edolas Erza sneered, "It's time for you to pay me back for all of my hard work here. You owe me, right?"

Erza gulped; it looked like she wasn't going to get away with her dignity intact after all. And then, a few seconds later, as her Edolas self was bearing down on her, Erza woke up in her bed. It had all been a dream.

For the rest of that morning, Erza wondered if she could somehow make that dream into a reality.


	27. Erza X Flare

Erza X Flare

A/N: I'll try better next time, really.

* * *

"You know, as strange as it sounds, those two kind of make a cute couple."

"I know, right? They even both have red hair! They almost look like twins!"

"Plus they have big boobs!"

"We all have big boobs."

"Ah, that's right...but still, they should wear matching outfits too! It would be SO sweet!"

"Or better yet, have them wear matching bikinis!"

"That could work too."

Lucy threw a contemptuous glare at Levy and Cana, who immediately stopped talking. The Celestial Spirit Mage had been in a sour mood for days now. The blonde turned her attention back on the two responsible for all of this rage she was holding inside. Flare Corona and Erza Scarlet were sitting at a table a few dozen feet away, happily chatting, blissfully unaware of the hate-filled glare Lucy was giving them both. She had never known she could feel so furious with one of her own friends, but her envy and lust were just too strong for her to handle, and it was all Erza's fault in the first place.

After all, she was the one who practically stole Flare from Lucy right under her nose.

"Lucy, I don't understand...why are you so obsessed with a woman who would have willingly killed you, and even threatened to hurt Asuka?" Levy asked.

"That bitch did what?" Bisca exclaimed.

"..." Lucy didn't reply. Honestly, she had no conceivable answer to that question. The situation between them had just changed far too dramatically; Lucy and Flare had gone from enemies to friends with only a few sentences of conversation between them. But it had been more than that. Flare had spilled her heart out to the blonde. She told Lucy everything, about her lonely childhood, the abuse she suffered from her own guild-mates, the despair and hatred that had twisted her entire outlook on life. Flare had broken down and sobbed profusely in Lucy's arms that night. At that time, Lucy had thought an intimacy had grown between her and the hair mage. Flare was just so cute when she was crying, and she seemed so innocent and sweet, nothing like the woman who had tried to murder her in the arena. Lucy found herself desiring her in both an emotional and a physical way.

But then, Erza approached Flare and asked her out, to which the other woman accepted. Lucy was absolutely crushed.

"Lucy, I think you just need to get over it," Levy said.

"What?" Lucy looked at her.

"C'mon, there's no point in making such a big deal out of it. You never were like this before."

"...Hmph." Not even bothering to give an adequate reply, Lucy stood up and walked away, leaving Levy speechless. She was sort of hoping that she could convince the blonde to go out with her instead. Levy buried her face into her arms and started crying.

Lucy kept her eyes on the scarlet pair, scowling, her anger growing and growing. She had abandoned her cheerful, kind and sweet ways after being humiliated and hurt so often in the magic games. Her opponents had taught her a unintended lesson: that being vicious, underhanded and forceful will usually result in you getting what you wanted. And right now, Lucy wanted revenge. She ordered a pair of drinks from Mirajane's bar, and slipped some sleep-inducing drugs into them. Carrying the glasses in hand, she approached Erza and Flare. She put on her friendliest smile.

"Hey, you two!"

Flare blushed a little. "Oh, hello, blondie..." Flare did feel a little guilty about possibly having lead Lucy on like she did before, but it couldn't be helped. She deeply appreciated Lucy's friendship, but that was all it could be to her.

"Hey, Lucy, how are you doing?" Erza smiled, unaware of what would soon happen to her, "It's been a while since we've gotten to talk."

"Yes, it has! Would you two like some drinks? I brought them for you two enjoy while we chat!"

"Oh, thanks!" Erza took one of the glasses and immediately took a big gulp. Flare did the same. Lucy's smile widened. She was going to strip them of thing that connected them the most.

* * *

When Erza finally woke up, she realized that something was wrong immediately. For one thing, she was in her bedroom, and Flare was lying beside her with her back turned, in a fetal position. There appeared to be some kind of red straw scattered all over them as well as on the pillows and the bedsheets. Erza sat up, feeling queasy for some reason. She stared at the straw in her hand, and then she realized that it was far too thin and nimble to be straw. She pressed a hand to her head, and her jaw fell.

She was bald.

Erza screamed. Hearing her lover's cries, Flare immediately awoke, revealing that she too had been stripped of all of her locks. Flare screamed after seeing Erza devoid of any hair, and then she screamed again upon realizing she was exactly the same. The two of them touched each other's smooth, hairless heads, and squealed once more.

Lucy could hear their pitiful wails and shrieks all the way from the hall, and it made her so happy. She was glad she had a Celestial Spirit like Cancer around for petty little revenge plots like this. She looked down at her hand, in which she tightly clenched a fistful of Flare's beautiful dark-red hair. Lucy sniffed it; it really did smell like Flare. Her lovely little Flare.

Lucy shoved the hair into her mouth, swallowing each individual strand, before walking back to her room to continue working on her novel.


	28. Erza X Sherry

Erza X Sherry

* * *

"Are you ready, Erza?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Go for it."

Sherry Blendy raised her hands high into the air, and she began focusing her magical energy into the boulders surrounding her. Erza Scarlet watched with a tiny smile on her lips as the boulders were lifted into the air, gathering together with other rocks, pebbles and shards of stone in the immediate area. The rocks took form, took life, as it became a large and bulky being of the Earth, its left arm resembling a short sword for good measure. Sherry continued to cast her magical power all around herself, summoning several miniature rock-creatures as well, about a head shorter than she was. They were the 'soldiers' meant to protect their 'king'.

"Wow...your magic, it always impresses me whenever you use it," Erza chuckled.

Sherry blushed. "Oh, I love it when you compliment me like that, but please, a lady like myself should remain humble!"

"Heh, whatever you say. It's still impressive, though."

"I think this is more than enough, right?" Sherry said after she finished creating her seventh golem.

Erza unsheathed her sword, swinging it once as a practice swing. "Yeah, that's good; Sherry, be careful so you don't accidentally get hurt, okay?"

"Don't worry," Sherry smiled, "I know you would protect me if I was ever put in any danger, my beloved knight."

Erza kissed Sherry on the lips, and like a bolt of lightning, she was off. The red-haired warrior took off the head of the first golem with a single swipe of her sword. The next two golems tried to jump her, but she shattered them both by piercing their bodies with the tip of her blade. Erza rushed forward. She activated her Giants' Armor, becoming covered in golden-colored armor all over her body. Erza grabbed hold of another mini-golem with her bare hand, and threw it into the crowd of other small golems, destroying them all with her enhanced strength. Now, all that was left was the gigantic golem that loomed over her. It would take a bit more effort to defeat.

Erza summoned her spear, and began charging it, causing bursts of flames to gush out of its tip. The leader-golem raised its own weapon in preparation to crush the mage. However, Erza could not let loose her spear yet; it needed to be charged for a specific time before its full power could be unleashed. Sherry didn't know what to do. She was the one in control of the golems. While she had made sure to make them act with the willingness to kill, this was one time where she felt reluctant to do so. She knew Erza was tougher than anyone, but the golem could easily smash her to pieces with its sword right now; Erza was stuck in such a vulnerable position. Sherry held back.

"Sherry, what're you doing? Make it attack me! There's no point if they don't act like real enemies!" Erza shouted as her spear continued to produce more flames and smoke, roaring loudly.

"But what about you?" Sherry cried.

"I'll be fine! Just do it!"

Sherry gulped. "...Okay." She flicked her wrist, and the giant-golem's sword slammed down on the redhead. Sherry held her breath; she really hoped that she hadn't just murdered her sweetheart right in front of her own eyes. A few seconds later, the golem's sword began to raise up from the ground, but it was not by Sherry's own doing. Erza was holding up the humongous stone blade with one hand, while keeping the spear steady with the other. Erza let the spear go, and it flew, ripping through the golem's chest and exploding inside of it. Sherry could only stare, open-mouthed, as the final golem crumbled to a pile of rubble before the female mage.

Erza sighed in relief, and deactivated her armor. However, the moment she did so, she started falling. Sherry rushed over to her side, catching her just before Erza's head hit the ground. Sherry sat on her knees to allow Erza to rest her head on Sherry's lap. Looking down at her, Sherry saw Erza with a light grin on her face.

"I told you I could do it, right?"

"That was..." Sherry giggled, "Pretty awesome. I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"Honestly, if I hadn't caught his sword in time, I probably would have been killed."

"Oh, please, don't say things like that! You'll scare me!"

"Ha ha...I have to admit, you having this kind of magic is great; it's a way better training experience compared to just fighting on my own with imaginary opponents."

"But you still beat them all without much effort!"

"I might have gone a LITTLE overboard. I was just excited, I guess,"

"Excited? For what?"

Erza pulled Sherry down close, and kissed her. "For the 'second stage' of the training, of course!"

Sherry's cheeks flushed. She ran her finger along Erza's own cheek, and returned the kiss.

"We should get right on that, huh?"


	29. Erza X Ultear

Erza X Ultear

* * *

Erza, although she didn't show it in front of the others, despised Ultear Milkovich. Although Ultear claimed to have 'changed her ways', Erza found it hard to believe that she could become a good person so easily like that. Ultear had caused trouble for the Fairy Tail guild several times in the past, from Galuna Island to Tenrou Island. However, her biggest offense in Erza's opinion was her manipulation of Jellal's mind and heart. She had tried to use him to reawaken Zeref into the world, forcing him to commit horrendous deeds such as taking over the Tower of Heaven, murdering Simon, and trying to kill Erza and her friends among other things. After the seven years since they last saw her, she had become Jellal's close comrade, and helped him in eliminating dark guilds. Still, Erza could not feel comfortable with her. Ultear had done so many horrible things. Erza could not understand how Jellal could forgive her so easily either, especially since he continues to beat himself up over his evil past every day. It would take a long, long time before Erza could ever consider her as a 'friend'.

Ultear, however, found Erza quite appealing in so many ways. Erza was probably the most attractive woman she had ever met. Ultear really wanted to have some fun with her; Meredy had once been her lover for nearly four years, but the two women had started to drift back into friendship territory after joining up with Jellal. Erza, on the other hand, was open-market as far as she was concerned. It had been a long time since she met someone like Erza, so fiery, so confident, such big tits. Of course, that wasn't all Ultear cared about, oh no. She had wanted to get on Erza's good side for a while, especially since she was such a good 'friend' of Jellal's. Unfortunately, every one of her attempts at getting into conversation with Erza were thwarted by the redhead herself. Ultear just didn't know what to do. She wanted to sleep with Erza, but she also wanted to become friends with her.

Eventually, an idea came to her.

* * *

Erza only wandered through the forest for a short time; she knew exactly where she had to go. After walking around a particularly large tree, Erza arrived at a small clearing in the forest's center, and waiting there for her was Jellal. He smiled at her as she approached.

"You made it." he said.

"Of course," Erza smiled back. "I just...I was just a little surprised when you asked me to meet you...alone."

Jellal nodded. "I understand."

"So..." Erza placed her hands behind her back, cheeks flushed, and nervously glanced back and forth, everywhere except directly on Jellal himself, "What is it that you wanted, Jellal?"

Jellal stepped closer. "I want to...to talk."

"Oh." Erza tried not to sound disappointed, but she couldn't deny that she felt that way.

"It's been over seven years since I last saw you, Erza. We ran into each other so many times, and yet, we never had the chance to just sit down and talk without some sort of threat looming over our heads. This is our chance. Our chance to get to know each other better, and grow...closer. I don't know what I will do after this magic tournament is settled, but, for now, I would like to be able to spend as much time with you as I can afford." Jellal placed his hand to his chest. "I hope I'm not asking too much of you."

Erza, stunned by Jellal's lengthy proclamation, just bobbed her head in agreement.

"Good. Thank you so much."

The two of them sat together on an overturned tree, and under the moonlight, the two of them started to talk about anything and everything. They discussed the recent events, their training, their friends, their favorite things, so much that they had never spoken about with each other before. However, as they continued to speak late into the night, Jellal noticed that Erza was growing uncomfortable for some reason. She kept staring at him with such intensity. She was still flustered too.

"Uh, Erza, are you okay?" he asked.

Erza grabbed hold of Jellal by his sleeve, pulling in closer. "Jellal, you know I like getting to talk to you, but...please, I really can't help myself right now...I've been thinking about you for so long, ever since we kissed on the beach."

"W-What? Erza, what are you saying?"

She finally looked him straight in the eye. "I want you, Jellal."

"Ah-" Erza slammed her lips over Jellal's to silence him. She pushed him down and climbed on top, still kissing him, moaning his name under her breath whenever she took a breath. She was acting far more forceful than she ever had in her entire life; there was no going back from this point. Erza's kisses were so passionate, skillful for someone who had never kissed a man until a few days ago. Jellal closed his eyes, and accepted her without any complaint. Erza ran her hand up and down along his chest, feeling his abs underneath his shirt. Slowly, she started to move her hand further downward. That was a no-no as far as Jellal was concerned. Even though he was enjoying himself so much right now, he had no choice but to push Erza off.

"Erza! Wait!"

"What? Jellal? Why...why did you stop me?" Erza didn't bother hiding how disgruntled she was.

"I...I..." Jellal shakily stood up and started to back away into the foliage.

"Jellal! Please! Don't go! I won't do it again!" Erza begged him.

Jellal bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Erza. I have to leave."

"Don't go! I beg you, Jellal!"

"...I love you, Erza."

Jellal turned his back on the redhead and ran, hating himself every second. Fortunately, Erza did not try to chase after him. She must have been too devastated to do so. He imagined her crying, and it made him want to cry too. Jellal wished that the magic had worked better; instead, he had to abandon Erza both before things got really good, and he had to break her heart, the latter being a much bigger problem to deal with. Once he was far enough, Jellal jumped behind the nearest tree. His body became enveloped in a bright-blue light, and Ultear was left standing in his place. She lightly touched her lips, the lips that Erza had unknowingly kissed. Her lips had been so soft, like velvet. U

'Ugh, that didn't work out as well as I had hoped,' she thought to herself, 'And it just had to be 'that place' that my transformation magic never works on...dammit!' Ultear smacked her head against the tree trunk, swearing over and over.

Suddenly, Ultear heard a sound in the bushes, and she turned, seeing Meredy. She was glaring at the older woman with a cold look. It was a mix of hatred and revulsion in her eyes. Ultear had not seen such an expression on her friend since their bout on Tenrou Island seven years ago. It terrified her.

"I am going to link you to an orange...and then I am going to stick a hundred and twenty-five needles into that orange, very slowly."

After saying her piece, the pink-haired girl left, disappearing into the darkness as soon as she had appeared. Ultear groaned. She had really let things get too far out of hand


	30. Erza X Meredy

Erza X Meredy

A/N: This was about all I could come up with for her without it being too explicit.

* * *

Meredy could hear them. Everyone could. They thought they fooled everyone, they thought they were being so secretive, but not a single person in the camp was unaware of what they were doing. It was the reason Ultear, Natsu, Gray and Lucy had been experiencing trouble sleeping lately, not that they would ever admit the cause. Meredy swallowed her saliva; she could hear them very clearly. Or rather, she could hear them clearest because of the Sensory Link she had secretly slipped on one of them. Attaching the link to her ear, as well as links to other parts of her body, all the pink-haired mage had to do was lie back in her sleeping bag, close her eyes and enjoy herself.

"Oh...oh, Jellal..." Erza Scarlet's voice breathlessly gasped into Meredy's right ear.

Meredy smiled.

"Jellal...ah...I love it...I love it so much..."

"Yes, you do," Meredy purred under her breath.

"Mmm..."

Meredy tried hard not to start squealing with glee. She glanced over at Ultear lying beside her. The older woman had her back turned to her, and she was fast asleep. Or at least she pretended to be.

"Jellal...ohh...give it to me...give it to me now!"

"God, she talks just like a porn star..." Meredy chuckled. She could feel Erza's greedy, loving touch all over her body, thanks to the Sensory Link magic. She could feel Erza's lips on her own lips, and Erza's breasts rubbing into her chest.

"Ahh...ah...ah...oh, it's so big!"

Meredy was experiencing a lot of trouble not to burst out laughing right then and there. Plus, the sensations she was experiencing from Erza at that moment were going to drive her crazy too. It was a wild mixture of pleasure, both sensually and just plain hilarious. Meredy was trembling all over. She felt like she was going to throw up. It was too much. It was just too damn much.

"I want it all, Jellal!"

'God, she's terrible at sex-talk, but still...she's so hot!' Meredy buried her face into her chest, her body wracked with spasms.

"Jellal...Jellal..."

'Yeah, Erza, come on...enjoy it...make me feel like I'm inside...oh, yes...'

"Oh, Jellal!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ultear sat up and jumped to her feet, absolutely seething. "Stop saying his name over and over, you stupid bitch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Storming out of her tent, Ultear ran over to the red tent on their right, where Erza and Jellal stayed, and began pelting it with rapid blasts of magic. The tent collapsed on top of the two lovers but they continued to be doused in explosions. Natsu, Gray and Lucy came dashing out of their own tents to see what had happened. Meredy quickly went back to acting like she was asleep the entire time. She was disappointed.

It looked like her fun was going to have to be put aside for a while.


	31. Erza X Mavis Vermillion

Erza X Mavis Vermillion

* * *

Erza Scarlet and Mavis Vermillion were standing outside of the Fairy Tail guild's front doors, their attention focused on the city laid out before them. Apparently, it was time for Makarov to take a rest, and Laxus was out of town, so Mavis had no one to play with. For today, she had chosen Erza to accompany her, even though no one else in town was capable of seeing her spectral form. It was Erza's job to make sure Mavis didn't get lost or cause any trouble. In a sense, Erza was being forced to babysit their rowdy little first guild master.

"So...I think this is the first time we've been alone together." Mavis remarked, smiling up at the much taller, yet much younger, woman.

"You're right." Erza nodded in agreement. She hadn't realized it until now. Most of the time Mavis stuck with the older members of the guild. Not even Natsu or Lucy had spent a prolonged time with the old spirit yet. Erza wasn't sure the proper way to handle this kind of situation. What was she even supposed to do with a girl like Mavis?

"Erza! Erza!"

Erza noticed that Mavis was tugging on her skirt, similar to how a child would when trying to gain someone's attention. "Yes, Master Vermillion?"

"Please, just call me 'Mavis'."

"Err, alright, Mavis. What is it that you need?"

"I want ice cream!"

"Ice cream? Really?"

"Yes!" Mavis nodded her head several times, "It's been so long since I've had any ice cream! Makarov only buys Vanilla and Laxus doesn't like ice cream at all! You'll take me to get some, won't you?" She gave the redhead a wide-eyed look, like a puppy dog caught in the rain. Erza sighed. She wasn't going to bother questioning just how she could possibly eat ice cream in the first place.

So they went to the ice cream shop.

"Yay! Finally! Chocolate! Oh, how I've missed you, sweet decadence!" Mavis cheered before sinking her teeth into the sweet treat. The man behind the counter could only stare on, speechless, in terror, as the floating ice cream cone slowly devoured itself. Because he lacked a Fairy Tail mark, he was unable to see Mavis' ethereal form. That was exactly what Erza, who was helping herself to some sorbet, had been worried about. However, Mavis didn't seem to care in the slightest. Nobody was making much of a scene, either so Erza decided it was better to just go with the flow.

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" Erza asked her.

Mavis nodded, her mouth still full of the frozen dessert. "Mm-hmm!"

Erza chuckled and returned to eating her own treat. In such hot weather, it was quite a relief to have something cool.

After eating, the two women began walking through town. Erza had offered to hold Mavis' hand, even let her ride piggy-back, but the old guild master refused, opting to simply walk beside the redhead. Erza bought Mavis a bag of peanuts, a toy, and well as a book about history so she could catch up on what she's missed. Erza happily watched Mavis skip around with her new gifts, and acting so childish, but every now and then she would give the teenager a look, a mature, sensual look. Erza blushed. She didn't know what was making her feel this way. Her heart was pounding, and she had only been walking for a brief time. The two of them eventually stopped on the bridge crossing the river. Erza and Mavis peered over the edge. They watched the fish swim through the clear-blue water for a few minutes.

"Erza..." Mavis whispered. She was suddenly very close to the other woman. Erza felt herself blush again as she stared into Mavis' eyes. She could practically see her face reflect back in them. All of the sudden, she found herself...desiring this girl. Her nose, her cheeks, her lips, they all looked so kissable. Erza took a deep breath. What was happening to her? She had always thought Mavis was cute, but more in the same vein as a kid sister, like Wendy. But this feeling, it was way more than just fondness.

"Erza," Mavis said, "You know I can make you happy, right?"

"I...I..." Erza could barely form the words. Her mind was lost in a thick haze. Mavis smiled.

"If you want me, then kiss me."

Erza started to lean in. Suddenly, just as her lips were a half-inch away from Mavis' own puckers, she came to her senses, like being freed from a hypnotist' control. She could think clearly again. Erza quickly jumped back and apologized, Mavis giggling at her reaction. The fairy girl climbed up onto the wall of the bridge, and sat down, her legs swinging over the edge.

"It seems I still got it." Mavis chuckled.

"W-What...what did you do to me?" Erza gasped, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I just used my magic to increase my desirability, as it were."

"You can do that? But...but...why would a mage as powerful as yourself have something so inefficient?"

Mavis waved Erza over without saying anything. For a moment, Erza hesitated, afraid she would be tricked into nearly kissing her again, but eventually she complied. Mavis had Erza come close enough that she could properly whisper into her ear. Mavis smiled a moment before divulging her secret.

"I'm the same as you, or at least I used to be. I was real popular with all the girls back in the day."

Erza was stunned dumb.

"Yep, whether it was in my own guild or around town, I bagged a large number of babes when I was younger."

"That's...interesting..."

"I've heard about you from Laxus; he was complaining about how you broke Evergreen's heart because you were going on a date with Levy that night, and that he had to deal with her sobbing. I just found out more about your other 'endeavors' from there on. The girls in the guild were more than happy to tell me just how much of a wonderful lover you are when you aren't picking up other girls. I'm impressed, Erza Scarlet; we may not be related, but it looked like you inherited my good fortune with the cuties!" Mavis stuck out her tongue, giving a thumbs-up, and winked. It was a silly little pose, but it made Erza groan, although she did it more because she didn't like discussing her increasingly complicated sex life.

"Erza, I don't think I can teach you my little trick, but I think I can help give you a few pointers about juggling so many girlfriends at once. They don't seem to mind sharing you too much, but you'll need to keep your wits about you, or else things can get ugly real quick. Take it from a pro."

"Yes...th-thank you so much, Master Vermillion...I'll take any advice you can offer."

"It's no problem. Like I said, just call me 'Mavis'."

The two of them talked all of the way back to the guild, where Makarov, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy and the rest of the mages were standing in wait for them. It seemed they had all had their rest from Mavis for the day, and they were ready for Erza and Mavis to return. Mavis looked up at Erza, who stared back down at her, and they shared a smile together.

"I hope my advice will be helpful to you."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you again."

"I'm always happy to help a Fairy Tail member, but...well, it's not much, but I wouldn't mind getting one little thing in return,"

"Huh? What?"

Suddenly, Mavis started hovering, and for a moment, she and Erza were locking lips. The entire on-looking crowd dropped their jaws simultaneously. Erza, likewise, was completely thrown off by this bizarre turn of events. She didn't know whether to feel elated or disturbed beyond all belief.

Mavis, licking Erza's saliva off her lips, started laughing at her shocked expression.

"I have to say, Erza, I've only known you for a short while, but I almost feel like I might just fall for you too! You're even better at this than I was!"


	32. Erza X Millianna 2

Erza X Millianna 2

* * *

Erza had never felt so relieved to be back at her and Millianna's apartment. She had just returned from another long, long mission; it had taken her all the way to another country, where she temporarily joined a kingdom's royal guard to prevent a terrorist act. It had been a tough, dangerous mission, but like usual, Erza had succeeded. However, she didn't have much desire to do much else now then to collapse onto a bed and sleep.

She dragged herself into the living room, where her cat-like girlfriend had been happily waiting for her.

"Erza! Oh, I'm so happy you're home! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, embracing the redhead and kissing her straight on the lips.

Erza, still feeling weary, could only return the gesture with a gentle peck and a weak smile. "I've missed you too...Millianna..."

"I was so worried about you; how was your trip? Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, it was good..."

"Erza, a lot has happened since you've been gone! We can talk about it over dinner; I've made you your favorite-"

"Millianna," Erza kissed her lover on the forehead, "I'm really sorry, but...I'm very tired from my trip back...if it's okay, I'd like to just rest right now. I really need it before I go on my next job. I'm sorry."

"Oh! Oh, uh, it's okay, of course you can rest! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and keep you from taking a break! I'll just...put your dinner in the freezer, and you can heat it up later." Millianna tried her hardest not to let her disappointment reflect on her face.

Erza ran her hand through Millianna's hair. "Thank you."

Millianna watched Erza's retreating form as the redheaded warrior mage began walking to their bedroom. The cat girl plopped down on the couch, and buried her head in her hands. She felt so conflicted; she knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Erza to pay attention to her like she used to. They used to talk and laugh, they used to love each other and make passionate love, but they hardly ever did anything like that anymore. Erza was always going on missions. She was barely home, and when she did come back, it was for a brief time which she usually spent resting in bed. Millianna had tried to wait it out and be a good girlfriend; she figured things would go back to normal eventually once Erza was done with her missions. But it just kept going on and on. It was almost like...Erza didn't love her anymore.

Millianna started crying. This wasn't the kind of relationship she wanted, a loveless, empty one. She loved Erza with all of her heart. She always had. But Erza herself just wasn't showing that same feelings anymore. Millianna didn't know what to do. She was lost in her despair over it. Erza probably didn't want her around anymore, she told herself. That way, she could just rest whenever she wanted without some annoying, stupid-in-love girl always trying to talk to her.

She had to do something, for both her sake and for Erza's.

Two and a half hours later, Erza finally stepped out of the bedroom, feeling well-rested. She thought about how she had been neglecting Millianna lately; she felt terrible about it. She really did love Millianna, but she wanted to make enough money so they could buy a house together, so she had been pushing herself with the missions lately. She had wanted to keep it a surprise when Millianna's next birthday came around. But it wasn't right to ignore the person who loved you.

'Maybe I should cancel my next mission, and spend the weekend with her...' Erza thought to herself.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw Millianna wasn't there, but her dinner was still sitting out on the table. Erza didn't find Millianna in the living room either, or the bathroom, or anywhere else. Erza suddenly felt very, very alone.

"...Millianna?"

* * *

Millianna had decided to run away. It was the best choice she could make, she figured. Now Erza wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, and Millianna could go somewhere else, somewhere far away to forget this pain. But she also wondered if she ever really could just forget; Erza was still so prominent in her mind even as she was abandoning her. Millianna's cheeks were wet with tears, and she could barely see, because she just kept crying.

'I'm sorry, Erza...but I can't be with you anymore...'

Millianna suddenly tripped, but she caught herself with her hands before hitting the ground. She looked around. She didn't recognize this part of town at all. She had not lived here as long as Erza or the Fairy Tail guild members; she only knew about the general shopping area and the apartments. This looked more like a slum. Millianna's breathing hitched; she was lost. Millianna slowly lifted herself back onto her feet.

"Oh no, oh no..." she didn't feel like she was running away anymore. She felt like a lost pet. Her 'ears' flattened in anxiety, her head turning back and forth, trying to make some sense of her surroundings. Taking a few deep breaths, Millianna's sense of control gradually returned, and she calmed down.

"Dammit...I can't get freaked out because of this! What were those seven years of training for?"

With her agile reflexes, Millianna leaped onto a pile of boxes, climbed her way up alongside a house, and flipped over to the nearest roof. She viewed the landscape before her, but now she had a new problem; most of the buildings looked the same when viewed from this high above. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

But then again, she told herself, she was running away. She didn't have anywhere to go back. Maybe it was better to stay here, although personally, she would rather live somewhere a little cleaner than this.

"Millianna! There you are!"

Millianna spun around, finding herself face to face with what appeared to be a pair of frightening demons. She shrieked, and quickly bounced away, leaping back down onto the street and running. A strange man with a scorpion tail and a girl with goat horns tried to approach her. There was even a cow-man who asked to grope her breasts. Millianna had no idea what was going on, but whoever these freaks were, she wasn't going to let them get a-hold of her. She kept running and running, until, without realizing it, she had hit into something very, very soft and warm.

She looked up. She was in Erza's arms, her face pressed between the redhead's breasts. Millianna quickly jumped back, and the two women simply stared at each other for a few seconds. There were no words that Millianna could say to properly describe how she felt right now. But she knew already, that Erza had been out looking for her this whole time.

"Erza, I was flying around like you asked, and we found - oh, it looks like you got here already. Never mind!" The female demon said, and she transformed, or rather reverted, back into Mirajane.

"Oh...so those were your friends all along..." Millianna remarked. She felt rather silly for running from them now, aside from that perverted cow-man.

"Millianna!" Erza hugged her girlfriend tightly, and buried her face into her shoulder, able to smell the lilac scent of Millianna's hair, "I was so...so afraid that something happened to you. I had asked everyone in the guild to help me search for you. I'm just relieved that it didn't take too long."

"Erza...you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried! Why wouldn't I be? You should have told me where you went!"

"Erza, I thought...I thought...I thought you didn't want me around anymore!"

"W-What?"

"I thought, because you kept going on missions, because you kept ignoring me like this, I just...I thought our relationship was over-"

"Don't ever say that! Millianna, I could never hate you! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever; that's why we're living together, right? I knew that I was neglecting you, and it hurt inside. But I've been doing all of this missions because I wanted to make money for us, so we could buy a house together and live happily! I didn't want you to have to keep living in some tiny, cramped old apartment! Millianna, you deserve better than that, don't you think?"

Millianna was stunned. "You were doing that for us...? Really?"

"I realized that I should spend more time with you. I'm going to cancel my next mission, and we can spend the next few weeks together; I know you'd like that, Millianna. I would like it too." Erza gave her a warm, loving smile. She was being honest from the depths of her heart. Millianna felt like the biggest fool in the world, but at the same time, the happiest fool in the world. She hugged Erza with all her strength.

"Oh, Erza! I'm so sorry for trying to run away!"

"It's okay, Millianna. It's okay." They shared a passionate kiss.

Mirajane squealed as she watched the two kiss and make up. "Oh, it's just too much! They're too adorable! Childhood friends who went through horrible experiences and became separated for many years, but after so many trials and tribulations, they could finally be together in each other's arms."

Elfman blushed. "Yeah...they really make a cute couple..."

"Well, let's leave the two love-kittens to their business, and go tell the others they don't have to search anymore."

"Right."

Mirajane and Elfman transformed again and took leave, Erza and Millianna continuing to bask in the glow of their pure love.


	33. Erza X Juvia 2

Erza X Juvia 2

* * *

Erza woke up that morning with expectations of seeing her lover Juvia sleeping beside her, but she only found an empty spot in her bed. She frowned.

'Huh...I guess she's in the shower now.'

Erza got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door, only to find that it was unlocked. Stepping inside, Erza still did not see Juvia anywhere; the shower had not even been used yet.

'That's odd. I wonder where she went. She always takes a shower before leaving.'

Eventually deciding not to worry about it, Erza proceeded to take her own shower, so she could prepare herself for the day. She got undressed, stepped into the shower, and turned it on. Erza closed her eyes as she felt the spray of hot water hit her body. It felt so good, just the thing to help wake her up. However, just as she began to scrub herself down, Erza realized something. The water...it felt almost 'solid', like droplets of sticky molasses clinging to her body. She tried to wipe it off, but it held strong. Erza was beginning to grow uncomfortable; what was happening with the water?

Suddenly, The water on her body started to move. It flowed around her, moving behind her back, although some of the converged droplets settled over her breasts, squeezing tightly around them. They were almost like hands. Erza yipped; they actually were hands! She could feel the breath of a familiar voice on the back of her neck, and something brushing against her wall of hair. It was her girlfriend, a woman who could literally turn herself into water with her magic.

"Good morning!"

"J-Juvia!" Erza shrieked.

Due to her fighter's instinct, when being surprised like this, Erza felt she had no choice but to lash out in defense. She thrust her elbow back and struck Juvia in the head, causing her face to burst apart in a splash of water. The rest of her body followed with it, collapsing in on itself, like it was melting. In a matter of seconds, Erza was left alone in the shower again. She looked around, wondering what had just happened. Juvia wasn't coming back; did she really hurt her? That would be terrible!

"Juvia? Where are you?" Erza whispered.

* * *

It seemed that Juvia was trying to play some kind of game with Erza. Every now and then, through the use of water, Juvia would jump out, shock Erza, and then disappear almost as quickly as she came. First it was when Erza turned on the sink, and then when getting her wet laundry, and while passing by the river that ran through the town. Juvia never stayed around long enough for Erza to talk to her, to find out exactly what she wanted with all of this spooking her and running around. It just confused her more and more. Erza eventually decided to speak with her friends about it. Particularly Natsu, Lucy, Happ, Gray and, having just showed up out of nowhere, Lyon.

"So you think Juvia is trying to tell you something?" Lucy asked.

Erza shrugged. "I'm really not sure."

Laughing, with his arms draped over Lucy's shoulders, Natsu said, "Maybe she's just trying to tease you because you look so hilarious when you're shocked! It's always the same kind of face, like the one Lucy made when I first asked her out! Ha ha ha - oof!" Lucy elbowed him in the stomach for that last remark. The pink-haired fire mage slumped over, and didn't say anything else. Saliva trickled out of his mouth.

"No, that would be stupid...and ridiculous!" Erza shook her head.

"I think Juvia's trying to test you." Gray spoke up, shirtless as ever.

"Hey!" Lyon snapped, also lacking any clothing above the waist, "I was going to say that! Bastard!"

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Juvia's a very complicated person. She might want to see your exact reactions as a test to determine whether you two will really be able to continue holding a relationship together, or if there are risks of it coming apart in the future. She wants to see how you truly feel about her; uncovering the deepest parts of your psyche. That's what she's doing, I'm guessing."

"By scaring the hell out of me?" Erza didn't think it was very likely.

"Hey, I'm sure it's something like that. We used to date for a while, you know."

"Hmph..." Lyon huffed.

"Well, I'm getting a headache trying to figure her out," Erza said, standing up, "I think I'll get something to drink. Be right back."

Erza walked over to the counter, where she ordered a simple glass of water from Mirajane. For some reason, the other mage had a secretive little grin on the entire time. Thinking nothing of it, Erza accepted the drink, and brought it to her lips to take a sip. However, instead of liquid, she found herself kissing a pair of lips that had spontaneously emerged from the cup. A pair of arms followed along with Juvia's face, and then the entire girl herself came out of that tiny cup. She crashed directly on top of the redhead, lips still interlocked, and they both tumbled to the ground. Erza pushed her girlfriend away once she finally regained her senses. Juvia was giggling to herself.

"Juvia! What're you...what're you doing?" Erza exclaimed, breathless.

"Sorry, Juvia just wanted to surprise you! I hope I didn't hurt you, Erza-sama!" Juvia tried to put on her best 'innocent' face.

'Oh yeah...I think I get it now...what Gray said, about Juvia testing me with these 'surprises'...' "Juvia, tell me, what's the reason you keep doing this? I mean, if there's something you're trying to tell me, you don't have to go through all of this trouble. I'm your girlfriend, and I love you; you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Juvia broke out into a little grin similar to Mirajane's, and she hugged her lovely warrior. "Juvia just thinks your look of shock on your face is so cute! It's not as funny as your 'turned on' face, but I still like it so much! I can't get enough of it!"

"What? Seriously? That's all?"

"I love you so much, Erza-sama!"

Juvia started peppering Erza with kisses on her face; it was more than enough to shut the latter girl up, at least for a while. Erza would wait another time to berate Juvia for her irresponsible actions. Gray and Lyon looked on whilst feeling rather dejected.

"You know...I kinda miss being with her sometimes..." Gray sighed.

Lyon gave him a nasty look. "You? The guy who totally ignored all of her affections for you until you realized that there might be somebody else who wanted to be with her?"

Gray responded with an equally vicious glare. "And what about you? You fell in love with her in just one look, and you attempted to make her join your guild and become your girlfriend without once asking her what she wanted! You're even worse than me!"

Lucy secretly hoped that the two men would suddenly start making out. The unconscious Natsu continued to drool all over her shirt, which Happy attempted to clean, but to no avail.


	34. Erza X Mirajane 3

Erza X Mirajane 3

* * *

Mirajane was busy cleaning out the glasses in the guild's lounging room, all by herself. Everyone had gone off to have fun and left her behind. She didn't mind, though. She was content with being like a mother to them; they were all good-hearted young men and women, and they always showed their appreciation for her loving nature. That was why they would leave her to clean up with just a quick 'thanks'. The middle Strauss sibling didn't mind. It was also the only time when the guild was quiet enough for Mirajane to hear herself think.

She thought about a lot of things. About future missions, about paying for property damage, about bailing Makarov out of jail due to molestation charges against him. She also thought about the woman she loved more than anyone in the world.

'Erza...'

Mirajane felt her breath hitch and her cheeks flush from the mere thought of the scarlet-haired beauty. She had been in love with her for a very long time. She had never admitted this truth to anyone, and she had no intention of doing so. Mirajane knew such a confession would only result in her pain. The guild members would probably be accepting, but she doubted that Elfman would be able to comprehend her sexuality, and she couldn't have Erza herself know about it. Of course, there was another reason Mirajane held these feelings inside. That accursed man that forever stood between her and Erza being together. He was the one that Erza really loved.

"Mirajane? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jellal asked, approaching the counter out of nowhere. Mirajane dropped the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Oh no! Look what you made me do!" Mirajane snapped at him. Jellal peered over the counter.

"I-I'm sorry! Here let me clean it up for you-"

"No! Just stay there! I'll do it!" Mirajane, normally kind and understanding, held nothing back when it came to dealing with Jellal. She bent down and began gathering the pieces in a cloth.

"...Okay..." Jellal stepped back.

Mirajane dumped the glass into a trash bin, and then flipped her glare back upon the older man. "What do you want, Jellal?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been here for nearly a month and I've never even been able to say a word to you. I figure it's only right if I get to meet the people of the guild that I owe for taking in Erza."

Mirajane didn't think she would be able to get rid of this guy easily. She would have to go along with it. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Erza herself."

"What? But why? I'm just one of her friends; you could ask anybody about her."

Jellal chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, maybe, but she told me herself that you're someone she really, really cares about!" he replied.

"Eh?" Mirajane felt heat rise in her cheeks, "She...she said she really, really cares about me?"

"It was something like that." Jellal nodded.

"I see..."

"So you don't mind me talking to you?"

"What exactly did you want to ask me about Erza?"

Jellal, sitting down at the counter, crossed his arms and took a brief glance over his shoulder. "Well, I wanted to know, what you think of her as a person."

It was an odd question, Mirajane knew, but not one that she couldn't answer. She desperately wanted to confess what she truly thought about her fellow woman; how Erza stayed so beautiful even in the midst of battle, how her kindness and loyalty to her friends was unmatched, how wonderful it would be to hold the redhead close and kiss her gently. It would have been a great relief off of her chest, but the repercussions would be enormous. She had to play it safe.

"I think Erza is one of my best people and strongest mages I've ever known. I'm proud to be her friend."

"So that's how you feel?"

"Of course!"

"I see. Erza said something along the same lines."

"She did?" Mirajane blushed.

"Yeah. In fact, she kind of went beyond that. She told me last night...that she loves you."

Mirajane's heart skipped a beat, but then she scowled at the blue-haired renegade mage. "You're lying." she accused him. "Why would you say that? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not! Believe me!" Jellal threw up his hands in defense, "I was just as surprised as you were. Trust me, I love her more than just a friend. But she...she said she loves you even more than that."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! Erza told me, in her own words, that she wished she had the courage to admit how much she loves you!"

"No...no..." Mirajane shook her head back and forth, burying her face in her hands. This had to be some kind of cruel joke, a malicious trick to crush her heart into pieces. She wouldn't put it past someone like Jellal, who had tried to kill them all once before. He even murdered one of his childhood friends in cold blood; there was no way someone like him could ever be a good person. Mirajane knew to block him out, but what he was saying...she started sobbing in despair over how impossible it was.

"I'm not lying, Mirajane! I told you! Erza loves you; she always has! I had to come here and tell you because she was too afraid to do it herself! I'm doing this for her!"

"Stop lying, you bastard! Stop it!" Mirajane couldn't take it anymore. She used her magic to warp her arm into a giant claw and she swung for Jellal's face. Jellal swiftly avoided the blow, jumping to his feet and stepping backward. Mirajane leaped over the counter, landing directly in front of him. Jellal stared long and hard at the white-haired woman. He made no attempt to fight back or run away. Mirajane didn't attack again; instead, she turned her arm back to normal and slumped onto the ground.

"She doesn't...she doesn't love me..." Mirajane breathed.

Jellal sighed into his hand. "You hate me, don't you? You think I'm just trying to take Erza away from you and make you feel miserable about it?"

Mirajane didn't try to lie anymore; she nodded her head.

"You love Erza, don't you?"

Mirajane nodded again.

"I'm not trying to take her from you, Mirajane. I don't know you, but I do know Erza, and what makes her happy is what's important to me. I have to do it, to make up for everything I did to her and all of you. That's why I want you and her to be together. That's what I'm doing here. To get you to confess that and do what needs to be done."

"I...oh, but why would she love me, another woman? What's...what's the chance that could...ever happen? Why would she love me when she could have you?"

Suddenly, Erza Scarlet herself, dressed in her casual wear, came running toward the two. "Jellal! Mirajane! Please, don't start fighting over this!"

"E-Erza?" Mirajane was seriously confused now. When Erza finally reached them, the first thing she did was punch Jellal in the face. Even Jellal himself was surprised by this choice of action.

"You idiot! What the hell did you do to make her attack you? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I...I was trying to get her to admit she loves you...it's so obvious, right? Just look at her, and tell her." Jellal replied, trying to keep his nose from bleeding. "Do it, Erza. This is the chance I gave you. I confirmed it for you. Use it."

Erza looked down at Mirajane, who was staring back at her.

"Mirajane..."

"Erza..."

"Oh, Mirajane!"

"Oh, Erza!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!"

"I love you, Mirajane!"

"I love you too, Erza! I love you so much!"

The two girls embraced, and they started crying in each other's arms. Jellal, smiling sadly, took his leave to allow the two girls their time together. He was unhappy with this result, true, but he was also happy he could help the woman he loved one last time.


	35. Erza X Bisca 2

Erza X Bisca 2

A/N: A prequel to the original 'Erza X Bisca' chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Bisca, what is this?"

Bisca Connell, busy cleaning her magic guns, turned to see what her husband Alzack was talking about, and she nearly dropped the wiping cloth in shock. It was a light-blue hair ribbon with a tiny strand of red hair stitched into its underside.

"Where did you find that?"

"I found it in the back of your shirt drawer. One of the drawers always squeaked when it opened, and I was removing the clothes so I could take the drawer out and fix it. That's when I found it. Why do you have this? Your hair isn't long enough to need a ribbon, and I've never seen you wear this on anything else."

"Oh, well...it is probably Asuka's?"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't her ribbon, either. She only has three, and none of them are blue anyway."

Bisca walked over to Alzack and took the ribbon out of his hand. "Alzack, I think you're being a little paranoid. It's just a ribbon. I honestly have no idea why it's inside my drawer. If you really want me to do something about it, I'll throw it out, okay? Don't worry about it."

Alzack stared at his wife for a moment before cracking a smile. "You're right. Our house probably isn't being haunted or anything."

"Ha ha ha, is that what you were worried about? You had me going there for a second."

They shared a loving kiss, and with Alzack momentarily distracted, Bisca quickly shoved the ribbon into her back-pocket. Seeing that ribbon had brought back so many memories that it made her head hurt. But she couldn't let the slightest sign of something wrong be evident. There was just too much she could never tell Alzack, this man she devoted the rest of her life to.

They separated from their kiss and continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Alzack..."

"Yes?"

Bisca poked Alzack on the forehead. "You're the one who has to go and pick up Asuka from school today, you know."

"Oh! That's right!" Alzack grinned, "I guess I should have waited until after getting home to work on the drawer. I'll head over there right now. You wouldn't mind if I took her out for ice cream or something, would you? It's been a while since she and I spent time together."

"You can do whatever you wish, my dear husband, as long as you're back before dark."

"Of course!"

After a few more minutes of chatting, and another kiss, Alzack bid his wife farewell and took his leave. Bisca watched him through the kitchen window until he disappeared around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had avoided a confrontation over the ribbon. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the ribbon and pressed it under her nose, breathing in what little scent it still carried. It smelled just like her.

Bisca began walking toward the living room, still staring at the ribbon. It belonged to a woman she had believed was dead for seven long years. A woman who had helped her to discover her bisexuality, and who nearly won her over from Alzack. Bisca felt so ashamed of these thoughts she had. In the end, it had almost been a choice between that woman or Alzack. Poor Alzack never even knew about it; he had no idea that he had competition. There was no way Bisca could ever have told him. She truly cared about his feelings; he was the sweetest man alive, and the only man she would have ever considered being with. She loved him as her husband and she loved Asuka as her daughter.

But that woman, she had awoken a passion inside Bisca that she didn't even know existed. Lord knew he tried, but poor Alzack just could never match those same sensations. Sure, there were times where it was close, and Bisca could feel herself forgetting that woman that plagued her on hot nights, but it wasn't enough. That red-haired beauty would never leave her. For years, she had only her memories to hold onto, but now that the lost members of Fairy Tail have returned, she could see her in person again.

Was it really right, though? She was a married woman now; it wasn't like the past when she was just seeing Alzack as a potential boyfriend. It would be wrong for her to go against her husband and daughter to throw herself in that wonderful woman's arms again. Bisca didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. Bisca hurried over to answer it. When she opened the door, she found none other than Erza Scarlet standing there with a playful smirk on her lips. Bisca's heart started to pound hard, and an undeniable heat arose in her cheeks. This was the woman who stole her heart long before Alzack did.

"It's been a long time, Bisca. You look just as beautiful as I remember," Erza said before glancing down at the older woman's hand, "And you even kept that hair ribbon I gave you all this time. That really makes me happy. Can I come in?"

Bisca was already weak in the knees just looking at her. "Y-Yes...please, come right inside."


	36. Erza X Hisui E Fiore

Erza X Princess Hisui E. Fiore

A/N: I apologize that this drabble's plot is kind of rushed, but I tried to make it as sensible as I could.

* * *

"Makarov, Makarov, we've got trouble! Natsu, Wendy and Mirajane still haven't come back from the castle after going to rescue Lucy and that other Celestial Mage! I think they've been captured!"

"What? Damn...even for all our determination and nakama-power, I guess we can't just waltz right into the household of the most powerful royal family in Fiore, huh?"

"What should we do?"

"Let's see; there is a princess there, right?"

"Yes, she's known as Princess Hisui, but I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

"There's only one thing we can do!"

* * *

'Well, I guess I at least found a use for my 'Dream-Worthy Prince' magic armor...' Erza thought to herself as she ascended the castle stairs, approaching the front gates.

Erza Scarlet had long since been known as a huge lesbian flirt within the Fairy Tail guild; nearly every women that joined sooner or later fell for her seductive wiles. Erza didn't try to brag about it, but it was clear, with the trail of horny women following her everywhere she went, that she was very good at what she did. This time, though, the guild master Makarov was having her put these 'skills' to the test: she needed to win over the heart, or dive into the loins, of Princess Hisui E. Fiore herself. For some reason, it was the guild's best idea to rescue their captured friends.

Erza's newest outfit certainly did make her look like a beautiful young prince. Her hair had receded to barely going past her ears, a rather boyish cut. She wore a surprisingly ordinary-looking princely outfit: a white tail coat with golden buttons, a brown belt, blue pants, and a blue sash over her chest. Erza had to use an entire roll of tape to keep her breasts down; it was already beginning to grow very uncomfortable. She scratched absentmindedly at her chest as she walked. She needed to play it cool, and try to talk the princess into releasing the prisoners as quickly as possible. Sex was optional.

'Then again, the moment I take off these clothes, the secret will be out, and I doubt she'll be very happy about it...' Erza thought to herself.

"Halt!" A guard, understandably wary of this finely-dressed and extremely feminine-looking young man approaching him, pointed his spear at Erza, "Who are you? Do you have some business with the royal family...sir?"

Erza put on her best 'manly voice'. "Y-Yes...I'm here...to see Princess Hisui!"

"I asked who you are, first of all!"

"I am...Prince Scarlet Frigermagon, of the Frigermagon Dynasty from a far, distant land."

"Frigermagon...? Are you trying to make a fool of me? What sort of dynasty is that?" the guard snapped. Erza cringed; just her luck, to run into a smart guard of all things. He was turning red in the face with anger, "Answer me! It is my duty to protect the princess from lying scum like you!"

"Hey-" Erza began.

Suddenly, a third voice entered the argument. "Cornwell! Stand down!"

The guard stiffened, and Erza watched, mouth hanging open, as Princess Hisui approached them, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. She truly was beautiful; her blonde hair draped her shoulders, and her simple dress actually enhanced her regal elegance, drawing more attention to the woman in the outfit rather than the outfit itself. Erza couldn't believe it. She had known Hisui was just a child over seven years ago, before she got stuck in some sort of temporal loop with the rest of the guild. The Hisui before her was certainly no child. With a pleasant smile on her lips, Hisui stepped past the guard and extended a gloved hand to Erza.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Scarlet Frigermagon. I am Princess Hisui E. Fiore, the one you were looking for, correct?"

Erza was too dazed by Hisui's beauty to speak.

"Sir Frigermagon?"

"O-Oh, yes!" Erza quickly snatched Hisui's hand and shook it, "Yes, I have come here from...from very far away to meet you. I apologize for not having informed you or the king earlier. It is difficult to send news here from our land. We have not interacted much before, but I have come here as my land's ambassador to gather information and return to my father on news of how wonderful the kingdom of Fiore is...well, that is what I hope to do." Erza flashed a sexy grin. Hisui giggled.

"Well, then, I do not wish to keep you standing around. Come inside."

Hisui led Erza by the hand past the castle doors, and as they closed behind them, the guard named Cornwell could do nothing but stare in bewilderment. They strutted down the corridor, hand in hand, before Hisui suddenly spun around and threw Erza against the wall. Somehow, in spite of her tiny body, the princess was able to keep Erza pinned with her own physical strength.

"...You're not a prince from a foreign land, are you?" she whispered.

Erza was a little miffed; all of this work gone into her disguise was thrown out after a few minutes. "No, I'm not."

"And," Hisui placed her hand on Erza's chest, "You're a woman, too..."

"Yes..." The strangeness of the situation was steadily mounting. Erza was someone used to always being dominate, but right now, she felt like a kitten in the face of a tiger. Hisui could do whatever she wanted with her and Erza wouldn't have it in herself to object. All she could do was stare deep into her lovely, strong gaze.

"I think I know you. You're Erza Scarlet, right?"

"What? I mean...yes..."

"I knew it. I'm not stupid, you know; I've watched every round of the Magic Games so far, seeing you and your guild fight valiantly, so a little bit of make-up and a change of hairstyle won't fool me. I can recognize the face of the woman who defeated 100 monsters alone from a mile away."

Erza chuckled sheepishly. "Ha ha ha, it was no big deal, really!"

"I loved it!" Hisui shivered. "It was...an amazing display..."

The two women stared at each other for a long time. Erza knew she couldn't stay here forever. There was much more pressing matters at hand.

"Princess, I came here for the sake of my friends. I know that a mage of my guild, Lucy Heartfilia, and a former mage from SaberTooth were imprisoned in this castle, and then joining them were three other members of Fairy Tail who attempted to rescue them before against your orders. I want you to let them go...please. I'll do anything for you to agree."

Hisui had begun fiddling with the buttons on Erza's coat. "...Anything?" she asked.

Erza nodded.

"I think it's rather obvious by now, but I had found myself growing more interested in you ever since I witnessed your battle with the monsters in the arena. I have never met a woman so strong and admirable like yourself. The reason I spotted you so soon was because I had been thinking about you constantly. Erza Scarlet, I want you to become one of my personal knights, so you can be by my side forever."

'This is escalating faster than I thought it would!' Erza thought, not entirely unhappy about it. "But, Princess, I still need to go with my friends-"

"So you lied about doing anything for me?"

"Oh...well...uh..." Erza had gotten stuck. Hisui let out a soft, cold laugh, and kissed Erza on the lips. Erza's eyes bulged wide; Hisui's tongue was fighting hard to slip into Erza's mouth. The redhead allowed it to pass. Hisui's tiny hands, with greedy fingers, shifted up and down against Erza's chest, trying to feel the taped breasts under the fabric. Eventually, they broke apart.

"Then, if you can't be my knight, can you keep me company...for a while? I would like to talk with you in privacy."

Erza didn't take a second to think it over. "Okay."

Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, the cats, Lucy and Yukino returned to the guild a few hours later. Erza, however, only came back around midnight, and she looked as if she had just been through hell and back. Everything about her was worn out and disheveled. As soon as she walked through the guild doors, she collapsed in a weary heap. The guild master, as well as Erza's little 'harem', rushed to her side.

"It must have been really hard, convincing the princess. Good work." Makarov patted Erza on the head.


	37. Erza X Wendy 3

Erza X Wendy 3

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath as she stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of her. With a desk lamp's beam hovering over it, and the silence of the dark night surrounding her, it was almost eerie. Wendy scratched at her head as if attempting to reach her brain.

'Where do I even start?' she wondered.

There were just too many things to write down, she might even need a second piece of paper for this particular job. Wendy groaned. Why did this have to be so hard? It wasn't like this letter was going to be sent; it was just her way of getting her feelings out without the risky consequences of telling anyone she knew. Not even Carla, the cat companion who had been by her side for almost her whole life, could read this message. It was her deepest, most private confession. But that wasn't all; Wendy blushed at the thought of it. This would be her first time writing her love letter, as well as her last. A few more minutes passed before inspiration struck. Wendy breathed in and out once more. She picked up her pen and finally began to write.

"Dear...Erza..." she murmured quietly to herself as she scribbled those two powerful words, the words that would unseal the solid lock on her heart, jettisoning her feelings out all at once like an emotional geyser. She was going to write down everything she felt for the beautiful scarlet-haired mage that ensnared her so completely. Just imagining her, with that lovely smile, made Wendy's cheeks redden.

The Wind Dragon-Slayer did not hold back in her letter; she wrote every single thing she'd never tell Erza in person. She wrote how she had fallen in love with her, when she had come to terms with it, how her feelings didn't diminish in spite of the lack of time they spent together, and more. Wendy, growing steadily more flustered, even wrote what she wished she could do with Erza if they were together, and it wasn't limited to kissing and cuddling. She may have been young but she knew many 'adult' things, mostly from books she'd taken from Lucy's personal library. For some reason the blonde owned a hefty collection of erotica novels. This was definitely one of the main reasons why Wendy chose to keep the letter for herself; it would be nothing short of life-destroying embarrassment if Erza read it. There was no way she would ever return the feelings of a silly little girl with a major crush. But she was secretly proud to have that crush.

'Even if it is a crush, I still think I'm really in love with her...I mean, how can I not be? She's amazing!' thought Wendy.

Eventually, as the clock hands sneaked past two, Wendy completed her note, signing it with her name for the sake of it. She reread it so many times she lost count, and her heart skipped a beat every moment her eyes fell upon those simple confessional words: 'I love you'. Wendy sighed.

'Maybe I'll open a window and let some fresh air in...' Wendy thought, getting up from her seat. This, unfortunately, turned out to be a mistake. A gust rushed in as soon as the window opened; like a tricky thief, it snatched up the letter from the table, and flew away with it back outside. The letter began slowly plummeting to the ground, in public. Wendy gasped.

"Oh no!"

Wendy did not hesitate to throw herself out of the fourth-story window. She needed to catch that note, no matter what. Using her magic power over wind she glided through the empty sky, but unfortunately, she was too distracted, unable to focus properly when she was so concerned with the note. Plus, being much heavier than a piece of paper, she fell faster. She tried to snatch the letter out of the air; she failed. There was a red-haired woman down below. The letter, and Wendy, were going to hit her.

Wendy quickly used a gust to jettison herself out of the way, but the paper wasn't so lucky. It landed directly on top of the woman's head. Wendy jumped down in front of her.

"Um, please, ma'am, I'm sorry, but I really need that letter back-"

"Huh? Wendy?"

Wendy's face turned completely pale; it was Erza Scarlet.

"E...E...Er..."

"Wendy, what're you doing? What's going-" Erza looked up, "Oh yeah, what's this note about?"

"No!" Wendy screamed. She swung wildly, like a feral cat, to take the letter away, but she was just too short, and Erza was holding her back with one hand alone. The scarlet's copper eyes speedily read the message. Her jaw dropped.

"W-Wendy, you...why do you know about these sort of things...?" she was speaking of the lurid descriptions of certain sexual acts on the third paragraph. "And...and is this a love letter?" Erza was blushing now.

"Ahhh!" Screaming and clutching her head, Wendy ran off into the streets, disappearing from sight almost instantly. Thanks to her small size, she was able to blend in rather well in crowds. Erza tried calling her name, but as expected, the Dragon mage wasn't so willing to come back. Erza shoved the note into her breastplate and began running. Not after Wendy, but straight back to the guild. She was going to need some help.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the reddish-orange hue filling Wendy's line of sight, whenever the legs of fishermen and sailors weren't walking past. The young girl had run all the way to the docks, and there, she had squeezed herself into a small space between two boxes. Wendy coughed. Her head throbbed and her eyes were puffy; the young girl had been sobbing since she sat down. In only a few minutes, her life had been ruined. The note escaped her grasp and fell right into the hands of the one person she most wanted to keep from reading it.

Erza was probably disgusted. Wendy thought back to Erza's face after she had read the note; she looked like she was going to vomit. It's no surprise, though. Who would honestly feel flattered to have a young girl gushing over them, especially someone who could get anyone they wanted, like Erza?

Wendy hugged her legs tight. "Why did this have to happen...?" she sniffled. "There's no way...I can ever look Erza in the face again..."

Suddenly, a pair of feet stopped in front of the boxes. Wendy gasped; it was metal boots. Erza's metal boots.

"Wendy! There you are!"

Erza pushed the boxes aside, and knelt down in front of the girl. "I've been looking all over for you! Mirajane flew around and she saw you running to the docks! She figured it was best if I was the one who confronted you, though, since...well, you know..."

Wendy gaped; she had no idea she was being followed the whole time.

"Look, we need to talk about this letter of yours-" Erza began, but Wendy had to chime in, to protect her good name the best she could.

"Honestly, Erza, I wasn't going to send it! I just...I just had all of these feelings...and I wanted to get them out! It was an accident that you saw it! I would never do those things to you, I swear! I mean...unless you want me to..." Wendy stuttered, blushing so much that her whole head looked like a tomato with hair.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're not the first girl to write me something like that. Hell, yours was pretty tame compared to some love letters I've seen, but I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think you would like me too." Erza laughed, "I'm really not all that special, you know. You deserve someone much better."

"What? No! Erza, you're the greatest! I would l-love to be your girlfriend! Really! I meant everything that I said in that note! I mean, I didn't want you to read it, but if I was bigger and more confident, I would have given it to you!"

Erza laughed again. "Wendy, you're cute. Really cute. I don't think I've met a sweeter girl than you. C'mere." her voice became low, almost lustful, in tone.

"Huh?"

"We should go back to the guild now to talk this over some more, but I'll say this: I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend someday too."

It happened so quickly. Wendy felt like she had been thrust into some kind of dream state. Erza's luscious, plump lips had pressed against her own tiny mouth, catching her with a full-on kiss. Erza held Wendy up by her cheeks. The younger girl went limp from her mind overloading; it had struggled too much to acknowledge that this was really happening to her. It was a dream come true. When they broke apart, Erza was left standing and Wendy was lying motionless on the floor. Erza lifted her into her arms and started walking.

It may have been a bit extreme, but at least it would make taking Wendy back a lot easier.

She tasted as sweet as she acted, though.


	38. Erza X Nobody

Erza X Nobody

A/N: I apologize with the mishap of having put up the Erza X Minerva chapter briefly before taking it down; I realized it was not up to snuff, and I wish to retry again with this couple in a later chapter. Sorry for the confusion and the mistake on my part.

* * *

Things had not been going well for Erza Scarlet lately. For some reason, her luck had been at its worst yet, especially when it came to interacting with the other women.

"I never want to speak to you again, Erza! We're through forever!"

Erza allowed Lucy to slap her hard across the face, without even trying to put up a fight. The blonde's eyes were leaking with tears and she was shaking; Erza knew she had done something wrong, so she let herself be punished for it. Lucy raised her hand again, preparing another slap, but then she lowered it and ran out of the room, still sobbing. Erza didn't follow after her. It wouldn't do any good. She knew this.

Erza sat down on her bed, rubbing her wounded cheek. She had been struck by magical attacks strong enough to crumble buildings, but for some reason, Lucy's slap hurt even more. This wasn't the first time she'd been hit this week, either. It seemed that none of the girls in the guild wanted anything to do with poor, seductive Erza anymore.

'What did I do to deserve this?' she wondered.

Earlier this week, she had gotten on Mirajane's bad side, after she accidentally pointed out that the white-haired woman was gaining weight. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed at her waist; Erza couldn't stop herself before pointing out she was feeling softer down there. It had meant to be a stupid little joke. Mirajane was mortified at the implication of her gain, and responded ferociously. Erza was hit in the face with a pie and pushed over as a result. Considering what Mirajane was capable of doing with her powers, Erza had gotten off easy.

Things were a disaster with Levy. In the middle of a fight between Natsu and Gray, Erza stepped in to knock them both out, but by accident, she set fire to the whole stack of books Levy had brought home from the library. If that wasn't enough, Levy's hair caught fire too. The poor girl was screaming and rolling on the floor until Juvia used her water magic to save her. Levy lost most of her locks as a result along with the books. It would be a long time before she would speak to Erza again.

Speaking of Juvia, Erza wasn't winning any points with her either. Talking badly about Gray, or especially beating up on Gray, was a big no-no. Setting fire to Levy and her books didn't help. She called the redhead a 'menace', even.

Evergreen thought Erza was looking at Laki, and Laki thought Erza was looking at Evergreen. That earned Erza two punches to the face.

Lisanna was mad at Erza for what she said about Mirajane's weight.

Wendy heard all of these things, got the wrong idea, and intentionally avoided Erza for days on end.

And lastly, there was Lucy. Poor, poor Lucy. Her heart had been utterly broken by an accidental slip of past infidelity during a conversation about tapioca pudding. She had always been fragile and a little emotional, but Erza didn't think it was this bad. She was just glad the blonde didn't try to kick her in the crotch to boot.

'So what do I do now? I don't have anyone...' Erza wondered with a grimace. She reached over to the night-table across the bed, and took out a photo album inside the cupboard. She flipped through the pages for several seconds before stopping on an old image of a familiar friend: Jellal. She had always liked him. Sure, he had a penis, but their relationship was slightly between friendship and lovers, and she was willing to compromise with him. She stared long and hard at his photograph as if in hopes of forcing herself to fall in love. However, it only brought up a number of unpleasant thoughts about the man.

'Well, we don't share too much in common outside of our time in the mines...he hurt both me and my friends physically and mentally many times...killed another of my childhood friends...is still hanging out with the woman who made him act psychotic in the first place...'

Erza's brow furrowed, and she slammed the book shut and threw it on the floor. 'Fuck it.' she thought, 'I'm not even going to bother worrying about relationships for a while...!'


	39. Erza X Levy 3

Erza X Levy 3

* * *

"Lucy, please, come on! You promised you would go to the book store with me today!"

"I know, Levy, but I'm sorry, I just can't! Aries is breaking out in allergies, Aquarius has a panty-hoarding problem, and Loki has his head stuck in the toilet; as the master of their keys, it's my obligation to help them with their problems! Can't you take Gajeel with you? You two seem to get along pretty well."

"Y-Yeah, we do...but he doesn't appreciate books like you or I do! You know that!"

Lucy stopped and turned around to face her brokenhearted friend properly. As much as it pained her to do so, Lucy just couldn't see any other option. "Levy...look, why don't we just schedule our outing for another day? The bookstore is open every day of the week except Sunday!"

"I know, but this book I've really been wanting to get comes out today; if I don't get it now, it'll sell out!"

"You can ask Droy or Jet, or even go alone!"

"But, Lucy, you don't understand; this was supposed to be our special time together, and -"

"Hey," a third voice entered the conversation, "I'll go with Levy, if she really wants the company."

Lucy and Levy looked over to see Erza approaching them. The redhead had dismissed her magic armor for much more casual wear, and her hair was tied behind her in a long pigtail. There was just a hint of a smile on the edges of her lips. Levy stared at her for a while with wide eyes, a vacant expression. She seemed to be uneasy in Erza's presence. Nonetheless, Lucy saw this as a great solution to the problem at hand.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed, "Levy, Erza can go with you!"

"Yeah, but...don't you have any missions or anything?" asked Levy, sounding more than a little hopeful.

Erza shook her head. "No, believe it or not, I'm actually free today. Going to a bookstore sounds like a good idea, actually,"

Lucy slapped her timid, blue-haired friend on the back, exclaiming, "C'mon, Levy, it'll be great! Erza's really fun to be around...trust me!"

Levy wasn't so sure. She didn't want to be rude and say it aloud, but she honestly didn't believe Erza was anymore interested in reading than Gajeel or Natsu. For her, it was probably just an excuse to get out of the guild, and nothing else. Unable to simply turn away the redhead at this point, Levy warily accepted.

* * *

The two girls walked side by side through the town, not saying anything to each other.

"You know, Levy, we've known each other for ages, but I don't think we've talked very much ever since those few missions we went on as kids...and that was years ago!" Erza remarked.

"Mmm-hmm," Levy nodded her head.

"Don't you think we should try to change that?"

"Hmm...I guess..."

"I'm glad to hear that you agree! So...what's your magic power?"

Levy gave Erza a baffling look, a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that' look. "You...you don't remember what sort of magic I use? Not at all?"

"W-Well, it's just been a long time and everything, and...err...I guess I haven't seen you fight...in a while..." Erza laughed sheepishly in a feeble attempt to cover up her serious mishap. Levy sighed, shaking her head. There was no point in getting mad about it.

"I use Solid Script; I can turn words into deadly weapons."

"Wow, that's pretty cool! I honestly have no idea how I could have forgotten that!"

"I remember your magic, you know. it's Requip magic, isn't it?"

Erza groaned. "Geez, got to keep rubbing it in that I forgot your magic, don't you?"

For the first time since their trip began, Levy smiled. "I probably won't stop anytime soon."

The bookstore was a small place, located between a bistro and a deli, its only sign of existence a 'Books For Sale' poster taped on the inside of the window. Looking through the glass, Erza could see piles upon piles of books, like a mountain range of literature.

"Is this really the place?"

"Yep."

They walked inside, and after speaking to the elderly shop-keeper for a moment, they began looking around.

"Umm, Erza, if there aren't any books you might be interested in, I don't want to bore you-" Levy started to say.

Erza picked out a particularly thick volume from the top of a pile. "Oh, no, it's no problem at all! I've been looking for a chance to buy more books! I already finished reading all of my old faves several times over; I could use something new."

"W-What? You read?" Levy was honestly surprised.

"Of course I do! I go on missions that usually take me far away and leave me there for days on end, so I like to pass the time by reading. Just last week on my three-day mission to the Yorkima Battle Town I finished reading 'The Tragic Life of Ulrich Thundercape', all three volumes!"

"But those books are over 1000 pages each! How did you manage that?"

"Just needed a lot of free time, is all. I've also recently read 'To Cast Runes With Eyes Wide Open', 'Plum Tarts' and 'Maid of Honor, Warrior of Virtue'. If you don't have any of them, I can loan them to you."

Levy's mouth dropped; those were all high-level pieces of literature, not suited for the common reader. They were so thick and heavy in details and themes, as well as poetic writing, that most people avoided them because they found them too 'wordy'. Levy was still trying to get around to reading books of that caliber since no one else she knew did. This was the first time she'd heard of this. She couldn't believe that Erza was such an avid reading fan; the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' was so fitting here that it was almost painful to admit. Levy was ashamed of herself.

"Erza...I have to say, I'm really impressed!" the blue-haired mage chuckled.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Erza waved it off, "I think I'm going to get this one: 'Guilds Through the Ages', so I can brush up on my knowledge. It's the fifth edition, so it must have added some more guilds they missed the fourth time around. What about you? Wasn't there a special book that you came here to buy in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Hold on a second!"

Levy ran over to the front counter, and began chatting with the little old lady again. Erza wasted some time searching through the store, digging through the bins and scavenging the piles. Every now and then, she took out a piece of paper in her back-pocket and scribbled something down. Eventually, Levy returned, with what appeared to be a small paperback novel wrapped in plastic and tinfoil.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"It's my book! The one I was waiting for! 'Mage-Runner's Dawn'! I've been looking forward to it the last three months!"

"Huh...what genre is it, anyway?"

Levy blushed. "Umm, well, it's part action, part drama, part romance...and part erotica..." she murmured the last part so quietly it was barely audible.

"Oh, really?" Erza smirked.

"There isn't that much sex in it! Really! Stop laughing at me! I'm old enough to read these sort of things, anyway, you know!"

After paying for their books, the two girls made their way back to the guild. This time, they had much more to talk about than before.

"Hey, Levy, thanks again for letting me go with you! I had a great time, and got some books out of the whole thing too!"

"I'm happy you came along, too," Levy meant it this time.

They walked for a few more minutes, and Erza, looking nervous, began reaching into her back-pocket."By the way, would it be alright if you checked something for me? You've read lots of books so you can probably judge how good one is pretty well, I bet."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"It's pretty embarrassing, actually, so please don't tell Lucy or the others about it, okay? They would never let me hear the end of it if they knew."

"C'mon, tell me, what is it?" Levy giggled.

Erza handed Levy several sheets of paper. She turned her back to prevent the younger girl from seeing her strawberry-red cheeks. "It's...it's a story I've been writing. I've read so many books that I wanted to try my hand at it too. Of course, it's just something I do on the side; I've only written six and a half pages so far. It's way more difficult than I thought it would be. I know Lucy's been writing a novel, so I was thinking of asking her for help, but I doubt she would believe me if I told her. You're the first person I'm showing these to, Levy."

"W-Wow...Erza, I'm honored...but are you really sure? It's okay for me to read this?" Levy flipped through the pages, impressed with how neat and tidy the Titania's handwriting was. It was better than her own, and she was the one who wrote to cast spells! She was learning so much about Erza today.

"Yes. Please tell me what you think."

Levy began reading. It did not take long for her to realize something very shocking. Erza's story...for only six and a half pages, it was far more entertaining and attention-grabbing than all 200+ pages of Lucy's in-progress novel. The plot was unique, the main character was interesting, the writing was solid. It was absolutely amazing. Erza, the woman who Levy once personally compared to an amazonian warrior, was not only an affluent reader and lover of literature, but a talented author who didn't even know it. Levy's heart skipped a beat. Never before had someone, man or woman, make her feel this way. She could feel herself growing hot all over. She was so turned-on right now.

"E-Erza..."

"Yes?"

Levy practically threw herself into Erza's arms. "Please...can we go back...?"

"Well, we are heading to the guild right now-"

"No, I mean, back to your room? Just for a while?"

Erza didn't really understand, but she could tell that Levy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so she carried the girl bridal-style all the way. Levy entertained herself by reading Erza's story over and over. She had finally found her kindred spirit, a fellow bibliophile.


	40. Erza X Minerva

Erza X Minerva

* * *

Lucy wanted revenge on Minerva, plain and simple. Sure, she may be told that getting revenge is the wrong thing to do and it'll make you just as bad a person as the one who wronged you, but looking back on Fairy Tail's past record, they were practically obsessed with vengeance themselves. Nearly everything they did had to do with revenge one way or another. She was a member of Fairy Tail, so why shouldn't she get back at someone who beat her so brutally in front of thousands of people? It was only right.

So, after paying off an unnamed member of Sabertooth for information, Lucy learned something quite valuable: Minerva was homophobic, to the point that she was actually deathly afraid of homosexuals. Her father probably raised her on that belief; he didn't seem like a good guy to begin with. How exactly she managed so long in Sabertooth considering Sting and Rogue were also members was a mystery, but it still was enough for Lucy. She knew what to do next.

"Oh, Erza! Will you come over here for a moment?"

"I don't see why you even bothered asking me of all people to meet with you here, Fairy Tail whore." Minerva smiled wickedly at the blonde as they watched Erza approach them from the group. Lucy glared hatefully back at her. However, she was smiling on the inside, because soon enough, she would make Minerva suffer for both her bigoted ways along with all of the other vile deeds she'd committed on her.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Erza," Lucy asked in a sing-song voice, "Tell me...do you like girls?"

"Uh, why you're asking that all of the sudden?" Erza replied. Minerva twitched, realizing what Lucy was getting at.

"Just answer the question. You like them romantically, don't you?"

Erza blushed as Mirajane in particular came to mind. "Err...well...maybe one or two..."

Minerva scowled.

"So would you say you're a lesbian?"

"A l-lesbian? Lucy, look, why are you asking all of these things? And why is this crazy woman here?"

"Refer to me by my name, you faggot!" Minerva snapped.

Erza raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're a woman, and you're sexually attracted to other women? That makes you a filthy faggot!"

Erza grabbed the handle of her sword. "You sure you want to call me that again, bitch?" She was clearly upset; a large, throbbing vein had sprouted on the Requip mage's forehead.

Minerva's steel gaze carried the sharpness of a million daggers, and her tongue spat not venom, but skin-melting acid. "I'd strike you down like you deserve to be before you could even touch me with that dirty, rusted sword of yours. You can rot in hell with your lady lovers."

"What the heck is your deal?"

"D-Don't get too close!" Losing her cool for a moment, Minerva stepped back, "I said I don't want you touching me, whether it's your sword or your hands! I don't want to become like you!"

"Where do you get off, saying such insensitive things? Don't you know you're breaking several hate-speech laws right now?"

"I'll say whatever I please, because in my view of the world, it is the absolute truth."

As Erza and Minerva continued to yell at each other, both of them preparing for the inevitable battle, Lucy had decided to take things a step further. She was going to make Minerva pay for good. Sneaking behind the redhead, Lucy got into position, raised her hands, and pushed Erza with all of her strength. Erza tumbled forward, and she smacked headfirst into Minerva, their lips accidentally pressing together in a 'passionate' kiss. They fell onto the ground, but Minvera threw Erza off in a fit, screaming and spitting. Erza was too shocked to do much at all but stare dumbly into space.

"YOU! YOU FAGGOT, YOU WERE TRYING TO CONVERT ME INTO ONE OF YOU, AREN'T YOU? YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME A HOMOSEXUAL!"

Erza blinked. "Wait, what?" she tried to grab Minerva, but the other woman slapped her hand away.

"WELL, I SAY IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE EVER GET OUR CHANCE TO FIGHT IN THE ARENA! I'LL ENJOY BEATING YOU TO DEATH WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Minerva jumped to her feet and stomped away. Yes, she was mortified by what had happened, the fact that she had momentarily shared saliva with a repulsive homosexual. If her father wasn't dead of her own scheming, he would probably beat her ass until it was raw and bleeding.

What troubled her the most of their little 'experience', however, was the strange sensation she felt from it; she realized she might have liked it. More than she should have.

Erza stood up and looked at Lucy. She was breathing hard, saying, "Lucy...next time, if you run into her...just let me knock her to the moon, will you?"

"Sure, Erza, sure." Lucy giggled. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a satisfying revenge for the blonde.

Erza blushed, rubbing the back of her head, as she thought back to the taste of Minerva's lips. "Still...she wasn't a bad kisser, even if it came out of nowhere." she murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Never mind."


	41. Erza X Minerva X Kagura

Erza X Minerva X Kagura

A/N: Based on the latest manga chapter of the time (311).

* * *

Erza Scarlet, Minerva and Kagura Mikazuchi fiercely stared each other down, their magic ready to strike at any moment. The tension in the air was so thick that even the people farthest away in the stands found themselves momentarily without breath, like ghostly hands had wrapped around their throats. It was like they forgot to breath, to be more exact.

It was a definitive moment in the games, as the strongest female members of three top guilds were prepared to face off in what was surely going to be an epic battle. So far, many of the battles had been one-on-one; who knew what could happen now? One or two could come out victorious or even none at all. They were all considered mages of equal strength; this was truly a battle worth keeping an eye on. Any of the other match-ups at the time were completely irrelevant. No one looked back to see how Juvia was faring against Chelia.

Finally, the strangling silence broke when Minerva's lips twirled into a sneer.

"Well...isn't this interesting? I had intended to take on Scarlet by myself, but I'm lucky enough to find another prey worth taking down as well! Now I can eliminate both of you!"

"You're delusional if you believe you can beat me." Kagura snarled, hand clutched around the hilt of her blade.

Minerva shook her head. "Hmph...how about we begin our fun little threesome now?"

Kagura nodded.

Erza, however, was still distracted by what Minerva had just said. Her mind was taking her in a totally different direction. 'Wait a minute...threesome...threesome...' Erza blushed, 'She wants to do that here? And with both of us?' Her naivety had caused her to take what Minerva said as being literal.

Minerva threw herself at Kagura. She swung her fist, coated in her magical aura, and it collided with Kagura's blade. However, neither wavered in the slightest, forcing them to jump back from each other before it became a magical overload.

Erza, meanwhile, continued to think. 'W-Well...I can't deny that Minerva, as horrible of a human being she is, is actually rather attractive...and Kagura is hot too. I mean, I wouldn't have a personal problem doing THAT with them, but then again, isn't that going against my own loyalty to the guild? They're supposed to be my enemies! Fairy Tail's enemies! Yet now I can't stop thinking about doing them while they're doing me!'

Minerva swung a thick leg at Kagura's face. Kagura swiftly dodged to the right, and her sword sliced through the air. The new leader of Sabertooth bent back, just enough to avoid having her breasts cut into like fine cheese. The steel blade passed harmlessly over her. Kagura cursed under her breath, because now she was left wide-open. Minerva kicked Kagura square in the chest; as expected by both of them, it was a hit. Kagura stumbled backward. Minerva threw herself back into her normal position and charged again.

'Minerva has large breasts, like almost every girl I meet, but her legs really catch my eye...don't see too many girls with curves like that down there...'

Kagura moved faster than before, spurred on by her humiliation from taking the first attack. Minerva swerved left and right without much effort, but suddenly, she felt the blade's edge cut through her hair. It had been only a few inches away from taking her ear along with one of her braids. Minerva thrust her hand at Kagura to grab her throat; she was going to tear it out in one fell swoop. However, Kagura had predicted this, and she attempted to cut off Minerva's arm in response. Minerva jumped out of harm's way. The two women glared at each other, hatred fueling every fiber of their beings. Neither was any closer to winning so far.

'Kagura, she's pretty, she's got that cute bow, and she has awesome fashion sense...plus, is it just me, or does her outfit make her boobs look huge? Ugh, I'm supposed to be fighting, not thinking about sleeping with my opponents...but I...but I really want it! I want a threesome! That's the most suitable way to settle this battle once and for all! I-I'm sure of it! We're too strong to take each other down; whoever proves their sexual prowess better will be the winner! That must be what Minerva was getting at!'

Erza, completely lost in her own wishful delusions, tore off her entire armor set, leaving herself in just a bra and panties. More than half of the men witnessing the battle fell unconscious due to loss of blood via the nostrils.

"Okay! Let's do it! Come at me!" Erza roared at the top of her voice, waving her mighty sword in the air. Minerva and Kagura stopped their battle, looked at Erza for a moment, and shared a puzzled glance. They proceeded to assault her together; for once, they were willing to team up to take down a common enemy. There was no way they would allow this stupid little Fairy Tail wuss to make fools of them.

Minerva and Kagura were sent flying, completely naked, a few minutes later. The audience applauded.


	42. Erza X Mickey Chickentiger

Erza X Mickey Chickentiger

A/N: I did what I could for such an unknown character.

* * *

The usual cheery commotion inside the Fairy Tail guild cafeteria immediately hushed when Erza Scarlet entered the room. Everyone's eyes fell on her for a few seconds before shifting over to Mickey Chickentiger, one of the lesser known members of Fairy Tail and leader of 'Team Mega-Death'. The blonde, horned woman was glaring at Erza with her fists clenched tight. It had only been two hours ago that she had sent a personal challenge to Titania; she wanted to fight against her, to prove her strength as a hand-to-hand combatant without magic.

"Mickey, you do realize what you're doing, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Mickey jumped to her feet, "That's why I challenged you! It's time to see how strong you really are without magic, Titania! I've stood on the sidelines of this guild long enough! I'll beat you and prove to everybody that I'm important too!"

Natsu leaned over to Gray. "Hey...what's that chick's last name again?"

"Err," Gray scratched his chin, "I'm...not really sure. Mickey Ducklion?'

"It's Chickentiger!" Mickey snapped at them both, causing the two men to fall out of their seats.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? I'm not one of this guild's S-rank mages for nothing." Erza reminded her opponent.

"I've already gone too far to change my mind now," Mickey shook her head, "It would be a humiliation to run away when we're facing each other down like this. I'm going to take you on!"

Erza smiled, as if she had hoped that would be Mickey's answer. "Good to hear." She removed both of her gauntlets, revealing her bare hands underneath. Because of the obvious power difference between fists and a sword, Erza had agreed to fight on Mickey's terms, that is, with physical combat only.

"Erza, I've always respected you as a friend and a mage, so I hope you don't hold it against me that I want to fight you. I've watched you and the other guild members do so much to help us, and to help other people, but I've been stuck here waiting for your return all the time. I'm sick of it! Hardly anyone knows my name; they don't even know I'm from the same guild as you! It really...bugs me, you know? No matter what I do, I can't live up to the reputation you guys have made!"

"Stop trying to justify yourself and let's fight already. I have things I need to do." Erza said, and she charged straight at Mickey Chickentiger. Mickey did the same at Erza.

The battle did not last long. From the first swing, it was clear that Erza had an extreme advantage over Mickey. Everything about her was better: she was faster, she was sturdier, she hit harder, she could counter better...Erza was almost as efficient with fisticuffs as she was when wielding a blade. Mickey didn't stand a chance. She took hit after hit, leaving her battered and bruised, while Erza was still completely fine. However, that wasn't all. At times, Mickey did seem to get her chance at striking Erza...but she tended to back off, with a blush no less. It was more noticeable when her hands came near the redhead's breasts. Erza smiled. She hit Mickey once in the stomach and finally, after nearly fifteen straight minutes of brawling, Mickey collapsed onto her back. Erza leaned over her. They were both panting and covered in sweat. Erza's sweat was dripping all over Mickey's body.

"Hey, Mickey..."

Mickey blushed, having Erza so close. "W-What?"

"I'm getting a feeling that your admiration goes a little beyond just that...did I guess right?"

Mickey blushed even harder.

"And this fight of yours to 'prove yourself'...it was a set-up to do something together with me...since fighting is all you're really skilled at...heh, if you really wanted a date, you could have just asked, you know!"

Mickey gasped. "B-But I...I just didn't know how...I really wanted you to notice me, so that's why...I...I called you out to this fight...I'm sorry!"

"It's really not that hard to ask someone out...well, okay, it's not the easiest thing in the world when you really like somebody, but we're guildmates! We're friends! You know I'd listen to you, right? Besides, I've always thought you were pretty cute and tough, anyway."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"...Thank you, Erza."

Erza helped Mickey up, and everyone in the guild applauded them for a well-done fight. Mickey couldn't dare look Erza in the eye, even when the redhead whispered for her to meet her at a bar or something later that night. Mickey couldn't believe how strangely this entire event had ended. She had halfway truthful regarding her jealousy over being ignored by everyone, but right now, she found that she didn't mind so much anymore.


	43. Erza X Cana 3

Erza X Cana 3

* * *

"Cana, I'll marry you...but only if you can prove to me you can last a full day's time without drinking any alcohol."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because, how can I know you'll love me from the bottom of your heart if the only thing you usually get to the bottom of is a barrel full of wine? I want to see if you can put your alcoholism aside for a while and just spend some time with me. It's not that hard to ask, is it?"

"But...but..."

"Also, if we were to have a child, you wouldn't want her other mother to be a drunkard...would you?"

"...No. I wouldn't."

"Cana, I believe in you. You can do this."

"Okay, Erza. I'll do it...for you. Starting tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

* * *

And so tomorrow came. Cana immediately slipped out of bed at six in the morning with the intention of getting herself some breakfast: a quick shot of gin and vodka, to be exact. She'd then wash it down by drinking straight out of a bottle of rum.

"Hold it."

Cana froze at the door. She looked over her shoulder, at Erza, who was already sitting up in bed with her arms crossed. Cana almost wet herself just seeing the look on her lover's face.

"...You were going to get a drink, weren't you?"

"Err, yes?"

"Come back in bed. Now."

Cana did as ordered. Erza pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. "Let's just cuddle for a moment...and then we can go to a diner or something for breakfast."

Cana sighed, burying her face into Erza's cleavage. "Okay..." she murmured.

"Good girl."

* * *

Later that day, Erza and Cana went to the guild, where, as expected, everyone else was already gathered.

Cana looked around the room, trying to not make it look how obviously she wanted to run over to Mirajane's bar and order a big keg of alcohol for herself. Erza placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey...you okay?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Err, yeah," Cana shook her head, her face turning slightly pale from her lack of beer, "I'll be...okay..."

"Okay. C'mon." She grabbed her lover's hand and walked with her into the crowd.

"Hey, Cana! Hey, Erza!"

Cana! Hey, Want a dri - oh, uh, never mind!"

"Erza! Hi!"

As everyone greeted the two in their own ways, Cana could feel herself growing drastically more uncomfortable. It felt like goosebumps were popping up all over her skin. Her teeth were chattering and her head was throbbing. A cold breeze had come out of nowhere and it was making her tremble violently. Erza continued to laugh and act cheerful, completely unaware. Nobody seemed to notice. Cana couldn't take it. She needed a drink. Badly.

"Erza...how long has it been?"

"Why, Cana dear, it's only 11:00 a.m.. You have a long while to go."

"Oh god..."

"Look, how about we get you a drink? A non-alcoholic drink, but a drink nonetheless."

"...Okay." Cana figured that a good drink, anything at all, might calm her down a little. Erza took her over to the refreshment counter, where Mirajane and Lisanna were working together. When they approached, the two girls had been busy examining each other's breast sizes with a hands-on method, but they quickly pulled themselves together when they saw their customers approach.

"Hey, Mirajane, could you get Cana an iced tea?"

Cana groaned; 'iced tea' just reminded her of a Long Island Iced Tea.

* * *

Later that same day, Cana was still falling apart, faster than before.

"Um, Erza, is your girlfriend okay?" Levy asked.

Cana was lying on the floor in fetal position, rocking back and forth, muttering under her breath in some sort of Satanic language. She looked like she was going to vomit, and some strands of her hair had fallen out already. Her teeth were grinding so loudly that people from the next table over could hear it. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hands were shaking, and she smelled a bit like gasoline. She was a complete and utter mess without her beer. However, Erza appeared to be relishing in her girlfriend's distress. Levy looked down at Cana and up at Erza again.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Erza chuckled and waving it off.

Levy wasn't so sure. "I dunno...this looks pretty bad."

"She'll be right as rain once she gets over her dependency on alcohol."

"Eh? You really think you can do that? It'd be easier pulling an elephant's teeth!" Levy exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, I'll see what I can do..."

"Really, though, Erza, maybe you should reconsider a bit. I mean, Cana's looking pretty bad. You two were going to get married, right? I doubt you'd want her looking like an alcohol-depraved skeleton on your wedding day. I know she wouldn't try to do something like this to you."

"But..." Erza began.

"Just think about it." Levy said, and she walked off.

Cana sneezed.

Erza looked down at her and pet her head like she would a pet. When she felt how cold Cana was, her grin fell into a concerned frown. "Hmm...although maybe she's suffered enough already...?" she muttered under her breath.

Truthfully, she had only done this for the sake of teasing Cana, to see the usually infallible girl fall prey trying to ignore her one true addiction. Erza had a bit of a sadistic side she kept from the others, but she liked seeing people get distressed, she thought it was especially cute concerning girls. Before she had taken Cana's ring, she wanted to have one last chance to screw with her lover's head. Unfortunately, this might have been taking it too far; Cana looked like she was actually in physical pain from her lack of drink. Erza knelt down beside the woman and whispered into her ear.

"Cana...I think we should call off this alcohol thing..."

"Huh?"

"But," Erza continued, "Wait until around seven tonight. I'll have something that'll really make it up to you."

Cana didn't understand, but she decided she could hold off for that long at the very least.

* * *

Later, when the sun had fallen and the stars littered the sky, Cana walked into the bathroom of the apartment she shared with Erza.

What she saw caused blood to trickle out of both of her nostrils.

It was a nude Erza sitting inside a giant tub of frothy, cold alcohol. The redhead smiled her playful little smile, with that usual 'come hither' look in her eyes. Cana wasted no time in obeying. She began undressing herself, throwing her clothes here and there, not really caring about anything except what was in front of her.

"You always said this was your dream to do one day, right? Well, I figured I was being a little too mean to you, so I did this to make things better. I used a lot of my money from my missions to pay for this, you know."

Cana walked up to the tub, dipped her hand in, and cupped a small handful of the drink, which she quickly consumed. Her once-pale face regained its former brightness, her hair magically regrew its lost strands, and her stamina had refilled to its peak. She was the same old Cana again, just like Erza wanted.

"It's wonderful!" she squealed.

She dived straight in to enjoy the many wondrous delights within the tub, not only just the alcohol itself. All was forgiven.

Later that night, Cana presented the ring box again, and this time, she received a more definite answer.


	44. Erza X Porlyusica 2

Erza X Porlyusica 2

* * *

Porlyusica had been honestly looking forward to today, although she wouldn't admit such a thing.

While it was normally part of her memo to keep herself separate from the rest of the humanity, there was still one day where she would leave the forest and wander into town. It was for a special medicinal convention, where she was able to purchase a large number of different ingredients for her medicines and potions that she normally could not acquire by normal means. It was a very important event for her. It not only gave her a chance to do something, but it was also good for her work as well.

The older woman had begun preparing her bag to take with her when she heard a knock on the door. A rare occurrence.

She opened the door to find Erza Scarlet standing on her steps.

"What? Erza? What do you want?" Porlyusica asked. She noticed that the redhead's face was exceptionally pale-looking, except for her nose, which was the same color as her hair. Her eyes were closed.

Suddenly, Erza began tilting forward, and Porlyusica stepped out of the way just before the warrior mage collapsed onto the floor in a heap. There was a note taped to her back, so Porlyusica picked it up to read it.

It detailed that Erza had come down with a sudden illness, and that Makarov needed Porlyusica's help in caring for her. Anything from some medicine or even bedside care would be appreciated and paid for in full. The note ended with Makarov signing his name in a flamboyant cursive style while also replacing the 'v' with a little heart instead. Porlyusica frowned; he was always doing things like this.

"Erza, can you stand up?" Porlyusica asked.

Erza coughed, and groaned.

"Alright...let's get you onto the bed."

After a little bit of heavy-work, Porlyusica was able to get the weakened teenager onto a sterilized bed to properly rest. Porlyusica pressed her hand against Erza's forehead; it was so hot, it almost felt like she could catch fire without warning. The older mage applied a wet towel and began inspecting her more thoroughly. It wasn't just a cold that Erza was suffering, but a virus that Porlyusica had never seen before, and it seemed to be affecting Erza's control over magic as well as her body. The young woman's armor was actually falling apart in Porlyusica's hands.

'This is rather serious...' she thought. However, another thought squirmed its way out of the back of her head. The convention. It was today. There was no way she could afford to miss it, but Erza, in her current state, would be in serious trouble if left unattended for a few hours. The convention was once every three years, and it had such a large plethora of ingredients to choose from, Porlyusica would have the chance to create powerful concoctions the world had never seen. Not that she would ever share them with those who did not appeal to her. Regardless, it was a very important opportunity.

Porlyusica watched as the young woman in front of her, who was panting so heavily while struggling to swallow a single gulp of air. Erza was so sick and it was her duty as a doctor to care for her. It was likely she could give Erza a few drugs, let her rest for a few hours, and go to the convention. It was a possible idea, not that it would last forever but long enough anyway.

Porlyusica sighed, and closed her eyes. She needed to make a decision.

* * *

Erza opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but it eventually cleared. She sat up.

"Uhh...what's going on...?"

Porlyusica was sitting in a chair across from her, staring at her with a strange expression. It wasn't exactly friendly, and her thin lips were pursed tight, but her eyes clearly showed relief to see that Erza was doing better. Glancing out the window beside her, Erza could see that it was already dark. The stars littered the sky like so many tiny jewels darting across the surface. Erza pressed her hand to her head. She still felt hot, but it was much better than earlier that same day. She was no longer in danger.

"I...I'm okay?" Erza asked aloud.

"Almost. You will still need to stay here until tomorrow afternoon." Porlyusica said.

"Oh."

"...I am glad to see you have woken up, though. I was not entirely sure if you were going to open your eyes."

Erza shivered at that thought. "T-Thank you for doing this for me, Porlyusica."

"It's nothing. But, dear..." Porlyusica's eyes shifted off to the right.

"Hmm?"

"You need to pull up your blanket. Your breasts are showing."

"Ah!" Erza quickly covered herself; she hadn't realized she had been stripped down. Although, now that she thought about it, if she was naked right now, that meant that Porlyusica had already seen her body. Erza blushed even harder. Porlyusica nodded her head.

"You were overheating so much that I had to strip you down just to cool you off. I apologize."

"I...I see...no, it's alright, you had a good reason to do it..."

"Yes I did."

Erza coughed.

Porlyusica stood up, and walked over to the sink, where she had set up a pot of tea. "I've made a drink for you; it should help build up your immunity system and provide you with an extra boost of strength."

"Thanks."

"It is no problem. You will be quite busy once you get better, after all."

"Huh?"

"I missed a very important convention to obtain some necessary ingredients for my latest potions. In return, I would like you to obtain those ingredients for me in the wild. That will be your payment."

"Oh, sure, I can do something like that, all by myself even!" Erza boasted.

"Of course, most of them are located in exceedingly dangerous locations, but like you said, you can probably handle it on your own."

"Eh?"

"You have no choice in the matter; I have spoken to Makarov about it, and he agreed."

"...Shoot..."

Porlyusica poured a white-hot liquid into a small wooden bowl, which she brought over to the queasy redhead. It smelled like popcorn with butter for some reason, and it looked like tiny chunks of vegetables were floating around inside; it wasn't any drink Erza had ever seen before. Porlyusica also had a plate with small foodstuffs on it, made from various mushrooms and herbs of the forest.

"You're still too weak to do much more than sit there and yap. Open your mouth, and I shall feed you."

Erza didn't mind this part so much.


	45. Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 1

Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 1

* * *

It was a well-kept secret that the Mermaid Heel Guild held a secondary purpose beyond simply being a small organization of strictly female mages.

For Kagura Mikazuchi, the self-made leader of the group, it also served as her personal harem.

Of course, it was not official in any sense of the word, and it was still the choice of those involved in whether or not they wished to indulge Kagura's sexual fantasies as her playthings. However, more often than not, the young sword-wielding woman was capable of swaying naysayers into 'understanding' her view of things. Kagura possessed a remarkable power to seduce women, known to rival that of her Fairy Tail contemporary, Erza Scarlet. Unlike Erza, though, Kagura was much more modest, and far more picky. She only showed her interest in girls that impressed her, and she was difficult to impress, so those who failed to measure up were heartlessly dismissed without further discussion. It was the guild's personal way of choosing its members, weeding out the strong ones amongst all of the weaklings. Kagura's decisions were never wrong so far, or so she claimed.

There were things about every girl that Kagura particularly liked, their own unique characteristics that made each of them such a pleasure to bed.

Arania Web was a woman who, despite her ludicrous sense of style, had a good heart and was quite sweet, almost bashful sometimes. Kagura had suggested she wear red and blue instead of the hideous mustard and brown colors, but Arania always assured her that they would end up being sued by somebody if she did. Nonetheless, the two of them got along well, and were good friends even outside the bedroom. She was one of Kagura's personal favorites; she could act submissive as easily as she could act dominant, and her web-spinning skills made for some very interesting foreplay. Arania was probably the likeliest to be considered Kagura's 'girlfriend'.

Beth Vanderwood was the youngest member, and as thus, there were some moral complications Kagura found herself experiencing early on. She had never slept with the girl, but they had kissed at least once or twice. Beth was a very quick learner when it came to fighting, even though she chose to use bizarre carrot-based magic. She was someone who tended to put smiles on everyone's faces. Kagura found her to be more like a kid sister to her. Still, she was interested to see Beth's growth as a mage.

Risley Law was an interesting one. Kagura would never confess it, but she had a slight chubby fetish. Fortunately, the gravity-wielding mage more than fulfilled this secret desire of hers. Risley was, quite frankly, the softest, roundest, most cuddle-worthy girl Kagura had ever met, and she wasn't usually someone who liked cuddling. Whenever she was in a sour mood, Kagura would spend hours simply groping and kneading Risley's supple flesh. The woman's pride in her chubbiness, along with her determination to prove her worth as a large woman, was also an admirable trait in Kagura's eyes. Kagura liked Risley much more than she should have. She was the second-likeliest person to be Kagura's true girlfriend, although Ariana still held the top spot.

Millianna was a difficult one to pinpoint, much to Kagura's frustration. She was strong, beautiful and brave, but even though Kagura tried to seduce her before, it always failed. Millianna never returned her advances, not once. It seemed that Millianna's heart had already been taken by another before she even joined Mermaid Heel. Kagura didn't like that; it made her jealous. She wanted Millianna to like her back, but after several attempts, it seemed impossible to achieve. Eventually Kagura gave up on trying. Millianna was too valuable to kick out, so she was allowed to stay. Kagura soon got over herself after realizing how foolish the whole situation was. Still, she wished she could touch those 'cat ears' just to see if they were real.

Kagura entered her guild's headquarters after a long, difficult mission, expecting to find the others waiting to greet her. Instead, she returned to find an empty building. She entered every room, calling everyone's names, but no one responded. They were gone. Growing increasingly worried as the seconds passed, Kagura ran back to the cafeteria, where she usually knew them to be spending their free time. Still no one. However, upon closer inspection, Kagura noticed something. It was something that most people would have easily overlooked, but with her superior vision and overall senses, she caught it lying between the planks of the floor.

It was a few strands of scarlet-red hair. No one in her guild had hair that color. In fact, there was only one person Kagura knew that had hair this color. For a moment, in the midst of the intense, white-hot anger she was experiencing, Kagura could have sworn she had just popped an entire series of blood vessels in her head. Nonetheless, she knew what she had to do.

She ran out of her guild at top speed.

* * *

Makarov stared hard at Erza, closed his eyes, rubbed his temple, and sighed.

"Erza..."

"Yes, Master?" Erza tried to remain stoic, but she was failing.

"This is the fourth time it's happened."

"I know...but I didn't mean it this time, I swear..."

"Then why did this girls follow you all the way from the Mermaid Heel guild across town?" Makarov asked.

Erza looked around. Ariana, Risley, Beth and Millianna were sitting at the bench in front of her, fiddling around with whatever was in front of them, or staring up at Erza with adoration. Millianna was especially friendly; she was pawing at Erza's leg while purring like a cat. The other guild members were staring at their fellow mage with looks ranging from disgust to indifference. The Fairy Tail girls were exceptionally livid, however. They were ready to take out torches and pitchforks at any time. It was unknown if they would attack Erza or the Mermaid Heel girls first.

"I just wanted to go in and say hello..." admitted Erza.

"Maybe we should call the police to take them, or would an animal shelter be better?"

"This really isn't the time for jokes, Master,"

"Well, why don't you just tell us the real reason why these women are following you around?"

"Okay, okay...but please, will somebody give them something to do besides stare at me?"


	46. Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 2

Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 2

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat down in front of the four Mermaid Heel members, who were eating from meals Dory and Let had prepared for them (Mirajane had refused to cook for their 'guests'), at the behest of her master She really didn't have any choice; she had to get to the bottom of this and get these girls to go back home. She had honestly just decided to say 'hello', but they followed her back. No one seemed to believe her, and after her many past exploits with women outside the guild, it was understandable why they didn't. She couldn't shake off the hateful glares pressing into her back from the other FT girls, though.

"We came here because we're sick of the way Kagura treats us!" Millianna proclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"She keeps hitting on me, even though I'm in love with...someone else..." Millianna blushed, giving Erza a strange look in the process.

"She keeps treating me like I'm just a child!" Beth complained.

Ariana coughed into her fist. "Um...I actually don't have a problem with her...but I still got dragged along..."

"She only likes me for my body!" Risley shook her head.

Lucy and Levy exchanged puzzled glances; were they honestly being serious?

"Why don't you just talk to her about it or something if it bothers you all so much?" Erza asked.

"We can't! I mean, haven't you seen her? She can be so beautiful and kind sometimes, but if you get on her bad side...then you end up on the bad side of her sword, if you get my drift," Beth crossed her arms, trembling under the image of Kagura actually taking out her blade. Risley and Millianna also cringed.

"Isn't it getting on her bad side by leaving her like this? Besides, Mermaid Heel is your guild! It's where you belong! It's supposed to be your home!"

"Well, that's true..." Risley frowned.

"But we heard about you all over town, Erza," Beth spoke up, "Every girl we asked talks so highly of you; they said you were the sweetest, kindest, most considerate lover they've ever had! We wanted to find out for ourselves! Everyone knows that Fairy Tail is the most popular guild around! Besides, Millianna recommended you too!"

"That's...that's for a totally different reason, though!" Millianna hastily shot out. No one was fooled.

"Eh...you asked...the girls around town?" Erza's face turned lily-white. It wasn't just glares on her back anymore, but ray beams of fiery death. She, the Titania, was actually afraid to turn around to match their stares with her own. The last thing any of her lovely Fairy Tail cuties needed to hear about was all the women she bagged outside the guild. Things were getting worse and worse.

"You can be a better lover to us, right, Erza?" Risley, Beth and Millianna all asked at the same time. Arania was too busy wondering what Kagura was probably thinking right now, having returned to an empty guild.

"Erza...I've always...always..." Millianna tried to confess, but she choked on her own words.

"You can rub my belly anytime you want! As long as you treat me like a person too!"

"Look at me like I'm an adult, please!"

Erza sighed. She was getting a headache dealing with these four. "Girls, it isn't that simple-"

"What do you mean, Erza?" Lucy suddenly shouted, "Judging from what they've said about you, it's really simple! You seem to just go around and have your fun with any girl who's willing, even people in town, who you don't even know!"

"That...that's beside the point...and I'm not dating any of you officially anyway..."

"Erza, it's bad enough that you've been playing our hearts while also seeing girls in town, but now women of other guilds? We have to draw a line at some point! In the end, you're just showing that you love no one but yourself!" Mirajane said. She looked like she was going to cry.

Erza didn't know what to say, but she could tell that it was too late to make excuses this point. Lucy, Mirajane, Levy, and all the others looked incredibly hurt. Erza winced. She had been very promiscuous, true, but she had made a promise to better herself, to avoid problems like this. Her mistakes in relationships were hopefully going to stay in the past forever. Clearly, it wasn't working out the way she had intended. No one even cared that she didn't want these Mermaid Heel girls in the first place, either. Erza opened her mouth to say whatever she could, but suddenly, another voice from behind announced itself.

"If you're all that mad at her, then why don't you come with me?"

Kagura Mikazuchi was standing in the doorway. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus stood up from their chairs, prepared to fight if need be. It may have seemed like overkill, but they knew that underestimating Kagura would only result in your own defeat. They would protect Erza regardless of what the other girls thought about her at the moment.

Kagura smirked. "So many of you willing to fight me for the sake of this little slut? I'm flattered, but I'm not here to fight Erza."

"You're not?" Erza was the one most confused by this.

"Well, I had intended to separate your head from your shoulders, but after hearing my girls speak so poorly of me, I realize it would be pointless to try and fight. So I say, if the girls that are apart of Erza's guild are so unhappy with her, why don't they come with me to my guild, where I'll treat them much better?"

'There's so many things wrong with that idea that I don't even know where to begin...' Erza thought, but she said nothing.

Lucy took a step forward. "Why would we go with you if you've been treating your own women so badly already?"

"I can change." Kagura shrugged, "Besides, we have a machine that makes smoothies for free. All you can drink. So c'mon...I promise I'll make it all worth your while."

Apparently, that was enough to convince them. The girls began following Kagura out the door, ignoring their guild members' protests to stop. Erza tried to talk to them, to make them think sensibly, but Lucy simply pushed her out of the way. The only woman who stayed behind was Evergreen, but only because she was apparently the single straight one. Even Juvia, who was bi for both Gray and Erza, had left with the group. Wendy was leaving only because she really wanted a smoothie. The doors closed behind the many women Kagura had gathered, leaving Erza and the rest of the guild mouths agape and speechless.

Finally, Laxus stepped forward. "You know what you're going to have to do, right?"

"Yeah..." Erza sighed, "I'll have to go there and get them to forgive me...even if I have to fight to do it."

"Well, good luck with that!" Beth waved.

Erza turned to the Mermaid Heel Guild members with a raging fire in her eyes. "Oh, no, you four are coming with me! You all started this in the first place! You guys are getting back together with Kagura!" she barked at them.


	47. Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 3

Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 3

* * *

Erza, Millianna, Beth, Risley and Arania marched toward the Mermaid Heel Guild's headquarters. Or rather, Erza marched, while her four companions reluctantly tagged along from a few feet away. Beth and Millianna were particularly scared.

"Will you four please stop lagging behind?" Erza yelled at them.

"But, Erza, you saw that cold look Kagura gave us before she left! If she sees us again, we'll be made into mermaid fillet!" Millianna cried. "Although...I could go for some fish right now..."

Erza sighed. "We can't set things right unless we do something! I mean, you girls are cute and all, but I can't be with you, or make your issues with Kagura go away. You need to talk to her yourself!"

"What about you? I don't think you can just explain things to those girls of yours! They were mighty pissed!" Risley remarked, scratching at her stomach as she walked.

"Ugh..." Erza cringed at being reminded of that, "I'll...I'll think of something...once we're there, that is..."

"It isn't good going into a test without studying!"

"Leave me alone! This is your fault in the first place! I was already trying to work on being less promiscuous, but then you revealed everything about the town girls to them and-"

"Will all of you please shut up? I'm getting a migraine." Arania rubbed her head. She missed Kagura too, but she didn't bring that up. "We're almost there, too."

Erza stopped in front of the grand entrance doors of the Mermaid Heel guild. She considered busting them down with her magic, or kicking them open, but that might have been too grandiose. She was trying to preserve her image as best as possible. She didn't want her lovely guild girls thinking she was some sort of brute, especially when it wasn't a full guild effort at kicking some ass. Instead, she knocked on the door.

Levy opened it.

"Hello? ...Ah!" The blue-haired girl tried to shut the door, but Erza stuck her sword in the way.

"Levy, let me in!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, please, put your sword away; you're scaring me!"

"Levy-"

"Kagura, can you come over?" Levy called over her shoulder, and Erza cursed under her breath. Kagura appeared a few seconds later. Kagura kicked Erza's sword out of the way, unsheathed her own sword, and, in a speed before even Erza herself could react, brought the tip of her weapon a slight jab away from piercing the redhead's neck. Everyone on the spot held their breath. Erza didn't risk making a move.

"What do you want?" Kagura scowled.

Erza spoke through her clenched teeth. "I want my girls back!"

"Oh, do you?" Kagura smiled, "Well, if you just take a look from your spot right here, you can see just how much they're enjoying themselves in my company, unlike..." she looked at her former guildmates out of the corner of her eye, "Some OTHER ungrateful people I know..."

"...Kagura," Arania held back a sob.

Erza looked over Kagura's head, and she saw into the guild's main lobby. The door was open just wide enough for her to get a good look, and what she saw was like having her heart set ablaze and then stomped on by a hundred stiletto heels. Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna were drinking milkshakes and chatting amongst themselves. Wendy was playing some sort of pinball machine. Cana was gulping down giant glasses of fine wine, Evergreen was painting her nails, and Laki was trying on different pairs of glasses. They all looked so happy. Almost as happy as Erza had seen them during their dates, but there wasn't much chance of that ever happening again.

Kagura smiled when she saw Erza's look of disdain. "Do you understand now? They don't need you anymore. They have me."

"She's right, Erza...we're tired of being used by you..." Levy said, although she looked like she immediately regretted saying it.

"B-But what about our guild? What about Fairy Tail? You guys made a commitment!"

"We're still members of Fairy Tail, and we'll still go on missions, but...we won't be staying at the same building anymore."

Erza couldn't believe her ears. Levy's words ripped and tore at her skin, and the venom on the tips slipped into the wounds and infected her entire bloodstream within seconds. She wasn't going to cry, but she no longer made any effort to hide the hurt she felt. Levy quickly scurried away. With one last chuckle, and a quick order to go home, Kagura slammed the door in Erza's face. The Mermaid Heel girls weren't feeling very cheery after that little visit, either.

"So...what should we do now?" Beth asked.

Erza shook her head. "I...I don't know..."

* * *

Kagura, hand in hand with Levy, walked back over to the other girls. They all turned their attention to Kagura when she tapped her blade's sheathe against the wooden table.

"So are you girls enjoying yourselves in my humble little home?"

"You better believe it!" Cana shouted, clearly drunk. Most alcohol didn't usually affect her, but she was a weakling against wine for some reason.

"I am going to have the chefs make us some dinner soon," Kagura said, "What would you all like to eat?"

"I'd just like a salad probably," Lucy shrugged.

"I'll take steak. Preferably raw." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Chicken fingers and fries!" Wendy cheered.

"More beer." Cana belched noisily.

"Hmm...do you have anything that is made entirely out of dark chocolate?" pondered Evergreen.

"Mochi all the way!" Lisanna and Laki spouted at the same time, and they high-fived.

Levy grinned sheepishly. "I'm not really hungry right now, but maybe in another hour or so..."

Kagura's eyes grew wide. All of these girls were so different, their tastes so varied, and this was only regarding food. When she had been with her lovely former harem, things had been much more simple, not to mention easier to control when there was only four others beside her. They generally had many similar interests, and it wasn't anything Kagura couldn't handle. This many girls, though, might be bit more of a problem.

'I'm just going to have to deal with it...I won't let Erza take anything from me again!' Kagura thought to herself as she marched to the kitchen with the massive list of orders.


	48. Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 4

Erza X Mermaid Heel Guild Part 4

A/N: Yeah, the ending is kind of cheesy, I apologize, but it's really the best way to wrap things up at this point in the manner it was meant to.

* * *

Several days passed uneventfully. The Fairy Tail guild building had become a somber and depressing place. Without the girls around, the guild had lost much of its usual cheeriness. Mirajane wasn't there to cook food or make pleasant small talk, Lucy wasn't around to point out the ridiculousness of their situations, Cana wasn't drinking away their surplus of beer, Wendy wasn't entertaining people with her surprisingly broad knowledge for a child, Lisanna wasn't running around like a half-naked cat-woman, and so on and so forth. None of the men at Fairy Tail had realized just how important the girls played in their lives until they were actually gone. Of course, the Mermaid Heel girls were nothing in comparison, but still, they tried their hardest.

"Hey, does anyone want to play Chess?" Beth cheerfully asked.

No one responded.

"...Or Poker?"

No one responded.

"...O-Or maybe a game of cards?"

No one responded.

Beth's eyes filled with tears, and she let out a choked sob as Millianna led her away. Arania was also depressed, missing Kagura's loving touch much more than any of her fellow guildmates. She had wrapped herself up in a web cocoon on the ceiling, and had been there for the past day. She was still human, so she would likely come back down soon for something to eat. Risley had been eating her troubles away, and now, she was larger than she'd ever been. However, she wasn't using her gravity magic, so all of this energy was building up inside of her. It caused her attitude to worsen due to the stress. Millianna was the only one still acting normally. That was because she wanted to be with Erza in the first place.

Natsu banged his head against the wooden counter. "Erza...when will Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy and the others come home?"

"I don't know," Erza solemnly replied.

Natsu raised his head. "You don't?"

"No, I don't."

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He jumped to his feet. "Then there's only one thing to do: we're going to go get them back!" he exclaimed, throwing balls of fire from his fists. Gray and the other men raised their heads, drawn to the commotion Natsu was throwing, but also, his words were beginning to affect their morale in a positive way.

"You can't just go barging in, guns blazing! You could end up hurting our own friends! Kagura will probably use them as shields to get back at me!" Erza retorted. "I don't want to end up hurting Lucy, or Mirajane, or Wendy, or anyone!"

"H-Hey, can I say something?" Risley stood up, eating what remained of her sandwich as she did so, "We may have ditched Kagura, but we still know her better than you: she would never let those girls get hurt! She'd protect them with her life! Believe me!"

"That's right!" Beth said.

"So you're going to stand up for her now? You'd still think highly of her, even after all the terrible things you say she did?"

Risley scratched the back of her head. "Err...well...now that we've had a chance to calm down and think it over...we don't really hate her, all that much..."

"Yeah, but we're still afraid to tell her that! You bet your bunions we are!" Beth added.

Suddenly, the cocoon cracked open, and Arania slipped out like a lifeless rag-doll. Erza caught her just before she hit the floor and possibly break her neck. Her hair had come undone, allowing it to hang all the way to the floor. She was in a bad state, suffering from both dehydration and starvation. Beth, Risley and Millianna cried out her name, rushing to their fellow guildmate's side. Erza handed Arania over to them. She couldn't let things keep going on like this, she realized.

"Okay...I know what we have to do. Droy, Jet, can you two stay behind to take care of Arania? I think the rest of us need to pay a personal visit to the Mermaid Heel guild, so we can sort things out and get everything back to normal."

"Excuse me, but did you forget that I'm the guild-master here?" Makarov asked.

"O-Oh, excuse me, Master! What do you think we should do?" Erza grinned sheepishly.

Makarov smiled back, his eyes twinkling with his usual mischievousness. "I say your plan is the best bet we have right now!"

* * *

Taking up arms like the vengeful mages they were, the entire guild of Fairy Tail (save Droy and Jet), with Erza and the Mermaid Heel guildmates in the lead, charged through the town. Passerby stepped out of the way, not wishing to be caught underfoot in their rampage. It did not take long for the Mermaid Heel guild to come into view. Erza began running faster. She unsheathed her sword and equipped her Heaven Wheel's Armor in preparation for the upcoming battle. Natsu had his flames, Gray had his ice, and even Makarov was tagging along, although it was unlikely he would have to step into the fight.

Erza hoped the other girls wouldn't try to struggle, but if worst came to worst, she would rely on the blunt side of her sword for this battle.

Happy flew up high to scout the area ahead. "Hey, there's somebody already waiting for us! It's Kagura!"

"What?"

It was true, Kagura was sitting alone on the front steps of her guild. Judging from her tussled hair, the bags under her eyes, and her general unkempt appearance, she had been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately or worse. She didn't make any sort of reaction when Fairy Tail arrived. Erza approached Kagura with a slow and careful step. Kagura lowered her head.

"Kagura...are you alright?" the redhead asked.

Kagura shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't...I can't handle them..." Kagura choked out, and it sounded like it physically hurt her to admit it.

"The girls?"

"Of course the girls! There's just too many of them, and...and they all want too many different things! They're just too much! I can't deal with that many girls! Three or four is nice, but...!" Kagura stopped herself before she let her temper go too far. She was already making herself look like a fool in front of both Fairy Tail and her former lovers, so she decided to bring this conversation to a quick closure, "Look...Erza, I concede...so, please, take them back with you, or whatever you want...just don't leave them here with me."

Erza raised an eyebrow; she was unsure what to make of Kagura's words. Deciding to inspect the situation for herself, she opened the guild doors wide enough for everyone to look inside. There was no massive destruction, no horrible accident with bodies strewn about, that Kagura seemed to imply it was. The girls of Fairy Tail appeared to all be doing their own things.

Lucy and Levy were discussing some of their latest books, Wendy and Carla were playing Chess, Cana had slipped into another beer coma, Lisanna was learning proper transformation techniques from Mirajane, Laki was crafting wooden sculptures, and so on and so forth.

Erza looked back at Kagura. "I don't see the problem."

"That's only because you're used to this insanity; they're all just too different for me to ever relate to any of them. And that incessant chattering! I can barely stand it!" Kagura scathingly replied.

"Kagura..." Beth quietly whispered the older woman's name to herself.

Erza sighed. While she was left with a strange sense of longing in the pit of her stomach, this was probably the best way their confrontation could have ended.

Makarov did the work of rounding the girls up and talking them into coming home. It wasn't nearly as hard as it would have seemed. The girls were already growing weary of Mermaid Heel guild, and were more than happy to be given a reason outside of Erza wanting them back to return. Lucy was especially happy, and she took the smoothie machine along with her. They offered everyone except Erza a quick apology for their mistakes, but as expected, everyone forgave them on the spot. Beth, Millianna and Risley weren't sure what to do anymore. Fairy Tail had their girls back, but they hadn't made up their minds about Kagura yet. So, they left with Erza and the others anyway.

"That's fine...I don't mind being by myself," Kagura said. She slammed the doors behind her.

Kagura was left all alone in her guild. She sat there on the floor, not caring about anything or thinking about anything. Thick, black shadows were etched across her body. Seconds and minutes seemed to meld into hours, and time itself began a single endless stream, as if all time was passing while no time was passing at all. The only sound that reached her ears inside the massive, empty building was her own breathing.

Kagura felt something wet slide down her cheeks, and hit the floor with a tiny 'plop'. She shivered. What was this sensation? At first, she had thought she felt nothing for her abandonment, but...it all changed the moment her guildmates entered her mind. Kagura tried to stop this unnatural wetness on her face, but if anything, it only got worse. She could hardly see now. Kagura wiped her sleeve against her eyes, yet it did nothing for her condition.

Kagura wanted to see them again. They weren't just her lovers...they were her best friends too.

"Kagura!"

Kagura looked up as the guild doors opened, filling the room with sunlight. Arani stumbled inside, weak and thin, but she was able to muster enough strength to rush over to Kagura and throw herself into the other woman's arms. Arania slammed her lips against Kagura's for a loving kiss, one that sent a flame of warmth through every cell of Kagura's aching body. Kagura didn't fight back; she allowed the web-mage's tongue to slip into her mouth. When Arania pulled her lips back, a trail of saliva still connected them. Arania smiled weakly and tears swelled in her glossy eyes.

"Kagura, I'm so sorry! I know you think we all hate you, but...but I don't! I don't! You're the first person to have ever showed such compassion to me...how could I not love you for all that and more? I love you so much, Kagura!"

"Arania..." Kagura was bewildered.

Suddenly, more familiar people arrived on the scene: Beth, Millianna and Risley.

Beth hung her head. "Kagura, we're really sorry. I know it's probably a little late saying it now, but we've...well, a friend helped us understand better about the mistake we made, leaving you like we did. We should have just talked to you about our feelings."

"We think it would be better off if we weren't apart of your harem anymore." Millianna said.

"But, we'd still like to be your guildmates, and we'd still like to be your friends!" Risley put on her widest grin, which stretched from one side of her face to the other.

Arania held Kagura even closer. "Although...I'd still like to be your lover too...if that's okay?"

Kagura didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her cheeks were soaking at this point, but right now, she didn't care in the slightest. Her guildmates embraced her with their tightest hugs. They were glad to be back home.

Erza peeked in on them for a moment before rushing off, not wishing to spoil the mood. She was glad she had been able to hammer in that last nail of guilt, convincing those three to go back to Kagura for good. Arania's genuine feelings for the swordsman had helped some, too. Kagura had learned a good lesson, and it could only be assumed that she will treat her fellow women a little better than before. Erza breathed a sigh of relief, and stretched her arms over her head. A great weight had been removed from her mind.

However, she quickly realized a terrible consequence to all of this. None of the girls back at Fairy Tail had forgiven HER yet. Erza sighed again, but this time, it was begrudgingly. It looked like she wasn't done repairing the damage, after all. Unfortunately, who knew how long it would take, to convince the entire female side of Fairy Tail to accept her once more?

'I guess I better get busy!'


	49. Erza X Evergreen 3

Erza X Evergreen 3

* * *

Erza Scarlet and Evergreen had just returned to the Fairy Hills apartments after a rather delightful evening: Erza had been able to use her connections, as well as a large load of her mission money, to get her and her new girlfriend some very nice seats at a high-class restaurant. Evergreen turned to face Erza, removed her glasses (closing her eyes first), and kissed the redhead lightly on the lips. Erza smiled, and deepened the kiss by leaning into her. Their tongues lapped together, striking each other like swords, as the saliva was transferred hastily between them. This was Erza's first time kissing Evergreen, and she had expected the young woman to be a good kisser, but this was surprising. It was a fight for dominance, and it was one Erza did not intend to lose.

As the kiss continued, Erza wondered what had caused a grievance between Evergreen and Elfman. The two of them had recently broken up, so Evergreen expressed her bisexuality by approaching the redhead just a day after that. However, Erza changed her mind on pondering the specifics, because in the end, she was the one who won this lovely prize. It was fortunate that Evergreen had forgiven Erza for pinning her to a wall and punching her in their original battle long ago.

Erza, unable to hold herself back, began to slide her hand around the back of Evergreen's dress. Her slender fingers slipped through the strings that held the dress together. Evergreen pulled her mouth back and smiled coyly at the redhead, a twinkle in her eye. It certainly wasn't her Stone Eyes magic at work, that was for sure. Erza was getting even more excited.

"What do you think you're doing? Only one date and you're already trying to strip me down right here?" Evergreen chuckled.

"O-Oh!" Erza, feeling like she had done something wrong, quickly pulled her hand back, "Sorry! I, uh, I've been trying to control those tendencies of mine lately...you know, a lot of sexual tension and forced repression of my sexuality over the years has caused it all to build up inside me and sorta mess with my head and-"

Evergreen silenced her with a kiss. "I didn't say I have a problem with it, so you don't have to explain yourself, love. I just think we should do this in a more private location...such as my room."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Now you're getting it!" Evergreen laughed again.

Erza and Evergreen hurried inside. They bid a few quick hellos to their fellow female guildmates as they rushed past them. Lucy and Levy's glares seemed to burn into Erza's back, but she ignored them for the sake of what pleasure she would get to experience soon. Come to think of it, Erza realized, she had never been inside Evergreen's room before. This would be a first, but hopefully not the last either.

Evergreen opened her apartment door. "Here we are!"

Erza stepped inside and she froze on the spot. The color immediately drained from her cheeks, and her libido seemingly vanished into a void of nothingness. Her eyes grew wide.

Evergreen's room was quite plain, with blank, sky-blue walls, a white pillar in each corner, and strands of ivy that hung down them like drapes. Her bed was in the far right side of the room, alongside expected pieces of furniture such as a dresser drawer, a closet, and a nightstand. What caught Erza's attention was the incredible number of statues that littered the room. The statues ranged from animals to people, usually posed in an offensive stance. On all of their white, stone faces, Erza saw that they were wearing expressions of fear and terror. Evergreen placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, making the redhead flinch.

"Something the matter?" Evergreen whispered.

"Uh...n-nothing!"

"Then let's go to bed, I want to see if you're really as good as they say, dear Erza,"

"...Alright,"

Erza tried to ignore the statues as she began walking to the bed, but it was difficult; she felt like they were actually staring at her. They were screaming out to her with their soundless voices, begging her to look back at them, to see the pain they were suffering. Erza knew that Evergreen's magic ability allowed her to freeze people in stone for as long as she wished, but she couldn't...she wouldn't...she would never turn a living being into stone, and keep it as a room decoration?

Erza looked up. She found herself face to face with a statue of a man. However, this man she recognized.

"H-Hey...Evergreen..."

Evergreen was almost completely naked now. "Hmm?"

"This man...isn't he Jagger? I remember I had taken a mission to catch him after he had robbed several banks with his magic, but I never found him!"

"Oh, yes, well, I happened to run across him by accident a few days ago, and I knew how much trouble he'd caused, so I figured this was his just desserts!"

"But...but..." Erza started to say. This was crazy, this was insane. She reached out and gently touched the arm of the Jagger statue. It was probably all in her head, but for a second, she could have sworn she felt some warmth in the rock-hard skin. She pulled away. Erza looked around, and she suddenly found herself recognizing many of the statues. They were all criminals, ones that either escaped Fairy Tail's notice or, until recently, had still been at large. There was Hanzel, Moe the Mobster, Ichiryo, and Ganju; all of them vicious and violent criminals that were responsible for many deaths and destroyed lives. Now they were all forced to live forever as Evergreen's artifacts. While they may have deserved it, it still wasn't right. This was a fate worse than death.

"Is there a problem?" Evergreen quietly hissed.

"No..." Erza didn't want to say anything that could upset Evergreen now. Her entire opinion on her fellow guildmate had been altered so swiftly; she was afraid to be in the same room as Evergreen right now. As much as she wished she could have slept with her, it was probably not the best time. She had to get out as soon as possible.

"Erza, come over here...to me." Evergreen beckoned her, but Erza shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Evergreen, but I, err, I need to go!"

"Go? Why? You were looking forward to our little playtime, as was I! What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry," Erza covered her prosthetic eye with her hand, "It's just...my fake eye is acting up again! Yeah! It's starting to hurt; I need to go and take care of it or else I can't focus on anything all night! I-I don't think we can do this...I'm really sorry..."

Evergreen frowned. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, Evergreen, I'll have to talk to you another time, okay?"

"Sure. Okay."

"W-Well, bye!"

Erza turned around, but she did so too quickly, and she accidentally bumped into Jagger's statue. The statue teetered back and forth before it finally fell to the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces and effectively killing him. Erza covered her mouth as she ran out the room; she was going to be sick.

Evergreen sighed, clearly disappointed. "Oh, poo...she didn't take my little display very well, either..."

The young woman sauntered over to her largest, and her newest part of her collection. It resembled a large lizard-like demon, coated in a thick skin of spiked scales, and its claws were outstretched. Its mouth, filled with jagged teeth, was stretched wide, but its eyes seemed to radiate with sadness. There were tears, frozen for all eternity. Evergreen placed her hand upon the statue's cheek.

"Should I turn her into a statue to silence her too...Elfman?"


	50. Erza X Minerva 2

Erza X Minerva

* * *

The Magic Games had finally reached its fateful end.

Fairy Tail had won the games, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel were defeated, Lucy and Yukino were saved from their imprisonment, and the Eclipse Project was indefinitely halted. All in all, it had been an all-around victory for the forces of 'justice'. However, there had been a few prices to pay.

Some mages had been completely stripped of their magic when it had been absorbed into the Eclipse Gate. One of those people was Minerva, the daughter of Sabertooth's guild master and the guild's temporary leader. She and several others could no longer utilize the magic in the air, leaving them effectively 'powerless'. Fortunately, the members of Fairy Tail, including Erza Scarlet, had avoided this terrible fate, although they were still being billed for the massive property damages done to the royal family's castle. All was right in the world again. However, as insignificant as they may be, there were many little things, tiny wounds, left among those most heavily affected by the events.

Erza was walking through town, only a month or so since the incident, when she came upon a humorous sight.

A large cat standing on two legs with a beanie and overalls, clearly someone inside a full-body costume, was standing outside of a newly opened pet shop. The cat did a small jig, shuffling its feet back and forth, while handing out fliers to anyone who passed by. The cat's 'face' was locked in a permanent grin that stretched from cheek to cheek. Erza began walking past it. She was used to having cats around the guild, talking cats at that, but she had never seen one this huge. She knew it was fake, but still...it gave her the willies. The cat approached her and handed out a flier.

"Come check out the new pet shop, and get a furry friend of your very own! It's fluff-tastic! Meowza!"

Erza stopped. She recognized that voice. Sure, the person underneath the costume tried to speak in a falsetto voice, to hide their identity, but Erza could still tell who it was all the same. However, she didn't know whether she was surprised or more disturbed than before by this new discovery. There was no way she could ever forget the voice of the woman who once tried to kill both her and her comrades.

"...Minerva?"

The cat's jig came to a halt, and it stood as still as if a hundred loaded guns were poised in front of its face.

"...Excuse me?"

"You're Minerva, aren't you? From Sabertooth?" Erza tried to keep herself from smiling, since for a woman as proud as Minerva, it would be an insult to find her situation humorous. However, it was funny...just a little.

"I'm...I'm not...Minerva..." the cat choked out. It took a few steps back, and Erza took a few steps forward.

"I really doubt I could forget someone like you, considering all of the trouble you caused back in the Games..." Erza smiled softly at her, "I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind. Don't worry; I'm not holding a grudge for all those things you did anymore."

"Uh..."

"C'mon, Minerva."

The cat sighed. It raised its hands and removed its head, revealing the young, black-haired woman underneath. She looked mighty pissed. "Okay, fine! Since you won't leave me alone about it! I had hoped you wouldn't be able to tell but...dammit!"

The two women slipped into an alleyway behind the pet store, so Minerva could properly hide herself from the public eye when she wasn't covering her face. Erza and Minerva sat side by side on a rickety, old bench. Minerva didn't look at Erza, and Erza didn't look at Minerva. A few seconds of awkward silence slithered by.

"So, what did you want to talk about? In case, you haven't realized, Erza Scarlet, but I'm still working right now!"

"I didn't intend to talk to you, but I can't help it. Seeing you like this...what happened to you, Minerva?" Erza began.

"If you must know, this is the only job I was able to get after everything that's happened! It's all because of you and your damn, blasted guild of cheaters and simpletons! Sabertooth was disbanded because of you people!" Minerva snapped back. Erza was a little stunned; she could understand Minerva being so bitter, but it was still so strange, seeing the usually stoic and cold woman acting out like this. Things must have been really terrible to her since the Games.

"I see..."

"Everyone knew how horrible of a person I was after witnessing my actions in the Games. At the time, it didn't matter at all to me, because I had assumed that my guild would be the ultimate victor in the end...but now, I have to grovel on my hands and knees to a particularly sympathetic employer just to get myself a dead-end job with minimum wage pay!"

"Wow...but hey, at least you're still alive after what happened!"

"What? Is that all you have to say about everything you've done to me? I can't even use magic anymore! I'm nobody now! I'd rather be dead than live this life any longer!"

"It might be karma that your life is like this, but you're only going to make it worse if you keep thinking you'd 'rather be dead' or something like that!"

Minerva stood up. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were red with rage. "Bullshit! Listen, I may have suffered greatly for this 'karma', but that doesn't mean I need you patronizing me and making a big spectacle about me having to work an honest job for a living! I've had enough of all of this! Can't you imagine my humiliation, having to dress up like a fucking cat and making myself look like a jackass just to get people to come into some shitty store that's bound to close down in a few months? I'm just a failure now, a pathetic has-been! A waste of fucking life! I don't need you talking to me and being all friendly like this, I-I...I don't..." Minerva's words started to fail her. She was being crushed underneath a boulder of emotions she was carrying, and speaking to Erza had brought them all out for the first time in a long while. For a moment, Minerva wondered if this was what the redhead had intended the entire time.

Erza stood up as well. She didn't say anything first; she embraced Minerva with a powerful, comforting hug. Minerva froze in Erza's arms.

"I'm not trying to patronize you either..." Erza whispered, "I just was interested to see how you're doing...but I could see it in your eyes, how unhappy you were. Maybe I can help you, since you think I'm partly responsible and everything..."

"You...what're you...doing?" Minerva gasped out.

"I'm hugging you. To calm you down."

"A...A hug?" Suddenly, Minerva recalled her father; he had never hugged her. Not even once. Such a simple, but affectionate gesture, and yet it was so foreign to her.

The two girls separated, and sat down again. They said nothing for the longest time. Minerva seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and Erza waited for her to say something. Finally, Minerva spoke, her voice raspy and quivering a little.

"Do you think I'm a failure?"

Erza shook her head. "No, you're not. I'd say you're just 'different' from how you used to be. That isn't a bad thing, either."

"Different...that sounds a lot better..."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"It's still pretty vague."

"Vague can be good sometimes too. Look, just don't give up on life, okay? You deserve to live as much as anyone else does."

Minerva almost considered mentioning how she had never been in a relationship, she didn't even know how to kiss someone, but she left that out for now. She was well aware of how popular Erza was with the local girls. She wasn't going to let herself get suckered into the redhead's charm. There was just no way. Minerva knew she could do better than that.

Still, getting to know her a little better wouldn't be so bad either.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to get back to your work now?"

"...Nah. Forget it. I don't think I can just walk out there again after this."


	51. Erza X Gemini

Erza X Gemini

* * *

"So you're sure you're as good as you say?"

"Of course! This isn't the first time I've been hired either; I've done these little strip shows for a bunch of people!"

"Wow...Lucy is pretty popular, huh?"

"More than she'll ever know, that ignorant slut."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know I don't mean it seriously!"

A knock on the door drew Erza's attention away from tonight's entertainment. "Hold on, the guests are here!"

Erza opened the door, stepping back to allow Evergreen, Cana and Levy inside. Evergreen was looking unnaturally annoyed with her surroundings, Cana was already drunk off of the beer she brought, and Levy's face turned beet-red the moment she saw Lucy wearing nothing but a tiny bra and see-through panties. Of course, it wasn't truly Lucy, but Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gemini, paid handsomely by the redhead to put on a private show. Erza had used a special store-bought magic to set up a stage with a pole in the middle of her bedroom. This was the first time Gemini was hired, so Erza decided she should share this joy with some of her friends. Only three of them had shown up so far but they all had promised beforehand to keep this a secret from the real Lucy. If she ever found out, the blonde would viciously tear them all a new one.

"J-Just so you know...I...I am not excited about coming here and watching this grotesque display! Not at all!" Evergreen shouted, readjusting her glasses as she spoke. Her cheeks were flushed brightly.

"Alright," Erza replied, not bringing up that Evergreen had originally asked to come after overhearing Erza and Cana talking about it.

"I never knew...Lucy's breasts...so big..." Levy murmured quietly, her eyes glued to Gemini's chest. She had known her friend to be well-endowed in that area, but to see them in full view like this, with barely anything hiding their plush roundness...astounding.

"I actually altered my Lucy appearance so the curves would be more enticing," Gemini replied with a sensual jiggle of her breasts.

Levy looked like she was going to faint on the spot.

"Whooo! Let's start this party!" Cana hollered.

"Ha ha...okay, okay...come on,"

The lights dimmed as Gemini stepped onto the stage; she struck a seductive pose upon arrival. The lights on the stage flashed in time with Gemini's steps for a few moments before stopping. Gemini wrapped her curvacious body around the pole, and she began to perform. Cana whistled and hooted, Evergreen fidgeted nervously in a mixture of agitation and attraction, and naive Levy stared with eyes the size of dinner plates. Erza sat down beside the younger, azure-haired girl. Erza put an arm around Levy.

"How're you doing, Levy?" Erza asked.

"...I'm fine," Levy lowered her head. She began tugging at the rim of her dress with notable discomfort. However, that was just the outward appearance of it all. Erza knew something else was going on.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"I invited you especially because I knew you'd like this show." Erza said. She looked up and watched as Gemini began slowly, carefully, undoing her bra for the pleasure of the audience. Cana kept cheering her on with cries of 'take it all off'. Evergreen was beginning to get into a festive mood as well.

"Huh?"

"I noticed it for a long time. You like Lucy, don't you? In a 'I-want-to-be-more-than-friends' kind of way..."

Levy tried to make some retort, but her ability to form words had suddenly failed her. Her mouth kept flapping open and closed, like a fish's.

"Heh, you don't need to try and come up with an excuse; you can't deny that look in your eyes whenever you're passionately talking to her about books or something. I'm amazed Lucy hasn't noticed it herself yet, honestly." Erza chuckled.

"Oh..."

"Levy, if you really like her, you should tell her. Keeping it bottled up for so long will only hurt you in the end."

"But...but I can't! I know it sounds stupid, but I'm afraid of what'll happen! Not only might she not return my feelings, but she might not want to be friends with me anymore!"

"Levy, if you think that, doesn't it mean you don't trust her? And I've never heard of two members of Fairy Tail not being able to trust each other with their lives! She doesn't hate me after I came to terms with my sexuality, and I don't think she would hate you either."

"Erza..."

"But, Levy, if Lucy doesn't return the feelings, then you can always come to me too. We're guildmates as well, don't forget. I know the kind of thing you're going through."

Levy sighed, but when she looked at Erza, she was smiling. "Thank you. I'll think it over some more...later."

"That's all I ask." Erza said softly, but she felt a little disappointed; scenes like this for her usually led to a lovely bedroom romping, but considering she was with friends right now and this girl had needed some emotional support, poor Erza figured she wouldn't be getting anything this time.

Instead, she decided to bask in the glow of Gemini's sweaty, naked, bouncing Lucy-boobies. The stripper was moving her hands down the expanse of her stomach and toward the string-thong she wore. That was coming off next, as expected.

Natsu, Happy and Gray suddenly barged into the room. They were carrying bags of popcorn and chips. Throwing the bags onto the couch, they sat down with the girls.

"Sorry we're late! Had a bit of trouble shaking off the real Lucy! Gajeel says he'll be up here in a bit!"

"Alright!" Cana cheered, "I've been waiting for some food! Whoo!"

Levy continued to speak with Erza about her confession plans for the rest of the party, but Erza didn't mind a bit.


	52. Erza X Lisanna 2

Erza X Lisanna 2

* * *

Erza could remember it well. It was before the fateful day that Lisanna 'died', when they were all much younger. No one else knew about it, and Erza had initially thought she would take their last conversation to her grave, until Lisanna came back from Edolas. Now, the redhead had begun thinking back to those old memories.

* * *

Erza had been bullied by Mirajane again; of course, in those days, Mira was a troublemaker, but Erza didn't usually take shit from her. They would fight more often than they would exchange words. This particular engagement, however, had affected Erza particularly hard. Mirajane and the other girls had begun talking about boys much more often lately. They didn't say a lot about the boys of the guild, but they couldn't get enough of those handsome, strapping young men that were always showing off their cool new hairstyles in the magazines. It was degrading sometimes, the way they fawned over them.

Then, one day, Mirajane came approaching Erza with a very specific question.

"Hey, Erza, I noticed you don't like hanging out with the rest of the girls too often."

"What? Of course I like being with all of you, it's just...usually you are all trading around those magazines you got the older guild-mates to buy you and stuff, and talking about guys...I just don't get it. I'd rather talk about something else honestly. Anything else."

"You have a problem with men or something?"

"I don't have a problem with men. You know that some of my best friends are men!"

"Ah, yeah, maybe I should instead ask...you're not attracted to guys at all, are you?"

Erza's face turned scarlet-red, a perfect match with her long hair. "W-What?"

Mirajane snickered at the sight of Erza's obvious discomfort. She went in deeper with the proverbial knife. "You never showed a shred of interest in any guy, even though everyone else is, and you don't even like talking about that sort of thing. Let me guess, you're actually into chicks, aren't you? Could that mean you've been checking out my chest or butt when I'm not looking? Not that you can ever have me in a million years, but, wow...I never knew you were such a deviant, Erza!"

"I'm...I'm not a lesbian, you idiot! And you don't even know what 'deviant' means!" Erza shouted back at her. She took a swipe at Mirajane with her fist, but the silver-haired girl swiftly dodged it, moving her head back just in time. Mirajane stuck her tongue out from between her lips.

"Can you prove you're not?"

"Just because I don't like talking about guys doesn't mean...it doesn't mean anything, okay? There might be a guy I liked a long time ago, but he's gone now! Leave me alone, Mirajane!"

"What? You want to spar again, Erza? I'll consider taking it back if you beat me!" Mirajane laughed, raising her own fists in an offensive pose.

Erza was breathing heavily. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and heat rising all over her body. It was true, just because she didn't like gushing over guys like a brain-dead idiot was not worthwhile evidence at proving she was a lesbian. Unfortunately, for the past few months, Erza had begun to suspect her own sexuality. It had nothing to do with magazines or boys or Mirajane's ass; many other factors were to blame. Her own uncontrollable feelings, the lack of clothing of some older female guildmates, the strange thoughts that would fill her mind at night, and many other things. It was mainly all going on inside Erza's mind, and she was deathly afraid of it. Mirajane's accusations were just making things worse.

"Erza, what's the matter? Fight me! I'm raring to go!"

"Just...just leave me alone, Mirajane!" Erza was in no mood to fight at all; she just wanted to be alone and gather her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was for people to suspect her of what she herself had been suspecting for ages now. She spun around and stormed off. Mirajane was left standing there, bewildered. She also failed to notice that another person had been watching their conversation; her little sister, Lisanna.

Dropping her book on the spot, Lisanna rushed off in the same direction Erza had gone.

It didn't take that long for Lisanna to find Erza, since she was sitting out on a bench in the hallway a few doors down. The redhead wasn't crying or anything, she was just staring off into space with an odd expression plastered on her face. Her fingers were digging deep into her knees. Lisanna sat down beside the redhead, and pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what my sister said, but she honestly loves you like any other guildmate. She just can be a real bitch sometimes."

Erza's concerns faded for an instant as she looked at Lisanna with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "Did...did you just swear, Lisanna?"

"What? It's not like I can't, just because I'm two years younger than you guys! And it's true, you know!"

Erza couldn't help but laugh. She nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Lisanna reached over and took Erza's hands in her own, prompting the redhead to look the younger Strauss girl straight in the eye. They stared at each other for a long, empty second of silence. Lisanna, for all of her youth and supposed naivete, had proved to say some things that rang truer than the words of any self-proclaimed adult.

"Erza...you don't need to be ashamed...of how you feel,"

Erza gasped.

"I've noticed it, too. Maybe I shouldn't have been watching you so much," Lisanna's cheeks flushed red, "But...you should never feel conflicted about what you feel. You know self-doubting yourself isn't the Fairy Tail way either. You should go with what you think makes you happiest. I mean...it's only fair to you, right? Umm, sorry if what I'm saying doesn't make much sense, but please, don't let my sister get to you. You're a great person no matter what, Erza."

* * *

Those were Lisanna's words, as best as Erza could recall them. A few days later, the horrible incident occurred that caused Lisanna's 'death', altering Mirajane's personality forever. As much as Mirajane got on her nerves, Erza would never have wished such a horrible thing upon the Strauss siblings. There was truly much to be thankful for that the trio was finally back together again.

Nonetheless, Lisanna's words from that time had stuck with Erza, and through them, she gradually grew in confidence. She came to terms with her sexuality, her sexual attraction toward other women. She kept it on the down low for several more years, but after the incident with Jellal and the Tower of Heaven, Erza discovered how valuable her life really was. In her line of work, she could die any day. It didn't matter how strong she was. Someday she might need to sacrifice herself for the sake of her beloved guild. It was a possibility.

She didn't hold back anymore; she fully explored all of these perverted desires she had bottled up inside of her. It was both an exhilarating and exhausting time for her, but she didn't regret any of it. She was a womanizer, at least for a while. Surprisingly, many women were more than happy to accept her into their homes and their beds. However, even with so much debauchery filling her life, Erza began to want a certain someone for a lot more than any other girl could provide. A girl who had come back with them from Edolas. A girl who had helped her become happy with herself.

Erza smiled softly as she threw Lisanna onto the bed, both of them several years older and several years wiser than when they last spoke. Lisanna didn't mind the roughness of the older girl; she found it just an exciting prelude for what was to come. Erza climbed on top of her, and cupped Lisanna's cheek in her hand. They smiled back at each other. The bed creaked slightly underneath them.

"Lisanna...you don't know how happy I am, to see you're still alive..." Erza whispered.

"Heh, it's wonderful to see you too. You've gotten quite bold. I guess you decided not to worry so much, just like I told you, huh?"

"Oh? You remembered that?"

"Of course. I mean...I've been interested in you for a while...and seeing you upset, well, it made me feel upset too..."

"You don't say?"

"C'mon, Erza, we're not kids anymore; let's stop beating around the bush! I want you, and you want me. It's what I could never say when I was younger, but now...please, show me how much you've changed..."

"Ha ha ha, I'm not the only one who's bold...alright, alright, as you wish..."

They began kissing. Their kisses grew more and more passionate while their bodies were wrapped tightly together, there alone in the bedroom they now shared as a couple.


	53. Erza X Kagura

Erza X Kagura

* * *

Kagura's howl of undiluted rage echoed throughout the stadium as she prepared to unsheathe her blade, intending to strike down Erza Scarlet, the one who claimed responsibility for her brother Simon's early death. The entire audience was speechless with terror. Erza had closed her eyes and bowed her head, accepting her fate with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Kagura didn't care if it was against the rules. She didn't care how the other members of Fairy Tail would retaliate. None of that mattered to her right now. For years, she had wanted to kill Jellal for causing her brother's death, because of what Millianna had told her. Now, the true murderer of Simon had come forth, and Kagura wasn't about to let her go free. She had to be punished in the cruelest way possible. She would have to die.

...Or did she?

A quiet 'click' signified the re-sheathing of Kagura's blade. For a moment, everyone forgot to breath. Erza raised her head and saw Kagura staring back down at her with a cold, hard glare. Erza shivered; she knew something bad was coming. The other Fairy Tail members and Kagura's own guildmates were about to let out sighs of relief, but then Kagura said something nobody would have ever expected. It was if they had just entered some sort of disturbing, alternate reality where the idea of 'self-control' never even existed.

"Turn around and bend over."

Erza blinked. "What."

"Just do it. You're going to pay for what you did to my brother. You took someone precious from me, so I'll be taking something precious from you."

Kagura grabbed Erza by the collar, and with a mighty pull, thrust the redhead onto her stomach, with her rump high in the air. Kagura smiled evilly, her eyes glossy, a flicker of her true insane rage just visible.

"Killing you would be letting you get off easy. I'm going to leave you with a pain that will never end. I'm going to make you my bitch."

"What."

"Shut up! Prepare yourself, Erza Scarlet, to suffer like I did when you killed my brother!" Kagura steadied her blade's sheath.

"Kagura, please, I don't know what you're - ah! Ahhh! Ahh-hha! Oh...ah...oh my...oh my god...it's...it's so deep...like I'm going to explode...ahhhhh!"

The entire crowd gasped. Bisca quickly covered Asuka's eyes with her hands. Levy and Lisanna shrieked. Makarov's face turned bleach-white. The other Fairy Tail members wore a mixture of expressions ranging from disgust, horror, perversion and bewilderment. The announcers were left speechless for the first time since the tournament began; there was no suitable commentary that could accurately explain what was occurring right now on the battlefield between two of the strongest female mages in Fiore. Erza's cries grew louder and more erotic in tone as time went on. Kagura didn't let up a single inch.

Minerva shivered, a sly grin spreading on her lips. A sweat-drop trickled down the side of her head. "Oh my...even I never would have considered Kagura to be so sadistic; I could learn a few things from her."

"I've never seen a technique like that before," Beth murmured, face as white as snow.

Risley shook her head. "Dear, that's no technique Kagura is using right now."

A gusher of blood was pouring out of Arania's nostrils as she watched, but no one said anything about it.

Even from so far away, Erza's sensual wailing could be heard by Jellal and his two cohorts.

Jellal, completely misreading the situation, let loose a heavy sigh. "Erza...I'm sorry...I should have told you about Simon's sister when I had the chance..."

"Jellal, don't be so hard on yourself; it's just the way things turned out..." Ultear said.

Meredy cringed as she heard Erza yelp again. "Man...I'm glad I don't have my Sensory Link on her right now..."

When it had finally ended and the dust had settled, only Kagura was left standing. She reattached her sword sheath to her waist, and lifted Erza's limp form into her arms, carrying her defeated opponent bridal-style. No one said a word; a heavy silence befell the entire stadium. All eyes were focused on the two women. Some were still trying to register in their minds what they had just witnessed.

With the last vestiges of her strength, Erza wrapped her arms around Kagura's neck, and buried her face deep into the other woman's shoulder, mewling softly like a baby kitten.

"Ooh...that felt...kinda good, you know?" Erza whispered.

Kagura smirked. "That's only the beginning. You haven't experienced the true pain yet."

For some reason, Erza was intrigued about this. She would just have to worry about her status in the games later. She had gotten off much easier in the long-run than she expected...and she had discovered a new way to play, as it were.


	54. Erza X Yukino

Erza X Yukino

* * *

Yukino got onto her knees before the members of the Fairy Tail guild, and bowed her head far enough that her forehead brushed against the floor.

"Please, for at least a brief time, allow me to stay with you all within your guild's quarters."

Makarov looked up at Lucy. "You said you can vouch for her, but you know, she's from that Sabertooth guild."

Before Lucy could reply, Yukino quickly spoke up to defend herself. "I am no longer apart of that guild. I was expelled because I had failed to defeat Kagura in the Magic Games. I have nowhere to go. I promise I will not stay long, and I will not cause any trouble. I just need some time to get my life back together after everything that's happened. If you could spare a simple bedroom or so to stay in, that would be all I need."

Makarov looked at Lucy, who looked at Mirajane, who looked at Erza, who looked at Natsu, who looked at Elfman, who looked at Laxus, who just shrugged. The old guildmaster beamed wide as he held his arms outstretched. The others started to smile as well. Lucy had the biggest grin of all.

"Of course you're welcome here!"

Yukino blinked rapidly as hot tears of joy dribbled down her pale cheeks. She smiled right back at them. Lucy held out her hand, and now filled with new-found gratitude, Yukino took it.

"Thank you."

* * *

Fairy Tail decided to hold a party that night. They claimed it was to celebrate Yukino's temporary joining, but that was clearly just an excuse; they loved to party, simple as that. They were a very energetic bunch, so events like this, which allowed them to expel as much of that energy as possible, were a desirable thing. Yukino didn't know if she could keep up with such a guild, but she was going to try her best to fit in for the short time she was with them. She wanted her new friend Lucy to be especially pleased with her.

Yukino thanked Mirajane as she was handed a glass of Cana's finest wine. It had taken Natsu, Elfman, Laxus and Gajeel together to wrestle the barrel out of their resident alcoholic's hands. Yukino took a sip. She winced; it was strong, it must have had a high alcohol content. It was probably a sort of drink meant just for someone who wanted to get drunk, but it seemed like many of the Fairy Tail members were already at that stage. However, it could just be that they already acted like drunkards in the first place.

Natsu and Gray were flexing their muscles to try and out-do each other. Mickey Chickentiger (how Yukino knew her name was unknown even to her) was slobbering all over a strangely apathetic Laxus' face. Juvia was cheering on Gray and Happy was cheering on Natsu. Cana was curled in a fetal position, sobbing over her lost drink. Mirajane was bringing snacks and drinks to everyone. Gajeel and Lisanna were neck-to-neck in a drinking contest. Guildmaster Makarov was already passed out. Lucy and Levy were laughing and dancing. The air was filled with flashy eruptions of fire and ice. Yukino smiled. These people were so happy and carefree compared to the members of her old guild. She could feel herself filling with that same euphoric energy, becoming giddy; of course, it could just be an after-effects of the strong alcohol. Yukino wanted another drink.

"Hey, your name is Yukino, isn't it?" a woman's husky voice spoke out to her amongst the deafening clamor.

Yukino turned around to find herself face to face with Erza Scarlet, well-known among other guild circles as 'The Titania'. She was famous for both her incredible strength and her incredible beauty, two things that Yukino could vouch for after a single look at her. The slight outline of muscles along her arms, the glitter in her eyes and the shine in her smile, it was quite an alluring picture. Yukino returned Erza's smile with one of her own. She didn't know what to say. She thought Erza was beautiful, sure, but then again, she knew many women were beautiful, such as Lucy, and even Minerva despite her awful personality. At one point, she had experienced Minerva's cruel beauty up close, as her 'personal attendant of the loins'. However, Yukino did not feel for women in the way Erza did; she was, for all intents and purposes, straight.

Erza didn't know this. Nothing would change even if she did know, though.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Erza resumed, "Lucy told us a lot about you beforehand; she wanted us to all agree about letting you stay. She was so determined to help you, a few of us were moved to tears, honestly. You must have done something pretty great to win her over like that..."

Yukino looked over at Lucy, and she felt her heart soar with admiration for the blonde.

Erza's eyes followed in the same direction as Yukino's, but she looked at Natsu instead of Lucy. "...I've been training with Natsu all day and I'm surprised that guy can still move; I was pretty sure I broke a limb or two."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Would you like another drink?"

"Oh! Yes!"

Erza and Yukino continued to chat and drink, ignoring everything else taking place around them. Erza told Yukino how she came to be apart of the guild, leaving out the bits of her slavery and her eye-loss. Yukino told Erza how she had been stripped nude before her entire guild and expelled for her failure in defeating an opponent that was clearly much stronger than her. An opponent that Erza herself had fought in the Magic Games.

"Yeah...Kagura was...she was tough..." Erza didn't seem very interested in speaking about the woman either.

The two women looked around. Not many people were left, most having gone off to bed or ran wherever else to continue on their late-night hijinks. Erza took another drink. She was starting to get drunk. She wasn't a sloppy drunk like Evergreen or a mean drunk like Levy, she was strong enough to keep almost all control over herself, but her inhibitions always loosened. Always. She started looking at Yukino as if she were a succulent piece of meat. Yukino didn't notice, because she looked as if she were going to drop at any second. She was succumbing to the alcohol's effects far more heavily compared to the warrior mage.

"...You okay?" Erza asked.

"Yes...just...just a little tired, heh..." Yukino nodded.

"I don't think you're going to be able to walk back to your room by yourself. I'll walk you back; I know where it is."

"Th-Thanks."

Erza put a hand on Yukino as she led her into the hallway. Yukino wasn't too drunk, she could still tell what was going on in her surroundings. For some reason, Gajeel was slumped against the wall, blood running down his face with broken glass at his feet. She could feel the strength in Erza's grip on her shoulder. It felt so warm and...protective. Yukino shivered, and Erza looked at her. There was nobody around, and she was wondering, just how far she could go with her seductive charm.

"You know, Yukino, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but...could I ask you something?"

Yukino turned her head to look up at Erza. "What is it?"

"Umm, well, it's kind of hard to explain...have you ever kissed another woman?" Erza was letting her guard down; the alcohol was making her say these stupid things. Usually, she was a much better flirt, but right now, she just wanted to get down to the pleasure. She wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"What? Err..." Minerva's cackling visage briefly flashed in Yukino's mind, "Y-Yes...I have...although it was not entirely by my own choice..."

"Could I kiss you? Please? Just a little?"

"Erza, you-" Erza didn't wait to listen.

Erza kissed Yukino within a moment's notice. Yukino gasped into the other woman's mouth, yet her surprise was short-lived, as she quickly found herself drawn to the softness and the sweetness of Erza's plump lips. Erza held Yukino close; she was such a small girl, she would likely snap in two if the redhead wasn't careful. Erza's tongue slipped deeper into Yukino's mouth, and Yukino muttered a quiet moan. Erza started to push Yukino up against the nearby wall. Her hand slithered up the back of the girl's dress. It was a sloppy, lazy, drunken make-out session.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the former Celestial Spirit wielder remembered Lucy, and the rest of Fairy Tail. She gasped and pushed Erza away in an instant. It disappointed the redhead more than it stunned her. Yukino was horrified. Already she was doing something so indecent. Erza was...interesting, but she couldn't go and abuse the goodwill that Fairy Tail had shown her, especially not what Lucy did for her. She couldn't go through with it.

"What...what's wrong?"

"I have to go! I'll find my way to my room on my own! S-Sorry!" Yukino ran down the hallway, but she quickly stopped because moving so fast was making her dizzy. Erza didn't go after her; she stood there and watched until the young woman had disappeared around the corner. Yukino placed a quivering hand over her mouth; okay, maybe she wasn't straight, more like bisexual really.

The red-haired mage laughed to herself.

'Cute...she's playing hard to get...just like Lucy did, when she first arrived at the guild.'

Utterly exhausted, Erza collapsed onto the ground and immediately fell asleep.


	55. Erza X Juvia 3

Erza X Juvia 3

* * *

Juvia watched her. She had been for almost the entire day so far. The way she moved, the way she swung her blade, the way she whipped herself back and forth to avoid invisible blows. This was an exceptionally long training session she was taking. Not that her voyeur minded.

A faint blush spread across Juvia's face as she observed the beautiful woman with scarlet hair a few dozen feet away. She pressed her knees to her chest, and laid her chin on top of them. She didn't blink even once, or else she might have missed something. She wondered what it would be like to be one of the sweat-drops on that woman's body right now. For so long, she had tried to hold onto her dignity, unlike all those other girls in the guild, but she had finally given into temptation: she had completely fallen for Erza Scarlet. Juvia grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her tomato face, because she kept growing more and more flustered thinking about it.

How had she fallen this far? Granted, she had never been very high up in the first place, what with her past association with a dark guild, her slight S&M fetish and her former attraction to a man who only cared about her when he thought she was going to be taken away from him, but still! She had never thought she was gay before. It must have been something in the water...something in her! Juvia's eyes bulged wide in terror. Was gay contagious? Well, whatever it was, she was certainly feeling gay for Erza right now.

'I wonder what Gray will think when I tell him...oh, he'll be so devastated! Hmm, maybe Lyon can heal his wounded heart...' Juvia thought, and a series of strange, erotic images began forming in her mind, and it was almost too much for her to handle. She would have fainted if she hadn't noticed that Erza had suddenly stopped swinging her sword. The red-haired warrior mage seemed to be staring directly at her. Juvia froze; she couldn't let Erza know she was here. A few seconds seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace, before finally, Erza turned away and proceeded to take her leave. Juvia finally released her breath. She had really thought she had been discovered there.

Erza had been training on a sandy bank near the beach for a good few hours. By coincidence, Juvia had been hanging around nearby; she tended to collect her thoughts better when she was next to a large body of water. She had been struggling to figure out her feelings for Erza exactly when she heard the woman's familiar battle cry in the distance. Juvia went to check it out. That is what brought her to her current predicament. Erza was getting further and further away; Juvia needed to make her decision.

'Should I approach her?' she wondered.

Juvia kept her distance as she followed Erza down to the beach. The redhead had completely discarded her clothing, leaving her in a tight-fitting swimsuit that accentuated her curvy bottom and smooth, milky thighs. Juvia quickly covered her bleeding nose with her hands. Erza dipped her slender body into the water; it looked like she was going for a swim. Juvia knew she couldn't keep this going for long. She was acting like a pervert, watching another woman swim from afar and oogling her sexy body.

Juvia knew she needed to do something. She went in closer. However, as she did, she realized something that horrified her: Erza had disappeared underneath the waves several minutes ago...and she had yet to come back up for air. Immediately, the worst-case scenario formed in Juvia's mind.

'Oh no!'

Juvia no longer held herself back; she ran down to the beach in a quick sprint. With her water magic, she would be able to save Erza easily. She thrust her hands into the water, and with a great motion, a large portion of the sea rose and fell, splitting in half as if a gigantic kitchen knife had sliced through it. Juvia was already weak in the knees by the time she finished; it took a lot of energy to accomplish such a large movement of water. Erza was sitting on the floor, a dead shark caught in her arms. She looked just as confused as Juvia did. The redhead quickly threw the shark's corpse away.

"Uh...yeah, I wasn't the one who instigated that fight..."

"Erza!"

Juvia embraced Erza, sobbing hard into the taller woman's chest. Erza, caught off-guard at first, eventually returned the hug with one of her own, holding the girl close and not saying anything as her friend continued to cry. Eventually, Juvia had finished using up all her tears, and she raised her head, looking Erza straight in the eye. Her own eyes were red and puffy now. Erza smiled weakly back at her.

"I...I really thought you were going to die..." Juvia said. She didn't care about hiding anymore; she was just so happy to be in Erza's arms.

"You did? Where did you come from, anyway? I didn't see you nearby when I came down here,"

Juvia's face went pale. "Umm..."

"Well, no matter. I guess you did help me out, though; I owe you one."

"Oh, does that mean we can-?" Juvia didn't bother finishing the sentence. She gave Erza the most convincing bedroom eyes she could muster, and it was pretty clear what she wanted. The only way she could make it any more obvious to Erza was if she had a pair of speakers hooked up to her brain that would announce her every thought. She was a puppy dog, but instead of expecting a treat, she expected hard and brutal sex. Erza sighed.

"...Maybe we should try a date, first."

"Okay!" Juvia was more than happy with that. She resumed rubbing her face into Erza's cleavage again.

Erza was going to need the question the girl on why she was following her in the first place...but that could be saved until later. They've hardly ever talked before, either.


	56. Erza X Kagura 2

Erza X Kagura 2

* * *

Erza and Kagura laid in beds opposite of each other in their shared hospital room. The Magic Games had come and gone. Both girls had been badly wounded in the final round (all thanks to Minerva) resulting in a temporary hospitalization for the both of them. Unfortunately, many other people also required serious medical attention, resulting in a lack of available rooms for everyone, so Erza and Kagura opted to room together instead. However, there was a second, underlying reason for doing this; Kagura needed to speak with Erza about something important.

"Um..."

"Huh?"

"Uh, never mind."

"Oh...okay...?"

Kagura didn't know how to begin. She was afraid that, if she opened her mouth, she would choke on the awkwardness that floated over their heads in a thick, deadly smog. Erza stared at her with understanding eyes and a warm smile, she was willing to be patient. Kagura blushed. Now that she knew that Erza was the girl who had saved her life so many years ago, she was beginning to think different about the redhead. Just looking at her dissipated all of the pain and hate that had grown like a tumor in her heart for so many years. She wished her beloved brother was alive, but knowing that he thought of her so much, and that his friend had been her savior, it made her want to weep in gratitude. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say them. An apology, a thank-you, anything would have been good at this point. Kagura found herself staring at Erza's lips for some reason.

Suddenly, the door opened. Beth walked in, carrying a leather bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys! How are you two feeling?"

Kagura didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed with Beth's sudden intrusion. "B-Beth, what're you doing here...?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you and Ms. Scarlet were doing, after everything that happened. I wasn't here with the guild when they were visiting because I was putting something together..." Beth replied, digging through her bag.

"What were you putting together?"

"This!" With a look of sheer pride on her face, Beth took out a pair of hand-puppets. They were crude in appearance, but it was still easy enough to see that they had been designed specifically to resemble Erza and Kagura, at least the two women thought so, judging from the unruly mops of red and black on the puppets' heads. Erza and Kagura looked at each other, worriedly.

"Beth, why did you make those?" Kagura asked, afraid of the answer.

"To teach you two how to get along properly!"

"Um...okay?"

"I know you two would be some much better off if you got along, so I'm going to show you how to do it...with these puppets!"

"Beth, really, you don't-"

"Kagura, you need to apologize first because you almost tried to kill Ms. Scarlet!" Beth exclaimed, and she had the two hand-puppets face each other. She put on her best impression of Kagura's voice, "I'm sorry for almost killing you, Erza, especially after you had saved me as a child long ago!"

"It's okay, Kagura, I forgive you too. Let's be friends now!" The Erza-puppet replied.

"Okay! Thank you, Erza! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy too!"

Beth had the two puppets hug, or at least attempt to hug with their stubby arms. Erza and Kagura responded wih wry smiles. Just what in the world was this girl doing?

"And then Kagura kisses her on the cheek!" Beth exclaimed. She had the Kagura-puppet kiss the Erza-puppet on the 'cheek', and the puppeteer herself started blushing with a crazy little grin. Her cheeks were a hot pink color, and she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, having forgotten the other two occupants of the room right in front of her. She smacked the puppets' faces together.

"What?" Kagura and Erza cried at the same time.

"But Ms. Scarlet isn't satisfied; she grabs Kagura and pulls her into a passionate kiss on the lips!"

"Hey, Beth, cut it out!"

"And Kagura slowly moves her tongue down the other woman's neck, eliciting an orgasmic moan from Ms. Scarlet, who is growing hotter and hotter with every passing second..."

"Oh, geez, I always knew this girl was a strange one," Kagura groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Ms. Scarlet can barely contain herself! She starts stripping both her clothes and Kagura's!"

The whimsy of the scene came to a skidding halt. Beth's bizarre puppet show went on for the next five minutes uninterrupted, the acts between the Erza-puppet and the Kagura-puppet growing increasingly more lewd in nature.

"And then Kagura poured warm honey all over her lover's body, preparing to clean every single inch of her with just the tongue alone..."

Suddenly, Beth was accosted by an enraged nurse, and she was dragged out of the room before she could get a word in edge-wise. Her two sweaty puppets had been dropped and left unattended on the floor.

Kagura and Erza instantly burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha, oh my god, what was that?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to need to keep her on a leash or something, seriously!"

"I could almost imagine one of my guildmates doing that...almost!"

"Yeah?"

"But that was still one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen!"

Eventually, when they had finished having their fill of giggling, Erza and Kagura calmed themselves down, taking a few moments to catch breath. While Erza was still left trying to make head or tails of Beth's perverse display, Kagura had already figured out what to do. She couldn't delay it any longer.

"But really, she's right, Erza. I'm...I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Kagura said, now that the timing was right.

Erza's warm smile made Kagura want to melt. "It's okay. I've already forgiven you."

"And...thank you...thank you so much for saving me all those years ago..." Kagura sniffled. She refused to start crying now, but whenever she thought back to that time, it was like all the faucets in her eyes immediately switched to 'on'.

Erza chuckled softly. She reached out her arm as far as she could. Fortunately, it was just enough, and Kagura placed her own hand around Erza's, clutching it tightly. They stared at each other for a long time, smiling and saying nothing. Kagura could almost feel the warmth from Erza's hand flowing up her arm and into her entire body. Erza started to say something. A ray of hope blossomed on Kagura's face; she didn't even know what the redhead was about to say, but for some reason, she had a good feeling about it. She couldn't hide the goofiness of her smile right now even if she tried. Man, she felt embarrassed; so far different from the serious and stone-cold warrior she usually played herself as.

"Hey, Kagura..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Maybe, if it's alright with you, after we're both healed up..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to...I mean, it's probably going to sound weird, hearing another woman ask you this, but...but do you want to-"

Suddenly, the door swung open again. This time, instead of a creepy pigtailed witch who can summon carrots out of the ground, it was a number of royal guards with their swords and spears drawn.

"You! You're Kagura Mikazuchi, aren't you?"

"Uh...yes?" Kagura replied.

"You're going to have to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"Do you not remember, in the final match of the Magic Games? Your sword sliced a large portion of the city in half, causing millions of jewels in property damage! You should be lucky that there was no one harmed by your complete disregard for the safety of your fellow man with such a ludicrous and dangerous technique! We could also charge you for attempted murder, but the victim has already called off any charges on that account. Nonetheless, you must pay for your crimes!"

"Shit...I really did do that..." Kagura shivered; she had honestly hoped it would have been forgotten or taken care of by the authorities and their rebuilding magic. It seemed that wasn't the case after all. One of the guards grabbed her arm, but he did it roughly enough to show he felt no sympathy for her being in a hospital bed.

"Hold on! You can't just take her! She's recuperating!" Erza shouted.

"Don't worry, ma'am," replied one of the guards, "We'll bring her back soon. She must meet with the judge to overhear her sentencing."

"Don't worry about me, Erza. This is what I have to do." Kagura winced a little as she placed her feet onto the floor, but one of the larger guards quickly scooped her up into his arms as if she were just a bag of potatoes.

Erza slipped a business card into Kagura's hand. "Here, Kagura, take this. I know he doesn't look it, but trust me, he'll be able to prove your case and get you out of that courthouse in just a day! Trust me, we use him all the time when Natsu and the others keep destroying city property too! I'll see you on the other side...and maybe we can go on a date, like I wanted to ask you."

Kagura nodded, and she looked at the card. It had an address, the Fairy Tail guild's address to be exact, and to ask for a woman named 'Lucy Heartfilia'. For some reason, in the photo frame, instead of a lawyer, there was a small dog creature with a cone-shaped nose wearing a suit and tie. It was named 'Plue'. Kagura's face fell.

'What...the hell...?'


	57. Erza X Mirajane 4

Erza X Mirajane 4

Note: Can be considered a prequel to Erza X Mirajane 2, but not Erza X Mirajane 3.

* * *

"Hey, Erza, come on, stop eating the chocolate and let me have some!"

"Ha ha, alright..." Erza turned to face Mirajane, a bar of chocolate dangling halfway out of her mouth. Mirajane stared for a moment before simply grabbing the chocolate bar and putting it in her own mouth. Erza pouted.

"You were supposed to eat right then and there!"

"I don't think that's very sanitary," Mirajane giggled.

Erza sighed, but she laughed it off anyway. Her eyes drifted from Mirajane's beautiful, unmarred face to her large, round stomach, rising proudly from her torso like a mountain. Erza placed her hand on it, and she could have sworn she felt something kick. Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

Life was good. Married to the woman she adored, far away in a lovely foreign country for the honeymoon, and not a single sliver of worry about missions or dark guilds at all, Erza had not felt this relaxed in a long time. In fact, she had put off her daily training regime for the next few weeks, laying about and eating more than usual. As long as she spent that time in the company of her darling wife Mirajane, she was satisfied. Mirajane herself was truly a happier woman, her days of horrible depression over losing Lisanna long behind her. She was actually smiling again.

However, there had been a problem, one that Erza could not overlook no matter how much she wished to. It had happened before the wedding, even. A certain night mixed with fun, lust and just a sprinkle of debauchery between them had resulted in something unexpected: the conception of a child. Mirajane had become pregnant in a single night, and it had all been the fault of the unwitting redhead. There were mixed responses to the whole ordeal. Makarov surmised that it may have been due to their own magic powers mixing, or something vague like that, but Erza couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Eventually, they married, and it was quite a celebration, even if it only consisted of the other members of the guild. By that point, Mirajane's stomach had grown quite large, almost seven months pregnant. However, that resulted in more than a few personal issues for the newly-wedded couple to face.

"Erza...can I ask you something?" Mirajane asked with her doe-like eyes.

"Of course,"

"Umm, do you think I'm...unattractive? Because of my stomach?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you think I'm unattractive!" Mirajane exclaimed, her voice getting a little louder, but she still looked like she was desperately searching for some kind of compliment. Erza had seen this a lot lately; Mirajane was pretty sensitive about her weight, and it only got worse combined with the mood swings of pregnancy. Erza did whatever she could to make her feel comfortable with herself.

"Of course you're not unattractive, Mirajane! I love you! You'll always be beautiful to me...!"

"...Okay. Thank you." Mirajane kissed her. Erza could tell that her wife didn't completely believe her. Mirajane pressed her hands into Erza's stomach as she leaned in to kiss her again. Erza could feel Mirajane's fingers sink into the notable layer of fat she had developed. Yes, it was a shameful thing for a sword-wielding mage like herself to gain weight, but she had done it on purpose: she wanted Mirajane to feel less conscious about her weight in pregnancy, so she had also gained some weight as well. It was all fat, but if it worked like she hoped, Erza could work it off easily once the two of them were back at the guild again.

Mirajane didn't remove her hands from Erza's stomach for quite a while. Erza's arousal was meshed with slight fear and concern; what did Mirajane think of her? Was she...displeased with this change?

* * *

Erza and Mirajane held hands as they walked through an uproar of buying and selling taking place in the merchant's square. Sometimes when she was nervous, like right now, Mirajane would cautiously fiddle with Erza's fingers, both a soothing and strangely adorable action. Mirajane's pregnant stomach was clearly defined underneath her summer dress, but there was no real reason for her to feel afraid. She was certainly not the only mother-to-be around, and no one paid attention to her otherwise. She was just being paranoid.

However, Erza shouldn't be calling the kettle black, especially because of her own pot belly.

"Erza, aren't you a little hot, wearing that jacket?" Mirajane inquired with a note of concern.

"Huh? N-No, I'm fine..." Erza replied, her face as red as her hair, with the extra addition of being coated in sweat. She was burning up inside of her coat, walking around in such warm weather like this. However, she didn't want to take it off; she had put on too much weight for her liking. If she unzipped her jacket, her stomach, however small it really was, would be quite visible. Erza knew she had gained weight for Mirajane's sake, but in an ironic twist of fate, now she had also become self-conscious about her body. Maybe more so than Mirajane.

"You look really uncomfortable, though,"

"I'll be fine. It's all apart of an, uh, training regimen..."

"What? You're training in the middle of our honeymoon?" Mirajane looked taken aback.

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm not offended, Erza, don't worry; I'm just having doubts that you're really training at all!"

"Uh, I don't really want to talk about it," Erza confessed.

Mirajane gave her a stern look. "Erza, I'm your wife. I'd much like to know what's going on with you. I doubt it's anything that serious."

"Err..."

"It's about your weight, isn't it?"

Erza's face went pale, and Mirajane knew she had hit the nail right on the head. She pressed her hands to cheeks and began wearing a big, dumb grin as if a puppy had just been presented to her.

"Erza...you're so adorable...!"

"W-What? C'mon, Mira, not know, please," Erza looked around, blushing, to make sure no one was listening in on the two of them and their lovey-dovey talk.

"I know what you've been doing,"

"You...do?" Erza tried her best not to look guilty about it.

"Yes, of course! I'm no fool, Erza! You've been gaining weight on purpose to make your breasts even bigger!"

Erza's jaw dropped as the heat surrounding her seemed to increase by several hundred degrees.

"I mean, I don't really know WHY you would want to have bigger breasts, considering how well-endowed you are for someone your age, but...I won't stand in the way of it! I think you should be proud of your curves! Take off that jacket and let those luscious, bouncy puppies hang out! I'd love to see them, honestly...huhuhuhu..." she said with a beaming grin, not the slightest hint of sarcasm evident in her speech, as if she truly believed what she was proclaiming right now. Erza could hardly believe it. Mirajane embraced Erza, and their stomachs touched.

"I think I like you softer, to tell you the truth," Mirajane whispered into her ear.

"You really do?" Erza cried.

"Yes. You're not really fat, just a bit softer, and you wouldn't believe how much more fun it is to cuddle you because of that, baby."

Erza was about to tell Mirajane the real reason for her weight gain, but she decided against it. "I don't plan on keeping this weight, though. I'm going to work on losing it as soon as we get home."

"What? No!" Mirajane exclaimed in horror.

"Yes."

"Aww, really? C'mon, just keep it! It's not that bad! I think you should gain even more honestly!"

"No!"

"Please, Erza?"

"I...I can't!"

"C'mon! Don't be a party-pooper!"

"M-Mira, stop touching...my belly...like that!"

The two women continued to argue on this point until, eventually, Mirajane saw no choice but to concede, except she demanded to enjoy Erza's softness to the fullest for the remainder of their honeymoon. Erza saw nothing wrong in allowing this, because it seemed to take Mirajane off her own weight problem...at least until her water suddenly broke some time later.


	58. Erza X Erza

Erza X Erza

Note: With this chapter, the Erza yuri series will come to an end...for now, at least. There have been a notable lack of good ideas for me with these, and the number of pairings is wearing thin (one cannot, nor likely would want to, write about Erza forever), so I'm changing the point of this drabble collection to focus on a vast assortment of Fairy Tail yuri pairings instead of Erza's. Starting with the next chapter, there will be new pairings with Lucy, Levy, Cana and the rest of the female characters (except Erza) featured, to make things more interesting again. Maybe the stories can work out better this time.

* * *

Erza Scarlet had just finished her usual morning routine of showering, changing clothes, eating breakfast, and exploring the depths of Lucy's loins (not always in that order) when she was suddenly approached by Carla.

"Erza...there's something I need to tell you..." the Exceed began to say.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I just had...another vision..."

"Let me guess: Elfman is going to dump too much sugar in his tea again, right?"

"Well, yes, but that isn't the only thing. It concerns you."

"Huh?"

"It's, um, sort of complicated to simply explain right away. But it wasn't a good vision. Not at all."

Erza started to grow concerned. "What do you mean?"

"What I saw...was you blinking out of existence. Followed by the rest of this world."

"...Excuse me?" Erza's face went pale.

"It's true. It's going to happen."

"What? How? Why? When? Answer me, Carla!" Erza grabbed the cat by the shoulders and shook her violently. Carla calmly pushed Erza's hands away, looking her straight in the eye the entire time. There was nothing but truth in her eyes; this vision of hers was no mistake, nor was it a lie. She knew what she was talking about. Almost instantly, Erza deflated, all of her strength suddenly leaving her.

"I think it has to do with another vision I had. A strange, bizarre vision of you and Jellal Fernandes kissing on a beach." Carla explained.

"You've got to be kidding me! I mean, uh, I like the guy, sure...but...but I don't think I would ever..." Erza was more flustered than she had been in years. She could only hope none of her lovelies saw her like this right now. She knew Carla wouldn't judge, though.

"I believe what I saw was a warning, a hint granted to me by the Gods to allow us a chance at reversing our horrible fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I think what I saw was a glimpse into another reality, separate from ours. In fact, considering it may destroy us, I think that reality I saw is one that holds much more power than our reality, or any other reality that we know of. It has the power to decide whether or not our meager realities are allowed to continue existing."

"So?"

"It's the reality from which all other realities stem from. It's the 'official' one, I suppose you can say."

"Interesting."

"However, and this is simply an educated guess, I think the fact that Erza kisses Jellal is what destroys us. You, and this entire reality, is likely based on the very slight probability of Erza not falling in love with Jellal and instead turning her sexual interests towards women. If you think about it, we've been hanging by a thread from the moment we were born! When they kiss and fall in love, any possibility of Erza romancing Lucy, or Levy, or Mirajane or anyone else falls to zero percent, and so we are wiped away along with it! We need that probability of Erza becoming a lesbian to keep existing for our own survival."

"Are you sure? It sounds kind of nonsensical if you ask me. Is the 'real' Erza truly that fickle with her sexuality?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm quite intelligent for a cat, and all Fairy Tail women are fickle with their sexuality, you should know that better than any of us" Carla replied, "As I was saying, we cannot allow Erza and Jellal to kiss!"

"But how do we stop them?" Erza exclaimed in an over-the-top manner.

"I believe we will need to turn to our reality's Mystogan to help us, to use the Anima..."

* * *

"Oh..."

"J...Jellal..."

Erza Scarlet's face turned bright red after she realized Jellal Fernandes was lying on top of her, the two of them alone on the beach before the evening sun. Erza had her arms around Jellal's back, and their faces were just close enough to kiss without having to lean in. Erza's heart started to pound, and she blushed even harder. Jellal blushed a little himself, but it was different from Erza's. A second passed in what seemed like an hour's crawl. Finally, he started to move in. Erza closed her eyes. They both wanted this. The sun's light began to disappear into the horizon, casting them in the darkness of night. Erza wanted this so bad, she could have started crying in his arms, and she would have felt alright. Jellal was getting closer now...

"Hey, Jellal, would you mind getting off of her for a second?" a voice that should have belonged to Erza said, except it came from above them. Jellal looked up; much to his surprise, it was another Erza.

"Um...what?"

"I said, I'd like you to get off of her!" This other Erza kicked Jellal in the chin with enough force to send him hurling into the ocean, leaving a lovely spiral of blood in the air. Erza, the real one, jumped to her feet feeling far more emotions than she could properly convey all at once, but the two major ones were rage and disappointment. She immediately took a swing at the other Erza, but she was so caught off-guard already, she might as well have been trying to hit a dandelion petal in the breeze. The other Erza grabbed both of Erza's arms by the wrists, and pulled her in close.

"Who...who are you?" Erza gasped out.

"I can't really tell you, but I had to do this, to save the lives of an entire world. You may not understand it, but don't worry, you don't have to. I'll take care of that, because I help out my guild-mates. Just like you."

"...You're not Knightwalker, are you?" Erza asked after a moment.

"No, I'm not. Look, you're going to thank me for this one day. Lucy, Mirajane, Millianna and Kagura will, too."

"I see..." Erza was too confused to do anything but just accept whatever this other Erza told her with a straight face and a dumb nod.

The other Erza was about to leave, but suddenly, she had an idea. A very devious idea. She had already slept with her Edolas self once, so what was the harm in making out with another Erza? The other Erza pulled the real Erza into a passionate kiss, one that clearly showed her experience in this department. Arms slinking around the real Erza's waist, the other Erza had her victim caught in her unbreakable grasp; the only way to escape now was to wait until it was all over. The real Erza started moaning as the other Erza kissed her with such force. Even though she wasn't a lesbian, as far as she was aware, the real Erza could not keep herself from being turned on. She had never experienced even a man's touch before; this was all so new to her, and so erotic too. She let this other Erza take her without a fight. It wasn't like her to do this sort of thing, but the mood had been set for her when Jellal tried to kiss her. A proper release of this pent-up energy was necessary.

Jellal emerged from the water to see the two Erzas making out in front of him. He stood there and quietly watched for the entire time, until eventually, with the real Erza's stamina spent, the strange other Erza took her leave.

The real Erza and Jellal returned to the campsite without exchanging a single word to each other. It was far too awkward to openly acknowledge, even though it was a moment that would never leave them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I'm back!" Erza said as she stepped out of the Anima portal. Carla was already there, waiting for her.

"It seems that our world has not suffered a cataclysmic destruction either; you've saved us!" Carla replied.

"It was surprisingly much easier than I thought it would be."

"I am glad to hear that. We should tell the others the good news!"

"I wonder if they really need to know..."

"A few of them already began freaking out when I told the guild after you left," Carla said, looking a bit nervous, "We better hurry and tell them that the world isn't going to end after all."

Erza and Carla walked off, the portal closing behind them, never to be opened again.


	59. Lucy X Levy

Lucy X Levy

* * *

Lucy had just finished writing down the latest page of her novel in progress, a tale of a gallant knight and his battle against a corrupt imperial regime, when she was approached by Levy.

"L...Lucy..."

The blonde's face lit up seeing her closest friend in the whole guild. "Oh! Hey, Levy! What's up?"

Levy kept her hands behind her, cheeks flushed pink, as she struggled to form a single coherent sentence. "I...I...umm..."

"What's wrong, Levy? You look really red...are you feeling alright?" Lucy stood up, and casually placed her hand on the bluenette's forehead, causing the other girl's face to turn even redder. Levy was suddenly hit with a tight, wired feeling in her chest, as if her heart and lungs were suddenly constricted in a messy tangle of razor-sharp wire. She couldn't speak or breath; she was so nervous. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands out in front of her, revealing a box tightly clenched between sweaty palms.

"What's this?" asked Lucy.

"It's for you, Lucy. I...I wanted to tell...y-you..." Levy was trembling. Smiling, Lucy took the box.

"Oh, these are..." Lucy tore off the cover to see homemade chocolate inside, "Did you make these, Levy?"

Levy nodded.

"They look delicious! Thanks for letting me try one!" Lucy tossed several chocolates into her mouth at once, chewing and swallowing them in seconds.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something..." Levy's heart was rising in her throat, but she kept talking, because there was no turning back now, "Something...I've been holding back for a long time...it's...it's not easy to say, but I can't keep it inside any longer...Lucy, I-"

Suddenly, the blonde leaned forward and started vomiting all over the floor.

"Oh my god! Lucy!"

* * *

That happened yesterday. Poor Lucy was still confined in the infirmary, having her stomach pumped with Porlyusica's magic.

Levy felt awful. She had just wanted to admit her love for the blonde, but instead she had given her crush a horrible, gut-wrenching illness with her terrible cooking. It was an utter failure of a confession.

"Oh dear, that just isn't good at all," Mirajane said with a head-shake of pity, pressing a hand to her cheek. Since the incident, Levy had resigned herself to wasting away at the bar, unable to forgive herself for what she had done. She confided, spilling her wounded heart, completely for both the very sympathetic Mirajane and occasional fellow drinker Erza. It was no surprise; it was well-known that the former would willingly lend a shoulder for crying or an ear for listening to anyone who needed it. Erza happened to be around, so she tried to give what advice she could too.

Levy sniffled into her beer mug. "I just...I just wanted to tell her I loved her as more than a friend. Now she'll never want to talk to me again...I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that; you just made a mistake! If you're a member of Fairy Tail, you can't call it quits until you've tried at least five times!" Erza said.

"Trust me, dear, I know how you feel. It can really hurt when you face struggles in trying to tell someone you love about how you feel. It's never easy, but if you give up now, you're just depriving yourself of a chance at happiness. I know it probably sounds like something you've heard from people before, but it's true."

"Oh, why should I even try? I doubt she'd return my feelings; our entire friendship could be ruined."

"Here, dear, you should eat something," Mirajane said, handing a small chocolate to Levy, who gulped it down without thinking.

"Yes...destroying your current bond, that's always at risk when one friend is in love with the other..." Erza remarked, suddenly looking very sad, but it was for something different, far removed from Levy's current problem.

"However," Mirajane added, "You need to do something, because even if you don't have the courage to confess, leaving things as they are will make things worse between you and Lucy. At best, you should visit her and apologize to her for making her ill."

"What?" Levy's eyes grew wide as a realization dawned on her.

"I said, you should visit her and apologize-"

Levy gasped. She jumped to her feet in an instant. "Oh my gosh, you're right; I completely forgot! I need to apologize! I didn't have the chance while she was being cared for, but surely I can speak to Lucy now! I'll...I'll tell her I'm sorry, and hope she'll forgive me! Thank you so much for reminding me! And thank you for trying to help me with my problem!"

Levy bowed her head in haste, then turned and rushed off down the hallway. Erza and Mirajane watched her with cheeky grins. They turned to look at each other as soon as the bluenette vanished around a corner.

"Has she always been this adorable?" Mirajane asked. She picked up Levy's empty glass and brought it over to the sink to wash it.

"I remember going on a mission with her when we were kids. She knew how to handle her magic, but damn it if I didn't feel like I needed to protect her from every little thing. She's like a kid sister; you just want to keep her smiling and never get hurt." Erza chuckled, reminiscing of the old days like an old mother watching her child grow up. She stopped herself; she was only 18!

Mirajane nodded and smiled. "Yes. We can't watch over her or the other youngsters forever."

"They're only like a year or two younger."

"Maybe...but I like to think of my guild-mates as my beloved children..."

Erza shrugged and took a drink; sometimes, she missed the old Mirajane of their childhood. At least she wasn't so love-crazy. Suddenly, the redhead noticed something rather disturbing.

"Um, Mirajane, that box that had the chocolate inside...the one you gave Levy..."

"Yes?"

"I think that was the chocolates that made Lucy sick in the first place."

Mirajane's face turned snow-white. "Oh dear."

* * *

Levy threw open the infirmary door. "Lucy! I need to talk to you!"

Lucy was sitting upright in her bed and reading a book, all around much healthier in appearance than she did when Levy last saw her spilling her partially-digested turkey sandwich all over her shoes. She looked up, saw her friend, and put on that pretty little smile of hers. Levy felt her knees weaken and her whole legs gradually turn to mush, but she moved forward, like dragging one's feet through a heavy puddle of mud. She had to apologize.

"Hey, Levy," Lucy waved at her.

"Lucy!" Levy threw herself at the girl while also being careful not to hurt her, "I'm so...I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, Levy-"

"I'm so sorry for everything! I made those chocolates just for you, but I messed up the recipe without realizing it, and you know I would never try to hurt you, it was all a mistake...! I'm sorry, Lucy!" Levy was shouting a hundred things at once in rapid succession. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. She gripped Lucy's shirt with all of her might, and she was trembling so violently, Lucy could feel it reverberating into her.

"Levy-"

"Lucy, I'm-"

Lucy cut off Levy's words with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Levy would have probably fainted any other time, but she knew better than to do that right now.

"Levy, you don't have to apologize," Lucy told her.

"Huh? But why?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it, and I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about it like I knew you would end up doing."

"Oh..."

"Levy, you're my best friend! I could never hate you over something like this! Hell, we're practically sisters, right? I trust you way more than those three jerks who keep breaking into my room without my permission. I don't think I'd have as much fun being apart of Fairy Tail if it wasn't for you! Look, I forgive you, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

Levy's jaw dropped. "S...Sisters? No...no, Lucy, you don't understand...what I wanted to tell you..."

"Huh?"

"Lucy, you need to know how I feel about you...I lo-" Levy stopped. She started trembling, and the color in her face faded away. She grabbed the nearest trash bin and immediately vomited with a booming, retching sound. She soon fainted. Lucy nearly leaped out of bed, screaming out her friend's name in desperation.

Things had finally come full circle. Eventually, Levy would find her chance to properly confess, but when she did, she would not waste it like before. She would make Lucy change her mind on them being 'sisters', if she could help it.


	60. Mirajane X Lisanna

Mirajane X Lisanna

* * *

Lisanna entered the Fairy Tail break room a little after noon. She immediately strode over to the dining counter, where her sister was busy at work. She desperately needed to talk to her.

"Mira..."

Mirajane turned to look at her sister, but she wasn't beaming at her like she usually did every day. In fact, she looked quite perturbed. She stared at Lisanna for another second before returning to the glasses she was wiping down.

"Mira, please, I need to talk to you," Lisanna said.

Mirajane stopped. "Do you want something to drink, Lisanna?"

"No."

"Something to eat, then?"

"No, I don't. I want to talk...about what happened last night-"

Mirajane snapped around to face Lisanna again and her face darkened. She replied in a shaking voice, "Lisanna, please...don't...don't bring this up, I beg of you. I don't want to hear it. If you're not going to get a drink or food, then I'd appreciate it if you just let me be, as much as it pains me to say that to my baby sister. I...I need some time alone."

Lisanna lowered her head.

"I'm sure you understand," Mirajane said, turning away once more. Lisanna remained where she stood, as if her feet were rooted there.

"...Mira..."

"Lisanna, you know we can't talk about what happened, especially not here, and not know. I'd prefer if we just pretended it never even happened."

Lisanna shuddered. It was like an icicle had just pierced her heart.

* * *

Mirajane kissed first, one of many reasons why she would never forgive herself for the horrible sin they committed. It was the alcohol that drove her to do it, though.

On the first Sunday of every month, Mirajane and Lisanna met up at the former's apartment for a 'sisters' night', where they simply hung out, watched movies, and talked about anything and everything. Things got very hectic around the guild during mission season, so Lisanna and Mirajane did not get much time to sit down and talk, which was why they always looked so forward to eating popcorn and laughing at corny romantic-comedies together. Elfman had practically begged to be apart of it, but he was unceremoniously thrown out and ignored time and time again. Eventually he started going to Evergreen's place more often than not.

With this particular two-person gathering, Mirajane had decided to go against her usual 'good girl' persona and bring some of Cana's beer with her. Mirajane wasn't much of a drinker, but even she saw no harm in indulging once and a while, especially since it kept Cana from increasing her chances of liver failure any higher than they already were. Lisanna had no complaints with that logic.

However, they had overdone it. By the time the credits rolled on their third movie that night, more than half of the beer was gone. The movie had been a steamy romance, and due to a number of different things going on at once inside, it began putting some strange ideas in Mirajane's alcohol-addled mind. She pushed Lisanna down and climbed on top of her. Time seemed to stop flowing for that instant. The two sisters stared at each other for a long while, a multitude of thoughts running through each of their heads.

Mirajane leaned in, and Lisanna trembled as her older sister's lips connected with hers.

* * *

"Mirajane! Please! I know you don't want to, but if we just ignore it, then nothing can be done about it!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Mirajane couldn't keep still anymore. Without a word to her sister or anyone else, Mirajane stepped out from behind the counter and began striding across the wide dinner hall for the exit. Lisanna chased after her.

"Mira!"

Mirajane kept walking into she had entered the corridor and gone some way in, far away from the others, far enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear her. Lisanna stopped just a few feet behind her, since she knew that getting any nearer, or even trying to hug her sister, was out of the question. A valley, three mountains and an entire ocean could have been between them right now instead of a few wooden floor tiles, but the intense feeling of separation and loneliness was all the same. Mirajane kept her back facing her younger sister.

"Lisanna, I'm asking you nicely to just stop talking about it. Why can't you do this for me? Why do you have to torture me with this?" Mirajane spoke. Her voice was still shaking like before, and her hands were curled so tight that they almost looked red. "Please, I don't want things to get worse between us..."

"But, I can't ignore it, not this! Mirajane, what we did that night, it's not something I can forget!" Lisanna's voice dropped to a whisper, "It was...it was my first time, you know."

Mirajane clutched her heads in her hands. "Lisanna...stop it, okay? I'm not the kind of person you should be conversing with. I'm a horrible person. I raped you...that's basically what I did to you. I can hardly live with myself as it is knowing that I did those things to my own baby sister, and having you try to talk to me about that night is doing nothing but killing me inside! Please, just stop! I can't accept what I did, and you know why I can't!"

"It wasn't rape; we were both drunk and everything! It was different, Mirajane!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I did those things! I kissed first, didn't I? That's what you told me! I was the one who instigated everything! Lisanna, I can't do this...I need to go and lay down, so I can try and forget everything...please, I don't want to talk about it anymore...I know I can't make up for what I did, but just give me this break..."

Lisanna didn't say anything, she didn't know what could honestly make things better. She watched as Mirajane walked away while quietly sobbing to herself. Lisanna stared at the floor with her head hung. She couldn't admit to what she had wanted to say ever since last night. Lisanna took a deep breath, and as the air filled her lungs, pushing out her chest, her heart and the icicle embedded in it shattered into a million pieces.

'Mirajane,' she said aloud in the confines of her mind, 'You didn't rape me...you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I was aware of what you were doing the entire time. I let you keep going when I could have easily stopped you at any moment. That's what I wanted to tell you. I love you, Mirajane. More than a sister should.'

* * *

Mirajane's sloppy, drunken kisses moved haphazardly across Lisanna's mouth and face. Lisanna was breathing heavily as she reveled in her sister's touch. She was getting so hot. She loved it so much.

Mirajane's idea to bring alcohol for the first time to their sleepover played in the younger sibling's favor. She was going to try and confess her feelings to Mirajane, but she chickened out, and resided to seeing if she could taste that forbidden fruit at least once.

Lisanna had known all along that Mirajane would get drunk easily, because of her inexperience with alcohol; all it took was getting her to down a can or two more than she should have had. However, Lisanna had thought she would be the one to instigate things. She didn't expect Mirajane to be so willing in her drunken state. As she felt Mirajane's lust lather itself over her half-undressed body, Lisanna wondered if it meant something hidden within her older sister's subconscious.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Mirajane's smooth back, holding her so close. She kissed her. At this point, she was forcing their lovemaking to continue. There was no way back after this point. Lisanna wanted this more than anything.

"I love you, Mira." she whispered into her older sister's ear. Mirajane simply mumbled something unintelligible in response. Lisanna kissed her again.


	61. Kagura X Female Jellal

Kagura X Female Jellal

Note: A sequel to Erza X Female Jellal.

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi had finally found her. Jellal Fernandes, the woman responsible for her beloved sister Simona's untimely death. Gripping her sheathed blade in one hand, Kagura began charging through the crowd, her eyes set only on the blue-haired mage in her line of attack. She cared little for the consequences of murdering this woman in broad daylight; as long as she got her revenge, Kagura was satisfied.

Kagura leaped into the air so she could slice off Jellal's smug little head in a single swing. The sun shone on her back.

"Jellal!"

Jellal turned in the direction of her assailant, and for the first time, Kagura was able to get a good look at Jellal's face. She knew what Jellal looked like, but this was the first time that it was this close, and not just an old photo. Kagura immediately lost all desire to see this woman's head rolling in a puddle of its own blood. Her sword arm went limp.

'She's...she's...she's totally hot!'

Kagura hit the ground with a pitiful thump, like a bag full of trash. She had failed to land correctly because Jellal's beauty distracted her. It hadn't a soft fall. Blood squirted out of her mouth as she heard something crack loudly inside of her. Jellal dashed to the swordswoman's side. Jellal knelt down and rolled Kagura onto her back.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" she exclaimed, "You just...seriously, are you okay?"

Kagura stared up at Jellal's beautiful face, blushing. "Uh..." she coughed, "I'm...I'm fine...just cracked a rib...or two...probably something worse..."

"Dammit. Hey, give me a moment, and I'll fix you up."

"Ugh...no, wait..." Kagura grunted.

"Quiet. Let me focus."

Jellal's hands felt so warm on Kagura's stomach, intensifying the heat of the raven-haired woman's blush. She gripped her sword tightly. She couldn't stay lying here, allowing her mortal enemy, her sister's killer, to heal her. Jellal was wide open. If she swung now, Kagura could likely cut her stomach open and kill her. That's all it would take. Just one swing. Kagura prepared herself.

Suddenly, Jellal looked at Kagura again, and the young woman froze up, her heart pounding in her chest. Her killing intent had been instantly vanquished once more. What was going on? Why would this woman's looks make her act this way? Her desire for revenge should be far stronger than this; could it be some kind of hidden magic? Kagura couldn't deny that for the one apparently responsible for Simona's death, Jellal was surprisingly kind to a stranger who was clearly intending to attack her moments ago. She acted as if nothing had happened at all. Kagura was amazed.

"You should be alright now." Jellal told her.

Kagura stood up. It was true, her internal wounds had been healed. "Th...thank you..."

"You seem to know me, considering you were screaming out my name before you fell. Who are you?" Jellal asked.

"I'm..." Kagura gripped her sword, and she knew she couldn't keep delaying her life's mission like this. "My name is Kagura...I'm the younger sister of Simona."

Jellal gasped, looking as if she had just been punched, before her eyes fell in sadness. She didn't say anything for a long while. "Oh...so you're her. I should have known you'd come for me at some point." Jellal sounded genuinely sorry, but Kagura wasn't going to be fooled this time. She thought about her sister, and her rage began to swell inside of her like a bubble ready to burst.

"That's right, Jellal; I'm here to avenge my beloved sister that you killed! I won't let you get away! I'll...I'll kill you!"

Jellal nodded and replied,"I understand. I deserve to die for killing your brother, and for all of the things that I did and tried to do."

Kagura stopped. "...W-What?"

"I've done terrible things. Things that I can never make up for, and that I could never forgive myself for doing. One of those things was killing your sister in cold blood."

Kagura waited and listened, just to see where the bluenette was going with this. Jellal looked her straight in the eye. Kagura's heart seemingly skipped beating for a moment. She couldn't get over how hot this woman was. Even when she was admitting to terrible crimes, she was just so flawlessly beautiful. It should be impossible for someone to look this attractive without trying.

"However...I cannot die yet." Jellal said, shaking her head.

"What?"

"There are things I have to do, and there's a woman that I...well, I want to keep her safe. She helped me understand that simply throwing my life away won't cleanse me of my guilt. There's much more I need to do. So, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill me. If you try to, I will have to fight back." Jellal said with a stern expression. Kagura could tell that Jellal was serious just from the tone of her voice. She knew she deserved death, but at the same time, she would hang onto her life until the very end. Kagura didn't know what to make of it. She grit her teeth, and she started for her blade, but she found she couldn't take it out.

"If it'll make you feel better," Jellal continued, "One day, when I'm ready, we can fight, and you can take all of your rage and sorrow out on me."

Kagura's cheeks flushed in response to Jellal's lovely smile.

"But, you know, I'm happy I got to meet you, at least for a moment. Simona talked about you a lot in the past, and she was right, you did grow up to be beautiful."

It was likely not just the sun beating down on them that made Kagura feel like she was on fire right now.

"It was...good meeting you. I have to go now, though. My friends are waiting for me."

Jellal left, and Kagura remained where she stood, a strange feeling of emptiness suddenly overcoming her. She had spent so many years training herself for the day she would avenge her sister. But now, after speaking to Jellal personally, becoming instantly smitten with her gorgeous looks, the Mermaid Heel woman was left unsure what she was supposed to do with her life anymore. She actually didn't want to kill Jellal anymore. Or at least, not right now. The feelings of hatred might return, or maybe she'll have a whole new reason to hate that woman. For now, though, Kagura was left feeling like she had just been hit over the head with a bottle.

'Maybe I'll find out if I continue participating in these Magic Games...I can't simply let down my guildmates...' she thought to herself, taking leave as well.

* * *

In another reality...

"Prepare yourself, Jellal, for death!"

Kagura howled as she began to unsheathe her blade in mid-air. She was going to do it. She would kill the bastard that murdered her brother. Right now, she had the upper-hand. Indeed, she had screamed out his name to purposely draw his attention within the crowd of people, so that he could witness the face of his killer just before his head and neck suffered a permanent separation. Jellal turned upon hearing his name.

Their eyes met. Kagura's jaw dropped. She could have sworn she saw those accursed 'bishie sparkles' (as Beth liked to call them) flicker around his face.

'Oh my god...he's...he's...he's so hot!'

Kagura tumbled from the air, and hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. A loud crack was heard.

'Shit...'


	62. Lucy X Aquarius

Lucy X Aquarius

* * *

In the world of the Celestial Spirits, things were about as exciting as usual when there wasn't any festivals going on...that is to say, not exciting in the slightest. A certain mermaid spirit was getting antsy about it.

Aquarius groaned, stretching her arms over her head. "Dammit, this is like torture! Why the hell doesn't that broad summon us and give us some asses to kick?"

"You remember what Lucy told us yesterday; she doesn't want any interruptions. I don't know what it is, but we should probably do what she asked," Scorpio told her, "Anyway, Aquarius...you know you don't need to keep pretending you hate her when we're alone like this..."

Aquarius scowled. "...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Scorpio rolled his eyes, replying, "I know you actually like her just like the rest of her. Hell, you probably like her best; you just tease her all the time because you're embarrassed to admit your real feelings." He brought his large scorpion tail in front of him and began polishing it with a cloth.

"W-What makes you say something like that?" Aquarius shouted incredulously, trying far too hard at acting like she was reacting to a false accusation.

"You told me yourself that you're nervous around her. Hell, that's why I agreed to act as your boyfriend all the time."

"Ah..." Aquarius plopped back into her seat, already embarrassed as she was, it felt like her ears were burning. It was true; she did like Lucy. A lot. There was just something about the girl. She was so kind, so sweet and so infallibly generous that it was almost sickening, and yet, for some reason, it caught the interest of the usually cold and tough-skinned Aquarius. She could almost say that she was falling for the girl, as ridiculous as the whole thing was. She didn't know if it was love, like how she felt for Lucy's mother long ago, but she could barely tell what she really wanted anymore. Of course, the Celestial Spirit was much too proud to admit these things aloud; instead, she treated the girl like shit on the sole of her nonexistent boot, if only to curb her own feelings. Poor Lucy didn't have the slightest clue.

But that didn't mean Aquarius needed to give her any slack. If the girl couldn't see the affection hidden through the occasional violence and harsh words, then she was a total dope.

"Just relax for a while. Honestly, it's great when our key-owners give us breaks like this. Lucy will call on our aid when she needs us. That's the way it is for us Celestial Spirits, after all."

"Argh, I don't want to deal with this anymore! I need something to do!" Aquarius groaned.

"You, uh, you want a book or something?"

"I hate reading! Look, I don't know what Lucy has against us anyway! I doubt she'd be doing something that important! What does a girl like her have that could be so personal? Her stupid friends are always breaking into her room and some of the other Spirits love popping out of their keys whenever they want; surely privacy isn't an issue here!"

"Aquarius, just calm down-"

"No! Forget it! I'm going to see just what's so important for her to boss us around and tell us to stay put!"

"Wait! Come on! Aquarius, you shouldn't do this!"

"Screw you!" Aquarius snapped her fingers, and a portal into the world of humans opened before her out of thin air. She flew inside before Scorpius could grab her. The portal would take her directly where her key was placed, which she could assume was inside Lucy's room, just the place she wanted to go. Not because she wanted to see Lucy because she missed her, she told herself. Aquarius entered the light, and she found herself floating in Lucy's bedroom.

However, what was a surprise for the Celestial Spirit was to see Lucy and her friend Levy lying in bed together, kissing on the mouths and fondling each other's breasts while in the middle of undressing. Lucy's hair was untied and her bra discarded, while the innocent Levy panted heavily as she engaged in these perverse acts. She was more into it than Lucy was. They were sweating from the heat of their lust alone. Lucy let out a tiny moan as she smashed her lips against Levy's after a breath of air. Levy had her fingers buried deep into the blonde's luscious tit-flesh. It wouldn't be very long until they really started to get down. A quirky little smile formed on Aquarius' lips.

"Well, well! Isn't this interesting?" she said.

Lucy stopped kissing her friend, and looked over her shoulder, face turning pale as snow. "Ah...Aquarius! W-What the hell are you doing here?"

Levy shrieked. Aquarius started laughing. It just couldn't be possible, but it was. It was too good to be true.

What followed was several tense minutes of Lucy and Levy putting back on their clothes, whispering to each other, all the while Levy was trying her hardest not to start crying. She looked so disappointed. Aquarius was glad; she wanted to be alone with Lucy for a little while, and this girl was just in the way. Levy bowed, gave a quick apology to Lucy, and stumbled out of the room with her face redder than Natsu's flame-breath.

Lucy turned to face Aquarius, and this time, she wasn't going to let the Celestial Spirit walk away free.

"Aquarius! What do you think you're doing? I asked all of you to stay in the Celestial World for today!"

"Excuse me? What about you? I think you're the one who should be explaining herself right now! You and that girl, you were probably going to go all the way if I hadn't shown up in the nick of time! That little hussy was all over you!"

"I wanted her to do that!" Lucy shouted, but as if she suddenly realized the words coming out of her mouth were not her own, her face fell in a sort of quiet sadness. Aquarius stared back at her. She was actually freaking out on the inside, because she didn't realize that Lucy had more in common with her than she initially believed.

"So, you're into girls?" Aquarius asked, trying and failing to not sound accusatory in tone.

Lucy sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed, all of the work she put into hiding her deepest secret coming unfurled before her eyes. "...Yes. I suppose I can't lie about it anymore now."

"Since when have you been like that? I really wouldn't have thought you were that kind of deviant, even if you do go walking around in clothes that show off your tits too much, not that I've been staring. Anyway, I figured you'd end up with that Natsu guy or something."

"I wasn't gay when I came here. I mean, I didn't realize it when I first joined Fairy Tail," Lucy quietly replied, "It was...it was Erza that taught me, to say it in the most crude way possible. I never knew what it was like, being with another woman in that way, but I...well, you probably wouldn't want to hear about all of that past stuff."

"Oh, so that girl is the one responsible..." Envy and a natural desire to protect her key's owner was what fueled Aquarius' swelling rage. She did like Lucy, and hearing these other women putting their filthy mitts on Lucy's dainty little body greatly annoyed her. Only she was allowed to take advantage of the girl, whether it was sexually or by dousing her with a jet of magic-fueled water. Lucy was practically hers.

That was a problem with Celestial Spirits; they didn't always think on the same level as human beings.

"Only Levy and Erza knew about my preferences. When I told Levy, I thought she was mad or upset at first, but, well, you saw it. I think she's been in love with me ever since we first met. I don't know for sure. We aren't dating though; I was helping her, err, experiment. That's all."

"Ha, that's quite a coincidence, isn't it? Who knew there were so many girls like that in this guild..." Then again, Aquarius couldn't blame them. The majority of Fairy Tail's female members were exceptionally hot.

"So, Aquarius," Lucy gave the Celestial Spirit a stern glare like nothing other, "What are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to make fun of me? That's what you would do, right? You can go out into the halls and yell at the top of your lungs that I'm a lesbian if you want. There's no way I could stop you anyway; do whatever you want!" Lucy said, her voice getting louder and louder, and she looked like the tears would start overflowing any moment now. She was clearly mortified over having been discovered against her will. It even shook someone like Aquarius a little.

"I'm not going to do anything like that, Lucy," Aquarius replied. She was beginning to lose control of herself. She was going to do something drastic soon.

"Why not? That's just how you are! You've always hated me since the beginning! You would be more than happy to out me to all of my guildmates!"

"For crying out loud, Lucy! I'm not going to do that!"

"Then what're you going to do?" Lucy asked. She suddenly sounded calm, but a maelstrom of emotions was raging about inside of her at that moment.

"There's something I need to confess too..."

"Huh?"

Aquarius slapped her hands onto Lucy's warm cheeks, and kept them there. She brought her face so close that they could feel the touch of each other's breath on their skin. Lucy didn't know what was going on. She didn't try to slip out of the Celestial Spirit's grip; she just stared straight at the mermaid's scowling face. Aquarius, meanwhile, found herself briefly captivated by the blonde's chocolate-brown eyes. They reminded her of Layla. God, they did. So beautiful. She didn't want to see this girl cry anymore. All of that work and time spent hiding her own secret, she was going to throw it all to the wind right now. Aquarius moved in.

"Aquar-" Lucy started to say, but she soon found herself preoccupied with something else on her lips. For such a harsh woman, she was a surprisingly good kisser. It was like she had lips made of marshmallows.

Aquarius and Lucy separated from their embrace. Aquarius, her cheeks stained in blush, looked away.

"I'm...I'm happy...that I might have a chance..." she murmured.

"A...chance?"

"To do these sort of things with you...I guess? Lucy, I did the same thing as you. I hid my real feelings too."

"Aquarius..." Lucy gasped. She was still so dazed by the kiss that her thought process and verbal skills had momentarily shut down. A trace of Aquarius' saliva still clung on the edge of her lower lip. Lucy had honestly expected anything but this sudden turn of events. She had been so afraid, but now, she didn't know whether what had occurred could be considered 'good' or 'bad'.

Aquarius moved away from Lucy and began looking around the room, staring at everything except Lucy herself. She had done it. All of these confusing feelings she had for Lucy all culminated together into that single kiss. It had gone so perfectly! She was in love with her, a stark contrast to how she treated her in the past. It would take a while to make up for it. However, Aquarius couldn't stand hanging around the object of her affection in this silence for another second. She needed to get a breath of air.

"L-Look, I'm going to apologize to that Levy girl, since I figure you'd want me to do that, the goody-two-shoes that you are," Aquarius said as she could, rushing to the door, "But I'll be back, and then I need to talk to you some more, okay? Just give me a moment! Geez!"

Aquarius slammed the door behind her. Lucy touched her mouth, and she smiled a little.

Celestial Spirits were really hard to figure out sometimes.


	63. Mirajane X Jenny Realight

Mirajane X Jenny Realight

* * *

"This is an unprecedented event, never before seen within the walls of this stadium! Folks, the match between Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail and Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight, of Blue Pegasus has become a...a swimsuit competition between these two lovely, buxom ladies!"

"And we wouldn't have it any other way!"

Mirajane and Jenny, however, ignored the announcers' booming exclamations overhead, their attention solely focused on each other. Mirajane had never faced an opponent that gave her this much difficulty since her battle against Azuma technically seven years ago. They were both clad in tight, curve-revealing bikinis, catching the eye of many men and a few women as well, but that was only what their 'competition' appeared to be on the surface. In fact, for these two models, it was like a battle for life on a teetering platform over a pool of magma. Jenny had the perfect model body, but so did Mirajane. Only one of them could walk away here with their dignity and pride still intact. The loser would have to pose nude for the modeling magazine. Mirajane had no personal issue with nudity, but losing meant trouble for her guild, so she refused to allow herself to be defeated.

"You can't beat me, Mira; my body is just too hot for you!" Jenny cackled, striking a seductive pose that could cause so many nosebleeds that several blood transfusion teams would need to stay on beck and call, just in case. Mirajane grit her teeth. She didn't like being made fun of like this. It had been so long since she really let loose; her anger was steadily increasing by the levels.

"Why don't you attack me already? Or maybe you're scared of my power! Go on and show off those flabby, saggy tits of yours some more? I'm sure all the old men in the crowd will love to see them!"

"Are you calling me...old?" Mirajane asked. Something snapped inside of her.

"Yes! I mean, even after seven years, you still look the same? Bullshit! You're obviously using some kind of magic to keep your wrinkles from showing, grandma! Stop cheating with your youth and fess up already!" Jenny snapped in an accusatory tone, completely unaware of the fact that she would likely do the same thing once she got older herself. "You just don't have what it takes to match up to a perfect woman like me anymore, Mirajane! You should give up now and spare yourself, and everyone else, the trouble of watching you constantly fail!"

"You...you're calling me old?" Mirajane was trembling all over. Her blood was boiling. Too long had she held back from fighting. Now this woman was mocking her, to her face, in front of everyone, including her guildmates. She was fine when her own guildmates caused her trouble, because they were her friends and they usually didn't mean it, but this woman calling her old and useless...Mirajane wanted to bring this fight to an end immediately. Waves of intense magic energy began flowing off of her body.

"You want to get physical? You won't be able to stop me, but I guess we should try, to give the audience a real show!"

"Stop talking like some goddamn movie character, you insufferable little bitch! And haven't you noticed more than half the population of Fiore is just as attractive as you are?" Mirajane screamed.

"What?" Jenny's face fell.

In the stands, Elfman and Lisanna were growing increasingly nervous. "Uh-oh, Mirajane's starting to go off the deep end..."

"I think she's in that sort of 'mood' today, too," Lisanna remarked.

"That's even worse!' Elfman buried his head in his hands.

"Come at me, sis!" Jenny's body was enveloped with a shimmering light before settling into her battle form, likely the least skimpy outfit that she possessed, and even then it showed a lot of skin. She laughed haughtily before going into an offensive pose. She would strike down Mirajane before the other girl even had the chance to know what happened to her. She watched and waited as Mirajane prepared her own transformation...

And she was struck down by a single hit of Mirajane's Satan Soul form. Jenny didn't stand a chance.

"I'm not done with you yet," Mirajane hissed into the half-conscious blonde woman's ear. Mirajane threw her down on the ground, and straddled her. Everyone in the audience watched with paling, horrified faces. Mirajane raised her left claw in the air, it started to transform. Jenny watched with wide eyes.

"Oh my...that...that long, thick, throbbing object...is that...?" She panted.

Mirajane smiled evilly without saying anything. The crowd immediately burst into chaos. Jenny's orgasmic cries filled the air. Kagura, the head member of the Mermaid Heel guild, watched on with interest. It reminded her of her sword's sheath. She could probably do something like this once herself. The wheels in her head were rapidly turning.

* * *

Two days later, at Ryuzetsu land...

"I wonder if Jenny is here. I really should apologize for overreacting like I did." Mirajane said as she and Lisanna wandered along the poolside.

"You didn't just overreact, Mirajane. You pretty much destroyed her...from the inside." Lisanna blushed as she recalled those past events.

"Yes, I know. But it was wrong of me to do that, even if she was my opponent. She deserves an honest apology. The other members of Blue Pegasus are here, so surely Jenny had come along with them...unless she's still hurting down there..."

"Mira, I think you should just forget about it-"

Suddenly, Mirajane felt a warm draft pass over her breasts, her flimsy bra torn right off. Mirajane spun around, and much to her surprise, she saw Jenny running away with the fabric. Everyone in the surrounding area was staring long and hard at those round orbs freely bouncing on her chest. Mirajane had not been this embarrassed in a long, long time. She was starting to reconsider apologizing and just kick Jenny's ass again.

"Dammit!" she cursed, chasing after the other girl. Lisanna was trying to keep all of the blood in her body from gushing out of her nostrils.

Mirajane ran after Jenny for quite some time, but eventually she cornered the model in a small room, far away from the others.

"J-Jenny..." Mirajane huffed, "What in the world are you thinking, stealing my bra like that in front of everyone?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something to get you to come with me, where we could be alone," Jenny replied, tossing the bra back to Mirajane, who hastily put it back on.

"...Alone?"

"Yes," Jenny started smiling with a devious sparkle in her eyes, "It...it isn't easy for me to say, but...what happened in our fight back then...can you...err, can we...you know?"

Mirajane's eyes bulged. "Wait a minute, you can't be serious...you're saying you liked it, didn't you?"

Jenny nodded.

"But...but that was all a mistake! I was angry and I took it out on you! You shouldn't have actually wanted that! You couldn't even walk for half a day after that!"

"I know...it was...so...exhilarating!" Jenny crossed her legs as she recalled that moment in her dirty little mind. She giggled to herself.

Mirajane's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Mira, take me right now! I need that pleasure again!" Jenny threw herself at the other girl. Mirajane caught her in reaction, but she regretted it, as Jenny tried kissing her all over the face.

"But...but what about you and Hibiki?" cried Mirajane.

"Oh, he and Ren will get along just fine with each other now that I've told Sherry about your wonderful skills as well! Throw me down to the ground again and do me like the first time all over again! I need it and I know that you do too!"

Mirajane threw Jenny to the ground, but instead of mounting her, the Fairy Tail mage ran out the door and down the hall, never looking back. Jenny didn't let it bother her, instead she simply giggled; she would get Mirajane to come to see things her way around soon enough.


	64. Lucy X Cana

Lucy X Cana

* * *

"Hey, Lucy,"

"Oh, hey, Cana!"

"What're you doing here, sitting all by yourself?"

"Ugh, just wasting time. I've been banned to go on any missions for a while because I failed to stop Natsu from freaking out at that cat-fair we went to last week. I never realized how boring it can be around here,"

"Hmm...I think I have a way to make things more interesting, girl,"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I want to repay you...for everything you've done for me, back on Tenrou Island."

"Uh, C-Cana, why do you have your arm around my waist like that?"

"Lucy, I know that you're bisexual...and that you think I'm hot. Mirajane told me."

"W-W-W-What?"

"You know what? I've liked you for a while too. Can you believe it? I guess we're both bi. Although I think I'm more of a lesbian."

"W-W-W-What?"

"Anyway, listen; I'm willing to repay you however you like for helping me, Lucy. I mean it, HOWEVER you like. I'll be yours for the whole night. I might be coming on a little strong, but honestly, I want this too. I won't push you into it though. If you want to take up my offer, you can drop by my place any time. I'll be waiting, Lucy."

* * *

"...And that's pretty much what happened," Lucy concluded with a heavy sigh.

She looked at Mirajane's, Levy's and Erza's face; they were all grinning like jesters. Lucy groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"What? C'mon, guys, this isn't funny! This is serious!"

"I think it's so romantic," Levy gushed, "A midnight rendezvous for a passionate love affair between two women! Oh, it's just like in all those stories Gajeel gave me!"

"I think it sounds pretty erotic," Erza remarked with a chuckle.

"I don't see what the issue is, Lucy," Mirajane replied, "Throw caution to the wind, go meet with Cana, and have some fun! You've been quite stressed lately; I think it would do you some good to unwind!"

"You are all taking this way too lightly! I said this is serious!" Lucy shouted at them.

"What? If people in the same guild want to have sex, then they can have sex." Erza replied. "But ruin my sleep and you'll wish you had took the time and money to rent out a hotel instead."

"Oh my gosh! Sex! It IS like my stories!" Levy squealed, but Lucy gave her a glare that told her to shut up as soon as possible. Levy buried her mouth in her hands.

"Look, it just isn't that simple. I...I don't know if I can go through with it..." Lucy said.

"What? Why not?"

"First of all, there's something I need to address. Mirajane!" Lucy snapped, jabbing a finger at the silver-haired woman, "What the hell? Cana told me that you told her about my sexual preferences and that I'm kinda sorta attracted to her!"

Mirajane hung her head. "I'm sorry...Cana started talking to me about you, and one thing led to another...but you're right, what I did was a horrible thing for a friend to do. I was entrusted with the personal secret of a dear friend, but I betrayed you, Lucy! I'm so sorry!"

"It's...it's okay, Mirajane. Just calm down."

"It doesn't matter if Mirajane told Cana about your sexuality or not, because right now, that's the least of your worries, isn't it?" Erza said as she comforted her friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"You're right..."

"Why don't you want to sleep with her, Lucy?"

Lucy figured she had better explain it now, or else they'd keep badgering her. She had brought this upon herself, after all. "I wish we didn't have to talk about my sex-life so casually like this, because it's getting really uncomfortable, but...I'm just afraid about causing such a huge change in my relationship with Cana. She and I are friends, and if we sleep together, it means we've become lovers! I don't know if I can handle something like that, especially with another woman! It's all so sudden!"

Erza blinked. "...What's wrong with being lovers? She likes you, and you like her, right?"

"Y-Yeah...maybe..." Lucy blushed, fidgeting nervously in her seat. It was true; she did find Cana attractive physically, and her tough, boyish personality was pleasing to her as well. Still, she had never imagined that her admiration would be returned, or that she would be asked to come and have sex with her, of all things. Lucy bit down on her lip; she had seen Cana's naked body before, and she had a good idea of what to expect if she went over to the older girl's room. It was exciting to think about, but at the same time, it was frightening and confusing. However, Lucy wondered if she could really do something like have another woman as her significant other.

"You might be over-thinking things," Erza said, "You ever think of that?"

"Maybe I am. This is all so new to me. I'm bisexual, but I figured I would still end up with a man anyway. I didn't think any woman would show that much interest in me. Cana's defying all of my expectations so far, heh. I like her, and I could imagine her being a good girlfriend, but how would it work out? Ugh, my brain feels like it's going to fry from thinking so hard!"

"Lucy, we can talk about this all day, but in the end, it's up to you to figure out what to do. You know how these things go. You've given this talk yourself before, and you've got to take responsibility now." Erza replied with a stern, wise look on her face, like a teacher speaking to a student.

"Don't leave poor Cana sitting in her room all alone; at least tell her what you want to do." Mirajane suggested.

Levy had been dying to say something for a while, but she remained biting down on her tongue for a few seconds longer.

Lucy flashed an apologetic smile. "Sure, I'll see what I can do. This is really between me and Cana, isn't it?"

"It is!" Levy squeaked.

Lucy glared at her, and Levy apologized. The Celestial Spirit Mage sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Fear had a strong grip around her heart. Funny thing, considering how long she;'d been a member of Fairy Tail, the biggest group of brave and fool-hardy people she had ever known. Still, she doubted many mages were as skilled with love as they were with casting spells.

* * *

Lucy waited until 8 at night before she finally stopped at Cana's room. She had spent most of the day thinking long and hard on her choices. Not only that, but she had gotten roped into helping Wendy pick out a dress for her 'date' with Romeo, as well as getting Natsu's scarf untied from a tree branch before the poor idiot accidentally strangled himself to death. All in all, it had been quite hectic.

'Now...I'm finally here.' Lucy thought to herself. She gulped as she stared hard at the door separating her and Cana. It felt less like a plain old mahogany door, and more like an ominous gate that would take her to either heaven or hell once she stepped through it. Lucy slapped her forehead in disappointment with herself.

'What am I doing, thinking it's something that scary? I've been through this door so many times already! This is no different than those times! Well, actually, it is different...since going through the door this time might mean me sleeping with one of my female friends...!'

Suddenly the door opened. Lucy froze in an instant, and she could have sworn her heart briefly stopped. Cana stepped out.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Uh..." Lucy didn't know how to reply.

"I could see you through the peephole; you were just standing there the whole time." Cana leaned against the doorway, and a strand of hair fell over her face, "You having second thoughts?"

"Umm, not exactly..." Lucy replied, but she wasn't very good at hiding it on her face.

"Lucy, don't you want to know why I offered to do this with you? I mean, I could have easily just said I'd pay you back by helping you with some missions or cleaning your apartment or something, but I want to actually have a relationship with you and let you have my body too. Aren't you curious about that?"

Lucy's face turned scarlet. "W-Well...yeah...that's been on my mind..."

"It's because I really, really like you. Your personality, your looks; you were the sort of person I wanted to be with, as corny as it sounds. I've had these feelings before Tenrou Island. It's why I wanted you to be my partner; I was planning to confess my feelings when I became an S-Rank mage. Unfortunately I got so caught up in meeting my father, and then I knocked you out and left you defenseless for so long. You could have died because of my selfish actions. I wanted to do anything I could to try and make you trust me again. I learned that you liked me too, so that's why I decided to let you have me, if it would make you happy. You...you do like me, right?" Cana was clearly hoping that the blonde would say 'yes', the way she was looking at her so anxiously.

Lucy stared back at her friend with a bashful gaze, but finally, knowing she needed to answer eventually, nodded her head. She didn't know if she loved Cana as much as Cana loved her, but maybe she could reach that point with a little more time together. Her feelings for Cana went beyond friendship nonetheless, though.

"I do like you, Cana. A lot."

"I'm glad," Cana said, smiling sweetly. Lucy started blushing even more. "Do you want to come inside...? I have some drinks, if you want any. We don't have to do anything yet; we can just talk."

"...Sure." Lucy nodded, and followed Cana inside.

Cana and Lucy spent the next few hours sitting on the former's bed, drinking and chatting. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind. From their childhoods and complicated pasts to the many truths and lies they've experienced in their lives. Lucy had not had this much fun in a long time. She pressed her shoulder against Cana's, and buried her nose into the other woman's neck, taking in her scent. She didn't realize just how touchy-feely she was getting, but Cana responded to it calmly. She curled a strand of Lucy's lovely hair around her finger, smiling. Lucy didn't mention anything about it.

It wasn't until the sun began setting outside the window that Cana, in the middle of speaking, suddenly leaned over and kissed Lucy straight on the lips. Lucy let herself sink into the kiss. Cana pressed against Lucy, their breasts rubbing together and growing slick with perspiration. Cana kissed Lucy over and over. She held the blonde by the shoulders but then moved her hands down to the other girl's waist. Lucy's wet tongue struggled to wrap itself around Cana's own tongue, which was attempting the same action, causing them to simply end up licking the insides of each other's mouths. They broke apart a moment, Cana pushed her forehead against Lucy's, and then she returned to kissing her.

Lucy reached behind Cana's back. Of course, the other woman was only wearing a bra, so with a bit of fumbling around the blonde had eventually succeeded in removing it. She started massaging Cana's large, heavy breasts. A sound that was a mix between a moan and gasp escaped Cana's mouth, her body trembling all over in her euphoria.

"H-Hey...Lucy..." Cana gasped out. It took more strength than it should have to speak; she rolled Lucy's name off her tongue, tasting it along with the girl's own saliva.

"Hmm?"

"You don't think...we're going a bit...too far, too fast?"

"I thought this is what...we were going to do in the first place..."

"Just...checking...!" And Cana resumed kissing Lucy as their foreplay intensified further still. Cana removed Lucy's shirt, and worked at removing Lucy's bra as well.

Erza, Mirajane and Levy were watching through a crack in the door, because Cana had forgotten to lock it.

"I was right...it IS erotic..." Erza remarked.

"My, my, they're really getting into it," Mirajane noted with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh...should we really be watching this?" Levy gushed, although in all honesty, she was only saying those words because she felt she was supposed to; she didn't want to miss this for the world.

Laxus, who was walking by in the hall, stopped and stared at the three women. He peered through the door-crack to see what they were all so intent on watching. He was surprised at first, but he decided it was time to be the responsible one for once, if only because these three perverts reminded him of his own motley crew. Someone needed to keep them in line, and with the higher-ups being pervs themselves, it was up to him.

Without warning, Laxus scooped both Erza and Mirajane under his arms without trouble. A simple glare was all it took to send the Solid Script Mage running for her life. Laxus grunted.

"L-Laxus! Put me down! This is really uncomfortable!" Erza shouted at him. "My skirt is riding up! Laxus! Hey!"

"Please, don't tell Lisanna about this! She'll never forgive me for being a voyeur!" Mirajane begged.

Laxus ignored their protests and their cries, carrying them down the corridor, like a scar-faced, lightning-spewing guardian angel who dutifully protected the young women's budding love. He dropped the two women back at the bar, and left without a word to either of them. He would let them wallow in their own guilt for a while.

That night, Lucy and Cana certified their new relationship with each other. And everybody knew about it by the time they went to breakfast the next morning.


	65. Ultear X Meredy

Ultear X Meredy

* * *

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy had been walking for nearly two hours through rugged terrain, and it did not seem they would reach their destination anytime soon. They had been chasing after a dark guild for the past month, and already, they were so close. After climbing up a steep hill littered in rocks and skidding down the other side, the trio had arrived at a clearing of stones that heralded a wasteland they'd need to cross to reach the next town. Another dozen miles or so, to be sure. Jellal looked toward the sky and saw that it was steeped in orange. It would be night soon, and they were all feeling weary. He turned to Ultear and Meredy. They were holding hands.

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting to town today as I'd hoped. I've completely misjudged the distance. I apologize."

"It's alright, Jellal! These things happen! Geez, you're probably the most apologetic guy I know, and that isn't exactly a good thing," Ultear laughed. Meredy giggled.

Jellal smiled at his partner's quip. "Yes, you're probably right. I believe we should set up camp for tonight."

"No objections here! My feet are killing me!"

"Mine too! And let's have hamburger steak or something tonight, please!" Meredy exclaimed.

"We don't have any meat we could possibly carry around for this long, you dope," Ultear gave the younger girl a playful slap on the arm.

"Oh...right..."

"You should have bought some jerky or something when we were at the last town if you want meat so badly."

"Yeah, I guess that's my fault, heh," Meredy shrugged, but she didn't say anything more about it. Ultear smiled at her, yet she too seemed to understand without any words, so she dropped the argument as well. They grasped each other's hands just a little tighter.

Jellal turned away and made his way over to the designated camp site. It was usually his job to start getting things ready.

* * *

Their feet rested and their stomachs sated, Ultear and Meredy laid together in each other's arms for quite some time. Night had fallen and the sky was filled with a beautiful array of stars. It was only out in the total wilderness like this could someone ever see stars this lovely and bright. Of course, Ultear only cared about stars so much; the majority of her attention was focused on the smaller, yet far more wonderful woman currently lying in her embrace.

Meredy's eyes were closed, as if she were asleep. Her head was half-buried into Ultear's arm as they shared their body heat. Ultear watched her intently for a while in hopes she would say something, but she didn't. She centered in on even more specifics, particularly Meredy's soft, tempting lips and her cream-colored cheeks. She was so flawless. Ultear wet her lips inconspicuously, trying and failing at keeping a tab on her growing wants. She looked over at Jellal, who was sitting with his back against a rock, his head drawn into his chest. He also appeared to be asleep.

Ultear took her chance. She leaned over and kissed Meredy on the lips. The pink-haired mage opened her eyes and started to return the kiss, but Ultear quickly moved her head back.

"You were awake?" she gasped.

"Of course I was, silly! I was just resting my eyes!" Meredy grinned, showing her teeth.

"You could have told me that, you know," Ultear whispered back.

"I wanted to see what you'd do! Why are you whispering anyway?"

"Jellal is sleeping!"

Meredy looked over at their male companion. "Hmm...I wonder what a man riddled with guilt like him would dream about?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he sees the faces of the people he's killed, calling for his name...or maybe he's dreaming about Erza Scarlet wearing her 'Seduction Armor' just for him..." Ultear snickered.

Meredy beamed. "Ha ha ha! I bet it's the second one!"

An eruption of giggles nearly broke out, but the girls held themselves back so as not to stir Jellal from his slumber. Meredy started kissing Ultear again, soft and sweet, just the way her girlfriend liked it, because to her, it seemed to make a kiss seem so much 'cuter'. They shared a few more kisses that gradually increased in terms of passion before Ultear finally had to put an abrupt stop to it. She pressed her hand against the smaller girl's chest and pushed her back, leaving each other's saliva clinging on their lips.

"Hold on, Meredy, we can't go making out like this; you're going to make a lot of noise and wake Jellal up!"

"W-What? No, I won't! I...I can be quiet! Really!" Meredy whispered, clearly a desperate plea on her part.

"Yeah, right; do you remember why we had to leave Rockersheif Town so early? It's because you were screaming my name so loud that it made people think I was trying to kill you! And it was in the middle of foreplay!"

"I'm...I'm working on not getting so excited..." pouted Meredy.

"I still love you, don't worry," Ultear kissed Meredy on the forehead.

"I know you do!"

"It's just, sometimes you're a handful, you know that?"

"H-Hey! Who's the one who always eats the most when we finally make enough money to go to fancy buffets?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Ultear stammered.

Meredy started poking the older woman's belly and snickered. "You may not know, but your stomach will definitely know!"

"W-What?"

The two girls talked and talked for what seemed like hours. The fire was beginning to dim, and the two girls were cast in so much shadow that they could no longer see each other's faces, yet they still knew exactly where to kiss. Ultear stared deep into Meredy's eyes, even as she couldn't see them, and cupped a hand around the girl's cheek. There had been something she had been meaning to ask since they set up camp, but now seemed like as good of a time as any. She had already gotten her fill of her girlfriend's lips, anyway.

"Meredy, has something been bothering you lately?"

"You noticed?" Meredy's voice dropped to the quietest whisper she could manage. Ultear chuckled.

"Of course I did. Why don't you just tell me? I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm not afraid about you getting mad, per say..." replied Meredy.

"What is it?"

Meredy was silent for a few moments. Ultear waited patiently for her. She started digging around in her pocket for something. As her hand shuffled aimlessly through her clothing, she started to speak with a quivering tone. Her other hand was wrapped around Ultear's, and she was squeezing it so tightly, it almost seemed like she was trying to pull it off. Ultear didn't dare bring it up, though. She wanted to hear Meredy's voice.

"I...I was trying to find the right time to ask you about this. I don't want to sound like an idiot, Ulty, but I don't know any other way to say something like this, because of how important it is. I've known you...well, almost my whole life, right? You took care of me, you trained me, you taught me everything I know. You were like a mother to me, and I thought of you as one. But then my feelings for you kept growing, and by the time of the Tenrou Island incident, I knew that I l-loved you. I was so happy that you loved me back. It must have been a bit strange, though, when our relationship went from being like mother and daughter to being lovers, but you...you were always sincere about it. I can't thank you enough for everything, Ultear. I love you so, so much. I want us to be together forever, and I know one way to ensure it. Oh, wait, I've talked too long! I...oh, just give me a moment...where in the world is that thing?"

Ultear grinned weakly. "Meredy...what're you getting at? I mean, we both know this already, don't we? Our relationship is..." However, Ultear was a smart woman, and she suddenly caught on to what her girlfriend was getting at. She had watched too many soaps in her youth to not recognize this type of scenario. That might have been where Meredy picked up on this whole idea. Her eyes grew several times as large. "M-Meredy...are you...?"

Meredy presented the ring before the older woman. "What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me, Ultear?"

Ultear's responding scream of 'yes' snapped poor Jellal out of his slumber, right when he had been so close to removing the final piece of Erza's Seduction Armor in his dream.


	66. Wendy X Chelia

Wendy X Chelia

* * *

Wendy Marvell sighed as she stepped out of the grocery store, staring at the meager handful of bills sitting in her palm. She had spent an entire day gathering fresh fruits and vegetables for this mission yesterday, and yet her reward was only 1000 jewels. It wasn't nearly enough to help cover all of the expenses of her apartment at Fairy Hills, especially since the rent was due soon. She should have known something was fishy when she saw that the reward for this wasn't posted on the mission board; she had only picked it because it looked easy, and it didn't take her out of town. Sighing again, Wendy placed the money into her purse. Carla, her Exceed partner since childhood, was walking alongside her. She was looking a little older these days, a little worn-out. However, even with age, her mind and her sharp tongue were as scathing as they ever could be.

"Well, that was a waste of time," the cat harshly remarked.

"It wasn't a waste of time," Wendy retorted, but then she frowned, "Well...not that much of a waste! We still made SOME money, you know!"

"It isn't enough to pay for the rent, though. You need to try harder."

"I know, I'm sorry, Carla." Wendy shrugged her bony shoulders. She didn't exact look apologetic, but it seemed to go over the Exceed's head. She was in her 'nagging mom' mode right now.

"I wish my psychic visions had kicked in to tell us it would be so pointless...what should we do now?"

"Look, let's just head back to the guild, and this time, I'll pick a good mission! That actually tells us how much we're getting for it right away! How does that sound?"

"That sounds much better!"

Wendy just hadn't been feeling up for missions lately. A lot of things had been on her mind lately, keeping her distracted to the point that she would stay up late at night, just thinking and thinking until her brain hurt. It had been like this for a few days, and it was only a matter of time until it all accumulated into a brain aneurysm. She knew quite well what the reason was, too. Chelia Blendy was coming to visit, the first time they would see each other in almost seven years. They had written letters to each other, but different guilt activities and the like have kept them apart for a long time. The young woman had finally gotten some time off to come and visit Wendy personally.

Thinking back on it, those seven years went on far longer than they should have. Wendy was now 19 years old, a young adult. Many things had changed for the Fairy Tail guild; Makarov passed away, Gildartz became the new guild master (after being pushed into it by his daughter Cana), Laxus had lost an eye, Flare joined Fairy Tail, Droy was diagnosed with diabetes, Asuka became an S-rank mage on her first try, and Natsu and Lisanna got married, as did several other longtime couples in the guild. Wendy, for the most part, had become more mature with age. While she was still sometimes shy and still as loyal to Fairy Tail as ever, she had gotten a bit of a rebellious attitude from her awkward teenage years. She had changed quite alot in regards to her body, too.

Wendy was exceedingly sensitive about her body. She had experienced a massive growth spurt around 15, and it didn't stop until she was actually a couple inches over six feet tall. The women she used to look up to in her youth, ironically now had to look up themselves just to speak with her. That wasn't the worst of it, though. When she had met her other self in Edolas the first time, Wendy had actually felt a little excited. She had believed that, when she grew up, she would finally have the curves to match the other beauties of the guild. But no, the Goddess of Luck was not on the side of poor Wendy Marvell. Instead, she had been given virtually no curves whatsoever in her maturity. She was about as flat as a piece of sliced bread. Sure, she might have grown some breasts compared to her youth, but it was nothing like the other girls. She was lanky, awkward and flat-chested, a terrible and unattractive combination, in her opinion. And that is where the main problem with Chelia's visit laid.

Wendy stopped in front of a magazine rack being displayed outside of a store. There were several fashion magazine issues with Chelia Blendy herself on the front cover. While Chelia might not have seen Wendy in a long time, Wendy had certainly seen Chelia a lot. The young woman had become a model, likely at the insistence of Jenny Realight or someone else she knew. It made sense, though; Chelia was beautiful. As she flipped through the pages, Wendy's cheeks tinged with red. Not only was she extremely pretty, but her breasts were huge. She had incredible curves for someone her age, an hourglass shape that rivaled the likes of Fairy Tail's bustiest ladies.

Wendy felt conflicted. She was happy about Chelia's success, sure, but at the same time, she also felt jealousy for her body, and she also felt a little turned on, oddly enough. She didn't know how to properly describe what she was feeling. It felt like something had changed in their friendship, at least in regard to how she felt about Chelia. They had really connected back during the Magic Games and spent most of their time together after it ended. Maybe it had to do something with that, she wondered. She could also blame all those baths she took with Lucy and Erza as having a bad influence, too.

"Wendy, you probably should stop staring at Chelia's pictures so much," Carla reminded her.

"Why? I'll buy the whole magazine, if that's what you think I should do." Wendy replied.

"It's because she is standing right beside you."

Wendy turned, and there they were, Chelia Blendy and those same boobs that were currently plastered across the double-page spread in her hands. Wendy immediately dropped the magazine. The young woman smiled back at her, her bobbed pink hair bouncing slightly in rhythm.

"Surprise!" Chelia embraced Wendy as hard as she could, literally throwing herself at the taller girl. Wendy felt Chelia's large breasts press into her stomach, and she felt herself start to lose balance a little. However, after a few seconds and regaining her bearings, Wendy happily returned the hug as best as she could. She was so warm, it made Wendy blush.

"I missed you, Chelia."

* * *

"So how have you been, Wendy? It's been so long! You've really grown! You look great!" Chelia was chattering away excitedly as the two girls walked side by side through the town streets. Wendy watched with a smile on her face as her shorter friend bounced up and down like an energetic puppy; it was quite adoring. Not to mention how much her breasts were bouncing too. Wendy mentally slapped herself. She should be paying attention to her friend, not her friend's breasts. Thankfully Carla had gone back to the guild to give them time alone. If she had been around right now, she probably would have slapped Wendy for real.

"Uh, things have been good. That's about it." Wendy chuckled.

"Oh, come on, it's been two weeks since I first told you I'd visit, and we haven't exchanged a word since! Surely something's happened!" Chelia stuck out her tongue.

It wasn't entirely because she was a little itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny bit attracted to her, but she really couldn't believe that anyone could have a chest so fully-grown and have it still be natural. The fleecy blouse Chelia was wearing had a low cut that really showed off the deepness of her cleavage. Wendy wondered why she didn't have something like that. Hadn't she been a good girl all her life? Being jealous of friends wasn't good; why did she have to be so self-conscious? Things had never been like this back when she was younger! Wendy wanted large breasts, but she honestly couldn't say why she wanted them so much. Probably a sense of belonging, anyway. And when it came to Chelia, maybe something else entirely was being masked by this desire for a superior chest. Wendy pummeled herself from inside her brain a few more times. She needed to calm down and keep the conversation flowing smoothly.

"No, really, nothing much. I've been doing a few missions, trying to gather some money together for rent. It hasn't been easy."

"Will you be alright?" Chelia asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I...heh, I hope so. I just need to pick up the slack!"

"I'm sure you can do it! And I don't have much to say either, since you've already seen my newest modeling photos, hee hee!"

"Those were the new ones, huh?" Wendy laughed. She was freaking out on the inside, though. Chelia grabbed Wendy's arm, and her boobs wrapped themselves around the skinny limb, which made Wendy blush even more.

The two girls continued walking toward a restaurant, where they got themselves an outdoor table. Wendy and Chelia talked about anything that came to mind, from missions, their friends, their latest interests, and other things. Wendy learned that Chelia had recently gotten a gig as a secondary character in an upcoming film; it would definitely help her get even more well-known. Wendy was honestly excited for her; it would be so awesome to get to see her friend on the big screen. Hopefully she got a few lines too. Wendy wished she had something more to say about her own life. She had fought a few dark mages, brought down several crime syndicates, but nothing too interesting for a Fairy Tail mage these days. She still wasn't on the same level as Natsu or Gajeel. She was just trying to make due.

"Hey, Wendy, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Chelia suddenly asked out of the blue.

Wendy shrugged. "Nah."

"What about that boy? What was his name? Um, I think it was Romeo? I mean, a guy with a name like that must be romantic! And you've talked about him in your letters before!"

"Oh, yeah, well, we tried going out for a bit...but we agreed to break up. It wasn't working out." Wendy lied. She had actually been the one to cut off the relationship. After that, she started looking at Chelia's photos in magazines much more often.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Chelia replied, yet she didn't sound as sorry as she probably intended.

"What about you? Didn't you like Lyon back at the Magic Games?"

"Actually, I've long since gotten over him. I realized it was...just wishful thinking on my part." Chelia replied with a slight smile.

Wendy shrugged. "I always thought he was kind of a jerk, to be honest,"

"Heh, he's definitely a good person, I assure you, and I'm totally over it. I think things are a lot better right now." Chelia replied, but she didn't elaborate any further, and Wendy didn't press her to continue. The two girls simply took their seats and received their menus. Wendy did want to know more, though. The longer amount of time she spent with Chelia, the more frustrated she became internally. She didn't know how she felt about anything anymore. She was full of happiness, jealousy, and even desire all at the same time, and it was being projected toward this girl she saw as her dear friend.

The desire was a strong one right now. Wendy had some thoughts about what it would be like to love another woman, particularly since she knew a few girls in the guild who had such interests. If she had to pick a girl she would fall in love with, it would definitely be Chelia. She was just perfect. It might be where her jealousy came from; she wanted Chelia's body in more ways than one. That could be it.

There wasn't much she could really do but just eat and act like nothing was wrong. She didn't want to make Chelia worry with her weird, confusing sexual identity issues. That was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm really glad I get to see you again, Wendy,"

"M-me too!"

The girls ate their food, still chatting all the while. Chelia loved to talk, and Wendy loved to let her talk, if only so she didn't need to talk about her own boring life anymore. Wendy stared at her the entire time, musing over her feelings for the girl now and then. Eventually, they finished eating, so they paid the check and took leave, heading off for who knows where. As long as they were with each other, it would be fine.

Suddenly, looking down the road, Chelia let out a gasp. A stout man in a beret and a larger, muscled man with large sideburns were wandering through the crowds, getting closer with every second. She latched out to grab Wendy's hand.

"Oh! Uh, c'mon, Wendy! Over here for a moment!"

"Huh? What? W-Wait...!"

Chelia started running, taking the taller girl along for the ride. Wendy nearly tripped a few times, since it wasn't easy getting dragged around by someone much smaller than her, but her words to slow down fell on deaf ears. Chelia didn't stop until they were hidden within the shadows of an unfinished building structure behind the fishing shop, quite a ways away from their original location. Chelia and Wendy stood there panting for a few seconds before they both had the strength to speak again.

"What was...what was that for?" Wendy breathed.

"I'm sorry," Chelia replied, wiping her brow, her chest heaving, "I saw...I saw my manager and the director approaching...I didn't want them interrupting my fun, like they usually do..."

"What? They were here? But why? I thought you were visiting..."

"Yeah, I am, but really, I'm not supposed to be out right now!" Chelia giggled. "It's a secret!"

"You ran off, just to see me?" Wendy asked. "But why are they here anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you? The movie's going to be filmed here in Magnolia Town!"

"It...it is?" Wendy couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true.

"That means we can see each other a lot more for a long while! It's awesome!" Chelia exclaimed. She embraced Wendy. Wendy hugged her back since she didn't know what else she could do. They held this position for some time, and then separated. Chelia grabbed Wendy by the shirt, and very violently, jerked her down so they were both at eye level. Wendy's entire face flushed with heat. A sad smile formed on Chelia's oh-so-kissable lips.

"Wendy...I'm sorry, but I can't hide from them forever if they're here. I'm going to have cut things short for today. Is that alright with you?"

"Well...if you have work to do, you probably should go do it...but don't worry, I'm not upset. I know you'll do great with acting!"

Chelia smiled. "Wendy, I like you. I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Chelia." 'More than you'd probably know...'

"So," Chelia kissed Wendy on the cheek and shoved a small object into the stunned woman's hand, "Come and visit me whenever you want. I'm going to be staying at an apartment in town for a few months. I'll only be around at night, but we can have a sleepover or something. I want to make sure we cover everything, Wendy!"

"Uh...uh..."

"Heh heh, I'll see you later! It's really great to see you again!"

Chelia pat Wendy on the head, kissed her on the other cheek, and ran off. Her well-shaped backside swung back and forth with each step she took. Wendy looked down at her palm, and saw that it was a piece of paper. A room number had been hastily scribbled on it. There was also a chibi version of Chelia's face, winking back at her.

Wendy no longer felt jealous.


	67. Minerva X Yukino

Minerva X Yukino

* * *

It had been several years ago. Sting and Rogue were wandering around town when they were suddenly approached by a young, white-haired woman.

"Please all me to join your guild Sabertooth." she told them immediately, getting straight to the point without any introduction whatsoever. Sting and Rogue looked at each other before turning back to the strange girl. She was staring back at them with such intensity that it was almost unnerving.

"Who the hell are you?" Sting demanded.

"My name is Yukino Aguria. I have been searching to join a guild for some time now, and yours seems perfect for me. I know that you two are members of Sabertooth; I've seen you come out of the guild hall. Allow me to join! I promise that I won't hold you or anyone in the guild back! I need this!"

Sting took a step closer to the woman. He looked her up and down, taking in her body, silently judging her every facet. Yukino tried not to let her anxiousness show on her face; she remained perfectly still. Rogue quietly watched this scene with little interest. Sting circled the girl like a predator, but still, Yukino did not let it bother her. It was understandable that they would be wary of a possible new recruit. Still, she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"...We're not the ones you need to talk about that." Sting said after nearly two minutes of 'inspection'. Yukino sighed in relief, glad it was over but frustrated that she hadn't received the answer she'd hoped for.

"Then who should I talk to?"

"Are you sure you really want to join our guild?" Rogue finally spoke up.

"Of course I am sure! I had checked several other guilds before, and yours suited my interests my best!" Yukino exclaimed in reply.

Sting nodded. "You're going to need to talk to the guild-master's daughter, Minerva. She is the one who handles that busy work, since she runs the guild alongside the old man."

"Minerva? I see...I'll do that right away. Thank you."

"Just a word of warning, for a girl like yourself...you might want to seriously reconsider." Sting suddenly said before Yukino could walk away.

"What? Why? I've come all the way to Fiore for this opportunity!"

"Minerva, she's, uh, she's pretty tough on newbies, especially those who think they're good enough to join."

"I am sure I can handle it."

"She's also really into cute, tiny chicks like you...if you get what I mean."

"W-What?" Yukino's face went pale.

"There aren't many girls in our guild, and Minerva's the reason why. When she sees a girl she likes, she doesn't let them get away, plus she has a tendency to get...rough. We think it's only fair that you know this for your own sake. We don't get off seeing people get hurt like she does. You have the sort of body she likes best." Rogue pointed his finger at Yukino, which made her flinch.

Yukino took a breath and shook her head, trying to knock off those tiny fears and doubts clinging to her. "I...I won't...I won't give up just because of that! I intend to become the newest member of the Sabertooth guild!"

Sting turned around and started leaving. "Good luck with that. We wasted enough of our time showing concern for you. Don't come crying to us when she puts a collar on you reading 'Minerva's bitch'..." Rogue followed after him.

Yukino gulped. Was this really a good idea, what she was about to do?

* * *

However, despite having some personal reservations, Yukino still went to speak with Minerva about joining Sabertooth. She had seen the woman in photographs of the guild many times before, so she knew what she looked like. However, she didn't really find her until she went to the guild itself and requested to visit Minerva herself at her office. Several of the other guild members who met her also warned her about meeting Minerva, but Yukino had no choice except to brush off their warnings. She was determined to succeed.

"Who the hell are you?" Minerva asked the moment she saw her. She was tall, fit and sharp-eyed, certainly not someone friendly in any sense. Even when she wasn't doing anything, she seemed so intimidating. Yukino bowed her head before responding, if only so she didn't need to look Minerva in the face anymore.

"I'm...err, my name is Yukino Aguria. I've come a long way to visit your guild, and I-"

"Oh, you want to join us, don't you?" Minerva sneered, dragging out each word, wrapping it around her tongue and tasting its flavor before releasing it from her mouth. She did this with a giddy look on her face the entire time. It unnerved Yukino even more, especially since she knew about the older woman's certain 'habits'.

"I...I do."

"Why would you want to join our happy little family?"

"There are things I wish to accomplish, and you are the strongest guild in Fiore since the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most prominent members. If there is any guild that I wish to join, it is only natural that it would be yours."

"Not a very good reason, pretty vague really, but being told we're the best always wins a few extra points in my book," Minerva chuckled evilly.

Yukino looked up at her again. Politeness was important. "Yes! Thank you!"

"However...you do know we have no other girls in this guild, don't you?"

"Err, yes, I do," Yukino's hope had only lasted a brief, beautiful moment; now the fear was taking over again.

"Don't you know why?" For some reason, Minerva was enjoying asking these questions regarding her own unscrupulous behavior. She must have been reveling in watching Yukino's discomfort.

"It's because...you...erm, that is to say..."

"So they did tell you. Hmph, those idiots; they're always trying to keep me from doing what I want and having my fun. I should punish a few of them. Anyway, if you really want to join the guild, you're going to need to do something very special for me, my dear,"

"O-Oh..."

"You probably have an inkling as to what that 'something' is, don't you?"

Yukino nodded.

"I'm glad we don't have to waste our time arguing about it. You really are smart."

Yukino nodded again.

Minerva cupped her hand around Yukino's cheek and lovingly caressed it. "You're quite beautiful too. I'd love to have you here with us...with me." she purred.

Yukino blushed, but said nothing.

"Can you open your mouth for me, dear? So we can begin?"

Yukino did as told. She was mortified. She would just have to endure it and get on-

Suddenly, Minerva was upon her, their lips slamming together in contact. Minerva's tongue thrust itself down Yukino's throat. As their intense kissing continued, Minerva started groping the younger girl's breasts, squeezing them tightly with her manicured nails. Minerva's tongue moved out of Yukino's throat and began rubbing itself along the inner walls of her mouth. Yukino felt so violated; still, she let Minerva do what she wanted with her.

Minerva broke from the kiss to speak, "Just so you know, my dear, this is only the beginning,"

Yukino whimpered a little, which seemed to stir Minerva even more.

"I need to make sure you're...strong enough to handle the pressures of being in a guild. I'm a woman who likes my guildmates to be strong and able to take hits without complaint. Do you want to continue?"

Yukino forced out a nod.

"Good. Behave yourself for the rest of our little session. By tonight, I'll let the old bastard know, and we'll have a little ceremony to give you your Sabertooth guild mark. And I'll give you something extra too."

"H...Huh? Something...extra?"

"You'll see." Minerva laughed, and she started kissing Yukino again. She tore off the girl's pants in a single, swift motion, and finally, Yukino could admit to herself that she was terrified.

* * *

Later that night...

Yukino was surprised; getting the guild mark was not as painful as it had looked. The magic used to imprint the emblem onto her skin was harmless, and it did a pretty good job too, from the looks of it. She was officially a member of Sabertooth. Now, as she roamed the halls of her new home, she was happy to finally be away from all of those people. Most of them were quite nice, and even Sting and Rogue congratulated her on her joining, but the guild-master and his daughter...those two were definite trouble. Yukino could see where Minerva got her personality from.

'Speaking of Minerva,' Yukino realized with goosebumps on her skin and a throbbing pain in her backside, 'She said she wanted to give me something after the ceremony...but where is she? I better get out of here before she finds me...! I don't want to see what that gift of hers is!'

Yukino turned the corner, and she hit face-first into Minerva's cleavage.

"Ah, I didn't know you missed me as much as I missed you," Minerva laughed, and Yukino jumped back, actually squeaking in terror.

"M-Minerva!"

"You left the party a bit early, so I had to follow you, but I figured I'd give you an extra scare as well..."

"Oh,"

"I want you to have this. Something that no one in this guild has worn in quite a while." Minerva held out her hand, and Yukino looked at it. She was holding a collar, a dog collar. The words 'MINERVA'S' were inscribed on it. Yukino blanched.

"This is a dog collar..."

"Exactly. I want you to wear it, do you understand?"

"But why-"

"You are now my bitch." Minerva said, getting in close with her intense stare, "As long as you are apart of this guild, you will continue to be my bitch. I want you to wear this collar to tell everyone around you that you belong to me, and that no one else is allowed to have you, or else I will have to deal with them personally. It's a simple thing, don't you think?"

"Oh...okay." Not having much she could say to argue for herself at this point, Yukino reluctantly put the collar around her neck. It was rather constricting, not to mention humiliating. She had made herself the property of a psychotic, violent lesbian. Fortunately, it seemed to make Minerva happy, as she was smiling once more. She leaned over and planted a simple, chaste kiss on Yukino's cheek, which surprised the white-haired girl more than anything. After today's earlier events, she didn't believe Minerva even know what a gentle kiss was.

"I'll let you know when I need you next, my pet." Minerva whispered into Yukino's ear as she walked away. Yukino was left standing there, dumbfounded, questioning whether joining Sabertooth had been the honest best choice. Maybe she should have gone to checking out Mermaid Heel instead.


	68. Kagura X Arania

Kagura X Arania

* * *

Eight years ago, before current events...

Arania Web stood perched on the edge of the rooftop as she surveyed the streets far below her. She was dressed in complete black from head to toe; only her eyes and mouth visible through tiny slits on her mask. The sun had since fallen, providing her even greater cover, and the lack of night lights in the city made the camouflage easier still. The chilling air rolled against her body and she felt that familiar sensation of adrenaline pump through her veins, stitching across her nervous system like a beautiful spider's web. Arania looked for her next victim. Suddenly, her eyes, well-trained in searching through the darkness, spotted a young woman walking alone into an alleyway. Perfect.

Arania struck out her hand, fired off a thick string of webbing, and flung herself to the next building.

Arania was a thief, and a skilled one at that. She had been living this way for as long as she could remember. She had taught herself web magic specifically for the purpose of separating people from their possessions. Arania didn't need anyone or anything else. In the day, she kept herself hidden in her apartment room. As soon as the moon and stars filled the skies, she was off like a wolf hunting prey, and she almost always got a catch. She would pick out her new 'friend', watch them extensively until they were in a good position, and then assault them. Once she had taken all she wanted, Arania would leave them wrapped in a cocoon (nose and mouth left uncovered, of course) and vanish back to the shadows. Arania had expected tonight to be just like every other time. She would discover herself to be wrong very soon.

As Arania drew closer, she got a better look at the woman's appearance. She was dressed unlike anyone Arania had ever seen before; it was obvious she was from out of town. She wore a Heart Kreuz ensemble, a red shirt with the name 'SIMON' on back and form-fitting light-blue jeans, as well as a white headband atop a head of glossy, shoulder-length black hair. Arania stared at her for a while longer. More specifically, she stared at the sheathed katana swinging idly by her side.

'That's...that's a sword, isn't it? Like, a sword that can kill people and stuff?' Arania thought to herself. Maybe this wasn't the right person to be mugging, after all. However, with closer inspection, the sheath was beautifully intricate, and it was likely the sword hidden inside was the same. Arania could probably set herself on the road to easy life if she sold that thing to the right person. At this point, Arania was no longer afraid; she only saw dollar signs. It would be risky, but if she did things right, she would be sitting pretty. Hopefully the girl wouldn't hold it against her.

Arania decided to strike. She fired a web at the girl's head from behind, intending to grab her and pull her to the floor. However, in an act almost too fast for Arania to see, the girl spun around, swiped her sword's case through the air, and the web was cut apart. Arania's face went pale underneath her mask. A pair of glorious, bronze eyes were glaring back at her. This girl was quite attractive, but Arania knew it was better to run, so she turned to see herself out.

"Hold it!" the girl ordered.

Arania kept running. The girl didn't even move, but suddenly, Arania felt as if something incredibly heavy was crushing down on top of her. It was a horrible feeling that went from the tip of her head, down to her chest, and spread out all over. Her arms were useless, her legs had gone totally stiff, and she couldn't handle taking another step. Such pressure was beating down on her weak, little body. Arania looked over her shoulder, a simple act that sapped her of most of her remaining strength; the girl was approaching her at a casual pace.

'Dammit, she's using Gravity Change magic on me!' Arania ground her teeth in frustration.

The girl walked around her, and knelt down so they were face to face. Arania grew flustered despite herself.

"What's your name?" the girl asked her. She reached out, and removed Arania's mask, allowing the older woman's long, pale-green hair to drape down her shoulders and back.

Arania felt like she should be the one asking the question, but still her face burned from the embarrassment of being at this woman's mercy. "A...Arania Web..."

The girl smiled at her. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Kagura..."

"You were trying to attack me. You were going to steal my blade Archenemy, weren't you?"

"I..."

"It's alright. You weren't the first to try it. But unlike all the others, I don't want to kill you. I've actually been looking for you." Kagura said this, still smiling all the while.

"You're going to let me go?" Arania asked, and then she cried, "Wait a minute, looking for me?"

"Yes; I heard about all of the reports of muggings and robberies, and I thought meeting the person responsible could be useful to me. I was surprised that she came to me, though. Look, I won't report what you've been doing, and that's only if you come with me. I want to form a magic guild but I can't do it on my own. I'm still looking for a guild master as well. I need at least two people right now to make it official. That's where you come in. Your web magic would be incredibly useful for the cause. What do you say?"

"You...you want me...to join your guild?" Arania asked incredulously.

"That's right," Kagura nodded. "Doesn't that sound better than being a criminal?"

"You-"

"If you want, you can try to leave. I already turned off the Gravity Change magic."

Arania blinked. She stood up without any trouble at all. She stared at her hands for a moment, bewildered. Kagura watched her without a word. Suddenly, Arania saw this as her chance to escape. She would rather continue being a thief than act as some kind of bumbling henchman. Arania fired a web at the roof just above them, and flew upward. Unfortunately, she didn't get far; Kagura cut the web again, and she snatched the tumbling, screaming woman out the air. She held Arania bridal-style.

"However, I don't intend on letting you go so easily, either." Kagura smirked at the web-slinging thief. Kagura's face was so beautiful, and yet so handsome at the same time. She was almost like a prince in the way she carried herself so proudly. A very attractive prince. Arania blushed. She had never been this physically close to another woman before, and she trembled when their breasts brushed together. Kagura cupped Arania's cheek in her hand. Arania blushed even more. The girl's hand, it was warm against her skin.

"Won't you help me? I promise...I'll make it worth your while." Kagura cooed. She stroked Arania's cheek.

Arania gulped. Her will-power was fading, and it was fading fast.

On that night, the Mermaid Heel guild was born.


	69. Cana X Levy

Levy X Cana

* * *

It wasn't well known about Cana, but in the Fairy Tail guild, she had become something of an unwitting keeper of secrets. She was usually in a drunken stupor, or at least she appeared to be, which made her easy to speak with on a personal basis. Mostly those with a guilty conscience would come to her. There were also times where she accidentally overheard things she wasn't supposed to, thanks to her good hearing. Nonetheless, she always kept these secrets to herself, never sharing them with anyone else. She figured it was her obligation to do so, for her friends. She wanted to make sure everyone could stay happy for as long as possible. It wasn't a job she would have ever asked for in any other situation.

She knew that Lucy was pregnant with Laxus' child, she knew that Mirajane was hoarding most of the guild's chocolate supply for herself, she knew Erza was seeing Kagura without her guildmates knowing. She knew Bixlow had a problem with gambling and clown women, she knew Droy was going to have serious health problems unless he changed his dietary habits, and she knew how Juvia was beginning to lose interest in Gray. Cana wasn't one to judge. She had some pretty heavy secrets of her own. And it was all because of the foolish choices she had made on the night Levy first approached her.

"C-Cana, can I talk to you?"

It was late at night when they met. However, it hadn't been planned; Cana had been drinking at midnight like usual when the bluenette suddenly appeared in the guild's main hall. She was wearing her pajamas, a clear sign that she had been asleep until a few moments ago. Cana stared intensely at the girl the entire time she was walking over to the bench. Levy was clearly upset. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears at the slightest provocation. Then again, she had a baby-face that gave off that impression a lot. However, Cana could tell it was something serious nonetheless. She put down her bottle of brandy and sighed.

"How did you know I was here?" Cana asked.

"I...I didn't...really!" Levy shook her head, "I was just taking a walk, to clear my head...and I saw you in here...but why are you here, Cana? Do you always drink alone this late?"

"Hey now, I think you should be giving me an answer first! You should be in bed right now, right?" Cana remarked with a hint of playfulness in her voice, but she was honestly too tired to fake the whole thing. She took a sip of her drink, feeling that delicious fire scorch her throat as it went down. How many bottles had she slurped up already? Three? Five? Ten? It had honestly slipped her mind. For some reason, in her mind, the drink tasted better when she was alone. A sour thought, considering her passionate love for parties.

"I WAS in bed..." Levy mumbled.

"But you woke up? What, did you have a bad dream or something?"

Levy was taking very kindly to Cana's lighthearted act, feeling like she wasn't being taken seriously; she immediately confessed what was plaguing her mind so. "It wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was a memory of something that actually happened a long time ago."

Cana frowned. "Do you mean...what happened on Tenrou Island?"

"No. Even earlier than that."

"C'mon, Levy, just tell me what you mean. You're not making a lot of sense." Cana took another swig.

"It's about Gajeel..."

"Gajeel? What did he do? Did that bastard try to cope a feel when you weren't ready?"

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Levy exclaimed, her face turning red and flustered. Cana shrugged.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about that time we first met..."

"First met? When he joined the guild?"

"I mean, when he attacked me and my friends...and he hurt me...badly..." Levy's voice cracked, the memories coming back in an instant as if they'd always been there. She took a seat across from Cana. Her eyes remained glued to the bench's mahogany surface for a time. A sudden bout of speechless overcame Cana. She had forgotten about that dark chapter in Fairy Tail's recent past, when the Phantom Lord guild had invaded and destroyed their home, injuring several comrades in the process. One of those comrades had been Levy. Gajeel had been the one responsible. He had beaten Levy, Droy and Jet quite badly and strung them up like ornaments on a tree. To add insult to injury, Gajeel had also placed the Phantom Lord emblem on Levy's stomach as an invitation to the rest of Fairy Tail to come fight them. Levy had recovered, as did Jet and Droy, but it took weeks for the emblem to wash off. It must have been traumatic, but considering Levy was now dating that same man, Cana rightfully assumed the woman was long over it.

"Levy, why would you be thinking about something like that? It was literally over seven years ago..."

"I...I know..." Levy nodded her head several times.

"I thought you forgave him. I mean, he's your boyfriend now!"

"I know he is."

"You've been around him many times, and worked alongside him, without any problem!"

"I know."

"...Do these thoughts come up a lot?"

"Not that often, but when they do, it makes it hard being in the same room as him. I hate myself for it, but I can't stop it either."

"Levy..."

A minute came and went without another word from either girl. Cana waited for Levy to say something. The Solid Script mage hung her head in shame. Suddenly, a sharp sob broke the silence. It came from Levy, who's eyes were beginning to leak and pour all over her pale cheeks. Cana didn't want to have to see this, it broke her heart watching Levy cry, but she knew that leaving right now would be nothing less than an insult to the girl. And she cared about Levy greatly.

"I don't know what to do...I've forgiven him, and I know he's a good person, I've seen it, but...I still think there's a little bit of me that'll never get over what he did. I know I have to be strong...but what he did...it wasn't just the physical pain, which was more than I'd ever experienced before then, but it was the shame that got me too. Not only did I fail to protect my home and my friends, but I had to carry that dark guild's goddamn emblem on my stomach in front of everyone for weeks as a constant reminder. It was awful. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make anyone worry. I really hated him back then, and...just thinking about it makes me feel sick..."

Cana was stunned, stripped of comprehension so suddenly. She had never heard these sorts of words coming out of Levy's mouth before. She was such a kind and forgiving girl. She could easily make friends with anyone she met in an instant, and she never said a bad word. However, here she was, weeping as she confessed that she might secretly despise her boyfriend. She had learned many secrets in her time, but watching this normally polite girl revealing her inner hatred and fears like this was almost too much to take. Cana took another drink. She was going to need some extra courage for this one. Her mind started to get a little fuzzy, though.

'Oh, geez...I think I really drank too much this time...'

"It's so stupid of me, and I'm a terrible person for thinking things like this about Gajeel, especially after everything we've been through together. I want to be with him, but I don't know what to do anymore. I know he's changed for the better, but I can only imagine what would happen if he ever got so angry at me that he'd try to do that again...but I don't want to imagine it. God, I'm so confused. Cana, I'm sorry for coming here and just saying all of these things, but I couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore like I've been trying to do."

Cana was already beginning to feel the effects of her many, many drinks. It took longer than normal for someone of her constitution, but the alcohol always kicked in eventually without fail. Cana's vision was suddenly overtaken with blurriness, but she tried to shake it off. She had to help Levy somehow. She didn't want her sweet, adorable friend to keep crying like this. Levy's lips just kept flapping, and all these words were flying out, but Cana was starting to lose track of how many there were. She thought about how Gajeel would likely get her to calm down. With her booze-addled mind, she could think up of only one solution. It was embarrassing, but she had to do it. Cana leaned across the table, grabbed Levy's head, and kissed her.

Levy gasped; the tears stopped flowing instantly. She actually felt Cana's tongue briefly slip into her mouth. Not even Gajeel kissed her like this. Levy tried to pull away, but Cana held her steady, kissing her even deeper. Levy tasted alcohol, obviously, but she could taste something sweet and sugary too. She had never kissed a girl before, and her kisses with Gajeel were sparse in themselves due to the man's constant refusal to be 'lovey-dovey'. To be experiencing a kiss of this magnitude, and from her drunken female friend of all people, was not something Levy could have ever been prepared for. Her worries about Gajeel had all been thrown out, and only a single thought sat idle in her mind: Cana is kissing me. Her mind had been effectively cleared.

When Cana finally broke away, she was left feeling pleased; Levy wasn't talking anymore and she certainly appeared calmer, maybe a bit shaken.

"...You feeling better now?" Cana asked in a slurred drawl.

Levy, blushing, nodded her head.

"Good...so...I promise I'll keep your secret about Gajeel..."

"Oh? You will?"

"But as long as you...keep mine..."

"Huh?"

"The kiss..."

"A-Ah. Yes, I promise."

"Good."

Cana collapsed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the bench. Levy looked her over to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Levy didn't want to just leave her there, but Cana was too heavy for her to carry all the way back to the apartments. Instead, she draped the girl in a cloth from behind the counter, threw out the empty beer bottles, and hurried back to her own room. She hoped Gajeel was still asleep, so she could just slip back under the covers without anyone noticing. Levy thought back to her talk with Cana. Getting to confess everything, the kiss...in a weird way, Cana did help her with her problem. She would just need to get past her issues with the past and look toward the Gajeel of the future. That's the way it should be. As a bonus, now she knew what to teach Gajeel to be a better kisser next time.

'Maybe I could ask for repeat lessons?' Levy thought with a smirk and flushed cheeks.

The next day, Cana woke up with a splitting headache, along with all of the memories of her conversation with Levy last night. The kiss they had shared was especially vivid in her mind. Levy's lips were like cute, pink marshmallows.

"Oh, shit...what have I done?"


	70. Lucy X Juvia

Lucy X Juvia

* * *

"I know you've been interested in me for a while, Juvia, but seriously, this needs to come a stop already. No more stalking, and no more obsessing over me. It isn't good for you. I'd rather we just be friends, since I don't share the same feelings for you that you do for me. I'm really sorry."

"G...Gray-sama, you can't be serious...but Juvia loves you..."

"I am serious, Juvia. You need to understand that. I'm not interested in a relationship."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Juvia."

"Oh...oh..."

Juvia stared at Gray for a while. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, but no words came out. She couldn't possibly form the words she wanted to say at that moment, if she could even think of anything at all. She had spent years obsessing, even stalking her crush in the Fairy Tail guild. Although he never expressed loving her at any point in the past, she had just assumed he was playing hard to get, and eventually he would warm up to her. But now Juvia didn't know what to think. She would have much preferred being frozen alive by Gray's ice magic than having to hear him say that he wants to stay friends. Tears started streaking down Juvia's cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands. Everything she had done for him, to show him how much she cared...it had been a pointless endeavor? All the pain in the world would have been better than this.

Gray knew he couldn't keep apologizing, or else it would undermine everything he had just told her. He walked past her and kept going. He heard her mutter a few words beneath her breath, but he didn't know what they were. It sounded like his name, though. He stopped and carefully watched the young woman. He was still worried about her, since he knew from the start that she'd take it hard.

Juvia didn't go after him and beg for another chance. She didn't start wailing or screaming. Instead, she went running in the other direction as fast as her wobbling legs could carry her. Gray had assumed she was heading back to the Fairy Hills apartments. Unfortunately, he was wrong. When he later asked Erza and Levy how Juvia was doing, both girls claimed to not have seen her since that morning.

* * *

It had been almost eight hours since Juvia disappeared after being rejected once and for all by Gray. Everyone had gone crazy searching for their friend. However, she wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't in Fairy Hills, she wasn't hiding in the main guild building, and it would take some time searching for her around town. Plans were being set into motion to do so, however.

"You're an asshole," Cana snapped at Gray before taking a deep swig of alcohol. Most of Fairy Tail's members were gathered in the guild's main hall, some eating and some chatting, but there was no sign of the usual cheery, energetic atmosphere. Everyone was concerned for Juvia's safety. While a few had come to the conclusion that she would likely return on her own, there were some not willing to wait that long.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Gray grumbled back at her.

"Because that's what you are! An asshole!"

"Cut it out already! Stop pointing fingers at me; this isn't what I wanted to happen! And I was just being honest to her! I didn't want her to keep stalking me and thinking we're a couple when we're obviously not! I just did what I thought was best for both of us!" Gray exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"You can't just tell someone like Juvia to piss off like you did! She's sensitive! And she really, really liked you!" Cana shouted. "Plus she was hot! Who would turn down a good woman like that, idiot asshole?"

"Isn't it better for her to know the truth than to let her keep living in a delusional fantasy?" responded the increasingly agitated Gray. "Besides, how am I supposed to be a good boyfriend to her if I didn't even want to be her boyfriend in the first place? I've been out there longer than any of you looking for her, so don't complain to me while you're sitting around and drinking your lazy ass off!"

"Bastard...!" Cana jumped up, prepared to run over and deck Gray in the face, but Levy and Jet held her back. Gray raised from his own seat, his eyes fixed on Cana the entire time. He kept one of his hands raised, an icicle forming in his palm, preparing himself in case of the need to fight back. Cana eventually calmed down, but she glared daggers at Gray once again before heading out of the building. She was probably going to search for Juvia. Evergreen, Elfman, Levy and Gajeel went with her. Gray, unable to stay put either, followed after them while cursing under his breath.

Lucy had been watching this scene unfurl from the counter. Mirajane was busy putting together a sandwich for her to take back to her room.

Lucy shook her head. "This is really crazy. Gray and Cana are at each other's throats, and they've never been like that before!"

"Well, they're just both worried about Juvia, dear. We all are." Mirajane replied.

"I wonder where she is."

"Juvia's magic involves being able to transform her entire body into water...that would certainly make her hard to find..." remarked Mirajane with a frown. Lucy nodded; someone with Juvia's abilities would likely be a master at stealth. Putting together the final touches on the sandwich, she placed the dish down next to the Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy took a bite, and as expected, it was quite tasty. However, it didn't exactly feel right trying to enjoy her meal while Juvia was in such a vulnerable position, especially emotionally. However, Juvia knew the layout of the town well-enough, and it wouldn't be difficult for her to locate the guild using her water magic either. So why hasn't she come back yet? Where did she go? What happened to her? Was it because of Gray?

Lucy only took two more bites before putting the sandwich down.

"Mirajane...I...I'm sorry...I think I'm just going to go back to my room for a while. The sandwich was really good, though."

Mirajane instead responded with her usual motherly smile. "Oh, that's fine. You do what you need to. I'm sure Gajeel won't mind eating the rest of it."

"Eh? You give him the left-overs? Isn't that, well, kinda mean?"

"He doesn't mind it at all." The white-woman giggled. Lucy wasn't so sure of that, but starting some kind of moral debate wouldn't be the smartest move right now. She bid Mirajane farewell and left, heading straight for her apartment. Lucy couldn't get her mind off of Juvia. She had aided in the initial search as well, but not a single lead came up. Not a one. It was really concerning. When they had to help Erza find Millianna a while back, it had been easier because the cat-like woman stood out so well among the crowds. This time, it was all up to whether Juvia wanted to be found or not.

Lucy arrived to Fairy Hills as she continued to brood. She needed to soak in the tub, or start working on her novel, or anything else possible to get her mind in order. She was far more worried for Juvia than she thought she should be. Lucy shivered and hugged herself. It was as if the very act of delving into the truth behind her thoughts was causing her to experience a harsh chill. She couldn't lie to herself, believing she didn't know what these thoughts meant. For a long time, it had been her dirty little secret.

She liked Juvia. She really liked Juvia. More than a woman should like another woman.

'God, if only I knew where she was...' Lucy thought, sighing heavily. She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside.

She immediately came upon Juvia, who was sitting on Lucy's bed and reading a book. She looked up at the other woman, who had broken out into a crazy, stuttering fit due to the heart attack it felt like she just had. Juvia gasped.

"J-J-Juvia! What...w-what are you doing here?!" Lucy shrieked. "I mean, how long have you been here? How did you get in here?"

"Lucy!" Juvia threw the book away, jumped to her feet, and embraced the blonde. "Juvia's been waiting for you!"

"H-Hold on, Juvia...!"

"You were taking so long, Juvia was beginning to get worried! She read one of your novels, if you don't mind!"

Regaining her bearings, Lucy plucked Juvia off of her body and held her back at arm's length, staring straight at her. "Juvia...how long...have you been here?"

"A little while after...after Gray-sama had..." Juvia started sniffling, cutting herself off from saying any more.

"But, Juvia, don't you know? Everyone in the guild is worried sick about you right now! They have no idea where you are! C'mon, we need to go and tell them right away!" Lucy exclaimed. She started for the door, but Juvia grabbed her by the shirt.

"No! No, please, Juvia can't face them right now! Especially not Gray-sama!" shouted the blue-haired woman. Lucy stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? But, Juvia, why? We need to tell everyone else!" Lucy asked.

Juvia shook her head and sighed. She looked to Lucy with doleful eyes. "Juvia just wants to stay with you right now, if that's alright. You're Juvia's best friend in this whole guild, and Juvia needs someone to talk to for a while. Juvia knows it's selfish, but please...Juvia knows you can help her. You're someone who will understand her."

Lucy frowned; she actually couldn't relate to Juvia's problem. It was a popular rumor among the guild members that Lucy had asked Natsu to be her boyfriend, but he turned her down. That was their explanation for why the two of them had grown distant recently. In fact, that was quite far from the truth. They couldn't imagine each other as anything more than close friends. The truth was that Lucy had been trying to help Natsu get closer to Lisanna, the true focus of his affections. Lucy had wanted to stay out of the way so it didn't imply anything between her and Natsu, but that seemed to work against her favor. Juvia was one of the people who believed that rumor; she figured they were two women who could bond over their broken hearts. Lucy wished it were that simple. She had no interest in men that way, and it was all because of Juvia.

"Alright. If that's what you want, Juvia." Lucy finally said with a forced smile. Juvia nodded and thanked her. Fortunately this air of awkwardness between them did not last for long.

The two women talked about a number of things for a long, long time. The only topic they seemed to insistently avoid was Gray's rejection of Juvia. Lucy had a hunch that Juvia would want to talk about it eventually, so she held her tongue. Instead, she closely observed Juvia's face throughout their exchanges, mesmerized as she was like she had always been since they first met. Juvia had never looked so weary or so worn in spirit. The poor woman's eyes were surrounded by black rings; no doubt from all of her previous sobbing. Yet she had seemed so placid when Lucy found her. Juvia wanted someone to talk to, but at the same time she seemed so afraid of speaking her feelings. Or maybe she had already washed all of the painful feelings out of her system. Lucy couldn't be sure. Juvia was very mysterious sometimes.

"Lucy..." Juvia fell backward, sinking into the covers of Lucy's bed with her arms and legs outstretched. She was looking a bit embarrassed with herself.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry...that I made you and everyone worry..."

"Juvia..." Lucy had never heard Juvia refer to herself in the first-person before. It was strange, but a little endearing as well.

"I'm sorry; I thought I could talk about Gray-sama, but I kept putting it off because I didn't want to have to think about it anymore than I already had..."

"It's fine! It's not like I'd expect you to want to discuss it right away or anything!" Lucy exclaimed. "Really, take your time, Juvia! No rush!"

"But...having you for company made it a bit easier...so thank you!"

Lucy smiled at her, a silent response. Juvia closed her eyes. Lucy waited, expecting the water mage to continue speaking. However, Juvia had already drifted off to sleep. It seemed she really had worn herself out after all.

Lucy giggled; Juvia was really cute when she was asleep. She was breathing so softly and everything. Her chest rose and fell, her large breasts moving like the waves of a gentle sea. Lucy suddenly had a very strange idea. Maybe she could sneak away a kiss from Juvia's inviting lips. It was a huge risk, though. The other woman would likely sense it immediately. But there was a chance it could be done. Juvia had only just closed her eyes a few moments ago, but she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Lucy whispered Juvia's name to her, but she didn't answer. Lucy leaned in a little closer. She instinctively began puckering her own lips.

"Mm..."

Lucy jumped back. She felt like her heart was going to explode. Juvia was awake after all!

"G...Gray-sama...please...I love you..." Juvia quietly sobbed. She rolled onto her side and trembled. Her eyes remained shut tight as she continued to mumble the man's name under her breath.

Lucy sighed in relief; the other woman had been simply talking in her sleep. 'But she's still thinking about Gray,' Lucy thought, 'She really is torn up about this...poor Juvia...'

However, that was not what truly made the girl want to cry out in frustration. Lucy understood that all of her fantasies of being with Juvia would remain only that. Juvia was undeniably straight. Even after Gray had broken her heart like he did, she still wanted to be with him. She would only ever see Lucy as a friend. It was the natural way of things, and it should have been expected, but it still hurt a little. Lucy had always believed that it would be highly unlikely to ever work out between them, yet she tried to ignore it because of how confused with her sexuality she already was. Being reminded of the hopelessness of her love ever being returned was pure agony. Lucy bit down her lower lip. She wasn't going to start crying. She didn't want to wake Juvia up and make her worry. She needed to go and tell the others where she was.

Lucy stood up and rushed out of her apartment room, leaving Juvia behind.


	71. Kagura X Minerva

Kagura X Minerva

A/N: I'll try to make some happier chapters after this, I promise.

* * *

A howl of undiluted hatred and snarling rage burst forth from Kagura's throat, hand grasping her blade's hilt so tight that she drew blood. Erza Scarlet sat knelt before her, whispering what little condolences she could offer for her terrible crimes. Kagura kept screaming; all of the pain and sorrow she had bottled up for years was finally coming loose. Erza had just confessed that she was the one responsible for the death of Simon, Kagura's beloved older brother who she hadn't seen in years. Millianna had told her that Jellal had been responsible, but it seemed that had been a mistake on the cat girl's part. Erza confessed to the crime almost immediately upon hearing of Kagura's relation to Simon. It didn't seem right. There was a likelihood that Erza was lying to protect that blue-haired son of a bitch. Kagura didn't care, though. She had already convinced herself that killing this woman would avenge her brother once and for all.

Kagura swung Archenemy with all of her might; the sword's strength powerful enough to slice several buildings in half. Suddenly, Erza seemed to get a second wind, and she brought up her own blade, intending to block the strike and save herself. Her fiery eyes showed a clear determination to live, something that had been absent from her expression moments before. Kagura couldn't allow that. She wanted to see Erza Scarlet die. Her sword came into contact with Erza's. Archenemy came to a complete stop. For a moment, it seemed that Erza had saved herself. But then a crack appeared on Erza's sword, and the crack began to spread, like a virus, until the entire blade shattered to pieces. Kagura watched in horrific realization as her blade continued on its path. She had never taken a life before. She thought back to that moment that set her on this dark path. And Erza...why did she look so familiar all of the sudden?

'Wait a minute...when I was a child, and those cultists attacked my home and took my brother away. There had been a girl, just a little older than me, who had saved my life...but why...why does Erza look like her? No, don't tell me...!'

The sword dug deep into the stunned Erza's neck. The light instantly left her eyes, but that wasn't the end of it. A snapping of bone followed. The sword kept going and going. It slipped out the other side without a sound. Blood flew everywhere, spraying in every direction. Screams like sirens erupted from all throughout the stadium. Kagura began screaming along with them. The wild, volatile storm of sound grew louder and louder until it was almost deafening. It was easy to say no one was thinking about the tournament anymore.

Just as young woman threw her sword away in disgust, an incredible force, like a thousand fists at once, plowed into her back. She fell to the ground instantly. Her spine felt like it was on fire. She weakly turned her head to see a small old man, Fairy Tail's guild master, preparing to strike her again with a hand of massive proportions. She remembered reading once that his magic involved changing his body size. However, she had not known he would still be so powerful after a seven year disappearance, or nearly so fast. He could easily crush her to pieces and that was likely the intention he had. She saw his face clearly, and it made her heart sink even further into the black depths. It was the face of a father who had just lost his daughter staring back at her.

Kagura blacked out as the hand of justice dropped down upon her.

* * *

It had been a nearly two months since those events. Somehow, likely thanks to the intrusion of several other mages, Kagura had survived the old man's assault. However, she had been left with some serious injuries, but they all healed eventually.

Kagura remained inside a prison cell since she woke up. She had been convicted as a murderer for killing her opponent in cold blood. It was understandable. As violent as the Magic Games usually were, it was still illegal to kill your opponent. Even a sadist like Minerva knew this; she would simply beat opponents near-death, and let them die of their wounds outside the battle. Kagura had committed a horrible crime that no one had thought would happen.

Kagura learned about the results of the games from Arania, Risley and Beth, who came to visit her only once. Millianna was nowhere to be seen. Arania had told Kagura that Sabertooth had won the Magic Games. She also told Kagura that she was no longer the leader of Mermaid Heel guild. The girls had wanted to stay at Kagura's side forever, but they couldn't bring themselves to side with her after what she had done. They had never wanted her to kill anyone. Even if Kagura had gotten the chance to take Jellal's life, Arania and the girls had agreed to stop her from doing so. What happened in the Magic Games had gone against their expectations.

Arania finally stated they would have to go their separate ways from now on. Kagura wanted to cry when she heard this. She wanted to feel the hot tears pour down her cheeks, because, at the very least, it would reassure her that she still had some semblance of emotion left inside of her. But she couldn't cry, for some horrible reason. She had loved these girls; their bond had been one beyond friendship. Yet not a word about it was ever mentioned. It was like all of those passionate nights no longer excited to them.

Kagura accepted Arania's decision with a heavy heart and a curt nod. As her last question, she asked where Millianna was, but Arania refused to say. Beth and Risley had not met Kagura's eyes once the entire time. They had nothing to say to her at all. Kagura watched her friends' departing backs, and she knew she would never see them again. That happened on the first day of her incarceration. She started crying when they were gone, but it was honestly way too late for her. Still, it felt good to let it out. The guilt hadn't destroyed her yet, but the fact she still could feel was a double-edged sword; it meant she would continue to emotionally suffer.

The nightmares that plagued her were the worst part of it all. It was always Erza, but only her head, contrasted against endless darkness. It never stopped smiling at her, and Kagura was never told why. Then the head started to open its mouth and whisper something as its appearance shifted into resembling her older brother Simon. Kagura usually woke up soon after that, pale and drenched in cold sweat. Sleep only came when she became far too tired to keep her eyes open anymore. Kagura desperately wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. It was hopeless. In a flash of anger, she had destroyed her own life, and Erza's as well. She had killed her childhood savior, she had been abandoned by her former guild-mates, she had become a criminal in the public eye, and she had no interest in killing Jellal anymore. Kagura had nothing left.

One day, a guard approached Kagura's cell. He said nothing as he inserted a key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. Kagura gasped. The guard reached in and pulled the young woman by her shirt, making no effort to be gentle at all. The guard lifted Kagura onto her feet before he continued dragging her along. Kagura was brought upstairs, out of the jail room and into the visitor's room. Kagura asked what was going on, but the guard said nothing. Instead, Kagura was given her answer by the sudden appearance of Minerva, the leader of the Sabertooth guild.

"Y-You...!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Yes, me. Kagura Mikazuchi." Minerva smiled the fakest smile known to man. She nodded to the guard, handing him a letter. The guard nodded back and left the two women alone together. Kagura was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"What...err, why are you here?"

"I've paid for your bail. You're free now." Minerva casually replied.

"You...you...what...?" Kagura sputtered, "My bail? You...paid...for it? T-That can't be possible!" Her thoughts gathered and her lips scowled.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you would never do something for anyone but yourself!"

"Hmm. True." Minerva smiled through her teeth, a much more vicious smile befitting her.

"Then why did you do that? I had no intention of being made free! What's your game?" Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs. Her initial confusion about the situation wearing off, she now felt little else but justifiable rage and suspicion for this snake in woman's clothing. She had seen the way Minerva does things. She knew someone like her would never do something like this without it possibly benefitting her. Kagura stopped. The wheels in her head began to turn.

"I'm sure you've realized it by now, my little mermaid," Minerva snickered, "I've decided to save you from having to rot in that little hellhole any longer because I'm interested in having you in my guild."

"I refuse to join you!" Kagura immediately proclaimed.

Minerva kept smiling as she said, "I could certainly use someone like you, Kagura. It was thanks to you that Sabertooth was able to win the Magic Games. Your wonderful display of ruthlessness took Erza out of the running, and I'll admit I was actually a little bothered at the idea of having to fight her, so it was a big relief to me. Then you were thrown out for killing her, another thorn out of my side. The other Fairy Tail members still fighting were so distraught over their friend's death that they immediately dropped out to go see the body. A little bit of trickery and some blunt force was enough to take out the rest of the competition. Even the mighty Jura fell to my might (although Sting may have helped a little)! Thus, we won! It only makes sense that I show you my gratitude by allowing you to join the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

Kagura would have taken a swing at Minerva's smug face if she could get away with it. "No."

"Well, haven't you forgotten something else, Kagura? You're homeless now. You have no home to return to."

Kagura stood rigid. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. She had almost forgotten that she was now without a guild. A loner.

"Fortunately for you, a few members of my guild had failed to prove their worth in the final match of the Magic Games, so I had them excommunicated. That leaves me with some open spots. I want you to fill one of those spots, Kagura. I will even get you back your sword Archenemy."

"I want nothing to do with that sword anymore...and I want nothing to do with you." Kagura was so tired of this.

For the first time since they began talking, Minerva's smile faded. "You're hurting because of what you've done, aren't you? I can make things better again, Kagura. I have the power to do it."

"No, you don't. Power can't fix what's been done here. Power can't fix anything."

"You don't even want to give it a try?"

Kagura shook her head.

"Well, I tried giving you the chance to decide on your own, but I suppose I was being too gracious. Maybe if I offer you a different kind of incentive you'll change your mind..."

"What are you talking?" Kagura started to say. She didn't see it coming from a mile away. She might have before her imprisonment, but she was so weak and worn out both physically and mentally that it actually came as a total surprise. Minerva's annoyed frown remained as she moved forward.

Minerva grabbed Kagura by the arm and pulled her in, their lips connecting. Kagura's eyes bulged wide. Minerva slipped one arm around Kagura's waist to hold her steady, as well as to keep her in place. Her tongue had forced its way past the other girl's teeth, down into her throat. Kagura tried to pull her head away, but Minerva refused to let her move an inch. Kagura tried to strike at Minerva, or even use the gravity magic she still possessed, but Minerva used her other hand to grab Kagura's wrist. Kagura was horrified; she couldn't move at all.

Minerva reached up Kagura's back and grabbed her by the hair. Minerva pulled Kagura's head back with a violent tug, so she could begin lapping at the other woman's neck. Their breasts were rubbing together, and Minerva's knee pressed deeper and deeper into Kagura's crotch. Kagura felt no sexual pleasure from this. She was terrified. Yet, she was getting so hot all the same. She could barely breath, because she was bathed in Minerva's perfumed scent. She could taste Minerva's saliva filling her mouth. This wasn't anything like the nights she spent with Arania or Risley or even Beth. She had never been taken advantage of like this.

"This is what you like, isn't it?" Minerva hissed, "I know about you and that harem of yours you called a guild...naughty girl...but I can't blame you for enjoying the female form. I've been...surrounded by men my whole life, and they've come to bore me...women are just so much more fascinating, I'm sure you can agree..."

"S...Stop...please..." Kagura gasped out.

"But this will make you feel good, won't it? That's what you want, right? You can get much more of this...if you join Sabertooth..."

"You're...an idiot!"

"Am I?"

Minerva bit down on Kagura's tongue, prompting the girl to yelp. Suddenly, Kagura began to feel oddly drowsy. What little stamina she still had drained away. She started to go limp in the other woman's arms. Minerva laughed in her face.

"That was something of a last resort, I hope you'll understand. I injected you with a magical drug of mine. That way, you'll be much more compliant."

"Ah...ah..." Kagura was slipping. It felt like her entire brain was shutting down.

"You're going to be mine, Kagura Mikazuchi."

"I'm going...to be...yours..."

"That's right." Minerva kissed her again, "We'll be having much more fun together, I promise. For now though, just go to sleep...and when you wake up, you'll be my newest pet to play with. You'll begin your new life very soon."

Kagura collapsed in Minerva's arms. She quietly thought what she had been wishing for so long: that she had never killed Erza in the first place.

* * *

A week later...

Minerva stepped out of her bedroom that morning to find Kagura waiting for her, just on time as always. The young woman was dressed in a Japanese maid outfit, the top undone to reveal cleavage and an extra-short skirt showing off her trim thighs. Her hair was wrapped up in a pair of pigtails adorned with the maid headpiece, and her eyes were glazed over. A pair of magic-nullifying wristbands also served to keep her in place. The only way to remove them was by Minerva's own choice. However, it was unlikely Kagura would ever snap out of her drug-induced stupor as long as she was provided daily doses.

"Good morning, mistress," Kagura bowed, her voice monotone and her movements almost robotic.

"Hmm, yes," Minerva smirked with an approving nod. She reached out and briefly groped Kagura's left breast. Kagura did nothing to stop her from doing so.

"I have already prepared your breakfast for you, mistress."

"Wonderful. Lead me there, won't you?"

"Of course, mistress."

Kagura turned and began walking down the hallway. Minerva followed a few steps behind her.


	72. Lisanna x Jenny Realight

Lisanna X Jenny Realight

* * *

'That bitch! That stupid bitch!' Jenny thought, her mind turning to Mirajane Strauss as she stormed out of her nude photo shoot. She had not wanted to pose naked (she had at least some semblance of dignity), but her bet with Mirajane during the Magic Games had been her undoing. Because she lost the battle, she had to expose her entire body for the center page of the next modeling magazine. It was something her career would never let her live down. By next week, everyone would be talking about her, and not in the way she would like. The young woman grew more and more infuriated from thinking about it.

'I can't let her get away with this! I need to do something to make things even!' Jenny thought, throwing on her red dress. She stepped outside, where night had already fallen and the air had dropped a few points in temperature. Jenny looked around. There were people everywhere, but one girl in particular stood out to her, if only because she had seen her by Mirajane's side so many times. It was Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister.

'What's she doing out so late? I thought little kids were tucked into bed by now,' Jenny thought with a scowl.

Nevertheless, she kept watch of the wandering Lisanna. Jenny's eyes grew wider as she realized where the younger girl was headed. She couldn't believe it. Then again, considering the amount of pretty girls in the Fairy Tail guild, it was highly likely one or two of them swung that way.

'Wait a minute, this gives me an idea!' Jenny's lips curled into the most sinister sneer possible; not a very flattering look for the top model. She hurried after Lisanna, making sure to keep enough distance between them. For now, anyway. She had come up with a whole new way to screw over Mirajane once and for all.

Jenny started applying her favorite brand of lip gloss; she wanted to make sure she looked her best.

* * *

Lisanna was so nervous she could puke. She drifted through the crowds with ease, but it was all in a normal day's work. On the inside, her stomach was twisting and turning, wrapping up into tight knots. Normally, she didn't get flustered over things, but this was something incredibly personal she was about to do. She felt so achingly nauseous, but she knew that if she turned away now, she would likely never try this again. She wasn't much for clubbing and she didn't drink alcohol, but she knew the only true way to gain experience was to take the initiative.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lisanna entered a LGBT bar for the first time.

There were more couples there than she had expected. Men mostly, but a good number of girls as well. Girls talking to girls, girls holding girls, girls kissing girls. Lisanna's face burned. She had known there would be things like this in here, but it still took her by surprise seeing it. She had been questioning her own sexuality for a while now. Her romantic interest in her friend Natsu waxed and waned until it disappeared almost completely and out of the blue. She didn't think she was attracted to any boys anymore. It may have just been because she hadn't met the right person yet, but Lisanna still had her doubts.

The time she had spent growing up in Edolas had a good effect on her. Several of the girls in the alternate Fairy Tail guild had been couples; Lucy Ashley and Edolas Levy in particular, a surprise especially considering how much they fought. She wondered what it would be like. The thought, the slim possibility of that experience, constantly tickled at Lisanna's brain for who knows how long. Her eyes and her thoughts started lingering on the other FT girls more than usual. It was getting out of hand, and she was desperate to learn if she was actually gay or not. Lisanna was reluctant to bring it up to the girls. They might tell Mirajane, who had become over-protective after having believed Lisanna was dead for many years. Lisanna was desperate for the truth, and it was that desire that led her to this bar.

Lisanna wasn't looking for a lover on her first time visiting here. At the least, she hoped she could find something, or meet someone, that could help her make some sense of this raging maelstrom of feelings inside of her. She surveyed the surrounding space. There was a number of wooden tables scattered around the floor, with booths pressed against the walls. The center piece was the bar itself, with a pathway behind the shelves of alcohol that led to a small kitchen. The entire place seemed to have a rustic feel to it, and it reminded Lisanna of her guild's main hall. That image helped calm the pounding of her heart a little. Now she just needed to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, she tap her on the shoulder, something she wasn't prepared for.

"Gah!"

Lisanna jumped almost a foot into the air and she spun round to meet her assailant face-to-face. Instead of throwing a punch, her jaw dropped. It was Jenny Realight, that famous model from Blue Pegasus guild. She looked beautiful. As beautiful as ever anyway. Lisanna had never spoken to her in person before, but she had witnessed her 'battle' against Mirajane, and that was something she couldn't hope to forget. The memory of Jenny posing provocatively in her swimsuits excited Lisanna more than it should have. Another instance of her questioning her sexuality on the mark. Shocked as she was to be approached by the beauty, though, she tried to keep her cool.

"Got your attention, didn't I?" Jenny giggled.

"Um...you're Jenny Realight, right? From the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lisanna found herself asking despite already knowing the answer. It just seemed right to say.

"Indeed I am. And you're Lisanna...Mirajane's little sister..."

"T-That's right,"

"It's a pleasure to get to meet you." Jenny stuck out her hand, and Lisanna limply shook it. Jenny smiled with her eyes.

"My, my, at least you're more polite than your ruffian of a sister."

"Heh heh heh," Lisanna couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her elder sister as a 'ruffian', "I'm sure my sister doesn't have anything against you, though."

"Oh, I'm sure," Jenny replied, inwardly thinking 'Not yet, anyway.'

Lisanna started to realize how bizarre this whole scene was. "Jenny, is I alright if I ask...why are you here, at a gay bar?"

"Hmm? Is this a gay bar? I hadn't realized!" Jenny proclaimed. She looked around and saw the many same-sex couples surrounding them. She was going to play stupid to get Lisanna to put her guard down. It worked in the past with men, so likely women would fall for it too. Lisanna was blushing. She had hoped to keep her sexuality a secret for now, but probably the worst possible person had already found her. Considering Jenny's rivalry with Mirajane, it wouldn't be a surprise if she wanted to take her revenge out on the woman's siblings as well. However, Jenny seemed rather friendly, taking that into account.

"It is," Lisanna replied.

"So...do you like girls, Lisanna?" Jenny asked out right.

"...Maybe. I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out lately. " Lisanna was confessing more than she ever had to her own friends, her own family.

"You don't know? I can help you figure out for sure if you want!" Jenny beamed at her.

Lisanna started smiling herself; this is what she had been hoping for, even though it was coming from an unlikely source. "Really? How?"

"I can sleep with you if you want."

Lisanna's face crumbled almost as soon as it had been built. "Sleep...with me?"

"Yes, that's right," Jenny was smiling at her, eyes bulging like a doll's, as she brushed her manicured fingers over Lisanna's hunched shoulder, "I wouldn't have a problem with it. I may have a boyfriend, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It'll just be a teaching experience! How does that sound?"

"You can't be serious..."

"Lisanna, I'm offering you a chance to sleep with me, and make sense of your issue with your sexuality. Besides, I'm the top model in the rankings in case you haven't noticed. Who WOULDN'T want to sleep with me?" Jenny giggled, winking. Lisanna took a step back, only to bump into a young man. She hastily apologized, but the young man walked off, leaving Lisanna with Jenny. The drum in Lisanna's heart was pounding at a rapid beat. She tried taking some more deep breaths to calm herself, but Jenny touched her again. The master fisherman's bait was all too sweet and tempting for the curious guppy to ignore. Lisanna turned to stare directly into Jenny's eyes. Eyes that drew her in like nothing else.

"Jenny...I...I don't know...I didn't come here for sex..."

Jenny got closer and closer until they were breathing on each other. "But isn't that something you want?"

Lisanna gulped. She immediately started running toward a door in the back. Jenny made chase. Lisanna didn't know what to do. She had never been in this sort of situation before. Her years of experience as a body-shaping mage in Fairy Tail were no use here. It was like her mind had been torn in two, neither side capable of coming to a conclusion on their own. One part of her wanted to take up Jenny's offer, but the other warned her that it would bring nothing but trouble. They both made several good points. So why couldn't Lisanna make up her own mind if she was supposed to be the one in control?

Lisanna looked to her right. She could have sworn she just saw Cana and Evergreen, the latter pressing the former against the wall as they made out passionately. Instantly taken aback by the bizarre scene, Lisanna started slowing down. That proved a fatal mistake, as she was tackled to the floor by Jenny a few seconds later. The blonde flipped Lisanna over so they could see each other's faces, the older woman's massive breasts swallowing up Lisanna's much smaller cleavage. Jenny was wearing that pretty little photogenic smile again. She brought her lips down and nipped at Lisanna's earlobe.

"What's the harm, right?" Jenny purred into Lisanna's ear.

* * *

"...And that's how I ended up bedding your sister!" Jenny laughed in Mirajane's face the next day. The red seemed to sprout all over Mirajane's face like a mist, growing thicker and thicker until she was resembling a tomato with hair. The glass she was holding in her hand had long since shattered from her grip.

"You...raped her..." Mirajane was trembling in rage. Jenny didn't seem to notice, although she may not have cared either. It was too hilarious to stop, though.

Jenny shook her head, boasting, "Oh, no, she ended up enjoying it quite a lot actually! I'm pretty good with both men and women, you know! But now this means we're finally even in screwing each other over! You made me pose nude for my magazine, and I made your sister gay!"

Mirajane smashed her fist, which she had transformed into a gauntlet of hardened scales, into Jenny's face without any further provocation.

Streams of blood gushed from Jenny's nose as she tumbled backward, but a single thought ran through her mind at the time.

'I wonder how much more pissed she'd be if I mentioned how cute Lisanna was when I got her to moan my name...!'


	73. Kagura X Yukino

Kagura X Yukino

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi was usually not one for fanfare, liking to keep modest, but she couldn't help and grin as her teammates celebrated over her first battle and subsequent first win in the Grand Magic Games. For tonight, they had splurged their money and ordered some top-grade takeout to eat at their shared hotel room. Beaming, Arania handed Kagura a can of beer, who accepted it but put it aside on the table. Kagura didn't drink, and besides, she had far more fun watching her cute little 'Mermaids' enjoying themselves. They had all stripped down to their pajamas, which for Arania and Kagura, was quite revealing lingerie. Kagura liked it best this way.

"It was so cool, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" gushed Beth before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Totally! You hardly had to do a thing against her, Kagura!" Risley roared with laughter, big belly bouncing and already quite drunk.

"Well, I wouldn't say that's exactly true," Kagura smiled softly at the girls, "I did have to make a bit of an effort or else I would have lost..."

"Nah, you had it in the bag right from the start! That broad with the keys was just a weakling!"

"I simply needed to turn her power against her-"

"That's right, you used Gravity Magic! The kind you taught Risley! I haven't seen you use it in ages!" Arania spoke up.

"I've used it quite a lot; you just haven't noticed!" Kagura laughed.

"Well you were a master at it even back when I first met you," Arania's thoughts briefly flashed back to that time long ago, when the relationship between her and Kagura had not been comrades in arms, but a thief and its target. In the end, that had been switched around, for better or for worse.

"By the way," Kagura asked, glancing around the room at her lovelies, "Where is Millianna? I haven't seen her for a while now."

"Oh, she went off somewhere. I think she's going to have a midnight rendezvous with that Erza girl she always told us about!" Beth giggled into her palm.

Risley swallowed another can's worth of alcohol. "Yeah? Milli's really head over heels for her, isn't she? I'll admit Erza's pretty hot...if a bit too thin for my tastes. She doesn't respect the chubby, I can tell."

"Anyway, I think it's cute Millianna has a crush on Erza Scarlet. She was actually crying tears of joy when she learned the girl had somehow come back after being MIA for seven whole years. They would make a cute couple, but Titania better treat her right, or else I'll tie her up in webs and smack her tits off!" Arania was no stranger to getting drunk either. She was already feeling a fuzzy warmth flowing into her body.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caught the girls' attention.

"Who is that? I don't think we ordered for more room service."

"I'll get it!" Beth said. Tossing her dirty paper plate into the trash bin, she ran around the corner to get the door. Arania and Risley resumed drinking.

"Ah! Y-You're...! Um, guys, we have a visitor!"

Beth quickly rushed back to the girls, but this time, she was accompanied by another. Yukino Aguria. The white-haired Celestial Spirit mage was dressed in casual clothing, a far cry from her elaborate cape and outfit in the arena. The clear sheen on her cheeks, in spite of her likely trying to wipe it off beforehand, gave away that she had been crying recently. Yukino looked beyond the other mages in the room, her leveled gaze fixed on Kagura and Kagura alone. She looked so small and weak, but there was still a glimmer of strength left in her eyes. For a brief instance, Kagura wondered if she had come here with revenge in mind.

Believing the same thing, both Arania and Risley, in spite of their drunkenness, prepared their magic for attack. Beth also prepared an especially oblong-shaped carrot in her palms. Yukino shook her head, putting up her hands to prove she bore no malice.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, as you might think. I simply came here to speak with Kagura Mikazuchi."

"What makes you think...she'd even want to speak with you?" Arania snapped at her.

Kagura draped her fingers over Arania's shoulder blade, calming her. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Kagura asked Yukino. Yukino broke the stare as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Her face briefly twitched, as if she were about to cry again, but at the last instant she was able to drag those emotions back into her. She sighed and forced a weak smile.

"I've...I've been excommunicated from my guild..."

"What?" Beth gasped, while Risley, Kagura and Arania could only look on, stunned in the face of this revelation. Yukino nodded her head. She tried not to look too pained as she recalled those events of only several hours prior.

"I was excommunicated because I had failed my guildmaster Jiemma's orders. I lost in my first battle of the Grand Magic Games, and I was the first loss on Sabertooth's record so far. I had to pay the price for my defeat. I was forced to strip in front of my entire guild and prostate myself, and even my guild emblem was removed. I'm just trash to them now."

Arania looked over at Kagura, who had long since lost her smile. Kagura had heard many terrible things about the guildmaster of Sabertooth, but she didn't know that he would actually throw out guild members over such minor transgressions. The outcome of the battle wouldn't have changed whether or not Kagura had been aware of Yukino's fate beforehand, but it still filled Mermaid Heel's mistress with a sharp pang of guilt. Kagura dug her fingers into bed covers. She knew what it was like to lose a home.

Suddenly bursting into tears, Risley grabbed the tiny summoner and hugged her, burying Yukino's face into her meaty cleavage. "Oh, you poor thing! You're without a home now! That's so awful! Let yourself sink into my chubbiness and spill your heart to me! You can count on me!"

Beth glomped Yukino too. "I'll cry with you too...!"

"H-Hold on," Arania pried Beth off of Yukino and tossed her onto the bed next to Kagura, "If what you said was all true, then why did you come to us? We're the ones responsible for what happened to you! You know that, right?"

"That's right, but I've come to speak with Kagura because I have a request. I want her to take care of me."

"What?" All four women shouted.

Yukino addressed Kagura solely now. "Do you not remember? We had made a bet in the beginning of our battle. The winner...would own the other's life. That means you own me now, Kagura."

Risley released her grip on Yukino and stepped back. Arania and Beth, jaws hanging, looked to Kagura for some sort of explanation. Kagura actually started to blush as she tried to string the words together. She really hadn't been prepared for Yukino to show up like this. In all honesty, she never intended for that 'bet' of theirs to be taken seriously outside of their battle.

"It's true. We did make that bet, and I won it." Kagura admitted.

"You never told us about this!" cried Arania.

"I didn't think it was necessary at the time...and I didn't think it would lead to something like this."

"Why would you want another girl?" Arania continued to express her displeasure, "You already have us! We fulfill all your fantasies, don't we?"

"Calm down, Arania,"

"But...but...!"

"It's not your place to take about these things. I'll take care of it." Kagura stated, and that was that. Arania prepared to object once again, but Kagura's deathly glare instantly shot her down, forcing her to zip her lips shut tight. Risley and Beth moved out of the way as Yukino approached Kagura. She dropped down to her hands and knees, bowing her head. A familiar posture, but this time, she wasn't begging for forgiveness she knew would never come.

"Please, take me in. My life is yours now. I chose to come to you because I know I can depend on you, Kagura Mikazuchi. I will do whatever you ask. Anything you want from me, I will follow through without complaint, as I am now your property. You can use my body however you see fit."

Kagura had heard more than enough. She stood up, snatching Yukino by the back of her shirt, and forced her onto her feet again.

"So just because I like to take care of my girls, you think you can be one of them, all because of a stupid bet we made?" Kagura quietly asked. She had a frighteningly calm look on her face, as if she could both hold a normal conversation with you but also be prepared to slice you in half if the slightest provocation arose.

"Of course. Don't you want me? That's why you let the bet follow through, wasn't it?" Yukino replied. "I'm giving myself to you. That's not something most people ever get the chance to have."

Kagura smirked; this girl had both brains and looks to boast about. She was trying to play the bet as well as Kagura's own personality to her advantage. Kagura was impressed, and she had to admit she was already taking a quick liking to the girl. Having a Celestial Mage on their side would be quite useful. Still, Kagura couldn't force Yukino into a situation that she honestly did not want. The bet, at this point, meant little next to nothing to the swordwoman. She wanted to learn more about this girl.

"Would you really be fine...being one of my girls?" Kagura wrapped a strong, lean arm around Yukino, entrapping her, "You know I won't let you get off any easier than the rest of them because of your past. I personally train everyone here, and I train them hard. And you must know that the relationship between me and most of the members of Mermaid Heel is one that blends between friends and lovers. It's part of the way of Mermaid Heel, and it always has been, even before I took the guild's reigns. If you really want to belong to me, you'll have to do those things as well, understand? I'm giving you this one chance to back out because I care."

"K-Kagura! Please don't do this!" Arania cried, but her plea went ignored.

"If you'll really accept me as your possession, I'll do my best. I've been through many grueling training session before, and I won't complain. I've also...slept with women before. I'm fine with all of it. I just want you to fulfill your side of the bet. Take me, Kagura." Yukino kept to herself the fact that all those instances had been against her will, by the guildmaster's daughter no less. That was one of the things she wasn't going to miss about her old guild, that was for sure. Kagura, though...she would treat her the right way. Yukino had been convinced of that early on. Kagura may have had a strict personality, and she did not seem to smile much, but it was clear she was honestly a good person at heart. No one could dare claim the same about Minerva.

Kagura brushed her fingers through Yukino's hair, personally marveling at its silky texture. "I suppose if I should follow through with the bet, then I'd be willing to let you join as a new member of our guild. You won't be able to participate in the rest of the games, but I'll personally watch over you from now on. I won't let Sabertooth hurt you anymore, if that's what you're really after."

"Thank you." she spoke quietly. Yukino reached up to peck the slightly taller girl on the lips. It was a move that caught Kagura by surprise, but she was glad to accept the gift. Kagura smiled at her, and Yukino smiled back.

"Yay! New guildmate!" Beth and Risley cheered.

Arania frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, and she plopped herself down into the nearest chair. It always annoyed her when a new guildmate showed up; she never did like having to share her lovely Kagura with anyone. Fortunately, as with Risley, Beth and Millianna, she would eventually come to accept Yukino as one of the group.


	74. Ultear X Meredy 2

Ultear X Meredy 2

* * *

Work had been rather slow at the Fairy Tail guild for quite some time, and that proved fortunate, because Jellal was able to make a rather surprise appearance late into the summer.

"Jellal? What're you doing here?" Erza, of course, was the first to react to his arrival. The other members followed suit, especially Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Lucy, who knew Jellal well, mostly when he had been trying to kill him, but they were also aware that he had changed his tune for the better, so they made sure no one else would try to attack him in retaliation. Jellal, however, looked like he hadn't slept well for days. Heavy, black bags graced his eyes like mascara.

"I've...I've come with a mission, actually. For the entire guild." he explained.

"A mission? What is it? I thought your group usually did their work by themselves," Erza replied, noting about Jellal's personal three-man guild, dedicated to bringing down dark mages and their organizations. Jellal sighed.

"You see...this isn't something I can do alone."

"Huh?"

"...I should let them explain. They've been waiting for this opportunity anyway." Jellal said without a hint of amusement.

Suddenly, Ultear and Meredy popped out from behind him, hands clasped firmly together. "We're getting married!" they squealed.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the same exact time. Not only did most of them not recognize these girls, but they also never thought they'd get married, nor had they ever seen two women marry each other. Granted, Erza and Lucy thought about it sometimes, but they figured it was an impossibility. The only one who reacted any differently was Natsu, who applauded the couple quite heartily.

"Hey! That's great, you two! Congratulations!"

"What? Natsu, you knew?" Lucy leaned over to him, whispering.

"I knew what? It was obvious enough, wasn't it? I'm surprised you guys didn't notice anytime sooner." the pink-haired Dragon Slayer retorted in his defense.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's really great and everything, but...what does it have to do with us?" Erza asked.

Jellal sighed. "You see...I'm willing to pay you, but it wouldn't be enough funds to make up an entire wedding by ourselves...I hoped I could ask Fairy Tail to be the hosts of the wedding, and to help provide us with some of the necessities. Do I need to fill out some kind of application sheet, or can my mission request be taken on the spot by guild members of Fairy Tail like yourselves?"

Makarov stepped forward, deciding to take command and handle the situation like a good guildmaster should. "How much can you pay us for this?"

"50,000 jewels."

"Hmm...for a wedding, that isn't much."

"I'm sorry. But, believe me, I'm not doing it for myself...I'm doing it for them." Jellal replied, and Ultear and Meredy held each other close, their eyes wide and wet like begging puppy dogs'. Everyone, even those who did not truly care, found themselves holding their breath; whatever Makarov said next could decide this couple's fate in marriage.

"Well, hey, it may not be enough, but we've been known to be frivolous sometimes. Besides, this is for love, a love pure enough that it transcends the barrier of gender, and you've helped out my kids here more than I could say, so I already owe you one, Jellal. Of course we'll hold the wedding!"

Everyone couldn't help but burst out cheering. Jellal sighed, relieved, and offered a mutter of 'thank you'. Ultear and Meredy were the most excited of all.

"But first...who's gonna be the bride, and who's gonna be the groom?"

* * *

"Okay," Lucy said as she stepped out of her closet, dropping a massive pile of white dresses onto her bed, and then she turned to Meredy, Evergreen, Levy and Mirajane, "These are all of the dresses I own that could be worn to a wedding. Let's try them out, Meredy!"

"W-Wow...I've never seen this many clothes before..." Meredy was actually stunned by the amount of clothing this Celestial Mage hoarded, and this was only a small amount of everything that was buried away inside that closet.

"Lucy, why do you even own all of these, anyway?" Levy asked.

"You're not going to be a bride anytime soon," Evergreen snorted.

"Lucy," Mirajane smiled politely, "You don't have some kind of problem, do you?"

"Okay, will you all stop picking on me? We gotta see what dress looks good on Meredy! We're hosting the wedding tomorrow so we need to hurry up and do this tonight!" Lucy barked at the three of them.

Meredy started shuffling through the pile of dresses, moving them off of the stack one at a time.

"I want to find the perfect dress...I want to look my best for Ult..."

Mirajane pat Meredy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie, you just leave it to us!"

"That's right! We've been dressing up Lisanna and Wendy in various dresses for fun for so long that we have a pretty good sense on what outfit looks best on whom!" Evergreen smirked, her cheeks flushing a little as she recalled those deliciously warm nights. Lucy gave her an odd look. Evergreen pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"We're so happy for you and Ultear! I mean, I've never heard of two women marrying before, at least not in Magnolia, but it's so great you two found such happiness in each other that you want to spend the rest of your lives together! It's so cute!" Levy was almost in tears; she had been reading too many sappy romance novels lately.

Meredy was a little overwhelmed from being given so much attention. She wasn't used to being fawned over by anyone beside Ultear, and she never had many friends besides her lover and Jellal. It was all new to her, but at the same time...she liked it. It gave her this sort of happy, bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was warm and good. The pink-haired link mage felt a smile tug at her lips. She was afraid she might cry too.

"You all...you're just too kind, I can hardly believe it...I mean, it's almost unreal that you would still want to help me and Ultear after our former guild attacked you all those years ago!"

"Heh! We're very forgiving people!" Lucy chuckled.

Meredy wanted to hug them all. She was finally starting to understand Juvia's motherly attitude toward her a little better too.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the guild dining hall, Ultear, Erza and the boys were trying to keep busy, and failing. There was absolutely nothing to do but sit there, look bored and drink beer.

"This is the worst bachelor party ever!" Elfman grunted under his breath, "And the bachelor isn't even a man!"

Ultear snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"It can't be helped; this whole thing is getting thrown pretty last minute. We're having the ceremony tomorrow, so we should follow the rest of the tradition beforehand, right?" Erza defended the idea.

"Why are you here? This is supposed to be for guys only...and Ultear."

"I'm here to keep an eye on all of you, to ensure things don't get too rowdy." Erza's cold reply made a few men shrivel back, as if afraid her ferocious aura could swallow them whole, and spit them right back out. "Besides...I'm, uh, not exactly someone who should be trusted with handling wedding dresses..."

"You'll steal them, won't you?"

"It was one time, really!"

Natsu walked over to where Ultear was sitting, and sat down beside her. "Hey, Ultear...since this is your last night of freedom and all...could I...could I ask something that's been on my mind for a while?"

"What is it?" Ultear asked. She started to take a drink from her beer glass.

"...How do two women do it?"

Ultear made a scissoring motion with her hand while drinking.

"What the heck is that?"

The time mage nearly laughed into her glass, almost spilling alcohol everywhere. "N-N-Never mind, just forget it!"

"Wait, wait, I still didn't get it-"

"Just...oh God, there's really no way I can explain it right now-"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, bringing an end to a terribly awkward conversation. A door opened on the other end of the hall, filling the room with a single, massive beam of light. A figure stood in front of the light, her body barely anything more than a silhouette. As she approached the men (and Ultear and Erza), she began to strip, tossing off article after article of clothing, her hips gyrating back and forth, her breasts swinging freely like birds as her bra took flight, landing delicately upon Gray's head. She played with her hair, taking great strides with every step, raising her legs as high as she could. Everyone was staring at her. Alcohol was pouring out of Ultear's mouth, struck dumb as she was.

"You...you ordered a stripper?"

"Actually, that's Cana. Laxus said he'd kick our asses if we let her do this, but...he's not here right now." Droy laughed.

Erza grinned, nodding her head approvingly. "She seems to be having a lot of fun."

'I better not tell Meredy about any of this...' Ultear thought, wiping her mouth.

* * *

The next day, the wedding ceremony was held inside the dining hall; all of the tables were removed, the floor was dusted and cleaned, chairs were put into several neat rows, and a podium was set up with a great white arch wrapped with ivy, statuettes of doves placed on either side. It was simple, almost to the point of being laughable, but for Ultear and Meredy, who did not have the money or the confidence in being able to wed at a real church, were thankful enough that there were even any decorations at all.

Everyone wore their best clothes for this special event, while a few also borrowed outfits from Lucy, sometimes without the girl's permission. Makarov asked the local priest to come and preside over the marriage; it was custom in Fiore to do so, even though religion was not a strong aspect of the two girls' marriage in the first place. In spite of being the 'groom', Ultear had opted to wear a dress in the end, not just to prove she still had a feminine side, but because the suits available were terrible restricting around the bust.

'It's not much, but it'll do...' Ultear thought, tugging at the dress, trying to keep her boobs pressed inside. 'Thinking back to the proposal, wasn't it Meredy who asked me to marry her? Shouldn't I be the bride instead? I would have liked to see Meredy in a suit...'

Meanwhile, in the makeshift pews, a small fight was starting to break out.

"Hey, man, I can't believe you cupped a feel of Cana's butt last night!" Natsu hissed at Gray sitting beside him. Gray's suit had been taped down on his body, to ensure he didn't inexplicably throw it off in the middle of the ceremony.

"I didn't do that on purpose! She was wiggling it right in my face! I was pushing her away! She was drunk as hell last night!"

"Wait until Laxus hears about this!"

"You better not tell him a damn thing, you little-"

Suddenly, Erza, who sat behind them, popped in with her own little quip. "If you two don't behave yourselves for the entire wedding, I WILL break every single toe and finger you have. Both of you."

That shut them right up.

The ceremony soon began, and finally, the bride herself made her grand entrance. Ultear's mouth fell open involuntarily; it took a few extra seconds for her mind to catch up when taking in all of Meredy's beauty. The light dabs of make-up on her face, her hair pulled back into a neat bun, the snow-white wedding dress that dragged behind her...there was absolutely not a thing out of place. She was perfect. This was the first time in years that Ultear had seen Meredy in a dress; they'd never had the money to afford better clothes before. She was glad she had let Meredy be the bride.

Ultear felt like she wasn't even worth the time of someone this beautiful, this majestic, and yet they were about ready to swear their vows to each other. She had already known Meredy was beautiful, inside and out, but this was something else entirely, and to see Meredy as she was right now made Ultear's heart take a double-take. The girl's beauty was never-ending. Ultear smiled, her cheeks lighting up; she was so happy, she could cry.

She started reminiscing over the last seven years that they'd been together. At first, they had lived together as 'mother' and 'daughter' since the Tenrou Island incident, constantly on the lam to avoid the authorities. Ultear worked hard to get the money to support both of them, doing things she wasn't too proud of, all for Meredy. Meredy insisted on helping too, but Ultear was afraid she'd get hurt, and always kept her at arm's length for the sake of having her close. Every night, Meredy would whisper that she loved her before going to sleep. Ultear had taken it at face value, like a daughter saying it to her mother. After all, even before they left Grimoire Heart, Ultear had been Meredy's guardian, teaching her everything she needed to know. That was another reason why Ultear felt responsible for her: she had kidnapped the girl after destroying her home many years ago.

When Ultear and Meredy met Jellal, everything changed for the better. Against Ultear's expectations, Jellal had forgiven her, asking her and Meredy to join him in forming a three-man cell dedicated to eradicating dark guilds. Although Jellal was still considered 'dangerous' by the kingdom, he had been given this opportunity, to try and right the wrongs he had committed by cleaning up society. It was the perfect chance for Ultear and Meredy to cleanse themselves of their past sins. They took the offer without any hesitation, and the three of them formed Crime Sorcière.

Eventually, Meredy confessed that she loved Ultear not just as a mother, but also as another woman. It had frightened Ultear at first; it seemed so taboo, to go from the level of family to lovers, especially because of how long they'd known each other. Ultear almost considered rejecting Meredy's advances, but she knew that would be a lie for both of them, because she had felt the same way for a long time. The fear had put such restraints on her true feelings that she nearly came to believe they were nonexistent, but knowing that Meredy felt the same way, finally set those feelings free. They shared their first kiss in the dark of the night. It had been the most wonderful thing. Jellal was familiar with these kind of relationships, and he supported them full-heartedly.

Ultear thought to herself that she really couldn't repay him for how much he'd helped her.

The two women exchanged vows, staring into each other's eyes the entire time, their smiles unable to be wiped away. It seemed like an eternity before the chance came, when they would be allowed to kiss, and to form a bond that would last them for the rest of their lives, and maybe beyond. Their hands linked together, and Ultear leaned in close. Whatever Meredy needed, whatever she wanted to know and understand, she could find it in Ultear's face. She could feel warmth bubble up in her face.

"I love you."

They kissed, and the guests applauded with the kind of energy you would expect from Fairy Tail. When Meredy tossed the bouquet into the crowd, Lucy caught it, but she and Erza disappeared soon after the reception started. In the past, the declaration would have hung there like a weight in her mouth, shifting noiselessly back and forth but never coming out. Now, Ultear could say it without any hesitation, without any fear or concern on her mind.

"I love you too."

* * *

Several months later, as the dragons raged across the city...

"Oh God!"

Meredy could not have gotten to her feet any faster. She darted off, straight into the chaos, leaving Juvia, Gray and Lyon behind. All around her, the dragons were unleashing their fury upon the hapless humans, great walls of fire and stone erupting like geysers, and one dragon's miniature spawn were attacking anyone they came across. It had only been moments ago that one of them nearly fired a beam through Gray and Juvia's backs.

"Meredy!" Juvia shrieked, but she could not go after the girl, because another beam had been fired just inches from her head, barely grazing the top of her hat. Her hands melted away, deforming into globs of wet slush that speedily rebuilt into a pair of elongated machetes; she needed to take care of this enemy first. Gray and Lyon joined her with their own ice techniques, forming swords in their hands.

Meredy ran through the carnage, ducking from the swipe of a claw overhead, and leaping over the lifeless bodies, never once letting her eyes stray from her path. She knew what had happened. She knew, and she dreaded what she'd find, but she had to look. She had to see, and hope to God that it had all been a mistake, and that it didn't truly happen.

"Oh God...please...don't do this...Ultear!"

She remembered it; it had only been a brief image, but she could clearly recall seeing Gray be torn apart by the dragons' attack, and yet right now, he was alive and unharmed. What had happened? Time had rewound itself. Meredy knew about it. Ultear had told her about it one night. It was her most powerful technique, to revert the time of the universe itself...but it also required a very heavy toll.

"Ultear!"

Meredy stopped. She had found her. Ultear laid on her stomach, her beautiful face hidden beneath hair and dirt. She did not move. Meredy knelt beside her. She calmly placed her hand upon he back of Ultear's neck; it was slick with sweat. Her skin was cold, colder than Gray's ice. Meredy started to tremble, because all she could do, was call out that name again, and try to hold down that swelling bubble in the back of her throat. It came out like a frog's croak, her sharp, loud sobbing.

"Ultear...?"


	75. Lucy X Flare

Lucy X Flare

A/N: Some spoilers for the most recent chapters of the manga. None of these shorts are connected either.

* * *

**1. Flirt**

In the blink of an eye, the three women had been reduced to children, their clothes hanging listlessly from their much tinier frames.

"W-What is this...?" Lucy shrieked; she was barely able to keep her shorts up.

Flare frowned, although her eyes were still focused squarely on Lucy's hindquarters. "We've become small..."

"It must be someone's magic," Wendy remarked. 'As if I could be any smaller...!'

Lucy and Flare looked at each other. Flare's lips splayed into an observant smirk. She giggled.

"Blondie...you're really cute..."

"You too." Lucy grinned back and winked.

"Are you two really going to be saying something like that in this situation?" Wendy asked. But then she realized something. As she stared at the two girls longer, she could have practically witnessed physical hearts of affection popping up in the space around them. They were just that obvious, and it pissed Wendy off a little.

'Are they really going to be FLIRTING in this situation?'

* * *

**2. Home**

"So, Flare, where are you going to go now?"

"Hmm?"

"We saved your home village, right? You said you grew up here? Are you going to stay here or...?"

"Blondie..."

"What?"

Flare embraced Lucy's arm, pressing her large breasts against the limb, clutching her as if she were a rope dangling over a cliff edge. With a fresh blush on her cheeks, the red-haired mage lowered her head into Lucy's shoulder. She murmured something just barely audible under her breath. Lucy cocked her head sideways. She had seen many sides of Flare lately, more than she'd ever imagined, but she couldn't recall ever witnessing the girl act so passive, so innocent, like this before.

"What did you say, Flare?"

Flare gulped. "I said...I want you...to be my new home, Blondie..." She moved one arm down so she could take Lucy's hand into her own.

Lucy stared at Flare. And stared. And stared. And stared. Flare finally looked up, and she gasped.

"B-Blondie! Your nose...my hair is coming out of it! Ah! Are you okay? What's that coming out of your mouth, too? Bubbles? Did you swallow soap?"

'Too...cute...I'm gonna die...'

* * *

**3. Scars**

Flare's dark eyes leered through the murky locker room window. She was observing a certain Blondie in the middle of changing, the young woman having just climbed out of the hot spring only a scant few minutes ago. Flare knew what she was doing was wrong, heck, it was downright illegal. However, the malicious redhead had never been one for following law and order, as her former participation in a dark guild would suggest. For now, all of her interests, thoughts and desires were mutual in wanting to see some of the lovely barren flesh on Blondie's body.

Lucy still kept her towel wrapped around her waist as she pulled out her folded outfit from the locker. Flare's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth; she was getting impatient. She wanted to see some skin. Finally, like she was bending to the will of Flare's thoughts, Lucy let the towel drop. Flare's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

There were scars on the girl's back. Many of them were faint, mostly healed, but they were there. Flare couldn't even begin to count them all. Some of them were deeper than others like whip lashes. Flare was positive that a few of those scars had been placed there by her own hair. Who knew where they came from? Whatever or Whoever the culprits involved, it was clear that Lucy had been through her fair share of violent battles.

Lucy threw on her shirt, and just like that, the scars were hidden again from the world. Flare lowered herself down from the window, her eyes still wide, her breath caught in her chest. It was brief, but she'd seen a part of Blondie she'd never seen, much less considered, before.

Those scars reminded her a lot of her own. Flare hurried away down the road. She no longer resided in her lust for witnessing Blondie's body. In fact, she felt shame and guilt for having done so. She intended to try and act much nicer next time she crossed paths with the object of her affections.

* * *

**4. Hair**

Flare approached Lucy one day in her bedroom with a hairbrush in hand. She was exceptionally nervous, fidgeting and her eyes darting about as her hips wiggled back and forth. Lucy thought it was kind of cute, and so she beckoned Flare closer, who did so very slowly.

"B-Blondie...can I brush your hair? Please?"

"You want to brush it for me? Well..." Lucy lightly tugged at a few strands on her head, "It has been a while since I brushed my hair, and I'm pretty sure I have a few knots in the back. Sure, I'd really like that, Flare! Thank you!"

Flare smiled.

Lucy turned around so her back was facing the redhead, who took her own seat on the bed's edge. Flare took a handful of golden locks into her hand, gliding her thumb over her friend's beautiful hair, examining its soft texture, for just a moment before she started brushing. Lucy closed her eyes. As she worked with the brush, Flare was impressed by her friend's hair's smoothness, and she silently pondered on what conditioner her Blondie used. Due to a personal love for her hair as well as the kind of magic she specialized in, Flare was always on the look out for new products. She wished she had hair as silky or as shiny as as Lucy's. She was so pretty. She was so perfect. Flare took in the smell of Lucy's hair, and she let it fill her full.

"Ahh...this feels really nice..." Lucy said as Flare continued to brush.

'She's just like a cat,' Flare thought, her cheeks burning from the mental image of Blondie with cat ears and a tail. Flare suddenly noticed something else. She could see the nape of Lucy's neck if she raised her hair just high enough. It was so small and cute. Flare couldn't help herself. She leaned in, closed her eyes briefly, and gently pushed her pursed lips into it.

"Eep! F-Flare! What're you doing?" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, sorry, Blondie. I'm almost done." Flare was feeling more confident now, and she wanted to give her Blondie a little gift for being so adorable, a reminder of their time together, "I'm almost done, don't worry."

"Okay..."

Lucy didn't try to throw a fit and she waited patiently, although her mind was swimming with confusion. She could still feel the wetness of Flare's lips on her nape. Flare announced that she was finished a few minutes later.

"I'm all done, Blondie."

"Thanks, Flare. That really helped a lot."

"I also left you a little something extra. To show that you belong to me."

"Huh? What do you-?"

"I'll see you later, Blondie."

Flare made her exit rather quickly, before Lucy could probe her with further questions. Lucy ran over to her mirror to see what the girl was talking about. Her hair seemed the same for the most part, but she did take notice of a very small addition she hadn't before. Her hair had been tied up into a pony-tail, held together by a ring of ruby-red hair, Flare's, at the roots. It was cut in the shape of a heart. Lucy couldn't help but grin at the sweet gesture.

* * *

**5. Name**

Lucy and Flare had been dating for a while, much to Natsu's outspoken disapproval, but although they were now closer than ever, one thing had not yet changed between the two women.

"Blondie! I have something to show you! It's this book, written by some guy named Marquis de Sade, and it has some really interesting stuff..."

"Flare!" Lucy cut her girlfriend off.

"W-What is it?" Flare shrunk back. She still didn't like being yelled at, even though she knew Lucy well enough, and trusted she wouldn't hurt her.

"You're still calling me 'Blondie'!" Lucy frowned.

Flare shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "So what? I've called you 'Blondie' a lot before now. It's my nickname for you!"

"But my real name is Lucy."

"I know!"

"I want..." Lucy started blushing over how simple yet significant her request was, "I want you to call me by my real name, Flare. Like how I call you yours. Say my name: 'Lucy'."

Flare dropped her book right on her toes, but she felt no pain, only elation and a strong heat bubbling up inside her. She snapped her claws out and grabbed hold of Lucy her arms. She stared so deeply into the blonde girl's eyes, it was almost like she was peering into her very deepest thoughts and memories. Flare took a prolonged breath.

"B...Bl...Bl...Bl-ucy..."

"Come on, Flare, you can do this,"

"Bl...Blon...die...Blondie...no, it's Lucy! Lucy!"

"That's right! You did it!"

"Lucy!"

"Yes!"

"Lucy!" Flare drew in closer and closer.

"Yes!"

"Luuuuucyyyyyyy!" The two girls were practically touching nose to nose now. Lucy was getting a little nervous.

"F-Flare...are you okay?"

"Lucy!" Flare tackled Lucy to the floor as she embraced the girl fully, both with her arms and with her lips. She really liked saying Lucy's name, after all.

* * *

**6. Relationship**

Flare ran out of the Fairy Tail guild hall as fast as she could, trying her damn hardest not to start crying. She was followed close behind by Lucy, who attempted to grab Flare's arm to get her to stop, but she just barely missed. The blonde's eyes were misty too, and no matter how much she wiped them, it wouldn't go away. She lunged herself at the girl and hugged her tight. Flare finally stopped running.

"Blondie...Lucy...I'm so sorry...I'm..."

"Flare, it's okay,"

"Pinky's right! They're all right about me!" Flare shouted. She dropped to her knees on the stone steps. Lucy sat down beside her.

"Flare, they're not..."

"How can you disagree with them? They're your friends, right? And they all brought up good points! I'm not someone you should be with!" Flare shook her head back and forth, hitting Lucy in the face with her sunset hair, "I hurt you! I humiliated you in front of everyone! I tried to kill a child! How could you love me...why would you love me...what about me do you even like? I've followed you for so long, and I even reformed myself for you, but we can't just forget about the past, can we?"

Lucy kissed Flare right on the lips. Shocked as she was, Flare's tears slipped out and started gushing down her pale cheeks, making them glisten. Lucy held the kiss for a few seconds longer. She started crying as well, and their tears would meld together just before hitting the ground. When Lucy broke off from Flare, who wished she could have kept that kiss going for eternity, she smiled and hugged her girlfriend again.

"I already told you that I've forgiven you."

"You're way too forgiving, Blondie..." Flare sobbed.

"It's fine with me. I want to be with you."

Flare kissed Lucy again with more passion than she'd ever done before, even as Natsu, Erza and the others opened the doors to witness them in the middle of their love.

* * *

**7. Corruption**

Lucy opened her apartment door and stepped aside so Erza could enter.

"I'm glad you could come, Erza! It's been a while since we got to hang out, hasn't it?"

"Yes...it has..." Erza looked around the apartment in concern; back out in the hallway, she had overheard someone else's voice, but as she walked inside right now, she saw no one besides Lucy here. She sighed. It had probably been her imagination.

"So, do you want to sit down? We can have some tea while we're chatting!" Lucy suggested.

"Oh, that'd be great! Thanks!"

Erza sat down at the coffee table. Instead of going directly to the kitchen to make the tea, Lucy joined her.

"Huh? Lucy? Aren't you going to make the tea?"

"Don't worry," Lucy winked, "I have some extra help around here for things like that. Oh, Flare!"

The bedroom door opened, and Erza's eyes nearly popped out. Flare Corona, the redhead from the Raven Tail guild, came waltzing out in a maid uniform, complete with knee-high white socks and her hair pulled back into a single, lengthy ponytail that hung down her back. Like a proper maid, she marched up next to Lucy's side and bowed her head before her mistress. She kept her hands folded in front of her at all times. Erza wondered how Lucy had taught her to act like this, or if Flare actually knew a maid's mannerisms the entire time.

"What can I get you, my Blonde Lady? And for your friend, the Red-Haired Wench?"

'Wench...?' Erza cocked an eyebrow.

"Tea for both of us, please!"

"Of course, Mistress."

Flare started to walk away...

"Actually, give me a moment to play with you, my lovely maid."

Lucy's hand shot out and slapped her lover hard on the bottom. Flare yelped, and Erza's eyes widened even larger. Lucy pulled Flare over by grabbing her waist, and she started playing around with her. Flare was unable, or maybe she chose not to, do anything about it as she was molested by Lucy's feverish fingers. Flare's moans increased in pitch as Lucy delved deeper. And it was all being done in front of Erza.

Erza shook her head. "Lucy...you've really been corrupted lately." she remarked.

Lucy pulled her face out of Flare's butt to give her friend a sceptical look. "What do you mean by that?"


	76. Minerva X Kyouka

Minerva X Kyouka

A/N: Spoilers for the most recent Fairy Tail chapters, in this case, chapter 354. I'll try to do a longer, more worthwhile chapter with a different pairing later.

* * *

"So...how about you? Are you strong enough to withstand my reinforcement magic?"

Minerva took a step back, preparing herself in an offensive pose, but she could not hide her fear. Scattered all around her were the corpses of her guild-mates, but they appeared as nothing but tiny, charred cut-outs of paper resembling people. The culprit had just revealed herself, but not only was she a member of the infamous dark guild Tartaros, but she was one of the oddest creatures Minerva had ever seen. Large, clawed hands, feathered ears on her head, clawed feet, and that was only the start of it. Yet she possessed the body of a human woman. She said her name was Kyouka, one of the 'Kyuukimon' members of Tartaros.

"Stop...! Don't come any closer, or I will fight back!" Minerva shouted, "I won't let you lay a single finger on me, you freak!"

Kyouka's menacing grin broadened like a deep crack across her face, and she laughed condescendingly at her foe. "What exactly can you do? They all attempted to fight me at once, but not a single one was able to live up to expectations. You have some potential, which is why I stayed here, waiting for you, to see if you are worthy in joining us...but it sounds like you are already implying that you would be yet another worthless candidate."

Minerva grit her teeth; she didn't like the look of this. Not at all. If everyone had been defeated this easily, including the guildmaster, then she probably couldn't take on this opponent alone either. Minerva wondered if she could even make an escape. The main entrance was being blocked by this accursed woman, and she wasn't the fastest runner. Minerva clenched her teeth even harder as the hopelessness of her situation weighed down on her.

"Let us test you now." Kyouka raised her hand.

Minerva's pride and confidence, the hubris that had turned her into the person she was today, crumbled in an instant, like a wrecking ball knocking down a wall. She started begging for her life. "Stop! Don't do this! Sto-"

Kyouka was upon her, and their lips connected in a deep kiss. Kyouka's large hands were clamped tightly on Minerva's buttocks, squeezing and playing with them. Minerva could only stand there and let herself get molested. Kyouka's hands were cold, and the claws left numerous scratches on her bare skin; the bruises left by an abusive lover.

"Then again, you are rather cute," Kyouka sneered when she pulled away, suddenly talking more casually to her potential victim, like they were good friends, "I may hold off testing your reinforcement so soon...the look of terror you wear on your face is the equivalent of bedroom eyes to me..."

Minerva didn't really get what was going on, why the enemy wanted to sleep with her now instead of kill her, but she jumped right on it.

"Yes! Y-Yes! If you want me, you can have me! I'm all yours, m-mage of T-Tartaros!" Minerva exclaimed, "But...but that means...you'll let me go...right?"

"It depends on my mood; I've used so much of my magic already, I could use something to help myself relax...and that 'something' will be you,"

"Oh."

"First, I want you to scratch behind my ear. It's not easy doing so with claws like these."

"Umm...okay..."

Minerva reached up, and she started to rub her fingers against the backside of Kyouka's right 'ear'. It was as fuzzy as it had looked. Kyouka closed her eyes, and she started to purr. Her head rocked back and forth.

"Ah...yes...that's quite nice..."

Minerva started to calm down a little. This woman might not have been so bad as she thought. Then again, if she could just find a moment to use her magic, and blow this bitch's head right off her shoulders-

"That was quite nice, thank you...now bend over." Kyouka ordered.

"W-What?"

"You should know what I mean, when I say to 'bend over'. And take off your clothes; I'm not doing it for you, girl."

Minerva whimpered; she knew this was going to happen, but she certainly didn't like it. Even though she had claimed she would do whatever the mage wanted, in exchange for her life, and that she would be able to please her...this was actually Minerva's first time. She let her cloak drop to the floor, and she started to undo the straps of her bra. Kyouka grinned again.

* * *

Kyouka nibbled on her wooden pipe, taking it out of her mouth so she could release a puff of smoke. "I never took you for a virgin, with the way you dressed yourself. Nonetheless, I believe you satisfied me well enough."

Minerva laid opposite to the other woman in the former guildmaster's bed, completely nude and her face hidden behind her hands. She didn't say anything, as her mortification had rendered her tongue useless.

"I will let you know something, though: you passed my test with flying colors."

Minerva looked up through tear-stained eyes. "...Huh?"

"I used my reinforcement magic on you, but you never noticed. That was why you didn't break in half when I played with you. You're the first person in this entire guild to have survived my magic, so I was able to get yet another bonus for intercepting your arrival after all."

Minerva looked underneath the covers; it was true, she had six-pack abs now.

"So does that mean...I'm going to live?"

"It doesn't mean just that; it means you're going to come back with me, to my guild. I'm going to make you one of our members." Kyouka purred, and she embraced Minerva, giving her another kiss on the lips. Minerva was something akin to brain-dead after having this many surprises thrown at her all at once. She just let Kyouka kiss her a few more times. She was happy, relieved, confused, frightened, shocked, and more than a little aching down below, all at once.

"Even though you're going to be one of your troops, I'll make specific request that you stay at my side at all times...my little cutie."


	77. Juvia X Cana

Juvia X Cana

* * *

Juvia was sad. Gray was going to be absent from the guild hall for a lengthy period of time. Even worse, he had one of the other guild girls going with him for accompaniment on this mission; that 'medusa' girl from Laxus' crew, Evergreen. Juvia didn't like her so much. Sure, she didn't really hate Evergreen, and like every other member of Fairy Tail she considered her a 'nakama', but Evergreen wasn't someone Juvia would feel comfortable spending time around Gray. She was unaware of Evergreen's actual relationship with Elfman, as was mostly everyone else, so her concerns were simply baseless paranoia. The usual for Juvia.

"Hey, Juv, what's up? You look pretty down," Cana remarked, taking the open seat beside the bluenette. Juvia sighed, pressing her face into the counter table. Mirajane placed a glass of milk down for her, and Juvia muttered a quick thanks, before turning to look at Cana.

"Juvia really misses Gray-sama, and Juvia can't stop thinking about him and Evergreen frolicking around while she's not there to protect his chastity!" Juvia wailed.

Cana sweat-dropped. "Uh, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Ugh, Juvia just can't calm down when Gray-sama isn't near!" she started tugging at her hair.

Cana scratched her chin, trudging through her beer-addled brain to find some sort of solution to help her poor, cute friend with her dilemma. She grabbed Juvia's cup and downed the milk in a single gulp. Juvia was too busy fretting over Gray to notice, and she was already on the verge of tears. The answer suddenly came to Cana, and she realized that it was obvious: more alcohol, of course.

"Juvy, what you need right now isn't some ignorant shirtless hunk, but instead, a bar-hopping spree with yours truly!"

Juvia gave Cana a puzzled look. "...Bar-hopping?"

"Yeah!" Cana slapped Juvia on the shoulder, hard enough to almost leave a bruise, "Get a few beers in you, let it all settle in your system, and you'll forget all about Gray for a while! Then you can totally let loose and have fun! It'll be a night on the town! It's great! C'mon!"

"Juvia isn't sure; she has never done well with alcohol before, if you know what I...oh, never mind."

"It'd be fun! Trust me! We never really get to hang out anyway, you know," Cana grinned.

Juvia's cheeks lifted as she started to smile; she had believed she'd integrated herself well into the Fairy Tail guild since her admission, but aside from a few friends like Lucy and Gajeel, she hadn't made much progress in conversing and befriending some of the stranger, more intimidating members like Laxus and Elfman, for various reasons. It was true that she and Cana had never hung out before, and this could be her chance to finally start on the path of making friends with everyone. The idea had certainly cheered her up over missing Gray's absence.

"J-Juvia would like that! She would!"

"Aw, aren't you cute? Sounds like a date!" Cana giggled, "Alright, let me go, uh, get my jacket and we can head out...let's see here..." Cana slipped and swayed as she wandered off toward the table she'd originally come from.

"Um, Juvia..." Mirajane approached the bluenette while Cana was out of earshot.

"Oh! Mirajane!"

"I hope you don't mind me speaking up and adding in my two cents, but I need to say it...I don't think you should go out with Cana on this 'bar-hopping' trip of hers."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Bar-hopping is already a bad idea, but doing it with Cana is just asking for trouble. You know she has her problems with addiction already, and she also has a habit of 'overdoing it' when it comes to drinking. She's only gone bar-hopping two times before, but it always ended in chaos. So are you sure about this?"

"Juvia wants to be Cana's friend!" Juvia proclaimed.

"If that's the case, then you're either very kind or you're very foolish." Mirajane smiled.

Juvia didn't entirely get it, but she could sense that something was off with Mirajane's eerie smile, so she lost the urge to ask more questions.

"Oops! Sorry about that! Forgot that I don't have a jacket! Let's go!" Cana laughed, her cheeks flushed a dark scarlet color; either she was so embarrassed for mistaking that she owned a jacket that she'd blush about it, or she had slipped herself a few more shots while aimlessly wandering around the guild hall. Juvia's confidence was beginning to dangerously teeter as she was whisked away by Cana, the two of them rushing out the doors. She hoped that Mirajane was wrong about this.

* * *

"Here you go! Down it all in one shot, I dare ya!"

Juvia yipped as the massive jug was slammed down onto the table, frothy foam pouring over the edge of the glass. The liquid inside was the color of amber, and it was so light and transparent that Juvia could clearly see through the other side, albeit with a colored filter.

"How about it? The first of many, I assure you." Cana grinned, showing off the upper row of her teeth. She was laughing, snorting and giggling like the drunken fool she was, as she reached for her own glass and took a sip from it, even though it was already empty. Juvia gulped as she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the hefty mug. She could barely lift it, it was so heavy and weighed down with its own contents.

Juvia stopped just before she could let any of the alcohol past her lips. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking this, not because it could turn her into a drunken fool like Cana, but because her particular magic had negative effects with alcohol. Unlike Natsu or Gray, who could emit magic from their hands, Juvia's magic involved her entire body by transforming it into water. Alcohol would fill her entire system if she'd taken as little as a few drops, and it would have an immediate and powerful effect over her. The last time it happened, Juvia woke up the next day looking like a puddle on the side of the road. She was doing all of this for Cana's sake, to appeal to this girl, even though she was probably doing just what Mirajane warned her about.

Juvia took a massive gulp of the beer, her throat on fire as she drank it down, and she knew that whatever happened next, it was something she had chosen to let happen willingly.

* * *

Juvia laughed at the top of her voice as she stumbled and wobbled through the busy crowds, barely clinging onto Cana's arm to keep her upright. Her eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by heavy weights, and her legs were hardly responding to her brain's demands. She was terribly intoxicated, even though she'd only drank half a bottle, not finishing the first mug Cana had given her before she went running out. Cana only caught up to the bluenette recently.

"Ha ha ha...!"

"Juvia, are you alright?" Cana rubbed Juvia's back a little.

"I'm just..." Juvia paused for a moment to giggle again, "I'm...thinking about Gray-sama!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"He doesn't...he doesn't...really care about Juvia or her advances, does he?" Juvia's voice notably fluctuated, and her hat rolled off of her head, as her hair started to liquify and pour down her shoulders and over her back, as her magic powers started to wax and wane under the alcohol's influence. She couldn't even keep her own body solidified for so long anymore.

"Juvia!"

"Why can't Juvia get Gray-sama to stop hating her so much!" Juvia wailed.

"He doesn't hate you!" Cana proclaimed, embracing Juvia, splattering water all over her.

"He...he doesn't?" Juvia looked up at Cana with such hopeless, pleading eyes, it almost made Cana want to cry herself. she knew she couldn't say the truth so easily; Juvia had been trying so hard to get Gray to notice her, but he never cared for her in that way, in fact, it only seemed to distance them more, and Juvia was the one person who never noticed that fact. Cana shook her head.

"No, he doesn't!"

"Then what does he think about Juvia? Does he love her?"

"I...I..." Cana didn't know what to say.

"Tell Juvia! Does he love her? Why won't he kiss her?"

Cana sucked in air; she knew what she wanted to tell Juvia wasn't what she wanted to hear, and it didn't look like she would be able to avoid it after all. She had to be blunt with the bluenette.

"No, he cares about you, but he probably doesn't like you the same way you like him."

Juvia responded with the crestfallen face of a woman who'd just been told all of her possessions had been lost in a fire and her children had been kidnapped by a madman on the run. "...Really?"

"I'm sorry, but, Juv, I-I think that it's true. He just doesn't have the heart to tell you himself."

Juvia's legs burst at the knees, popping like bubbles, and she fell, taking Cana along with her. When they hit the ground, Juvia had landed on her left side, destroying the arm underneath in another burst of water that doused Cana's face and clothes. Juvia started crying profusely, so much so that it looked like her eyeballs were actually, which, considering the rest of her body's state, wasn't far from the truth. Cana embraced Juvia to try and calm her down, but because of that, the water woman cried even harder.

"Juvia...she doesn't know what to do anymore...if that's really true..." Juvia choked out, burying her face into the soft comfort of Cana's chest.

"Juvia, you don't need Gray to be happy!"

Juvia raised her head so that she and Cana were staring into each other's eyes, their minds and hearts briefly connecting, and after less than a moment's consideration, she kissed the other girl on the lips. Cana's eyes bulged several times wider as she felt Juvia's cold, wet tongue roll and wrap itself around the inside of her mouth. Juvia's tongue started to liquify, like ice cream on a hot summer day, and the water seeped its way down Cana's throat. It tasted just like alcohol. Cana could not stop it as she ingested the alcohol and it spread throughout her system.

* * *

Mirajane checked the ticking clock on the wall overlooking the front doors of the guild hall; it was almost 8 at night. She had hoped that one of the girls, or rather only Juvia, would snap to common sense and return to the guild without putting their livers and their current criminal records in any more danger. She was prepared to head out there herself, when the doors suddenly parted.

Cana was hoisting Juvia in her arms, like a groom carrying his wife. Juvia had her head partially buried into Cana's neck, with her arms dangling over the girl's shoulders. Her face was hidden in Cana's hair, but she must have been embarrassed or even humiliated, with the way that steam actually flowed out of her ears. That was one fortunate fact about dealing with a water girl; sometimes her emotions were just too easy to read.

Cana strode across the great hall, ignoring the many stares upon her back as she carried Juvia along. She acknowledged Mirajane with the slightest of nods before turning to face her.

"We're...uh, we might be getting married."

Mirajane took the beer glass she was cleaning and threw it onto the floor. She should have known they would get into trouble, but she hadn't expected anything like this.


	78. Lucy X Minerva

Lucy X Minerva

* * *

Lucy hummed a happy little song to herself as she skipped out of the book store, a bulging bag in hand. She'd made a bundle in her last mission, and she was finally able to buy the entire Red Thorn Guild collection, a series of fantasy novels she'd recently been indulging in. Although Lucy found some of the romance a bit cliche and some of the secondary characters were established by quirky traits alone, she had been hooked the moment that Levy loaned her the first volume. She couldn't wait to get home and start reading on the rest. She'd lock herself up in her room for the next few days if she had to.

However, she did not make it very far.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my little fang, I've been looking for you!"

Minerva, former member of Sabertooth, appeared before her, emerging from the darkness like a living shadow, a simple black garb hanging loose over her impressive curves and her fingers were coated in rings and jewels. Her hair was also left untouched, with no ring-shaped buns or braids present from her earlier appearances before the blonde. Her eyes were like slits glaring through a fog of eye-shadow as they eyed the younger woman in front of her. Lucy reacted like she had taken a punch to the gut; her bag dropped to the floor, and she nearly stepped back, not having expected to see her again so soon.

"Minerva!" Lucy gasped.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Lucy fidgeted. "It's been about...a week or so..."

Minerva's lips parted to reveal a toothy grin. Lucy's knees started to wobble.

"I haven't finished with you yet, you know. You think you can run, but I'm one tenacious woman, my little fang, and I've already set my eye on you. Those bruises I left behind last time...that was just the start of my wrath!"

Lucy squeaked. "Eep!"

Minerva raised her hand, which began to glow with a faint, white aura. That aura spread over Minerva's body like wildfire, and in a blink, she had vanished, instantly reappearing only inches away from the blonde's face, the crooked smile still present on her full, red lips. She reached out, and before Lucy could do anything, Minerva's nimble fingers had ensnared her by the cheeks. Minerva whispered into Lucy's ear, and the blonde's face couldn't have lit up faster. The two of them were enveloped in a white aura, before they both disappeared.

* * *

"Natsu! Erza! Gray! Lu - no wait, everyone! This is really, really, really bad!"

Happy burst onto the scene the instant that Droy opened the front doors. He was flapping his wings so hard that he actually shed a few feathers on the way over to Natsu's table, where he finally collapsed into the fire-breather's pudding. Mirajane gasped. Gray snorted a little.

"Happy! Buddy, what happened? What is it?" Natsu cried, wiping the globs of pudding off of his fuzzy pal. The onlookers quickly gathered together around the blue cat.

Happy groaned. "It was L-Lucy! She was kidnapped...by Minerva!"

"What?" Everyone nearly shat themselves collectively over the idea of innocent, feeble Lucy being taken away by the hands of that insane dominatrix.

"I came across them by chance...she threatened Lucy, and then took her away somewhere with her spacial magic...I don't know where they are!"

"Happy!" Natsu cried, "Don't go fainting on me now, man!"

"Don't worry, Happy. We'll all work together to find Lucy. I'll take on Minerva again with just my bare hands before I let her harm even so much as a strand of hair on Lucy's head." Erza reassured the cat, and her fellow mages nodded in agreement.

"We'll search every inch of this entire city before we let them get away! Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

"Mmm...mmm...mmmh..."

Lucy's mouth wrapped itself around the length of Minerva's as they shared a deep, hungry kiss. Behind them was the bell tower; they stood atop the great church on the east side of the city, shielding themselves within the shadows cast by the tower. Lucy ran her fingers through Minerva's hair as they kissed again and again. She scratched at the back of the woman's neck, rubbing the tip of her nail into it. The blonde's breasts were like balls of putty in the older woman's hands, motioning her palms up and down, up and down, squeezing hard now and then. Lucy's tongue dipped inside Minerva's mouth and Minerva shared the sentiments with equal gratitude. Minerva was clearly more experienced, and she quickly dominated Lucy's tongue with hers, overtaking the girl to the point that it looked like she was about to devour her whole face. It wasn't until Lucy's nose tingled on a loose strand of Minerva's hair that they need to break off, and even then, they still kept their arms wrapped around each other's heaving bodies.

"You seemed really scared back there," Minerva snickered.

"The way you grinned at me like that," Lucy panted, "It got me so excited, my knees actually shook, if you'd believe it."

"Heh, I could see it with my eyes,"

"I didn't think you would show up again so soon...not after our time together last week..and in the middle of the day..."

"I couldn't keep myself away from you for long, my little fang. You're so very supple," Minerva squeezed Lucy's breast, "And so very cute; I get hungry whenever I think about you."

"You're such an animal."

"Nonsense; I'm a Goddess." Minerva retorted. Lucy rolled her eyes. Minerva nipped at her girlfriend's nose, and Lucy just laughed. She'd taken a lot of hits in her life since joining Fairy Tail, but she'd started to grow a little more resistant to them lately, and she knew Minerva meant no harm.

It was a hard thing to believe, that she wasn't actually trying to hurt her, but Lucy's limits of forgiveness were like a bottomless well, and Minerva, in spite of everything, had learned to be a bit of a better person thanks to her. Still, no one in the guild would ever believe or forgive her if they knew that she was dating one of the 'most vile, heartless mages to ever walk the planet', as stated by Erza. Lucy had found a love, a taboo, an excitement in Minerva that she couldn't dare give up, but she didn't want to lose her friends either.

Minerva didn't seem to mind about it; she didn't want to be friends with anyone in the Fairy Tail guild besides Lucy.

"I think I hear your friends," Minerva remarked with visible scorn on her face. Lucy listened; she could hear familiar voices calling out her name. They must have been tipped off by an onlooker. Lucy really wished Minerva hadn't made such a big spectacle in front of everyone like that.

"Yeah...they probably think I was kidnapped or something." Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you want me to take care of 'em? They sound weak."

"No! No! Maybe...we should just call it a day...for now."

"Tch."

"You can come visit me tonight if you're still in the area! Okay?"

"...Alright." Minerva ran her tongue along the length of her upper lip, "You better wear something pretty tonight for me."

"I will."

They shared another quick kiss, and Minerva was gone, before Lucy even had the time to blink. She wished things could have been a bit easier for the two of them. She quickly straightened out her shirt and pants, fixed her hair, and wiped the stray saliva off her chin. She stepped out from behind the protection of the clock tower to see Mirajane and Natsu, the latter slumped over in her arms after being flown around at high speeds for the past thirty minutes.

"Ah! Lucy!"

Natsu started to gather himself. "Wha...L-Lucy...?"

"Oh my gosh!" Mirajane dropped Natsu, "Lucy, are you alright? We just came across you so randomly like this! Did Minerva leave you up here? What happened? Did she hurt you?"

Lucy looked back over her shoulder for just a moment, and then turned to Mirajane again to reply, oddly apathetic over her apparent 'abduction', "No, she didn't hurt me. She threatened me a little, but I guess she just had somewhere else to be, and she left me here..."


	79. Erza X Fairy Tail Girls

Erza Scarlet checked over her bag's contents for a third time that morning, to make sure she was leaving for the guild hall with all of her necessary belongings on hand. The last thing she desired to have happen to her is to walk all the way there, discover she had forgotten her shoes or splinter-removal cream or even her sword, and then make a pointless trek all the way back to her room that could have been easily avoided otherwise. Fortunately, it seemed that her fears were baseless, as usual, as she saw nothing to be forgotten in her bag. Erza turned off the lights in her apartment and stepped out of the door.

"E...Erza! Hold it right there!"

Erza had just locked her apartment door when her good friend Lucy Heartfilia had called out to her from down the hallway. Erza turned to see Lucy rushing at her in a fast stride, her legs reaching out as far as possible to cover maximum distance in the shortest amount of time. Erza stood there and watched with only moderate amazement at her friend's sudden appearance and her odd actions. The blonde stopped when she finally arrived face to face with the older girl. Lucy looked into Erza's eyes, and the two women stared at each other. Erza was compelled to ask her friend why her face appeared to burn so. She opened her mouth with intent to speak.

And then Lucy kissed her. On the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was certainly not a chaste one, as Lucy's whole mouth enclosed over Erza's. Lucy tasted 'a little like peaches' Erza noted when the other girl pulled away. At this point Lucy was unable to look Erza in the eye any longer, keeping her sights directed toward the floor, her face burning even brighter than before.

"S...Sorry..."

Lucy departed almost as quickly and unexplained as when she'd came. Erza watched her disappear down the staircase, and licked her lips. Definitely peaches.

Erza hadn't really minded the kiss at all, it was quite nice and it had been a while since anyone showed such affection for her. She just wished she was given some context behind it. After making sure her apartment door was locked, Erza left for the guild hall. She figured she would meet up with Lucy again there and get a proper explanation, provided that the blonde wasn't too shy and awkward to talk.

And then it properly hit Erza that she'd just been kissed by another woman, who also happened to be one of her best friends. She slapped a hand over her mouth, ears and cheeks turning an even darker shade of red than her own hair. She'd been so ready expecting a normal day that when Lucy suddenly appeared and kissed her, it had needed a few minutes to sink in. Erza had dealt with her own share of fangirls in the past, but never had one of them, least of all someone she knew quite well, kiss her on the lips like that.

'What in the world did she do that for...?'

* * *

Mirajane placed a cup of strawberry juice in front of Erza, who quickly gulped it down as if it were a shot glass. She had been unable to locate Lucy, and no one seemed to know nor were willing to tell her location. Thus the redhead had resigned to accepting to wait until later before she could discuss the kiss properly. However, there was no way she could get it off her mind. She had been kissed! By Lucy! That was both something to revere and something to be very, very confused by.

"Mirajane..." Erza sighed.

"Hmm?" Mirajane smiled back at her, always prepared to lend an ear to a guildmate.

"Something really odd happened to me this morning, before I arrived at the guild."

"Were you accosted for indecency or did you end up stopping a crime on the way over, like the last few times?"

"No...it was even stranger than that..."

Mirajane cocked her head. "Oh? What happened?"

Erza started to blush as she recounted the experience, "It was Lucy. She suddenly showed up out of nowhere, and she...uh, well, err, she kind of...kissed me...on the mouth..."

Mirajane stopped, pursed her lips, mused on it for a moment, and her eyes narrowed sharp in deep suspicion. She threw her mug rag underneath the counter and stared down Erza as if she'd suddenly transformed into a large slab of tasty meat. "Oh, she did now, did she?"

"Uh, yeah, she did, and she didn't say why, although I did kind of like it too,"

"Erza!"

"W-What? Hey, Mirajane, do you know where Lucy is?"

"No, but I do know this..."

Mirajane leaned over and grabbed Erza's head by her chin. Erza was too stunned to even attempt to break free, and even then, Mirajane was one of the few people in the guild who matched her strength, so it would have been pointless to try. Mirajane pulled her friend in and they kissed, mouth on mouth, right then and there. Unlike Lucy, who had tried to be as gentle as possible with her kiss, Mirajane was not so light; she clenched Erza's head in place by gripping onto the redhead's cheeks as she made out with her, entangling her tongue with Erza's tongue as they exchanged and mixed their saliva. Erza finally regained enough of her senses to realize what was happening, gasped, and pushed Mirajane away.

"Mirajane, what the hell?" Erza shouted at her. She noticed that Mirajane had tasted a bit like vanilla.

Mirajane licked her lips and wiped her mouth, the smug look of self-satisfaction reflecting in her eyes like nothing else. "Lucy isn't as good of a kisser as I am, even if she did get to you first."

Erza gulped. Mirajane definitely tasted like vanilla. "What...what do you mean? Why did you kiss me too?"

Mirajane snickered, ever the cruel manipulator; she may put on a kind and caring front, but Erza knew just how devious her long-time friend could really be. She gave Erza a little tap on the nose and laughed right out loud.

"You'll figure it out soon enough~"

Erza frowned; she wasn't sure if she really would get it, but there was also that little 'shameless' side of her personality that reveled from Mirajane's kiss. It was even better than Lucy's, no point in denying that. Mirajane had always been someone who could easily go overboard if they wanted, and she certainly did that here. However, Erza realized, if Lucy and Mirajane had some specific reason to kiss her, did that reason involve the other girls as well?

Erza kept note that Lucy tasted like peaches and that Mirajane tasted like vanilla. She had a feeling that was going to be important.

* * *

Later that day, Erza had been requested by Levy to help her sort through some of her books. The young bookworm's apartment had a fully-stacked bookshelf set against nearly every wall in every room, and certainly more than a few books were left strewn about or shoved around in the wrong order, something that Levy claimed was caused due to 'occasional outbursts of frustration' on her part. Erza was not sure what that meant, but she wasn't going to try and start questioning her guildmates' personal lives now.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Erza," Levy said as she started piling books into her arms.

"It's no problem at all! I'm waiting for the newest batch of S-rank missions, so I don't really have anything to do," Erza grabbed a few novels as well, forming a nice stack she could carry in one arm; it was certainly an easy feat for someone of her strength. She could have probably lifted books all the way to the ceiling, but then again, that would not have been very convenient.

Levy continued to gather books, watching Erza out of the corner of her eye, a steady blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey, Erza, can I, um, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Levy?"

The bluenette opened her mouth to say something, shut her mouth again a second later, and repeated the action several times, in vein of a fish's gaping mouth. Erza waited patiently for an answer, never one to judge and willing to wait as long as necessary for her friends. Levy gulped. She couldn't do it.

"Would you...would you be able to take these books as well, while I grab some more?"

"Sure, hand them over,"

Levy placed the books in Erza's arms, and walked alongside her for a few steps to make sure the redhead was able to keep her balance straight. She suddenly had a last-second change of heart. Levy moved in closer, raised herself onto the tips of her toes, and pecked Erza on the cheek.

"Eh?"

Erza, of course, reacted by turning to look at the bluenette in reproach. This was when Levy used it as her chance to plant another, more proper kiss, this time fully on Erza's lips. It was a kiss shorter than Mirajane's, longer than Lucy's, but it was such a fast, bashful kiss overall that it seemed as if it had barely even happened, or if Levy's lips had only connected with Erza's by a complete accident, nothing more. But it was certainly no accident, and as they broke apart, Erza finally understood that there was definitely some kind of hidden scheme going on involving her, and that Levy, just like Mirajane and Lucy, was apart of it. Also, she tasted slightly like mandarin oranges.

Levy grinned sheepishly. "Uh...sorry...did you like it...?"

Erza just dumbly nodded her head and continued to move the books along. She wasn't going to ask any more; Levy would likely not be willing to explain herself, and Erza refused to use force on her female friends to get her answers. The only one that would be able to withstand her would be Mirajane, anyway.

* * *

Throughout the day, Erza was the lucky recipient of several kisses from her fellow guildmates, all of them happening to be female too.

Cana called Erza over, saying she had something important to tell her, when all she really wanted to do was slobber all over the other woman's face with her sloppy kisses. She tasted like cheap liquor, and there was no surprise to that.

Evergreen sealed off Erza's arms and legs with stone before kissing her, to ensure there was no chance of retaliation until there was enough distance put between them. Removing her glasses, Evergreen closed her eyes and perked her lips tight as she moved in for the kill. She tasted like fresh tomatoes.

Lisanna used her magical forte to transform her hands into an octopus' tentacles, using them to restrain the redhead while forcing herself onto her. She tasted like blueberries and cream.

Juvia cut Erza off in the middle of the hallway while the latter was walking to the bathroom, assaulting her with several rapid kisses on the Titania's mouth and cheeks. Juvia had even worn lipstick for the occasion. She shouted back at Erza that she still wasn't entirely over Gray just yet as she ran away. Unlike the others, she had no taste, but that was likely because of her watery constitution.

Even little Wendy had gotten in on it, much to Erza's shock and horror. The young girl used a gust of wind to lift herself over a foot off of the ground and kissed her older friend. However, because she was either too nervous to aim correctly or because she was afraid to give away her first kiss so carelessly, she left her mark just slightly above Erza's lips and to the side, so it was mainly on her left cheek. Nonetheless, Wendy took off as soon as she was finished.

After Wendy's kiss, Erza had finally had enough. She was going to get to the bottom of this, rules and morals be damned. She summoned her most powerful armor to equip, and with a burst of speed that sent people and floor panels both hurtling in the air, she zapped her way through the entire guild, leaving a trail of smoldering footprints behind her as she searched from top to bottom for the other girls. Mirajane would have been the most preferable.

Erza came skidding to a stop in front of the guildhall's bar counter, having run straight through several tables on the way, and leaving more than one wounded person huddled over from having the misfortune of standing in her path. She pushed Natsu out of the way as she approached Mirajane, her sword drawn.

"Mirajane..." Erza scowled, her voice was like a thunder clap, orchestrating the beckoning of a terrible demon whose rage could not be quenched with any simple words. It was like magic was literally seeping from her body, she was so angry.

"Erza," Mirajane giggled in childish amusement about the whole scene. She was one of the very select few who could withstand Erza's malevolent aura when it was at its strongest.

"I want to know...why have you and the other girls all been kissing me? What in the hell is up with that?"

Mirajane smirked. "Oh, it was just a little plan I set up, sorry to have to finally spoil it. I thought you'd figure it out on your own."

"So it was YOU!" Erza roared.

"I didn't mean any harm by it, Erza; no need to get so angry."

"What was the purpose behind this whole charade, Mirajane? Tell me!"

Mirajane reached out and caressed Erza's cheek with the back of her hand. Erza froze up, embarrassed by this sudden, loving gesture. Mirajane's smirk widened further across her face, like a widening crack in the ground. She placed her other hand and cupped it over Erza's right cheek, giving it a soft squeeze beneath her fingertips. Erza wanted to slap her hand away, she wanted to berate her friend some more, but something was stopping her. It was her heart, throbbing so hard and fast just from a simple touch like this. Erza had noted it before when Mirajane had kissed her too, but all of the girls had scared her so much with their kisses that it sent her heart pumping. From the way Mirajane was looking at her, though, she could tell this was far different than all those previous times.

"I had made a bet with them to try and get your attention, to want to stay with them, but in the end, I was the first person you came back to, huh?"

"What? That's...that's all it was? Some sort of bet? And just to get my attention?"

"Erza, after all of the years I've known you, I've come to understand one thing about your romantic interests, and that it's either Jellal or the same team, nothing else. And since you're not with Jellal at the moment, I thought it would be fun to see if any of the other girls would grab your interest! I got them all wrapped up in it, but honestly, I was just curious about what you'd think if I kissed you out of the blue."

Erza just couldn't believe it. Mirajane had had her harebrained schemes in the past, but this was ridiculous, like a joke done for the sake of being a joke.

"It doesn't end until you tell me if I'm the one who got you most hot under the collar or not, Erza." Mirajane said.

Erza rolled her eyes as a flaring-hot blush ignited on her face; she couldn't hide it anymore. Disengaging her armor and returning to casual attire, the redhead leaned across the bar and kissed her sneaky friend on the lips.

"Well, vanilla is my second-favorite flavor after strawberry, you know."

"Heh...I know."

"I still can't say I approve of you getting all of the girls to kiss me like that though, even Wendy! What in the world were you thinking?"

"Actually, I lied about that part," Mirajane blew a raspberry, "I didn't tell the girls that they were supposed to kiss you to get your attention. It was just a coincidence!"

Erza really felt like Mirajane was screwing with her head now, but she accepted it with a sigh and a shake of her head, before following it up with another kiss.


End file.
